


Gilded Cage

by berserker2_3



Series: On the Inside [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a sick bastard, BDSM, Blackmail, Crossdressing Kink, Demon Sex, Depression, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Forniphilia, Futanari, Gangbang, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Lactation Kink, Latex, Living Clothes, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Petplay, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Scent Kink, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Tentacle Clothing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserker2_3/pseuds/berserker2_3
Summary: With weary eyes you stare off the rooftop ledge, wondering if you should just end it all right now. The toxic air obscures the view below, but you know that the twenty-three-floor fall would instantly end your miserable existence. You back off from the ledge, as you have final goodbyes to make. But you will be back after the Yggdrasil servers shut down.In the world of the 22nd century most of the world lead overworked and short lives. You are Takeru Shimizu, fortunate to be born the first son of a wealthy businessman. Your father, Katsuro Shimizu, is the CEO and founder of Shimizu Pharmaceuticals, the eighth wealthiest man in Japan, whose company supplies roughly a third of the nation their nutrition. Unfortunately, the tapestry of upper-class life is not for you.Due to some nudging from your two older sisters during childhood, your… preferences on how to live your life conflict directly with the expectations of your father. You are suffocated by the life path set out for you and have little control of it. Your only escape is a dive game, Yggdrasil, which allows you to live the life you want to. So, you roleplay as a masochistic fallen angel attempting to make her way through the world.
Series: On the Inside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137317
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Please note that I do not own anything besides my OC’s! Also this story deals with suicidal thoughts, gender confusion, and sexualy explicit themes (including lots of BDSM related ideas). I understand that this story is not for everyone, and I will not be offended if you find it not to your tastes. For everyone else, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader, I hope you are doing well during this tumultuous year. Thank you for taking the time to click on this piece of fiction that vomited itself onto my MS Word. This is a story about a young adult, confused and filled with self-loathing. It will contain heavy themes and go to dark places. I write this story not to make a mockery of these feelings, but more so to vent and validate the dark thoughts that occupied my own mind years ago. Truthfully, I am doing much better nowadays (despite the COVID outbreak and the crumbling of stability in my country). There will be trigger warnings at the head of each chapter as well as warning for other [adult] content. 
> 
> ‘Italicized Text’ is inner monologue

Gilded Cage Ch1: The End

Takeru Shimizu, Age 30

31 August 2138

_ ‘Italicized Text’ _ is inner monologue    


**T/W: gender dysphoria, suicidal ideation, brief mentions of adult toys and crossdressing**

Stale air. Dried sweat. Partially dehydrated nutrient paste spilled on your nightstand. Your olfactory senses stir you awake and assault your nostrils before you are even fully aware of your situation.

Pain. Back pain more precisely. The first thing you feel, although you wish it were something more pleasant. Your brain searches for anything better. Stiff neck, sore from the almost twenty-four hours straight you sat in the dive chair. Mentally scanning lower, you register that you have a bad case of what some of the more vulgar previous guild members referred to as “swamp balls”. Your left hand reaches down, lifting the stretchy polyester waistband of your black panties to adjust your jewels.

Your right hand reaches up to behind your head and detaches the cable interfacing with the top of your spine. With a heavy sigh you decide to replenish and check on your affairs before jumping back in for the last time.

The floor is cold, even with your knee-high socks. It is not like you needed to pay for heating these past couple of months anyway. Barely three hours a day are spent conscious in this “reality”. You scoff at the notion of reality. Fuck reality. Reality is what you make it right? This reality is harsh, cold, and unforgiving. There is not a single person who cares about you in this world. Your chosen reality is in Yggdrasil.

And today that reality is coming to an end. So, you have chosen to go along with it.

Heavy footfalls lead you to your bathroom. Along the way you see the sunlight poking its way through the curtains. On the coffee table in the living room is an organized pile of documents and identification papers. You can double check those after, nature calls. And it is blaring loudly.

The door to the bathroom creaks loudly, crying out for maintenance. Or even the smallest hint of lubrication. You do not warrant its wants with your further attention. Nothing in this apartment will be your responsibility after today, the next tenant or the landlord can take care of it. The door closes with even more protest.

Your reflection appears in the mirror as you stand on the tile floor. The last time you had a physical you clocked in at 52 kg, underweight for your 167 cm height. Over a year has passed since then, and you guess your current weight is at 47 kg, too skinny to be healthy for sure.

_ ‘Too bad I never tried to put myself out there. I am quite sure there are at least a couple women in this county who would be thrilled with having a closeted femboy. At least if the H manga and eroge I consume are anything to go by. Ah fuck, who am I kidding, no one would want to be with me now. Maybe just after college at the latest.’ _

Your physical form and genetics seem to align quite well with your mind's wishes. The expectations that “as a man” you were “supposed” to sport a mustache and for some dumb reason body hair was masculine. What was the point? Humanity evolved from primates, so why strive to look more like them?

If anything, you were the opposite of a primate. Virtually hairless, no fat, barely any muscle, your body is barely more than skin and bones. The only hair you have, besides your eyebrows, has grown to a black shoulder-length mess. It is not like you have had anywhere to go for the past six months, you have not spoken to another human being, nor even seen anyone in person since then.

A quick turn of the shower knob lets loose the flow of cool water. It will be a couple minutes before the temperature is bearable.

With a sigh you strip off the knee-high socks, reveling in the sublime feeling of your toes’ newfound nakedness and freedom. Next you hook your thumbs around your black panties and strip them off. Not that you really needed your hands to assist the removal, your frame can barely keep them on while standing. A sheer black negligee falls to the ground next, leaving you naked. Briefly you debate on running the bath as well but decide against it. Your top priority is to enjoy your last day in Yggdrasil.

The cold sensation of the porcelain toilet seat makes you clench your rear before settling in and doing your business. Thoughts of despair and reaffirmation of your plans run rampant in your mind. The rising steam and gradual temperature break your concentration. With a wipe and flush, your toilet time comes to an end and you enter the shower.

The blissful feeling on soap waging war on sweat, dead skin and dust leaves you with a small high. The last of your shampoo was used up last week, so your hair will remain an oily mess. But the rest of your body feels clean and purged of all impurities.

_ ‘Well almost, I still have this useless cock. Not that I want it anyways. Stupid thing, why was I born a male? Why? Male centered societies are stupid, fuck patriarchal family structures, fuck machismo, fuck “big dick energy”, FUCK ALL THIS SHIT. _

__

_ Why did Nee-chan have to “play dress up” and treat me like a princess years ago? Maybe I would be normal if not for that. Maybe not, I guess I really liked it… Fuck, well if there is an afterlife, I hope that I can be born again as a woman.’ _

__

You exit the shower and wipe yourself down. The towel has not been washed in a while and smells slightly of mold. After drying yourself off as quickly as possible and throwing the towel into the hamper you begin the rest of your ingrained morning routine.

Brush teeth. Floss. Wash face. Fuck, ran out of face wash yesterday. Skip that. Check for any hairs that need tweezed off face. None, moving on. Debate on what to do for the rest of the day.

Yggdrasil. Easy decision. The sink countertop is cluttered with toiletries and adult toys. A glass enema syringe, anal beads, metal chastity cage, toy cleaner and several empty bottles of lube have been hastily shoved into the corner. Another problem for the landlord.

A naked stroll through the two-bedroom apartment brings you to your dresser.

_ ‘Might as well keep up the appearances for my corpse. They can discover how fucked up I was when they clean out the apartment’ _

Your Tokyo Daigaku hoodie and sweatpants are retrieved, along with one of your few pairs of boxer briefs. The next thing to check is to make sure your documents are organized, your self-written will is on top, and your suicide note is ready.

_ ‘Social Identification Card. Check. Family Register Documents with notarized seal. Check. ID badge from “father’s” company. Yep, Takeru Shimizu, VP of Operations, Shimizu Pharmaceuticals. Check. _

__

_ Let’s see… sell off what you can and give that money to the Nijiro Diversity charity. Cool, no money back to family. Good, all of it is there. Not that mom or dad would want anything from me. Fuck both of them. I bet they won’t even be at the funeral. _

__

_ And now the last bit. Suicide note. I hate this world… blah blah blah… perverted son of the “great” CEO died in the closet. Heh, maybe this will shame him into early retirement. That would be a fitting revenge from the grave.” _

__

Securing the note to your dive room door you decide to do one last check. You grab your outdoor coat, breathing mask and goggles, checking the filters on your mask. They will be enough, at least for the quick excursion right now. A firm layer of particulates has accumulated between your front door and frame, signaling the infrequent use it has seen in the past half year. Quickly locking the door behind you, your footsteps echo down the hall towards the stairs.

Fourteen floors, and two small breaks to catch your breath, later you are finally at the rooftop. Your tiny frame must give the door a charging tackle twice before it finally creaks open. Even with the filters reading “green” the air feels heavy and invasive to your lungs. You walk to the edge of the roof, feeling disdain at the polluted air obscuring the sky. The ground is not visible from the twenty third floor rooftop.

_ ‘This for sure is high up enough. Well rooftop, I’ll be back after midnight. So in about… twelve hours. See you then I guess.’ _

You carefully make your way back to your apartment, shedding your protective gear and throwing it in a pile near the front door. It will be used later today. Time for final preparations.

Frantically you search for your phone, finding it in between the couch cushions you call a bed. You transfer the last of your savings into Yggdrasil cash shop currency. A refrigerated tube of nutrient paste, labeled “Daily Essentials by Shimizu Parma” is quickly gulped down, followed by electrolyte infused water. You grab the last vitamin and mineral injection you have, quickly slotting it into your IV port in your left arm.

Confident that Yggdrasil will not boot you due to a nutrient deficiency warning, you make your way to your dive room. A worn leather chair, in serious need of reupholstering, greets you. Its companion hums in a low tune, fans working overtime in the dusty room. You grab the neural port, sit down comfortably, and plug the cord into the base of your skull.

You check to see that your voice modulator is working and set to your custom profile of “Mature Onee-san”. Mentally you check off everything you did since waking up.

_ ‘Maybe I should have organized the toy and lingerie closet? Too much work right now. If I really want to I can do it before I get reacquainted with the rooftop. Oh, I should make sure the funds have transferred correctly.’ _

Opening your browser, you check your bank statement. It reads off with a line of zero’s confirming the last of your savings have transferred over successfully to the Yggdrasil Cash Shop.

This is the last day of Yggdrasil. Your last day of Yggdrasil. Your last day on Earth. You might as well enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again reader. Thank you for taking the time to indulge my story. While I have experience in telling stories in other forms of media, this is my first attempt at writing in literary form. I am happy to accept criticism in regards to my writing style (I know that my choppy tone in some of the sentences may offend people). Please let me know if I am not descriptive enough, or if it is too much. And please, please let me know if there are continuity errors. To me, those are inexcusable. But I will not be taking any criticism about the character and their thoughts and motivations. Or any future characters that I introduce. This story is quite personal to my experiences and the thoughts that swim around my brain, and I do not wish to have people telling me how to think or feel about the events that I have lived through. Finally, I would like to thank all of the wonderful authors on this platform who have taken the time to better flesh out this incredible light novel (and anime/manga) series. Seriously, reading your stories planted ideas into my head that I finally was sprout into this. Thank you once again, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!


	2. Foundation Built on Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a jump back in time, we get to see Takeru's first days in Tokyo University and his first moments in Yggdrasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again reader! This story will not always follow a chronological order, as this chapter concerns Takeru barely cresting the transition from teenager to young adult. Well at least young adult to university student. I will have the date and Takeru’s age listed at the top of each chapter to help establish when each chapter takes place. This chapter is much longer than the first, as dialogue and such inflated my word count a bit. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Oh, also I own nothing besides the OC's I have made!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**T/W: crossdressing, light BDSM themes, light blackmail for sexual favors, incest (kind of)**

  
  
Gilded Cage Ch2: Foundation Built on Sand

Takeru Shimizu, age 18

28 March 2126

“Katsumi-nee, I can handle unpacking the rest! Get out and let me start enjoying university!”

“Hai hai,” my older sister lazily states as she heads out the door, “just make sure aren’t indulging yourself too much, Tae-chan!”

With a final slam of your apartment door you slump to the ground. You know that Katsumi-nee had an idea of what was in your duffel bag. Especially with her using the nickname she and Tomiko-nee used when dressing you up in their old clothes. It does not matter in the end. She and mom are finally gone, and it is not like Katsumi will snitch on you. They are not close at all. Neither of your sisters are close to your parents.

You take a deep breath and open your eyes, scanning the room.

It is your first time being away from home, being away from your family. Not that the traditional college life has much appeal to you. You are excited for the privacy of your apartment and being away from prying eyes and questioning parents. The studio is quite cramped but has enough space for you.

A twin mattress lays on top of a box spring on the floor in the corner. Next to the bed sits a short nightstand, appropriate height for your bed. The opposite corner is where you expect to be spending most of your time. Right now, it is just three large boxes, with pictures of a desk, office chair and a desktop tower with a complex cable array. Across from the soon-to-be workstation is your closet. Ten sets of Tokyo Daigaku uniforms hang neatly in a row, accompanied with a couple sets of casual attire for wearing around the apartment. An inconspicuous duffel bag rests at the back of the closet. You do not remember placing it back there.

Mystery solving can come later as your excitement builds. With a flurry you start to assemble the desk and chair. Clearly you were blinded by having your eyes on the prize, as you ended up with a desk that was slanted and four extra screws. The chair came out… well enough. For some reason it does not recline, rather it tilts forward. As if the chairs sole purpose is to deposit you onto the floor.

_‘Gah, I really need to calm down. If I am going to be spending most of my time sitting at this desk it should be the best it can be.’_

Grumbling to yourself, you start over. Much more methodically this time.

* * *

Two hours of double-checking instructions and assembling later, you finally have your dive station ready to go.

You tap the button on your tower as it whirrs to life. Your right hand moves to the back of your skull, feeling the recently healed neural interface link. It took a lot of convincing, as well as your previous earning from last year's internship, to get the approval from your parents to purchase. Nervously you plug the cable from the computer into the back of your skull as you sit down.

Falling. Blackness. New sensations wrack your mind as you “dive in” for the first time. A blue void replaces the darkness, you slowly see it populated with icons of familiar, and not so familiar, applications and programs.

-Hello user Takeru Shimizu. Welcome to NovaTech’s Neural Interface Operating System, otherwise known as “Full Dive.” Please note that this system detects your hydration and nutrition levels are on the low end of acceptable parameters. You will be forcefully booted when either of those levels cross the threshold to an unhealthy level. This system estimates you have one hour and fourteen minutes before such an event occurs.-

It is an odd sensation. The words being spoken to you were neither physically registered by your eyes, nor picked up by your ears. As if your mind was thinking these words inside your head.

‘ _Let’s see, I need to open up a web browser and start the download of Yggdrasil and make sure the voice modulator I paid for can integrate into this.’_

At the words “open web browser” your mind is filled with the vision of a blank webpage. You “think” the commands “Yggdrasil download”, “New tab” and “Yggdrasil compatible Vox voice changer”. The Yggdrasil webpage does a quick scan of your hardware to confirm that you have the appropriate dive setup and initializes the download. Which will take twelve hours. Tabbing over, you see that the program you purchased the license for earlier works with Yggdrasil. With a couple more “clicks”, Vox voice changer starts to download as well.

Frustration and impatience build inside of you. Sighing in resignation and the inability to force the file to transfer faster, you disconnect from the dive system. You check to make sure the computer is still on, and that the cable providing internet connection is solidly plugged in.

The body needs nutrition, and unlike the rest of your family members, you view food and water in utilitarian terms. It is fuel to keep the body going, not some frivolous experience to waste money on. You open the fridge, noting the stock of nutrient paste tubes, injection capsules and water bottles. Taking one of each, you spend four minutes washing everything down and slotting the capsule into your left arm. A cool sensation starts from the injection port, then slowly spreads up your arm. Just as quickly as it came, the cooling effect fades away.

You walk over to your closet, grabbing the duffel bag tucked away in the back corner. It feels slightly heavier than when you brought it up earlier in the day. Confused, you open the bag and find a folded note.

‘Hi there Tae-chan! I figured you would store all your fun toys and clothes in here. I didn’t know that Tomiko and I had such a big effect on you while we were in high school. And do NOT think you were being sly about stealing my panties and bras while I was at Kyo-dai! Although I can’t be sure whether you were sniffing, wearing or jerking off with them. Either way, glad I found this bag of yours. I also happened to get a “going off to college” gift for you! If you don’t send me a picture of you wearing all of it, I am going to show mom the video I took of the inside of this bag! Hope to get something fun from you soon!

❤️Katsumi’

Frantically you grab your phone and open Pigeon, your texting app.

(Pigeon)

Nee-chan! You knew? And why do you want a picture of me? We’re siblings!

Read 13:18 Me

Of course I knew what you were up to! Between hearing your H-anime through the wall, my worn underwear going missing for a day then magically appearing in my hamper the next day and the packages you had delivered while mom and dad were gone, it was easy to piece together. And I want a picture of you because you are my adorable little brother. All of us are messed up in some way, Tomiko bullied you because she likes seeing you squirm. I… well to be honest, love the idea of my little brother crossdressing. And you, on the other hand, are one hundred percent getting hard at the idea. Also keep in mind I can share your secret with mom and dad if you share my personal kinks with anyone!

13:24 Katsumi

Gah! Why?! Like seriously, why? I thought for sure the trope of an older sister wanting to fuck their younger brother was a shitty hentai trope!

Read 13:25 Me

Oh, ew. I don’t want to fuck you Tae-chan. Just the idea of you dressing up as a girl for me gets me going. Well I guess it is sorta messed up now that I think about it. Not like I want to see anyone else besides you crossdressing. Ahhhh, maybe I really do need to get a boyfriend, instead of stealing your H-manga. Anyways, be a good girl for me and put on the gifts your generous older sister got for you.

13:27 Katsumi

Fine…. And thank you, Katsumi-nee.

Read 13:27 Me

(Pigeon end)

She was right. You are standing in front of your closet, dick fully erect and tenting your basketball shorts. Sheepishly you reach into your duffel bag and find a flat box, wrapped in black gift wrap with a purple bow on top. Pulling it out, underneath is a medium sized metal crate. The crate has two sets of hinges on the longer sides and opens at the top. The last unfamiliar item is a surprisingly light cardboard box roughly the size of your rice cooker.

You tear off the black gift wrap, revealing a plain black box. Golden lettering embellishes the front. It is written in a language you do not understand. French perhaps? The scent of both leather and rubber fills your nostrils as you lift the box lid. A fugue state overtakes you. This surely cannot be reality? Leather is such a luxury good, as cattle are treated as a national treasure. Your eyes are greeted by a beautiful, black leather, steel boned, overbust corset. It is a simple design, vertical lines tracing the stitching holding the boning in place. The black leather does not sport any pattern or lace. Almost flat cups make up the top of the piece, with the only derivations of color being the steel eyelets for lacing and the hooks at the front. Your hand traces over the front of the corset, fingers tingling with anticipation.

_‘So, this is genuine leather. This feels much sturdier than the synthetic leather my cuffs are made from. Thank you, Katsumi.’_

Gingerly lifting the corset out of the box, you place it on your chair. Underneath is a bright violet latex full sleeved leotard. It feels thicker than you expect. The leotard also appears to be custom sized to your small, flat, frame. Off to the side of these two beautiful pieces of clothing are two bottles, one labeled ‘Latex Shine’ and the other, ‘Leather Food’. You assume these are to care for the corset and leotard during storage.

Moving onto the next item, you reach for the metal crate. The two top sections fold out, revealing a staggering array of makeup. Several dozen bottles, brushes, applicators, and palettes almost fly out of the overstuffed case. A note falls out.

‘I know you have no idea what any of this does or how to use it. Watch some Q-Tube tutorials before experimenting!’

You place the note back, feeling both thankful and honestly, a little bit lighter. Someone knows how you feel and accepts you. I guess you are not as alone as you think. The last box sits in your lap, you carefully remove the tape to explore its contents.

The now familiar scent of latex once again permeates your senses, along with something more earthy. A matching violet latex hood with eye and mouth slots and a wig, with accompanying wig stand, are neatly packed inside. The wig matches your jet-black hair, but when worn will come down to about your lower back. You examine the hood, noting that there is a small tube coming out of the top-back portion of the head. For a moment you ponder, then conclude that a ponytail could be threaded through. Hidden at the bottom is a leather collar with the letters ‘TAE’ embroidered in silver lettering.

You take a moment to pause. It is not even 2 PM and you have moved into your new apartment, you found out your older sister gets off at the idea of you dressing as a girl, and she also gifted you clothing and accessories to make it happen. Oh, and the light blackmail. Then there is the fact that later tonight, or honestly tomorrow, you can start playing the game that you have been anticipating for the last two years. Both the worry of your sister sharing your secret and your excitement to try everything on urge you to strip out of your casual clothes. But you are unsure which emotion is driving you more.

* * *

Two layers of dark sheer stockings. The violet latex leotard and hood. The long, luxurious black ponytail being thread through the hood. The black leather corset wrapping tightly around your waist, holding you tightly in a restrictive, yet loving embrace. A quick application of a violet lipstick and eye shadow, after some time consulting makeup tutorials. Shoddily crafted synthetic leather cuffs line your wrists and ankles. Finally, the capstone piece, a collar encircling your neck, proudly shouting to all who see ‘TAE’.

You stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror, entranced. Excited. Aroused as all hell. The leotard and corset hug your body, presenting the illusion that your waist is slightly hourglass. The full sleeves cover your slightly too broad shoulders. The rear of the leotard also lifts your almost non-existent ass, giving a slight impression of a nice plump rump. The cups of the corset suggest barely budding breasts. The entire ensemble is what you would consider passable for a woman. Well except your cock straining against the latex, proudly standing in a bulge below the corset. The small violet triangle makes your need even more pronounced, framed between the sheer black stockings and leather corset.

A phone madly vibrating takes you away from the gorgeous view in the mirror. Rushing over you answer it.

“Hey, princess! Are you dressed yet? Or did you get so turned on, jerk off, and forget about what you need to send me? Is this how you show gratitude for the gifts I got you?”

You are worried, Katsumi sounds legitimately angry. “I am sorry, Nee-chan. I am super thankful for all of this! You didn’t have to get me so much! And I did get a little carried away, sorry!”

A loud, frustrated sigh comes through the phone. “Don’t misunderstand Takeru. These gifts are more for me than you. I NEED this. I don’t know why I do, not even my psych can tell me why. But I do. So fucking send me whatever you are wearing right god damned now.”

“Oh, yeah, sure thing Katsumi.” You pull the phone away from your ear, point it to the mirror, give what your best impression of a sexy pose is, and send it over.

A moment of silence, then heavy breathing followed by a muffled moan come through the speaker. “Yes! Thank you Tae-chan. This was exactly what I needed. Dad has been such an ass lately, piling on more clients than I can handle. Honestly, planning your gift is the only thing that has kept me sane for the past six months. And your little dirty snap is the most delicious cherry on top.”

You do not know how to feel, your dressing up is just an outlet for your sister. A way to vent. A stress reliever. But for some reason you feel even harder if that were possible.

“Um, you’re welcome? This is kind of awk-“

“Look I know how this is strange, weird and wrong. I fucking know alright. I hate that I am this way and you honestly going along with all of this makes me happier than you can ever know. So thank you. I am sorry for threatening to expose you to mom and dad. I didn’t think you’d willingly dress up for me if not. But seeing how tall you are standing up down there, I think that you are very much loving this. On that note, I have a deal for you. If you are interested.”

“Uh, sure, whatever you need…”

“I am going to send you clothes, costumes and whatever else I feel like. When you get them, I need you to dress up in them. Oh, and I have no qualms about seeing you do stuff with the toys in your bag. Not sure if it turns you on to have an audience, but if it does, I am more than here for it.”

“I don’t know how to feel about all of this…”

“Look, I am going to be sending you top quality attire that is more than outside of your price range at the current moment. Think of it as me sponsoring your… well your fetishes. Deal?”

“Fine we have a deal.”

“Good girl. Or I could word it a different way.” She clears her throat, adopting a more authoritative tone. “I order you to dress up in the clothes that get sent to you. You wouldn’t disobey an order, would you?”

A bit of precum leaks from your cock at the last sentence. You don’t want to admit it, but your older sister’s words hit notes in your soul you never thought would be touched.

“Oh my god, you really are a pervert Tae-chan! I was just playing around with the whole dominatrix thing, but you really eat that up, don’t you?”

Your cheeks flush, and it is not from the hood covering your face. Heavily embarrassed, you stand in silence, staring holes into the floor.

“Well I am off to meet a client. Glad I can go into the meeting much more relaxed now. Thanks a bunch my little latex princess. I’ll send you tracking information next time I order something for you. Also be sure to take a couple pictures whenever you decide to dress up okay?”

“Of course, thank you again Katsumi-nee.”

“K, Jya neeeeeeeeee!”

The call drops after the long goodbye. Still at full mast, you lay down on your bed and get to business. Not like you have anything, besides Yggdrasil finishing the download, you have to worry about for the next couple of days.

* * *

Next day

29 March 2126

Your eyes creak open, the darkness confusing you. Why is your phone going off right now? When is right now anyways?

’03:06’

The brightness of your phone blinds your half-asleep state. Groggily you get up and walk to the bathroom. Your gifted clothes hang from the shower curtain rod, meticulously cleaned and cared for after your five-hour long masturbation marathon. A quick piss reveals you are also very dehydrated. You bring up your phone after washing your hands, trying to piece together why it roused you from your deep slumber.

‘Congratulations, Yggdrasil has finished downloading. – Mobile Dive Companion Notification System.’

_‘I completely forgot about that! I guess a 350 exabyte game would take a while to fully download and install.’_

You run over to your dive chair, before remembering you need to fill up on food and water before you start. Nothing screams buzzkill louder than being kicked mid-quest because you are thirsty. Or so you assume. After a quick paste and water meal you sit down and plug yourself in.

The sensation of diving in feels less awkward this time around. The icon of a proud tree surrounded by halos is hopping up and down, signifying that it has recently been installed. You think the command “open Yggdrasil”. A giant wall of text greets you and you quickly scroll to the bottom of the EULA. Next is a list of warnings, related laws that the Dev company is agreeing to, and more terms and conditions. Again, you quickly accept everything. Finally, the opening cutscene plays.

You have watched it a thousand times. The first time you saw it was, oddly enough, as an advertisement on one of your H-anime sites. It boasted the first ‘full dive’ experience. The words ‘Lose yourself in a fully immersive and realized world! See and live Yggdrasil through your own eyes! Coming in Spring 2126!’ grabbed your focus. After a bit of research, you quickly learned that you would not be staring at a screen but get to fully **become** the character you create. And for you that meant for the first time in your life walking in the body of the gender you wished you were.

The red and blue cursor hovered over ‘Create Character’, waiting for any input on your end. You finally give the command as the title screen begins to play the opening cutscene again out of idling too long.

-Please enter your character’s name-

Oh great. You are horrible with naming your characters in games. With a quick tab out, you open up the web browser and start looking for inspiration. After a bit of mindless browsing you come across the reference to some historic American Actress. Black Dahlia.

_‘Dahlias are flowers, right? I wonder what color? It sounds like a pretty name, as well as I think it might be purple? Well my new favorite outfit is purple and black, so this is close enough, I guess. I have wasted too much time already. Let’s get into the game!’_

-Please select your starting race. Your race choice is soft locked to a grouping of different races. You may move between the families of the initially selected race tree, but cannot move to a different tree.- A long list of races filled up your vision, divided between Humanoid, Demi-Human and Heteromorph.

_‘If I am getting out of my own skin, I might as well go as far as I can. While still getting to be a pretty girl of course!’_

You spend the next hour reading the pros and cons of the demi-human and heteromorphic races. As well as gawking at the visuals. Some are too much for you though. Slimes? No thank you. You realize you made a mistake. Angel. Right at the top alphabetically. Beautiful, divine, and well… angelic.

-Please select your gender, then customize your new avatar. Note: You may only have one character per user. Please make sure you are satisfied with your race tree, as you cannot change this without deleting your account.-

The next three hours are a blur of character sculpting, reference photos of models and AV actresses and moving sliders back and forth. At the end of it, a 180 cm goddess with an hourglass figure is staring back at you. 120L-59-94. Even with the modest white robe on, your angel’s voluptuous figure shines through.

Plump but not oversized lips, gorgeous brown eyes, perfectly sculpted nose and luscious dark brown hair. Your angel sports a high ponytail with side parted bangs and strands framing the sides of her cheeks. The hairstyle reminds you of a less gaudy hostess from the early 21st century. Lastly, she has two white wings made of feathers sprouting from her back. She is a tall, busty goddess. She is your tall, busty goddess. Or rather, you are her. And she is you.

-Please confirm your character’s appearance. You will not be able to change this without a cash item after this point.-

You give your avatar one final check. She is everything you wish you were. Beautiful, confident, imposing and oozing with sexuality. An hourglass figure with a stunning face. Without a second thought you confirm.

-Please select your starting class. This, unlike your appearance, is not hard locked to your character. You may switch job classes as long as you have the corresponding required statistics, items and completed any relevant quests.-

An even more daunting list of job classes comes into vision. The scroll bar on the right side is even smaller than when you were looking at the starting races. You begin to randomly click on ones, quickly reading the description and then moving onto another selection. After a couple minutes a word catches your eye in the middle of hopping around. “Masochist”. You do a mental double take.

‘Job Class: Flagellant

Role: Off-tank, semi-DPS

Secondary Role: Support, morale

The Flagellant, unlike most sane job classes, want to purposely take damage and throw themselves into harm's way. Soaking up damage, taking on debuffs, and riding on the edge of death empower the Flagellant. They are a masochist, pain and suffering bring joy (and power) to this off-tank. The Flagellant is most effective when at 10% maximum health, and have a variety of skills and talents to help keep them at this state of near-death, including increased lifesteal and damage at lower HP thresholds, the inability to equip medium or heavy armor, and several skills that inflict self-harm .

Starting Weapons: Bloodied Flail, Rusty Short Sword

Starting Gear: Flagellant Hooded Robes, Chainmail vest, Steel Manacles (Vambraces), Worn Sandals, Waist wrap

Stat estimates

HP: High-Very High

MP: Low

Phys Atk: High-Very High

Phys. Def: Low-Medium

Ag: Medium

Mag Atk: Low

Mag Def: Low-Medium

Res: High

Next Class: Penitent’

_‘I never would have thought to play a job class like this, but I do kind of like the idea of getting stronger by taking punishments. Well if I don’t like the class, I can always switch out of it. At least that is what the character creation tutorial is saying.’_

You select the Flagellant Job Class. Your character’s clothes change. Your angel is now wearing tattered, hooded robes with a chain vest underneath. The robes color looks like it was once white, but now is splattered with (presumably) your own blood, turning it now to a maroon brown. Your character’s generously proportioned chest lifts up both the robes and the chain vest, leaving your midriff bare.

A set of steel manacles with broken chains encircle both wrists. The right hand wields the rusty short sword, with the left firmly grasping the bloodied flail. As you rotate your appearance around you notice that your back now bears several scars and your wings have blood stains on them.

_‘I wonder if those cosmetic changes will go away if I switch out of this class. It is a nice attention to detail though.’_

Your starting stats and inventory window materialize next to your character’s visual. With a deep breath, your eyes close as you hit the final ‘Confirm: Start Game’. Your vision blurs, fading into blackness.

Just as quickly as your sight faded, it returns. Now in front of you is a bustling city. You hear the conversations of many other players, many of them asking to form parties. A message pops into view.

‘Welcome to Helheim! As a heteromorphic player you have been spawned here. It is recommended you start with the rookie Quest: Rat Hunting. Please consult your in-game guide for help. In case of emergencies, you may use the GM call function. Thank you and have a great adventure in Yggdrasil!’

You take your first step forward, marveling at how real everything feels. Then you remember, your voice modulator. That needs to be tested. You walk over to a secluded alleyway, making sure no one is in ear shot.

“Okay, testing testing. Hello! My name is Dahlia, nice to meet you!”

A female teen voice greets your ears. Maybe a bit too high pitched for your character’s age and stature. You quickly switch applications and find some custom made presets for your modulator. There is one labeled ‘Mature Onee-san’, perfect. After quickly adjusting you switch back over to Yggdrasil. Now what would a mature sounding onee-san say?

“Ara ara, I certainly hoped that worked. It would be a shame if not…”

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. You think there is a strange clash between an angelic character who talks like a refined older sister, but also beats herself and is a bit of a battle maniac. Well, life is full of contradictions. And most of all, who cares? You certainly do not. This is everything you dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again reader! Thank you for taking the time to read this second chapter. It took a bit longer, as I was adjusting story details. I may do a re-write of the first chapter if I find that I want to move things in a slightly different direction. I realize that Katsumi has a VERY unhealthy relationship with her younger brother, and I in no way condone this in real life. But I do think it makes for an interesting story. Or maybe I just have consumed too much hentai in my life. Anyways, until the next chapter! And thank you very much!


	3. Paved with Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More school related events, meeting some new people, and more unhealthy interactions with Katsumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings once again! Thank you to everyone who is reading, and especially thank you for the kind words from DatSonyaT and ApocalypticRomantic! It made my day when each of you left a comment, and I felt giddy knowing you are both authors in this space. Starting with this chapter, I now have two beta readers assisting me with catching typos and assisting me with overall story flow. I am also going back to the previous chapters to fix typos there as well.

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_ ‘Italicized Text’ _ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names 

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

**T/W: crossdressing, depressed mindset, implied self-sexy times, more kind of incest, virtual self harm** **  
  
**

Gilded Cage Ch3: Paved with Good Intentions

6 June 2129

Takeru Shimizu, Age 21

Fear. A fear that is so deeply ingrained into your soul that you cannot identify why you feel it. Like a battering ram threatening to burst your ribcage, you feel your heartbeat quickening. The Academic Discipline office you are standing in may be chilled to a sterile 18°C, but your body chooses to sweat profusely. A mature looking gentleman in a plain black suit sits behind an oak desk, his interlaced fingers providing a resting place for his chin. Off to his right is a stern looking woman in a sharp dress, her horned rimmed glasses exuding even more contempt than her disappointed gaze. The Deans of Academic Discipline and Student Affairs stares force your eyes downward.

Behind you is an even more menacing presence. Katsuro Shimizu. Founder and CEO of Shimizu Pharmaceuticals. The eight wealthiest man in Japan. Nutrition supplier to thirty one percent of the population. Your father. 

You have not heard a single word being spoken since the meeting began. Only the rhythmic thumping of your heart beating register in your ears. Mouths move, all three people in the room look at you, heads shake in disappointment. Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder. Your father’s grip biting into your shoulder brings you back to your senses.

“I am sure that something can be done to forgive my son’s negligence in his classes.”

The Dean of Academic Discipline sighs behind his desk, “Mr. Shimizu make no mistake, except for Takeru’s elective classes in 3D modeling and Introduction to Computer Science, your son is failing this semester. His GPA will drop below a 2.0, and he will have his honor student privileges revoked. If he has a repeat of failing a semester at any time, he will be disqualified from this institution.” 

The Student Affairs Dean chimes in, “You know, Mr. Shimizu, we are in need of assistance with setting up a new financial need-based scholarship. Perhaps your company can be named a primary benefactor?” 

You see your father’s face crack, only slightly. His stoic mask broken only for a split second before he regains his poise. 

“I would prefer not to have charity handouts attached to my name. How about I make a generous contribution to renovate the classrooms in the Business College?”

“Well Mr. Shimizu, we would need a sizable dowry for such a task. But you would get the school named after you. ‘The Shimizu College of Business Administration.’ I will inform our Fundraising and Accounting departments to reach out to the Shimizu Foundation to finalize the details.” The Student Affairs Dean looks over at you. “I am sure the newly named college will  _ assist  _ Takeru’s grades.”

Your father walks up, shakes both administrator’s hands, bows and then briskly departs the office. Meekly, you follow behind. After a silent three-minute walk you both exit the building. Pollen and an artificial breeze hit your senses first, followed by the light of a virtual sun. Looking skyward you see the metal dome curving inward. You are outside, yet inside at the same time. 

The elite and wealthy have the privilege of living in arcologies reminiscent of a pre-polluted world. They are artificial cities encapsulated in thick domes, and provide the equivalent of sunlight and weather patterns. Given that Tokyo Daigaku is the most prestigious university in the nation, it is not unreasonable to expect the entire campus is contained in an artificial ecology. 

A limousine pulls forward and your father enters the vehicle. Just as you are about to follow, he shuts the door and rolls down the window. 

“Do you realize that your failure to maintain a simple average GPA will likely cost me my quarterly bonus? I certainly cannot have the image of MY son failing out of college. The shareholders would lose faith in my leadership. Get your act together and do NOT embarrass me further. Do you understand Takeru?”

You have never felt so small in your life. The past twenty minutes have been the most stressful third of an hour of your entire existence. You want to crawl into a small hole and disappear. You want to be free from these negative emotions. No matter what you do, you feel like you cannot escape the feelings of failure. You do not want to remember today. You want to die. 

“Yes, father.”

“Good. Understand that you cannot make anymore mistakes. The Shimizu Family does not have any failures. Either you succeed, or you are no longer part of this family. Am. I. Clear?”

Honestly, that does not seem that bad. You would be free from these expectations. Free from this pressure. But you are not cut out for menial work. Your body is too frail, you have no physical or dexterous skills to offer for blue collar work. If you want to survive, you reason you must see college through. If you want to survive, and that is.

* * *

  
  
  


You mull around the Administrative Offices for a bit longer. Walking into the Business College offices, you find the ‘Change Major’ form. 

_ ‘Father never did specify which major I had to finish school in _ .  _ It might as well be something I enjoy.’ _

After referencing your phone for your Student ID number, you begin to fill out the sheet, checking it over once completed. 

_ ‘Switching out of the Business/ Political Science Double major to a Software Systems Major with a 3D Graphical Design Minor. At least the classes will be interesting for me.’ _

You hand the sheet over to a dreary eyed clerk, who rubber stamps your sheet before submitting it to the Dean’s office. Awkwardly, you stand there for a second before understanding that your task is complete, and you should depart. 

The walk back to your apartment is filled with self-doubt. You are unsure how to fit all the classes into your schedule, and if you will be able to complete the new degree in time of next year. This may require an overloaded schedule in addition to both winter and summer classes. At least you do not really have any other time sinks beside school and Yggdrasil. Oh, and your bedroom hobby. 

_ ‘Speaking of that, Katsumi sent me a package last week. It should be arriving soon; I wonder what it will be this time.’ _

In the past three years your older sister has sent a wide range of gifts in an effort to “sponsor” your proclivities. The clothing has been mostly uniforms from various institutions and sports, along with the occasional cosplay outfit of some anime or manga character she is interested in. The less frequently received, but more anticipated, category is fetish wear. You are sad that she does not send over as much latex and leather as you hope, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

A growing worry of yours is what accompanies these shipments. Katsumi sends over a constant supply of lube, anal toys, and hentai. Every single piece of hentai media share the same thing, a futanari fucking a feminized or gender bent boy. When the first doujinshi arrived you were confused, but after getting dressed and thumbing through it you really enjoyed it. You do not know how she has found this many, or even where she purchases them. But now you are really starting to enjoy reading about crossdressing boys getting railed by a hung futa. Part of you knows that this is not normal. You should not be enjoying it. Only perverts do. But at the end of the day, you are a huge pervert. 

You also know that it is not normal for blood related siblings to act like this. And you are one hundred percent sure that it is not normal, or healthy, for your sister to use you as masturbation material. Or for her to only refer to you with your “girl name”. But you reluctantly accept all of this because it is bringing you some measure of happiness amidst everything. And that is what you require right now. A string of small wins to keep your head above water. Especially with how today went. 

The package at your apartment door is smaller than the usual boxes, but the return address is your sister’s. Entering your studio, you carry the box in and shut the door behind you. With the removal of a couple pieces of tape, you pry the cardboard open, revealing a pair of black wedge heels. The usual note is found underneath the shoes.

‘I completely forgot that you need shoes, Tae-chan! These should be in your size, I hope. I know they look boring, that wedges are not really sexy, and they aren’t super tall, but every girl needs to start somewhere! Make sure to wear these around your apartment to break them in, and to get used to walking in heels. It will have a nice side effect of making your legs look so much more delicious. When you get used to these, let me know! I have a whole list of shoes to match with the outfits you already have!

❤ ️ Katsumi’

You shrug your shoulders, kick off your sneakers and attempt to fit your feet into the wedges. They feel a bit snug, especially around your pinky toe. Realizing you are wearing your normal pair of socks; you peel them off and reinsert your bare feet. Much better. The wedges are only 5 cm tall, but you feel the slight pull on the arch of your foot. Like your sister said, time to practice wearing and walking in these. 

Opening the restroom door to face the mirror, you are embarrassed at the sight of your attempts at sashaying your hips, with perhaps too much flair while wearing the “training heels”. For the next hour you continue to almost die of embarrassment at your attempts, eternally grateful that no one can see you right now.

* * *

  
  
  


The dive process is no longer disorientating to you, having gotten used to it over the past three years. You have also marginally gotten better at balancing your health pool and combat effectiveness. Thankfully, the Penitent Job Class maximizes DPS at 30% of your total health, rather than the 10% of the Flagellant Basic Class. Your main weaknesses are assassins and burst mages, who can easily bring you from 30% to death in the blink of an eye. Burst mages you can deal with, as your light armor has defenses and enchantments for warding off magical damage. Assassins are a bit trickier to counter for you, as your class prevents you from equipping medium and heavy armor types.

You mostly have been solo-ing the game for the past three years, although you frequently get invited to party up simply by having a female voice and character avatar. A good portion of female characters are played by males, and you are no exception. But you are one of the few, and the only one you are aware of, that spent a large portion of money on a voice changer. You don’t have anything against partying up, but you can tell that there is always a transactional mindset stemming from those you send you invites. They want something from you. 

The lone wolf playstyle is putting a bit of a strain on your bank account, however. Yggdrasil has a cash shop item,  **Soul Stone** , that allows you to designate which five levels are lost upon death, as opposed to the game randomly selecting the five. Every time you die you simply choose five of the fifteen levels you have in Flagellant and then spend some time grinding those levels back up in ‘safe zones’ before continuing onward. It is a methodical, if not boring, way to make sure you do not lose levels in anything that has high requirements. 

The most recent Job you have unlocked is a rare class called Demagogue. It is a support/commander class that can spread buffs that the Demagogue has on themselves to other players in the party. The number of levels in the class increases the number of players affected, the duration of any buffs applied to allies, and even the strength of said buffs. When maxed out at five levels, the Demagogue can buff an entire Legion for 50% extended buff duration and 20% increase in buff effectiveness. 

This class is meant to synergize with the Bard or Skald jobs, you assume. But it does have an interesting interaction with your Penitent Job class passives. Because of the damage, lifesteal and dodge increases you get at 30% are counted as buffs, you can apply the passives of your class to others in your party, without the rest of your allies being close to death. 

Seeing as you do not have a group to party up with, you decide to allocate only one point into Demagogue. The quest chain to unlock the Job class was obscure, long, and confusing. It would be a waste to let the Job Tome sit unused in your inventory. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by a visual blur on the edge of your vision. It reminds you of staring at the shimmering lines coming off pavement during the heatwave periods of the year. Instinctively you roll to the right, the cold sand plain sporting a new fissure from a two-handed overhead strike. A human blademaster materializes from thin air, having wasted his Wind Walk ability. Four more figures emerge from the cold sand dunes surrounding you. The group consists of a paladin, a cleric, a ranger, and a bard.

“Fuck, well there goes the assassin strike. Beat her down, just make sure that Raiden-san gets the killing blow. Only need two more heteromorphs after this one for the ‘Monster Hunter’ job class.”

“Are angels Heteromorphs?”

“I think so, even though they look nothing like monsters.”

This is the fourth PK attempt in the past week. Every time you die, outnumbered, and surrounded. And every time you burn one of your Soul Stones and then spend the next two or three hours regaining the lost exp. There are only five this time, maybe you can kill one or two before you get sent back to the center of Helheim. 

“[ **Shackles of Light]. [Greater Taunt]. [Blinding Nova]. [Drums of Endurance.]** ” 

A white light fills your vision, your feet feel rooted in place and your character model begins to uselessly flail against a great shield. 

_ ‘Well shit, now I am blind, snared, forced to hit this dumb paladin when I can finally see, and they have increased stamina. So much for the hope of killing a couple of them.’ _

You register sword and magic impacts on your chest, arms and back. Luckily, the game cannot confer pain to the player, but it is still disheartening constantly getting ganged up on. Oddly, you do not register any arrow or crossbow bolts from the ranger. As your vision returns, you see that the PK group is getting ambushed by a squad of demon players. 

A large, heavily armored demon rams into the paladin, knocking him off his feet. Dark portals shimmer into existence, disgorging black fire and tentacle strikes onto the human PK group. A diminutive demon thief relieves the cleric of his staff and amulets before knifing him in the back. The human bard is assaulted by a barrage of strikes from a seven branched sword, wielded by a battle-crazed flaming demon. You stare in awe as the human party is left dead or fleeing in a matter of seconds. 

All the gathered demons have mostly human looking avatars. The only distinguishing features are protruding horns, tails, and fingers ending in talons. Two of the members have wings folded against their backs. 

After checking their surroundings, the party regroups around a previously unseen player. You get a better look at your possible saviors. The demon in the center is wearing a traditional looking gi and hakama, with a sword on his waist. In his right hand wields a gunbai, a battle fan historically used by samurai officers to command troops. Two of the other demons also are wearing historic looking clothing, one in the form of a shrine priestess and the other reminiscent of a Buddhist monk robes with a hood and face covering. Commander, support, and mage respectively, you guess.

The three melee players look like two samurai and a ninja. Of the two samurai, one stands at least three heads taller than you, and is protected by many layers of dense plate. His helmet is topped by what you assume are minotaur horns. The shorter, but still taller than you, samurai is wearing much less armor than his tank brother but is wielding a sword that seems to have mini blades branching from it. Finally, the ninja is garbed in black cloth, with his face obscured by a Hannya mask. 

The ninja and both samurai depart in opposite directions to secure the area. The other three walk up to you. You bow, as a show of gratitude. And hopefully to convey the message,  _ ‘please don’t kill me!’ _

“Thank you for saving me!” you shout a bit too loudly while staring at the ground.

The priest looking demon responds, “Oh wow, you really are a girl. A beautiful sounding one at that.” 

You awkwardly rub the back of your head while tapping the ‘sweat drop’ emoji. At least the voice changer is paying dividends. “Uh, yeah. Not that I am ungrateful, but why did you decide to help me out?” 

This time the leader speaks up, “The three that are making sure that the PK’ers don’t have friends in the area are the ones that wanted to intervene the most. We voted; it was a 4-1 split in favor. Most of us just wanted revenge for the times we individually have gotten killed to help further some other player’s Job quest.”

“So, what do I owe you?” This has happened to you before. Getting saved by someone, then they turn around asking for money, drops or info. All while threatening to kill you if left empty handed. 

The shrine priestess blurts out, “I didn’t even want to help you, so you better give us something of Top Class or higher!” 

_ ‘Interesting, another girl. And she is the one who voted against saving me. Well I guess not “another”, as there is only one here. Guess I should hand over that  _ **_Mace of Judgement_ ** _. Ugggg, that was a 0.015% drop rate on that boss too. What was that saying again, “there are no free lunches” or something. Too good to be true, no one does anything for another without expecting payment for services rendered.’ _

“Hey, hey, you stop that Hatsume!” The group leader chastises the shrine priestess. “She is just salty that she lost the vote to help. We didn’t lose anyone, nor did we use any expensive consumables. Don’t worry about it. But I am curious, what job class are you? It is rare to see someone wielding a sword and mace combo.”

“Oh, I am building around the Penitent class, and I just unlocked the Demagogue job, but I have not used it yet.”

The leader puts up the “thinking” emoji, “Penitent… so you get buffs from being at low health. Wait do those count as buffs you can spread with Demagogue? I would have never thought of that.”

“Again, I haven’t tried it yet. So far I haven’t had anyone I can support with it. But if it works-“

“Then the whole party could get dodge, lifesteal and physical damage boosts. Quite the suite of stat boosts. Oh and sorry for the late introductions, my name is Mitsuhide, the de facto leader of this party. Hatsume is our Onmyouji and resident sore loser.” Hatsume pouts, flashing the “angry” emoji. “Shingen here is our Youkai mage, Goemon is the shinobi you saw pickpocketing earlier. And the last two, the taller one with the horns is Tadakatsu, and the other is Kenshin. They both have the samurai base class, but Tadakatsu has some sort of tank class, while Kenshin has the berserker equivalent.” By the time Mitsuhide concludes introductions the three who left to scout returned. 

You bow once again before continuing, “Thank you all for saving me. I am Dahlia, an Angel Penitent, although I recently obtained the Demagogue class.”

“So, wanna join our party Ms. Masochist?” The blunt attitude of the shinobi, Goemon catches you off guard, in addition to his embarrassing accusation/nickname for you.

If facial expressions were rendered in game, your angel’s skin would be bright red. ‘U-um…”

“It would be ironic to have an angel in our demon party. Especially one that beats herself.” Tadakastu adds.

“No! We already have you two meatheads for front lining, and I give more than enough support!” Hatsume really does not seem to like you.

“Alright alright, vote time then. All in favor of Ms. Dahlia joining our party.” You love it when he says “Ms. Dahlia”

Four hands rise into the air, the two missing are Mitsuhide and Hatsume. You quizzically look at the leader.

“Oh, I don’t vote, I leave it up to the group to make decisions. But it looks like you are invited to join our party, if that is acceptable to you, Ms. Dahlia.”

“Yes, I wou-, thank you for inviting me!” 

A flurry of friend requests later, you are now situated with the group. You feel like Hatsume would be rolling her eyes if she could as she accepts your friend invite. 

You see everyone’s levels and main job class. Surprisingly, you are on par with the rest of the group, with everyone sitting around the mid-fifties. 

“Great, now we are seven members strong. Currently we are saving up crafting mats and gold to purchase a clan title. Our temporary name is Sengoku Demons. Are you up for some grinding, Ms. Dahlia?”   
  


“That sounds… nice.” You feel like your body is crying. You sniffle a bit. Friends are nice. For the first time in your life, you made some. 

* * *

  
  
  


One week later

13 June 2129

The past week went by in a blur. Lectures, assignments, “personal time” in the apartment, Yggdrasil, sleep. Repeat. For the first time since you started playing, you log off Yggdrasil at a reasonable time, as the rest of your party were more responsible than you. You learned that Mitsuhide, Kenshin, and Tadakatsu had everyday jobs they had to be at, while Shingen and Hatsume are students like you. Goemon has some sort of freelance photography job, so his schedule is either as free as yours, or completely closed off and busy. 

With the addition of a party surrounding you, the Demagogue class’ utility became apparent. With your help, the party can clear out standard dungeons much more quickly, and even take on ones listed at higher difficulties. 

To help facilitate dungeon clearing and farming, you allocate some skill points into  **[Lashings of Perseverance]** ,  **[Blood Begets Blood]** and  **[Judgement: Self]** , which all involve sacrificing your HP to confer some self-benefit. Dropping your HP to 30% activates your  **[Punished Sinner]** passive, granting you the combat stats to maximize DPS. All these benefits can then be distributed and multiplied to the rest of the group. All without them taking a single point of damage. 

Every encounter starts with you stabbing, whipping, or striking yourself repeatedly until you're at the sweet spot of your health total, then activating  **[Call to Arms]** and  **[Incite Hatred]** to give everyone buffs. Then you all swoop in, letting Tadakatsu tank while you lifesteal your way back to full health. Loot gets distributed afterwards, the party replenishes with consumables, and then off to the next encounter. 

You love the praise you get after each fight. You love seeing the efficacy of the buffs and stats you give to your allies when you hurt yourself. Neurons in your mind start to equate self-harm with group benefits. You died a couple of times in the dungeons, getting overzealous with your skill usage. A dungeon mob did not finish you off, your own hand did. 

At around midnight everyone, including you, sign off for the night. Tomorrow the group is splitting up, as everyone has crested level seventy, and each of the member’s want to start figuring out what to do for their rare classes. You have one in mind for yourself, the Sister Repentia Class. The quest to unlock it is not difficult, but there is one other requirement. You have rack up one thousand times your max HP in self inflicted damage. Your plan is to hire a cleric to sit there and train their  **[Greater Healing]** spell over and over on you. It would be a boring day or two, but it would be worth it for the rare job class. 

Under normal circumstances you would ask the group’s support to help you, but two things are preventing that. First, you are sure she does not like you. You do not know why, but you feel her negativity. Secondly, she only knows negative energy-based spells. Those spells heal demons, undead and the like, but would kill very quickly, due your angelic race. 

Looking around your groups’ temporary base, you see one by one as the Sengoku Demon’s log off. You wave goodbye, they wave back. Then you finally sign off.

You unplug the neural cable from the back of your head, feeling your joints creak and pop as you stand up. The heels you are wearing cause you to stumble, due to their unfamiliarity. Your sister sent over a pair of red pumps with an 8cm heel yesterday. Over the week you had “graduated” from the 5cm wedges, being able to walk in them comfortably. When you sent her a series of pictures of you wearing the skimpy secretary dress, false glasses and the first pair of shoes, she excitedly ordered you these pumps.

This new pair crushed your toes more than the first shoes, but you think that eventually you will get used to it. The note she sent over looks like it was hurriedly scrawled before it was shipped. 

‘Nurse Outfit

  
Katsumi’

Well, that was a simple enough request. You dig into your closet, retrieving the requested article, along with some fun accompaniments and accessories. First, a simple red nurse bonnet sporting a white cross in the center. Then, your wig. Next is the dress itself. The top of the red uniform has a white open collar, folded over and then plunges down. Your lack of breasts will leave the chest area deflated. A pair of chained nipple clamps will distract from the flatness, you hope. Sleeves extend off the sides, with more white crosses on each shoulder. The sleeves end mid-bicep. Continuing downward, the nurse outfit barely covers your crotch, ending high on your thighs. Or at least you assume with a glance. 

Pairing with the dress, you grab a set of white shoulder length latex gloves, white fishnet stockings, a pair of red and black tanga panties, and a matching garter belt. Next is a medical face mask, to help sell the nurse cosplay. But also, because you are feeling tired and do not want to put make up on this late at night. You could delay this session until tomorrow, but Katsumi has been impatient lately. 

Maybe it was the newfound confidence of making friends. Maybe you were just feeling extra horny tonight. Either way, you also grab the glass enema syringe and some large silicone butt plugs. So far you have not shown any of your private bits to your sister, but you feel like putting on a show today. 

Temporarily kicking off your shoes, you arrange everything except the toys on the bed. Arms full of toys for cleaning you out and inserting, you walk to the bathroom and start the shower. Then you run back outside to grab your phone. Might as well document the whole night and send it over to big sis. 

* * *

Next day

14 June 2126

The artificial sunlight pierces the curtains on your window, slowly creeping towards your bed. Around midday the light hits your face. You kick off your comforter, causing a bottle of lube and some anal beads to fall on the floor. Greedily, you chug down a bottle of water and search for your phone. You find it in the crevice between your bed and the wall. There is a residue buildup on the corner, either dried lube or dried… finishing. Deciding that is one mystery left unsolved, you walk to the bathroom to wet a towel and dry off your phone. 

Along the way you realize that your phone’s battery died. Plugging it in, the device starts to buzz constantly. A huge backlog of notifications populate the lock screen. All of them from Katsumi. 

‘Pigeon 08:05

Why did you show me your cock and asshole?!

Pigeon 08:07

Not that I am complaining, but that was a surprise

Pigeon 08:10

I have so many more ideas, I am ordering stuff to send to you

Pigeon 09:27

God I am going to waste my entire Saturday polishing my pearl. You are so delicious Tae-chan.

Pigeon 09:58

I am going out to the Shin-Harajuku district to find fun things for you

Pigeon 12:35

I got a bit carried away, you better enjoy this haul! Attached image e9k92x8f30r31.png

Q-mail From: katsumi.shimizu@shimizupharm.co.jp

Subject: Package Tracking Info

Q-mail From: katsumi.shimizu@shimizupharm.co.jp

Subject: Package Tracking Info

Q-mail From: katsumi.shimizu@shimizupharm.co.jp

Subject: Package Tracking Info

Pigeon 13:02

My, you are such a sleeping beauty. Just a heads up, there is a lot coming your way. I expect you to exceed last night's performance for me. I will make it worth your while.’

You sit on your bed, too stunned to respond. Maybe your actions last night opened a floodgate. Whether those are nourishing waters, or a torrential tsunami, only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter of Gilded Cage! I understand that the F/F tag may be a bit misleading at the current moment, but it will be relevant later. I still have a lot of story left before I jump into the New World, I hope you all enjoy the ride!


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru experiences his first job out of university and gets several doses of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, kudos-ed or bookmarked Gilded Cage! And thank you to WheelofDawn! It feels awesome that authors of the stories I read are also reading my work. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, Ashly! Well, onto the story!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_ ‘Italicized Text’ _ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names 

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] –  **[Message]** ability usage or other forms of non verbal communication

**T/W: references to suicide, references to fictional porn actresses.**

Gilded Cage Ch4: Regrets

25 March 2130

Takeru Shimizu, Age 22 

It is too much. Everything is too much. Three days ago, you received your diploma. Two days ago, you piled everything in your apartment into boxes, which got carted off in a moving truck. You also had to slip the moving workers some cash to not question anything they saw. Yesterday you moved into an apartment in Lower Fukuoka. You hated the stuffy arcology life. Four years of it was enough, plus your apartment was a ten-minute commute to work, even during rush hour. 

Work. Work? Work! The word did not sound appropriate. Your father, who had not shown up at your graduation, assigned you a managerial position at Shimizu Pharmaceuticals Production Plant #16. In the five hours since you arrived on-site you have been shown your office, got paraded around as “the son of the CEO” to the rest of management, attended two meetings and had an awkward conversation with your secretary, Hina Sakaguchi. She was nice enough, but she tried to do everything for you. You can walk over to the managers lounge and get a cup of coffee without assistance, dammit. 

The rest of the day is spent sitting at your desk, pretending to read over important documents. No one has asked you anything, nor have you had any explicitly assigned tasks. There is nothing for you to manage. So, you plan for Yggdrasil. You spend the next two hours trawling message boards and setting requests for information bounties. A spreadsheet for DPS calculations with different gear is created. You also find a loot drop table for a raid you were planning on undertaking tonight.

After a “long” seven hours in the office, you see the rest of upper management depart, homeward bound. Your secretary knocks on your door, informing you that you can also head home. Nodding in agreement, you head for the exit, but notice that she is still at work.

“Hina-san, are you not done for the day as well?”

“Do not worry about me Shimizu-sama.” Being called by your last name feels wrong. The suffix -sama only adds to the uncomfortableness. “Upper management decided on a seven-hour workday for themselves, for everyone else it is the full twelve-hour shift.”

“Oh, well thank you for your hard work.” You bow and start donning your outdoor gear. Acid resistant overcoat, atmospheric rebreather, goggles, heavy duty boots. Good to go. Eager to enact the plans for Yggdrasil you formed during the workday; you head home to your apartment. 

The railcar station sits adjacent to the production plant, both owned by your fathers’ company. You walk up to the turnstile, swipe your employee badge, and walk on through. This morning you were surprised by the readout of ‘-¥0000’ for the fare amount, but you assume it is related to your managerial position. Or your blood relation to the CEO. The station is virtually empty, the only souls around are station staff. You see a crew of janitors and medical workers cleaning up the remains of some poor soul who saw the railcar tracks as his only option. Two medical staff zipped up a body bag and loaded it onto a gurney. 

An armed security officer approaches you. His matte black armor exudes an intimidating aura. Underneath the plating is a dark grey BDU, thick and likely acid resistant. A helmet and mask cover his face, with glowing orange eyes scanning you. Even though he is not pointing his bullpup rifle at you, it is still quite an unnerving feeling, being close to something that dispenses death. 

“Citizen, the standard work shift for Shimizu Pharmaceuticals does not end for five more hours. Please present documents showing your manager’s approval for early leave.”

His words are grating, as if something terrible had happened to this man’s throat and he had it replaced with an artificial larynx. 

“I-I don’t have manager’s appro-“

The gun is now pointed at you. “Wait! I am in upper management!” You fumble for your ID. “Here! Take a look!” You hand over the plastic card on a lanyard. 

The security officer looks at the card, then back up at you. “I am going to need you to follow me.” You obediently nod.

He leads you to a small, enclosed office space and has you sit down. “Take off your mask and goggles.” You comply. He examines your picture on your ID card and compares it to you. There is an immediate change in his demeanor. “I am deeply sorry sir! I did not know!” He drops to the floor in full dogeza pose. “I assumed you were another menial who was shirking their shifts and stole a manager’s ID. I did not think that the CEO’s son would be taking the rail car! Please forgive me!”

You are stunned. This is becoming annoying. Being treated like royalty is not for you. You know that this man believes that his life is in your hands. Maybe your father would have this man punished as an example. But you are not him.

“Oh, please don’t worry about it. I just want to head home.”

“Of course!” he stands up. “Do you want me to accompany you home, sir? I would not want anything to happen to you.”

“Wha-, no that is not necessary. I live right next to the station two stops away. I don’t think I will be in any danger at all.”

“As long as you are sure, Shimizu-sama.” You will never get used to -sama.

“Um, if it is possible, could you write a memo or something to the rest of the station staff letting them know that I will be taking this route every day?” 

“Yes sir, of course! Do not worry, this will not happen again!”

You put your mask and goggles back on, noting that the medical staff have departed, and the next rail car is entering the station. There are no passengers currently on it. By the time you reach your stop you have not seen a single person. The station is also empty, aside from a squad of security officers who give you a deferential bow. 

The station has an exit bridge that connects directly to your apartment building. The rest of the walk back to the apartment is done in complete silence, with only the echo of your footsteps filling your ears. 

Entering your new apartment, you shed the protective gear and hang it by the door. Your new living space is a two-bedroom, one-bathroom suite with a small kitchenette and a sizable living room. While most of your belongings remain in boxes, you unpacked and set up your dive station in one of the bedrooms. You even splurged on a new leather chair to sit in while you explored Yggdrasil. 

The rest of unpacking could come later, the past three days you have not logged in a single minute. It has been the longest stretch of time you have not felt you were in your “real” body. The party you joined last year formed a clan. They recruited more demon players who had also gotten tired of being hunted for class requirements. Just last month ‘The Sengoku Demons’ clan had disbanded and formed a guild bearing the same name. The change from clan to guild was celebrated with a dungeon raid. After three attempts, your guild finally conquered a mid-sized stronghold named ‘The Forlorn Fortress’. 

You had automatically been given an officer position, dubbed ‘The Inner Circle’. It felt underserved, but you did not have the courage to refuse. Especially when Goemon and Tadakatsu spent time crafting a pink flaming halo cosmetic for you to wear, signifying your position. You had been following updates in the guild chat from your phone while you were away. At least everyone understood your brief absence, you even got promises of gifts for either graduating or celebrating your new employment. 

Not that you felt you deserved anything. Your graduation was only due to your father bribing the school with a large donation. Your employment, again, is only a result of your birth. 

Sighing heavily once more, you try to shake off the feelings of what you once read about in your GE psychology course, Imposter Syndrome. Of course you feel it, everything has been given to you. You are not the master of your own destiny. But at least in Yggdrasil your worth is represented by your own work and accomplishments. 

With well-practiced movements you consume some nutrient paste, intake water and minerals, slot the neural cable in place and check your Vox voice changer is operating normally. 

* * *

Around two months later

15 May 2130

It has been almost two months since you started working. Last month you received your first paycheck. Initially you thought it was a mistake. You search up Japanese Wage statistics in response. There is no way you should be earning five times the average worker’s yearly salary in a month! 

After the initial shock you realized that you could pay the hefty prices for Yggdrasil information dumps. As well as spend a copious amount in the cash shop. Your first purchases were for additional ring slots, an infinite use version of the  **Soul Stone** , and a frankly unreasonable quantity gacha pulls. It is not your fault that the price per roll on the gacha machine goes down with the greater the quantity purchased! 

Then you proceeded to purchase every single cosmetic item for female avatars. Next was expanded vault inventory space, to have a place to store the cosmetic items. At least the cosmetic items could not be lost on death or stolen. It would be unfortunate to have items purchased with real world currency be so easily lost. Not that you would notice. You now had thousands of outfits for Dahlia to wear, dwarfing your ever-growing collection of physical items that Katsumi had been constantly sending over. It is also not your fault that the clothing choices for female characters looked so much more fun than the male ones. Male avatars cosmetic options are limited to styles of suits or athletic wear. On the other hand, you had a plethora of options to choose from, everything from French maid uniforms, competition swimwear, “sexy” versions of job uniforms, wedding dresses and many, many more outfits you wish you could own in real life. 

You are surprised that some of the clothing made it through with Yggdrasil’s censorship and no sexually explicit material policies. You suppose if no genitalia are visible, anything goes. Especially if customers are paying in cash. The most blatant cash grabs were outfits from cross-promotional events. The dev’s had done a collaboration with some sci-fi mobile gacha game recently, and you had taken the opportunity to acquire a skintight plug suit, which was little more than a latex catsuit with some machine parts on it. it definitely showed off your avatar’s assets. 

You appear in the residence hall of ‘The Forlorn Fortress’, quickly walking to your room. The seven members of the ‘Inner Circle’ all had slightly larger rooms than everyone else in the guild hall. Touching the door prompts you for credentials, you enter your passcode and slot an enchanted crystal into the doorknob. A satisfying “clink” is the door’s response, granting you entry. 

Your personal residence does not conform to the physical space of ‘The Forlorn Fortress’, as the doorway is simply the portal to your own separate dimension. It is four times larger than your apartment suite back in Fukuoka. Most of the space is occupied by wardrobes, closets, and drawers. A smaller portion of the expansive space holds chests filled with items and materials, bookshelves of skill and class tomes, and a mountain of Yggdrasil currency. 

Walking up to one of your wardrobes, you cycle through a list of clothing that displays in a pop-up window. Today you are feeling a bit… flirtatious. You select a strapless, mid-thigh length midnight blue cocktail dress, a pair of strikingly silver stilettos, each sporting a brilliant sapphire, and a simple silver choker. 

A full-length mirror rests in the corner of the room, guarded by a folding privacy screen. Not that you actually change clothes as you do IRL, nor has anyone ever come into your room. But it is a nice bit of realism and room décor that you purchased in the cash shop. In the mirror a not-so angelic form stares back at you. Your wings are no longer a radiant white, but now an ashen grey. They are still composed of feathers but are leaner. A pale white skin now covers your body, looking almost corpse-like, while a pair of horns are barely sprouting from your crown. The once golden halo above your head is now wreathed in flames, you no longer require the cosmetic item Goemon and Tadakatsu made for you. Lastly, your eyes have significantly changed. No longer are your sclera white, as they are as dark as midnight. Vertical slits of crimson red iris surround a black, soulless iris. Your hair, body dimensions and facial structure remain the same as before. The reason for your eyes, horns and halo change are because of your recent conversion from Angel to Fallen Angel race.

You are now level 90, and recently completed the tedious task of acquiring the ‘Corrupted Seraphim’ racial class. This completes the Class chain, starting with fifteen levels of ‘Fallen Angel’, ten in ‘Tainted Virtue’ and finally the last five in ‘Corrupted Seraphim’. The requirements for the rare class were not complex, just difficult. You had to PK 100 Angelic race players. Your actions set you in the sights of one of the top guilds, Seraphim. In order to get the heat to die down you had to bribe an information broker to start a rumor that another guild had killed you repeatedly because you had killed one of their Angel players. 

The dress and accessories are currently assigned to your first of three slots for quick changing armor sets. You make sure that your physical defense and dodge set is properly assigned to your second slot, as well as your magical defense and warding set assigned to the third. Two knives are holstered on your thighs. They are enchanted with several stealth upgrades, as to not show an outline on the skirt of your dress. Drawing them will reveal the matching blue lace underwear you have underneath. Again, you are surprised that you can purchase and equip such a skimpy piece of fabric, but money is money. And you definitely threw down for these. 

While you admire yourself in the mirror a faint pinging noise alerts you. Two notifications pop up, the first reminding you that sexual activity is illegal. 

_ ‘I guess the game can register that I have been staring at my crotch for a while. Well it is your fault for making the underwear so damn sexy!’ _

The second notification is an incoming  **[Message]** spell. You quickly answer it.

[Dahlia-san, are you in the guild base?] – Mitsuhide

[Ah, good evening, Mitsuhide. Yes, I am currently in my room adjusting my equipment.]

[Could you come to the Council Room? One of Goemon’s scouts returned with some information that we may capitalize on.]

[I will be right there!]

You cut off the spell and look at yourself in the mirror. 

_ ‘I love wearing dresses. I wish I could do this IRL. The stockings hooked onto garters barely hidden by the skirt look amazing on “me”.  _ You turn to the side, admiring your profile.  _ ‘Too bad real “me” is flat in both areas that matter. There is no way I could fill out a dress like this.’ _

Deciding that you have wasted enough time staring at yourself, you head out to the meeting.  __

The Council Room is used by the guild to discuss plans, distribute loot and other administrative tasks. It was once a mess hall but was hastily converted to the meeting and war room because no other room had enough chairs. It is two floors down from the Inner Circle residences, and along the way you see other members heading in the same direction. 

A set of double doors guarded by two NPC’s marks the entrance to the Council Room. Both gargoyles are armed with a vicious looking halberd along with a buckler shield. They stare blankly as you approach and open the doors. 

You make your way to a table near the front, with chairs facing towards a large group of seats stacked neatly in rows. The Inner Circle table gets their own table, opposite from all other members. Initially you were opposed to this arrangement, but it would cost a lot to change the room. It reminds you too much of your job, kept separate from the masses of workers. Plus, ‘The Forlorn Fortress’ was only supposed to be a temporary guild base. 

The seat reserved for you is at the edge of the table, adjacent to Kenshin. Everyone except Shingen has already arrived, and most of the ‘rank and file’ members slowly trickle in. After five minutes pass, Mitsuhide clears his throat and stands up.

“Hello everyone, thank you for attending this emergency meeting of the Sengoku Demons. As those in the shinobi group already know, an opportunity has arisen for us to acquire a large amount of crafting materials.”

The guild members start to murmur to each other, most showing signs of excitement. 

Mitsuhide continues, “The guild that had a monopoly on the Seven Hidden Mines was recently forced out using one of the Twenty, Ouroboros. Another guild used it to banish the monopoly holders from Muspelheim for a week, leaving the Seven Hidden Mines completely open. This happened only an hour ago. Given we are eighty members strong, with over sixty of us logging in daily, I believe we can hold one of the mines to gather  **celestial uranium** .”

The mention of  **celestial uranium** , a prismatic ore used in crafting, sent the meeting into a frenzy. “First we vote! All in favor?” A crescendo of “aye” was shouted back. “All opposed?” Not a single “nay” was heard. 

“Well let’s set out to conquer a mine for ourselves!”

The meeting concludes shortly after and you start to head back to your room to start preparing for taking the mines. Light footsteps, cushioned by the carpet of the Residence Hall, cause you to turn around to see who is trailing you. A demure, purple skinned demon wearing a revealing mockery of a traditional kimono greets you.

“So why did you whore yourself up for the emergency meeting? I bet you love all the ogling stares you get from sitting up at the front with your skimpy outfits. 

This was the last thing you were expecting to have a conversation about. Maybe you will finally figure out what Hatsume has against you. “Uhh, I wasn’t trying to impress anyone, Mitsuhide just happened to  **[Message]** me while I was getting dressed up. Truthfully… I just wanted to feel pretty today.” Even with the voice changer, those words said aloud rang in your ears. You had never admitted that to anyone, besides Katsumi. And now you just told someone who has something against you. 

Hatsume wordlessly stands there, the lack of facial animations makes it difficult to tell what she is thinking. “Sure, you did. You must be an ugly bitch IRL right? I can see how much effort you put into your character’s design. The face alone must have taken hours. Plus, you must waste your entire paycheck on cosmetic items, with how many different outfits I see you walking around in. I am not buying any of your bullshit. Stay away from Mitsuhide, got it?”

Oh, that is what it is. She, at the very least, likes the guild leader. You begin to laugh, “Hahaha, there is no way I would ever want to be someone like Mitsuhide!”

“Wait, why not? There isn’t anything wrong with him!”

“Sorry, I misspoke. I have no intention of pursuing Mitsuhide. I am more likely to try to end up with you than him.”

“But… you’re a girl! And so am I!” 

“And? I am a girl who is attracted to girls.” You feel more confident than you ever have before. Even if technically half of your statement is a lie. 

“Oh, I had this whole idea that you wanted to steal the rest of my friends away from me. Or at the very least seduce Mitsuhide. But how do I know you are telling the truth? For all I know you are just saying things to get me off your back.”

You think about it for a second, annoyed at her amount of distrust. How can you prove your attraction to girls? Especially in this game? Then an idea strikes you, “Mitsuko Yamasaki’s dimensions are 86-54-89 with a 75C cup. Reiko Wakabayashi’s dimensions are 101-58-91 with an 80H cup. The famous Ms. Mai’s dimensions are 120-59-95 with an 80L cup, standing at 180cm. She is also the main inspiration for this character.” You twirl around on a pointed toe for emphasis. “All three of them are AV actresses who do primarily girl on girl scenes. I do no think I would know this much about them if I were into men.”

Hatsume is stunned into silence. “That doesn’t prove you are only attracted to women. It just proves that you are someone who watches a lot of porn. Well, I guess that puts my mind at ease, there is no way Mitsuhide would ever be attracted to a degenerate woman like you. Oh, and you have no chance with me, ever.”

“If you look anything like your avatar, you are definitely not my type. Too small in the areas that I like.” You are about to regret speaking your mind. 

Hatsume immediately spams the “angry” emoji at you. “I am glad a sick pervert like you doesn’t have their sights on me! Keep watching your porn, it’s likely the only chance you will ever have at seeing a naked woman! 

_ ‘I mean, she’s not wrong. Normally I am not a betting man, but I’d put money on me dying a virgin. I guess I should apologize.' _

You bow, putting your abnormally tall avatar at roughly Hatsume’s height. “I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you. I was speaking out loud. Please forgive my rude statements.” 

“Hmph! Whatever, let’s just head out to the mines.”

* * *

10 days later

25 May 2130

It was bloody work. Not that the game showed much gore or blood. But it felt like an endless string of fighting, recovering and then back to fighting. The past three days were spent in a constant, brutal PVP. You had died twice, choosing to sacrifice levels in your Summoner job class each time. Rallying around your corpse, the rest of the Inner Circle sought out revenge for your death. Finally, truces were called, granting your guild rights to two of the mines. Guard shifts were scheduled, golems were created to start mining, and scouts were sent out to make sure that the boundary lines were being observed. 

You assisted where you could, summoning demon familiars to help appraise and sort the deluge of minerals being extracted or to scan the rocks for ore veins. Eventually the Sengoku Demons sold the rights to one of the mines to another guild, as concentrating forces would allow your guild to hold the single mine much more easily. 

A permanent outpost of mercenary NPCs was hired to assist with guarding, along with a wide array of magic spells to help secure the perimeter. With the preparations in place, your guild had a steady trickle of  **celestial uranium** . 

The Sengoku Demons held their weekly meeting to discuss distribution. You are sitting next to Kenshin, remembering how zealously he cut your enemies down over the whole week. It was quite a sight, seeing the 2.4M tall demonic warrior angrily shouting insults and slurs as he charged into a defensive line. He is currently in a heated debate with Goemon about using the  **celestial uranium** . 

“It is too rare to waste! Let’s wait, collect more, and only then can we spare some for crafting.” -Goemon

“You hoarding bastard, we fought and bled for the stuff. Let our blacksmiths use it to upgrade our gear so that way we don’t lose the mine we fought so hard for!” -Kenshin

“Need I remind you that I AM the head blacksmith? You raging idiot,  **celestial uranium** is so hard to come by. What if we all get better gear tomorrow, but have none of it left to use on upgrades?”-Goemon

“Goemon, Kenshin, both of you calm down. Do any of you other’s have any input?” -Mitsuhide, trying to take control of the situation.

“Ah, just do whatever with the rocks. I don’t really care.” -Shingen, yawning after finishing his sentence.

“I’m hungry. Like IRL. It’s time for a midnight snack. Daily-mart is still open, maybe they will have some mystery croquettes. Oh, it would be nice to have better stats for my armor, that way I can tank more hits.” -Tadakatsu

You and Hatsume remain silent. Your reasoning is that you do not want to rock the boat. Looking over at her, you see she is writing something onto a notepad. Faint giggling is coming from her avatar.

Mitsuhide, face palming from Tadakatsu’s input, looks over at Hatsume, “I didn’t know you decided to take on the role of secretary. What are you giggling at anyways?”

Hatsume quickly pulls the notepad to her chest, attempting to keep it hidden before sheepishly handing it over to the guild leader. He looks at the notes and starts to laugh himself. 

“7 Deadly Sins, Goemon the Greedy, Shingen the Sloth, Tadakatsu the Glutton, Kenshin the Wrathful. Why is Dahlia Lust? I mean her avatar does look… nice, but that doesn’t inherently mean lustful? So, does that make me pride, being the leader? And you Envy?”

“Dahlia is Lust because she watches too much porn!” Hatsume blurts out, trying to deflect. “She even told me she memorized the sizes of her favorite actresses! Her Avatar is actually based on one of them!” 

Some of the rank and file members start laughing at you. Murmurs of you being a lonely old woman start to stir. Embarrassed at the accusation, you immediately log off. 

Your ears feel red and hot, your face flushed. You should not have told her, that was a huge mistake. You were cornered and panicked and responded with the first thing you thought of. Maybe you should have slowed down and come up with a more logically sound reason. But it is too late now. The whole guild will think you are a pervert. They are not wrong but having that known by everyone hurts. 

Sitting up from your leather chair, you notice your phone starts to buzz from Yggdrasil notifications. Briefly, you debate on delving back into your normal hobby to destress, but you are too flustered to enjoy a crossdressing masturbation session right now. A hot shower may clear your head and center you.

With a turn of the faucet, a cold stream of water begins to pelt the faux-porcelain floor. You finally muster the courage to read what is on your phone.

‘Pigeon 21:09

Hey Tae! You are waaay overdue on what you owe me! Send a video of you struggling in the magnetic self-bondage cuffs ASAP! Wear something sexy and shove the largest dildo you can in your ass!”

Yggdrasil Account: Tae020810 a.k.a. ‘Dahlia’ 21:38

Chat Notification from User: Mitsuhide.Akechi.05

“Hey Dahlia-san, I am sorry that Hatsume was really immature during the meeting and made up that lie about you. After you left, I verbally reprimanded her and told all the members to forget about what she said. This should not be a problem moving forward, but please let me know if anyone treats you differently for what she said. And you can talk to me anytime. Hope to see you on again soon! -Mitsuhide”

Yggdrasil Account: Tae020810 a.k.a. ‘Dahlia’ 21:38

Chat Notification from User: Kawaii_Hatsume

“Sorry I spilled your secret. It’s not my fault you told me something so embarrassing. Just tell Mitsuhide that I apologized to you”

Yggdrasil Account: Tae020810 a.k.a. ‘Dahlia’ 21:39

Chat Notification from User: XxX_Shingen69_XxX

“Who are your favorite pornstars? Do you know any good sites to pirate vids? Have you tried any of the full dive AV suites?”

Q-Drive: user  [ katsumi.shimizu@shimizupharm.co.jp ](mailto:katsumi.shimizu@shimizupharm.co.jp) has shared the folder ‘put sexy playtime videos in me ( ＾〃＾ )’

21:40’

Great. None of that helped you feel any better about your current situation. You jump into the now warm shower, clean off and go through your nightly routine. 

You walk to your closet, trying to gauge if you are in the mood for some self-loving. The weight of the past hour collapses onto your soul and you decide against it. You want to be alone and forget about everything. Even the allure of wearing something fun to sleep does not appeal to you, as you don a pair of boxer briefs and gym shorts. 

Without plugging in your phone for the night, you crawl into bed. Sleep does not come easy as you stare at the ceiling, replaying the embarrassing events of the day. Your mind then tangents to every other humiliating experience you have ever had, perpetually reminding you of awkward or uncomfortable situations. 

Getting compared to how perfect your older sisters are when failing a test in elementary school. Tripping up your words during a public speaking class in middle school. That one time you were loudly rejected and laughed at by your senpai in high school. Your father and school administrators berating you for failing a semester at Tokyo Daigaku. 

The memories swirl around your head until exhaustion finally consumes you, burying you in the waters of unconsciousness as you drift into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am trying my best to balance out Takeru’s gender dysphoria with his fetishes. Both of those are heavily intertwined, but I do not wish to oversexualize the confusion he has. The last thing I want to do is use gender dysphoria as a gimmick. 
> 
> Oh, would it be helpful if I put a glossary in these end of chapter notes to define some of the Japanese terms or add context to things?
> 
> Going to get back to writing the next chapter! See you all then!


	5. Same Shit, Different Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru meets some familiar faces, does some stuff at work, and experiences a huge dungeon raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well! I am sorry this chapter took a lot longer than the previous ones. To be honest I still am not happy with the chapter, but I want to move forward with the story. I am still doing worldbuilding, but I am much more excited to move beyond this part in the story. Please excuse this chapter! I promise the next one will be better! Thank you for your support!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

**T/W: cross dressing, solo anal play**

Gilded Cage Ch5: Same Shit, Different Day

15 September 2132

Takeru Shimizu, Age 

“Congratulations on your promotion Shimizu-sama!” The management of Production Plant #16 had gathered in the conference room to throw you an impromptu celebration. A crowd of twenty or so people squeezed themselves around the long steel table, everyone drinking and laughing. Except you. You awkwardly accept the praise and smile back, and you even made a half-hearted toast and drank a bit of sake. The overseers and other lower managers are incredibly eager to consume cake and non-processed alcohol.

Even though the party is centered around your promotion, you leave shortly after it begins. You had no compelling reason to stay, no attachment to anyone attending. As you walk into your office of the past two years for the last time, you see your secretary, Ms. Hina Sakaguchi, typing away at her computer with bloodshot eyes. She had been good at her job, just overworked. Regretting that you did not have the foresight to get her a farewell gift, you quickly type up a notice on your computer and print it out.

‘Employee Hina Sakaguchi has permission to head home early today, 15 September 2132. Employee Hina Sakaguchi may also take a weeklong paid leave to recuperate. -Operations Manager Takeru Shimizu’

You take out your Hanko and red ink pad, stamp the area under your name and neatly fold the notice. Walking up to Hina, she does not notice you as she is so absorbed in her work. You tap her shoulder, startling her.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry Shimizu-sama! Today is your last day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is Hina, I am sorry I did not get you anything. But I was hoping I could get you to go home early today. You have been an incredibly devout employee, and I can see that recently you have been pushing yourself a bit too much. Please take a nice break, on me.” You hand her the notice.

She reads it over but shakes her head. “I am sorry Shimizu-sama. I appreciate your gift, but I have too many deadlines for things I am working on. The fact that you were a boss that was not demanding is good enough for me. You also did not try to… nevermind, I hope you find success at your new position, sir.” Hina stands up, bows deeply, then gets right back to typing away at her keyboard.

Sighing, you walk back into your office to get your outdoor gear. With a brisk pace, you leave the production plant without anyone else noticing you.

The journey home is the same as it has been for the past two years, done in solitude. Not a single soul on the rail car, on the bridge or in the hallways of your apartment. You hang up your acid resistant coat and facial protection, then change out of your stuffy suit.

Recently Katsumi has encouraged you to be a bit more outgoing with your hobby. Underneath your fitted suit and collared shirt is a matching set of pink and black colored panty, garter belt and bralette combo, along with sheer nude stockings. It had been hard to hide your erection the first couple of days when you started last year, but now it had dulled a bit. Not that you did not enjoy it, quite the opposite. Just the rush and excitement quickly faded away once you realized you were but a ghost in the office. No one paid any attention to what you were doing.

Hina had rarely come into your office as you never had meetings, so you were free to sit in the privacy of your workspace, researching Yggdrasil and simply enjoying the secret outfits you were wearing underneath. Last month you had even grown bold enough to start bringing something inside of you while at the plant.

You walk to your bathroom, pull the pink and black string to the side, and gently coax out your 4cm wide, 15cm long vibrating companion for the past seven hours. A moan escapes your lips as the ribbed silicone rubs against your prostate. You are grateful that your diet is exclusively nutrient paste, as it leaves little waste for your body to process. A quick sit on the toilet later, you are ready to clean and reapply lube to your butt plug. You love the feeling of fullness that accompanies it, groaning as the intruder was slowly reinserted. Satisfied, you deem yourself ready for a night of Yggdrasil.

The aircon in your apartment had activated while you were busy in the bathroom, chilling your living space down quite a bit. You grab a fluffy, lavender bathrobe from the door hook to cover up your lingerie-ed form. The walk over to your dive room is now bearable.

By now the buzz from the sips of sake you had earlier have completely worn off, and you take the opportunity to rehydrate and replenish nutrients. As you chug down the beige paste, you look at the reports from your guild that have been popping up on your phone. Rumors of a huge multi guild alliance being formed had spread over the past weeks, but many people were unsure about their target. Your scouts had seen a massive player and NPC army enter Helheim earlier today, and you had been anxiously following the updates while at work. You hoped and prayed that ‘The Forlorn Fortress’ was not their destination. Logically it would not be, your guild was not widely known and did not have a reputation to warrant the formation of such a massive, combined force.

Goemon’s scouts had reported that the alliance was heading towards the opposite direction of your guild base. The only guild in the area with the notoriety to deserve this much ire is the heteromorph guild Ainz Ooal Gown. A weight had lifted from your chest at that realization, but you did feel bad about a fellow heteromorph guild getting attacked. As you were about to sit in your leather chair, a message about an emergency guild meeting was sent to your mailbox.

Logging in, you materialize in your personal room of ‘The Forlorn Fortress’. The mirror of your changing area reflected your fallen angel avatar wearing a bunny suit costume, complete with a small fluffy tail, ear headband, and fishnet stockings. The devs continued to create risqué cosmetic items, and you continued to purchase every single one of them. Your wardrobe had more than tripled over the past two years, meaning you had to spend even more money on inventory space.

With a sigh, you change out of the outfit and into your standard combat gear, which was somehow more sensual. A pair of thigh-high boots made of black dragon leather covered your legs and sported a nice 14cm heel. Various buckles and straps crisscrossed over each pillar of dragon hide. Star Silver plates, engraved with runes, were sandwiched in between two layers of the dragon hide. You had learned that if the base material of any item fell into the leather category, it would be classified as light armor, even if you had used a heavier material in the rest of the construction.

A blood red over bust corset with black accents covered your torso, while leaving an enticing gap between your upper thighs and crotch area of pale skin. The corset had a unique animation for an item, it would occasionally writhe and ripple. When examined more closely, one would observe that the bodice consisted of a mass of tendrils, wrapping together to form the corset. Two demonic eyes, hilariously placed over where your avatar’s nipples would be, would blink and randomly look around. Strategically placed slits for your six wings could open and close along your back, as the wings were retractable.

The new chest armor was your most recent project. Admittedly, you had fallen down a demon lore hole, and decided to make use of summons were ever you could. Including binding summoned demons to your equipment. The corset is classified as living armor, meaning it could gain exp and stats, have its own inventory, and even gain and use skills and spells. You are planning to have every piece of equipment on your body to be ‘alive’, as the stat gains alone made them strong. To offset these limitations, you had to pay a high price to create, as well as unequip the sentient items. You did not mind, your character was an ‘endgame’ build so to speak, there was not much room to trade up for better items.

Other jewelry and accessories lined your body, each increasing your stats or abilities or shoring up one of your weaknesses. A two-handed sword is sheathed at your waist, a claymore you had pulled from one of your gacha binges. The stats were not impressive, neither was its upgrade potential. This would be the next piece of gear to get replaced when you could.

Looking at the mirror, you equip a modest looking robe to cover your form. Since the incident with getting laughed at by the guild two years ago, you have been less outgoing online. You do not speak up during meetings, and you do not wear anything remotely attractive outside of your room. The thousands of outfits in your closets were for your eyes only. Satisfied, you head to the meeting room.

You pass the gargoyles, ever stoic in their eternal guard. Most of the guild has already assembled and you quietly take your place at the front table. The meeting starts, you start to zone out, as you typically do during these meetings. You never took up Mitsuhide’s offer to talk, nor did you ever respond to Hatsume. For a while the other guild members could feel the tension exuding from you and your lack of acknowledging anything that happened that day. Now, you just stay out of the spotlight to the best of your ability.

A vote is taken, you are not sure for what. Orders are given, you are told to deploy with full gear. The words of your allies pass from one ear and then out the other. You do not care about what is going on. You just want to go back to your room, or out on solo missions to gather more resources. Not with everyone else here. They make you uncomfortable.

* * *

The guild sets up camp and begins to deploy scouts. You look around, observing the swamp. Signs of a massive force come from up ahead, the magic circles and runes of super tier spells shine brightly into the sky. You are told to accompany the vanguard party, and you silently move to advance.

Stealth spells and skills are used to cover the advance. Your group gets close enough to the camp to observer it unassisted. A triage area for wounded players, a temporary forge for repairing gear and a beacon for respawning have all been erected. You hear the scouts report everything back to the main force, luckily the enemy camp is not focused at all on their perimeter defense.

A tense fifteen minutes pass, you watch some players respawn at the beacon. Complaints are shouted from the newly revived. You look behind you, seeing the bulk of your ninety-two allied guild members are ready to strike. Mitsuhide and Hatsume being to cast various support and command level spells, providing buffs to a large area. You interpret this as the signal to begin, drawing a sacrificial knife from behind your back.

“ **[Blood of the Martyr] [Salvation Through Pain] [Cost of Redemption]** ”. You activate the skills in quick succession, dropping your health to 30%. “ **[Rabble Rouser] [Incite Hatred] [Stir the Masses]** ”. Icons displaying various stats with the plus symbol show up on the vanguard group around you. The rush started to consume you. The numbers, the aura you give off, it gives you purpose. At a signal from Mitsuhide’s Gunbai the Sengoku Demons unleash a war cry and charge.

The shouts should be deafening, but you block them out. You are only focused on the enemies in front of you. Kenshin and Tadakatsu are slightly ahead of you, cutting down bewildered clerics and medics. You leap forward, beheading an elf paladin who was in the middle of getting healed. The shocked look on her face, coupled with the inability to do anything as she perished, gave you an amount of joy that a sane person would not feel.

Kenshin was busy dismantling the beacon, cutting off the respawn point for any of those who perished during the ambush. Tadakatsu began to use his AoE skills to start burning the structures of the base. Other guild members took out stragglers or started to scout out the main enemy force.

With a smile, you joined the rest of the vanguard, ready to set out again. Your target, the back lines of the guild alliance. The ambush took all of two minutes, and if the scouts had done their job correctly, the main force would not know that their camp had been raided. You attempt to cast **[Message]** to test the anti-communication spells, seeing that you were unsuccessful you are satisfied.

The Sengoku Demons set off into the swamp. With a burning supply camp at your back, it was time to harry supply lines and take out the commanders.

* * *

Slaughter. Massacre. Appropriate words for the scenery around you. The alliance must have been blinded by rage, greed, or overconfidence. The mages, commanders and combat support members had been left unprotected. You scan the battlefield, looking at the results from one-sided carnage. The Sengoku Demons had not lost a single person thus far. After regrouping, setting up a defensive perimeter and waiting on crucial cooldowns, the demon army sets off for the main force.

An army without a command structure, supplies, or even a plan cannot fight. Even with superior numbers. And your group was about to deliver a hammer blow to the exposed main column. Mages of various disciplines ready their opening salvo of spells while ranged DPS players knock arrows or prepare throwing knives. Once again you accompanied the vanguard, ready to repel any pushback from the flanked forces. But you doubted there would be any.

* * *

“Thank you for your help Mitsuhide-san. We are in your debt.” The polite, mild mannered voice of the Ainz Ooal Gown guild leader contrasted heavily with his fearsome visage and reputation. The Sengoku Demons officers had assembled after the success of the pincer movement. Caught between a formidable defense at their front and a swift ambush from behind, the 1500-man alliance crumbled in a couple hours. You assumed that the players accompanying the Undead Overlord were officers of AOG. The group consisted of an outgoing insect paladin, a golem ninja, a Nephilim samurai, a slime heavy knight, a birdman ranger, and a demon magic caster. Officers of both guilds began to mingle while NPC’s and non-officer members began to secure and collect loot. Mitsuhide and Momonga went off to negotiate loot distribution and the possibility of an alliance. The demon magic caster was excitedly explaining demon lore to anyone of your guild who would listen.

Unsure of what to do, you stood there awkwardly. It was the end of a battle, normally after collecting drops you went into recluse mode back in your room. Suddenly, you felt like someone was watching you. Looking around, you notice that the birdman ranger has kept his avian eyes locked on your form. You quickly avert your eyes as they make contact, preferring to take in how nice the swamp floor looks. Hoping he had stopped staring; you look up again. This time he drops his sight line at the ground, likely embarrassed as you are. You see the slime heavy knight walking towards you.

“Hey you! With the huge tits! My brother really likes your avatar or something. Why don’t you go talk with him about it?”

_‘Where have I heard her voice before? It sounds familiar… Well, I guess I have to talk to the birdman now, it would be even more humiliating to not say anything.’_

“I-uh, thank you? Also, by any chance are you Kaze-chin?”

The slime lets out a sigh and displays the “tear drop” emoji. “Yes I am. Let me take a guess, you know me from an H-game?”

Suddenly you feel a sense of déjà vu. Two years ago, you walked straight into a situation like this with Hatsume. You did not want to make the same mistake again. “Um, no, not exact-“

The slime closed the distance between you and spoke in an almost whisper, “I am going to guess based on your avatar that you are some sort of pervert. Don’t worry about it. And thanks for supporting me! Please buy more of the games I am in! Oh, and really, that stupid looking bird over there would love to talk with you. Even more so that you are not some guy playing in a female character.” The voice actress’s slime avatar walks off towards Momonga and Mitsuhide.

You walk towards the birdman, unsure of what he wants to discuss. And why he was staring at you for so long. “Um, hello there? What did you wan-“

“Mai-san is my favorite AV actress too!” his voice cracks as he exclaims.

_‘Shit, okay. Don’t panic. This man is likely as big of a degenerate as you.’_   
  


“Please be my girlfriend!”

“Wha… wait this is too sudden! I don’t even know you at all!”

He takes your right hand in feathered grasp, “One of the main pillars of a good relationship is having mutual interests. I can see that you are interested in Yggdrasil, there is no way you would be max leveled with appropriate gear if that was not the case. Your avatar is an almost exact copy of my favorite JAV star, and I overheard you talking with my sister about playing H-games. I can also guess that with that information, along with your job classes that you either are a masochist or fantasize about being one. There is no way that the Sister Repentia class is a coincidence. Plus, you have custom visuals on your armor. Your boots look like they are straight from a fetish catalogue, while your corset must have been created while thinking about wearing armor that rapes you with tentacles.” He gets down onto one knee, looking like he is going to propose. “Based on the attention to detail, care, and artistic ability you put into your character visuals, I can assure you I have fallen deeply in love.”

Oddly enough your heart flutters with all the praise being lapped onto you. Not a single person on this planet has paid as much attention to you or held you in such high regard. But one thing is very, very wrong. You do not swing that way. “Th-thank you for flattering me. But I must apologize.” Even though facial expressions are not rendered, you feel this man’s heart sink. “I am not interested in men…”

“Why must heaven mock me so!? I finally meet a woman as cultured as I am, but I was not fortunate enough to be born with her preferred gender!” His shoulders slump forward, head bowing down. “Do you happen to have any female friends you know who might be interested in someone like me?”

_‘Well that was a quick turnaround.’_

“I am sorry, I am not friends with any girls.”

“Same.”

You both hang your heads in shame and take a deep exhale. “Well thank you for talking with me, I’m Perororoncino. I guess we are rivals on a quest to fall in love with a degenerate woman. At least I know one exists, which means there has to be more right?”

“I certainly hope so. But I am not holding my breath. My name is Dahlia. And I wish you luck on your journey.”

“Hey, let me add you, at the very least I can have someone to discuss fun things with. No one else in my guild cares about any of it.”

“Sure thing, Peroroncino-san.”

“You can just call me Pero.”

With a nod, you accept the friend request. Hey, you actually made a friend who also shares your love of all things non-vanilla.

* * *

Two months later

30 November 2132

The Sengoku Demon’s had formed a cordial relationship with Ainz Ooal Gown. It wasn’t an outright alliance, but it was more than a non-aggression pact. For the assistance provided in counter attacking the 1500-player army, The Sengoku Demon’s had been given one of the most valuable things in Yggdrasil, information.

Initially, Momonga had tried to hand over valuable items, but Mitsuhide turned him down. His reasoning was that most members of the guild had died at the hands of monster hunting parties, and this was a suitable revenge for the virtual racism. So instead of something tangible, a gift in the form of information relating to a dungeon suitable for a large guild was handed over.

It seemed like a red herring; the journey begins at the southern edges of Helheim. Next was to find an inconspicuous mine and explore its labyrinthine tunnels. One of the pathways eventually heads back north, but also downward. The end of this tunnel supposedly has the “main” guild base of Helheim. Each world had a dungeon that, once conquered, would be the representative guild base for the region. The other eight had been found already, with the base in Helheim eluding player’s grasp. Even to this day, various heteromorph players believe that there is no main guild base for Helheim. The Dev’s had already implemented gameplay features that were implicitly racist against monster players, why not omit them the opportunity to have a major stronghold as well?

Momonga had given this tip over freely, he and the rest of his guild were satisfied with their base, The Great Tomb of Nazarick. He also assumed that his guild of forty-one players would not be enough to take on a greater dungeon.

Mitsuhide had shared this with the members of the Inner Circle first. Goemon had personally gone out to scout the tunnels and had marked off the trail that eventually lead north while descending further into the earth. Goemon returned after seeing a huge set of double doors at the end of the pathway.

The full force of your guild returned two days later. It was quite the gamble, committing the entire force to conquering the dungeon and leaving your current base vulnerable. Thankfully, some members of AOG had agreed to farm materials around the area and keep an eye out if anyone was trying to capitalize on the vacant Forlorn Fortress.

Two hours of marching in the undermines of Helheim finally ended at the sight of the massive double doors. Goemon was not exaggerating, each door must have been 20m high and 6m wide. A popup window appeared when Mitsuhide approached the doors.

‘Dungeon: Elvidnir

Current Owner: N/A

Last Attempted: N/A

Number of attempts: 0

Warning: by entering this dungeon you cannot leave until it is completed, or you die and respawn.

Continue? Y/N’

“Momonga’s sources were correct. Looks like we found a hidden gem underneath Helheim.” Mitsuhide was relieved that this long march was not done in futility. He tapped yes and the double doors slowly creaked open. A shimmering wave hid what was beyond the doors, with a great amount of caution the whole guild crossed the threshold.

From the entrance you could see that a huge portion of earth was hollowed out. An entire mountain range could fit into the empty space here. A small stone bridge snaked downwards, ending in a huge citadel surrounded by the black endless void below. Crystals radiantly shined from up above, casting an artificial sunlight onto the castle-city. One of your fellow guild-mates took a small stone from the pathway and dropped it off the bridge. All of you tensely waited for any indication of it hitting the bottom. After two minutes of silence everyone agreed it would be the best to not fall off.

Your guild maintains a defensive formation as you advance along the bridge. Scouts scan the crystal skies above, as well as the midnight depths below, but find nothing. There is an eeriness to it all, so far there have been no signs of anything. When most of the guild crosses over what looks like the halfway point on the bridge, it begins to shake.

“Wings! To the skies!”

Immediately everyone’s wings sprout from their backs. The bridge crumbles below, falling into the cavernous maw of darkness. Figures bearing staves and bows appeared in the crenels of the border walls and began to fire volleys of spells and arrows at the airborne invaders.

“Charge through them! It is our only option!” Mitsuhide yelled while dodging an ice crystal.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Your guild took up a war cry and advanced. Today was going to be bloody.

* * *

Four hours later

The walls had been a light skirmish for what lay ahead. The demon denizens of Elvidnir forced your guild to pay a heavy price for every city block taken. The shitty Dev’s had created this city to be impregnable. Every building had rooftop access and defensive walls that only faced outward. The height of each structure increased as one went inward. Capturing a building and going to the roof would only expose an invading force to the buildings behind it. The streets themselves fought against you, they were mazelike in construction, without any long sightlines for rangers to take advantage of. The defending forces escaped through tunnels to regroup, then collapsed them to prevent your guild from utilizing them. It was not until your vanguard force had established the first beach head that you realized the whole fortress was built on a shallow cone, with an imposing castle at the center.

A beacon and recovery area had been set up first. Then slowly, your guild sent out forces to take city blocks, leapfrogging between notable points to provide support. Supply lines and communications had been set up, as well as defensive traps. This did not feel like a standard dungeon to you. The Dev’s had ramped up the AI for the forces stationed here, as they emulated the movements of proper PVP guilds.

After a grueling slog through the streets, a force of thirty-six of you made it to the main castle moat. The Sengoku Demons could only muster a full legion to assault the final keep. The rest of the guild were occupied with maintaining a supply line or making sure that the respawn beacon did not fall.

You had personally died twice over the dungeon run. Each time you had joined a group of recently respawned players to get back to the vanguard. Due to the heavy fighting, you got yourself back to 100 by the time you rejoined the main force.

With the legion assembled at the front of the main castle, Tadakatsu and a few saboteurs approached the main gate. “ **[Fissure] [Into the Breach]”**. The wrought iron bars crippled under the explosion, granting entrance into the keep.

From the outside, this main castle appeared to be ten floors high. Under normal circumstances, the throne room would be on the top floor, with each previous floor containing its own mini bosses and enemies. But this particular castle, and the rest of the city and citadel, had been sadistically designed to be as painful and annoying as possible.

The first floor was the throne room. A wide-open space with a woman sitting in a royal looking chair greeted you. Confused, you look upwards and wonder who came up with this sinister design. There was no ceiling to the first floor. The roof to the whole castle was the ceiling. It is a hollow shell fortified by inward facing balconies dotting the walls. Hundreds of demonic troops operating siege engines, firearms and magical constructs took aim at your exposed group. 

The woman stood up from her throne; at full height she was taller than Tadakatsu. Her armor shimmered with emerald and gold accents. In her right hand was a cruel looking scythe, hazed in purple energy. A spiked crown complimented the rest of her armor and blended into her own demonic horns.

‘Hel, Daughter of Loki, Ruler of Elvidnir. World threat, Level 140.’

“A fucking World Threat is the main boss?! Are you fucking kidding me? And that is with the rest of this bullshit!” Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hel waved her scythe in a cutting motion. You watched in awe as more ranged firepower than you had ever seen crashed into you legion, wiping everyone immediately.

* * *

It had taken another two hours to get back to the final castle. This was the final chance. Some guildmates had to sign off, as it was getting late. Thankfully, it was the weekend and most stayed on. The allure of first-time conquering bonuses also sang loudly in everyone’s minds. Two full legions, seventy-two players, had assembled across the moat. Since this was the final attempt of the day, the supply lines and beacon had been abandoned in favor of more bodies.

Before charging in once more the tanks had been buffed with as much **[Spell Protection]** and **[Anti Magic Barrier]** spells as possible. They could take the physical damage, but their heavy armor made them vulnerable to the magical constructs.

“Alright everyone, we have fought hard for the past eight hours, and I sure do NOT want that time to be wasted. Let’s conquer this on the first try!” Mitsuhide yelled his best attempt at a speech. Half hearted yells were the only response. This dungeon had drained everyone, and there was little excitement for the final push.

Tanks and other defensive units pushed in first. You knew that they were sacrificing themselves to act as the only form of protection for those behind them. The second line contained a mix of support players and melee DPS units who were there only to chuck potions at injured tanks. They would be useless until the ranged battlements fell. The next group charging in were the mages and ranged DPS units, they had the responsibility of removing as many siege emplacements as possible. You had the luxury of being the last group in. The ones responsible for taking down the world threat, Loki’s Daughter.

Patiently you stood outside, anxiously listening to reports from the sergeants. After the initial shock of the hollow keep, a strategy was quickly put together to deal with it. It seemed to be working. Thankfully, Hel had not aggroed onto anyone.

You look around at your party preparing for the final boss fight. If everything went well, the twelve of you would be accompanied by any survivors of the first three waves. If things went horribly wrong, you would have to accept defeat without having participated at all.

“The defenses inside are down! Let’s gooooo!” Mitsuhide shouted, raising his sword. Your group raised their own weapons in kind. With a rallying cry, the reserve forces charge into the gate.

“ **[Blood of the Martyr] [Salvation Through Pain] [Cost of Redemption]** **[Rabble Rouser] [Incite Hatred] [Stir the Masses]** ” You begin your pre-battle ritual. Those around you do the same, casting last minute spells or skills before entering the fray. Of the original force of seventy-two that entered, around forty remained. They had done their job at removing most of the ranged weapons raining down on you but were currently doing their best at holding off the raid boss. You felt the collective sigh of relief from the rest of your guild.

As you charge in, the looming figure of Hel is seen battering against your tanks’ shields. As you get into range, a large scythe appears above your head. Confused, you stare at it long enough for it to fall onto your head. You die immediately. Stunned, you look at the death recap.

‘The reaping. Proc’s when HP falls below 30% when near Hel. Take 30% of your max health in True Damage.’

_‘Well that is garbage. What kind of boss forces a 30% health threshold?!’_

You watch as your guild fights Hel without you. Over the voice communications you hear your team barely staying alive thanks to the lifesteal and the knowledge about the 30% health instant death effect. The death timer is too long, even if you respawned it would be back at your guild. When you finally do come back to life, you join the recently respawned members huddled around a **Mirror of Remote Viewing**. You all observe in silence, some out of the tension, others out of regret for dying.

After watching the battle for what felt like hours, the final members of the Sengoku Demon’s finally laid the killing blow on Hel.

‘Congratulations! Your guild, The Sengoku Demon’s, has conquered the dungeon Elvidnir, the largest dungeon in Helheim.

For conquering Elvidnir, your guild has received 3,000 NPC levels to create with, along with the guild base of Elvidnir.

For conquering Elvidnir before anyone else, your guild has received the city surrounding Elvidnir.

For conquering Elvidnir on the first attempt, your guild has received an accompanying population of demon citizens in the form of Mercenary NPCs and POP monsters.’

The rest of your guild returned a few minutes later, celebrating the victory. You stood off on the side, there was no way you could revel in the victory, you barely participated. Well, you could at least look forward to creating a companion.

* * *

One week later

7 December 2132

The transition from The Forlorn Fortress to Elvidnir had gone smoothly over the past week. The city surrounded the main castle had been rebuilt, as well as the collapsed bridge. Thankfully, the guild was already established, as the upkeep costs for not only the defenses, but also the ‘citizens’ living in the city was massive. The main castle had been split into ten floors instead of the hollow bastion that it once was.

Each member of the guild received 30 of the 3,000 NPC levels to do as they pleased. Each player would have to pay for anything above that. Over the entire week you had struggled to come up with a plan for your personal NPC. In terms of self-sufficiency, you needed someone to help you maintain your non sentient gear. In addition, it would be nice to have someone help you craft both practical and cosmetic items.

For the first time you explored the NPC creation modules in the cash shop. The ludicrously priced add-ons included visual enhancement options, data space to create AI protocols, additional memory for things like back story and personality, and many more options. Without a second thought, you added every single addon to your cart. Luckily, your VP of Operations position paid much more than the previous job, and yet your cost of living stayed the same.

In fact, the accumulation of the past several years left you with a substantial bank account, even with the constant purchases of everything in the cash shop. Hovering over the ‘guild’ tab in the shop, you notice some new features, ‘Create building’, ‘add floor’, and ‘expand floor’. They were all quite expensive, you could create an area about the same size as the main keep with your remaining funds.

_‘It would be nice to have my own area within the guild. No one would bother me, and I can create whatever I want inside of it. Yeah, let’s do it.’_

You drain your entire bank account in one go. Or at least you attempt to. An email notification pings you from your dive unit’s console, informing you that Shimizu Financial Services had flagged a recent transaction as ‘Potentially Fraudulent Activity’. Sighing, you click on the link ‘Verify Purchase’. After a couple seconds, Yggdrasil informs you that the transaction was complete.

Metaphorically cracking your knuckles, you begin to design your NPC, as well as your new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this extra long chapter. I have already started the next segment. Hope it comes out faster than this one!


	6. Even More Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru does even more world building for later chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had finals to worry about, and other boring life things. But I am back, I very much enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it turned out well! See you in the comments, or if not, in the next chapter!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

**T/W: Unsafe BDSM practices, scent kink, panty sniffing tropes, unhealthy incest fixation**

Gilded Cage Ch6: Even more lies

21 August 2135

Takeru, Age 27

“Don’t you look lovely, my little pet? All dressed up for a wedding. What a cute bride you are!”

The voice rang in your ears, bouncing around your head and filling you with joy. And a bit of fear. You are dressed in what you assume would be the under garments for a latex fetishist’s wedding day. A white leather corset with lace patterns, it is over bust design barely holding two silicone breast forms. A pair of crotchless white panties do nothing to hide the resin chastity cage preventing your cock from standing at full attention.

A white hood covers your face, leaving only your mouth and nose open, save the ponytail slot for your wig. A black band of leather contrasts against the white latex hood, cradling a ring gag that forces your mouth open. Inside the ring rests a girthy silicone intruder, gagging you with its 15cm length. It took several months to shove the full length down without entering a coughing fit, but practice makes perfect.

The gag prevents you from breathing with your mouth, forcing you to take deep inhales through your nostrils. A pair of musky worn panties covers your head, with the gusset strategically placed over the nose opening on your hood. A slightly sour, sweaty scent runs rampant over your olfactory senses, clouding your mind.

White shoulder length gloves and white thigh-high boots wrap your limbs in a latex sheen. The white gloves and boots are also juxtaposed against black leather, in the form of cuffs. Each wrist is fettered to the corresponding bicep cuff, and each ankle is in turn secured to the thigh cuff of the same leg. Your feet are cruelly locked in toe-point ballet boots, thankfully you are not standing up.

Underneath you sits a half cylinder object covered in a faux leather. Your folded legs rest on either side, with your crotch resting on the saddle-like object. A vibrating, oscillating prostate massager protrudes from the sex toy saddle, planted firmly between your cheeks. To add additional frustration and pleasure, a portion of the vibrating toy also is underneath your swollen testicles, teasing a fair amount of precum out of you.

To top off your cage is a soft sounding plug, ending in an egg rotor that snaps onto the tip of your resin prison. The concept of sounding was something you were originally not comfortable with, but some urging from your sister changed your mind over time. Thankfully, the silicone plug is flexible and thin, making it relatively easy to slide in while you are caged. You feel a small pool of precum start to flood the head portion of the resin encasing your cock.

Footsteps echo, circling around you, like a hunter stalking prey. All your senses are enhanced due to the lack of sight. You tremble at the heels clicking on the ground. You can barely think straight with the scent of womanhood flooding your nose.

“Now remember, pet, since you are a girl now you are not allowed any pleasure from a cock you do not have. You have a clit, all nice and caged up, and a G-spot.”

At that moment, the prostate massager and the rotor attached to the sounding plug whir to life. You scream and moan into the penis gag, but all that comes out are pathetic mewling sounds and whimpers. Your arms flail uselessly, flapping at your sides.

“Oh, and we can’t forget about your nipples!”

The breast forms attached to your chest contain devious toys inside. Suction cups, vibrators and electrodes activate and begin to assault your nipples with pleasure and pain. A frenzy overtakes you, as you struggle fruitlessly.

_‘Too much! This is too much!’_

You are lying to yourself. This is exactly where you want to be. Your struggles cause you to take deeper breaths, inhales filtered against the panty crotch. With a steady rhythm, you feel a swelling build up inside you. You fall into a sequence, unconsciously performing Kegel stretches while alternating between rounding and arching your back as much as the corset will allow.

From your prior experience, you know it is more difficult for you to achieve an orgasm with your legs spread. Unfortunately, mounting the saddle straddles your limbs to each side. But with everything happening, you do not believe it will be impossible.

The prostate massager, the sounding vibrator and the nipple suction begin an erratic pattern. Ramping up, then mellowing out, alternating between maximum intensity for two seconds and the lowest setting for five. Then a back and forth between medium and maximum, sustained for two minutes at a time.

“You are putting on such a lovely show for me, my sissy bride-to-be. I am sure your little clitty wants a release. Unfortunately, I am never unlocking that cage. You do not need access to your cock to achieve pleasure though, so let’s get onto the finale.”

Every device attached to you is set to maximum. Your nipples are stretched in their suction cups, with the tips delicately brushed with rotors and then zapped with a mild electric current. Saddle vibrator begins a ‘come hither’ motion, caressing your prostate with gentle, but firm, motions. As your flail around you feel the urethral vibrator shift with your struggles, rubbing your prostate from the interior.

_‘Please, please let me cum! Please give me permission to cum!’_

“You are allowed to come in ten. Nine. Eight. Sev-“

It is too late. A crescendo of pleasure crashes over your entire body. You let out a low groan as the swelling finally bursts forth. Two months masturbation abstinence spills out of your caged cock, wetting your uncovered thighs with a thick, viscous flow.

“Good girls only cum when they are allowed to. Since you have decided to be a bad girl, you must be punished. I am adding another thirty minutes, with all toys set to random. Being the slut you are, I am sure you will cum several more times. Every time you do, I will add five minutes. Enjoy!”

You outwardly protest through your gag. Exhaustion and a Zen state of calmness are quickly replaced by the assault of sensations as the toys come back to life. But in the end, you are quite happy with this predicament.

* * *

Thankfully, you only cum three more times, and forty-five minutes later the time locks on your cuffs release. You massage your biceps, shoulders, and quads first. The position you chose was not too strenuous on your body, but the constant straining against the restraints caused some soreness.

Even without your sight, you swiftly navigate your restraints and attire, carefully removing each piece and gingerly working out the stiffness or soreness in your body. With a cough, you pull out the penis gag, rubbing your jaw for a bit. You roll your feet for several minutes, as the rigid ballet boots caused some straining. Tired hands remove the panties covering your face and begin to unlace the hood.

The latex peels slowly off your face, stuck with the sweat from the last hour or so. You blink at the harsh light of your playroom. A camera on a tripod is at the base of the bed, blinking red with a recording light. You pull wireless ear buds out of your ears.

You make the mistake of standing up too quickly. The rush of blood to your legs, dehydration, and your balance being thrown off by the massive silicone breast forms almost cause you to topple over. Catching yourself on the bed, you decide to fully disrobe before getting back up.

After ten more minutes of removing attire and toys, you are rewarded with a pile of debaucherous paraphernalia stacked on the bed. With a gargantuan amount of willpower, you clean and sort everything, eventually placing everything back in the closet or drawers. Your sweaty, almost naked form greets you in the mirror. A fair amount of dried jizz begins to form a crust on your thighs, while the resin cage, sans sounding plug, barely covers your genitals.

_‘A bath sounds really nice after all of that.’_

You walk to the restroom to start running a bath. While you wait for the tub to fill up, you check on the homemade program you wrote. A laptop is propped up near the tripod and camera.

When you initially began taking computer science courses in college you did not envision that knowledge would be used for something like this. Not that the program was anything innovate or complex, though. You had written something small to communicate with the neural interface link in your skull and identify the readings from the various bio signs it scanned for. Namely, you watched a bunch of medical looking readouts while your jerked it, identifying what indicators signaled the point of orgasm.

After you solved that piece, the rest was quite easy. You spliced voice lines from eroge to form a dialogue of your “mistress”, wrote some lines to interface with rotors, vibrators and other toys being used, gave control of the magnetic time locks to the program and presto, you had a virtual mistress. Granted, you had to set up everything yourself, but having the time function set to “random”, as well as the possibility of extending the session based on various behaviors was thrilling.

_‘For a first test run, I would say this was a massive success. I do need to set up a fail-safe function in the form of a safe word or command, but that can come later.’_

You walk back to your bedroom closet to don your lounging around attire, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Before spending the rest of your Saturday in Yggdrasil, you make one last check on your playroom. Everything had been put away except the pair of panties on your face.

When you first received them, you were repulsed. A written note had come with them:

‘Hey there Tae-chan! Thanks for the constant stream of videos! As a token of gratitude, as well as a show of appreciation, I sent over a couple pairs of my underwear that I masturbated to your videos in. Each one is vacuumed sealed, to hopefully preserve my scent. It would make me very happy if you wore them over your nose during your recordings!

Thanks in advance!

Katsumi’

After the initial shock, you warmed up to the idea. So, like everything else Katsumi wanted you to do, you went along with it. You place the soiled pair pack in the plastic bag, wondering if her smell will still be on them by your next masturbation session.

Deciding that your playroom is now clean and organized, you walk over to the fridge to do your nutrition intake routine. A steady stream of gulps and a cooling sensation in your arm quickly pass as you deem yourself ready to spend the rest of the day in Helheim.

Robed in comfortable clothes, you plop down into the leather armchair and turn on the computer. You slot the cable into the back of your head and are once again escaping reality.

* * *

You spawn within the walls of Elvidnir. The city in the depths has changed significantly since your guild claimed it three years ago. The overall size has not expanded, due to the chasm surrounding Elvidnir, but improvements and cosmetic changes have been made all over.

Elvidnir resembles a donut shape when observed from above, with the main castle occupying the center. An initial survey was undertaken by the scouts once the dungeon was conquered, and it everyone was surprised at the sheer scale of Elvidnir. The inner ring, which was comprised of the main castle and a town with various guild resources, was about two kilometers in diameter. The outer ring, which held the rest of the city and additional defenses, was a whopping seven kilometers in diameter.

The city felt much smaller during the dungeon raid. Or maybe it was the fact you were too occupied with survival to fully take in the city. But now that you are not fighting for your life, you can appreciate the scale of the dungeon. Most of the members had taken responsibility for a city block or two, creating their personal residence and adding decorations and shops to their area. Their improvements resulted in a city that felt more ‘alive’.

You are standing in front of the main castle. Strangely enough, it initially was not a named location in the guild base. After it was rebuilt to be more than a death trap, the guild gave it a simple, yet ominous title, The Lair. You rarely spent time in the main castle, as you had no reason to outside of guild meetings. And the fact that to get to your home you had to traverse through the second floor of the Lair.

The massive set of double doors part as you approach. A couple guild members are lingering on the first floor, preparing to go on a farming run. A party of five, all gearing up and discussing strategy while sitting at one of the tables scattered around. You briskly walk past them, attempting to get by without striking up a conversation. As you reach the stairwell in the corner of the floor you exhale a breath you did not know you were holding in.

A blank section of wall enters your view. The stone brick section is sandwiched between two portraits showing screen shots of the guild during the fight for Elvidnir. One of the mages with high level divinations spells was able to recreate scenes from the raid on huge canvases. Bitter memories of dying fill your heart but are quickly expunged as you tap thirteen seemingly random stone bricks in a seemingly random order. One of the bricks glows with a faint red hue, you grab your necklace and touch the stone to the brick. The world around you swirls, fades, and is replaced with what looks like an upscale hotel lobby.

Obsidian black marble tiles cover the floor, along with a red velvet carpet. The walls are a mixture of **demon ore** bricks, radiating with heat and a red glare, and intricately carved **blood oak** paneling. Taking a step down from the entrance you enter the reception area, complete with a bar, seating, and a front desk. Off in the corner rests a grand piano, with a sultry demoness wearing a tight-fitting black dress sitting behind the keys. Her hands are not moving of course, but with her position and the piano playing pre-recorded tracks it gives the illusion she is filling the first floor with delightful music.

You took a lot of inspiration for this area from the couple of times you had been travelling with your father. Hotels in Neo York, Dubai and Seoul all contributed ideas to how you constructed a large portion of your personal base.

This is the first floor of your home for the past three years. You have always felt more at ease keeping most of the guild at arm’s length. After the guild base was established, you set out to create you own sanctuary within Elvidnir. And with the considerable financial backing of your bank account, a full six floors were yours. Given what you read online, the size of your personal home rivals, and in some cases eclipses, most other mid-sized guild bases. It is certainly larger than the Sengoku Demon’s last home, The Forlorn Fortress.

Damascus Keep, as you named it, splits off from The Lair, and out of petty is slightly taller in height from the outside. All of this was only possible due to your new job paying you much more than necessary and your low cost of living.

You wave hello at the demoness “playing” the piano, she stares back blankly. As you cross the hall to the front desk you see a group of succubi wearing skimpy maid outfits patrolling. Most of the NPC’s in Damascus Keep are low level, and these maids are no exception. But you wanted your home to feel like people lived in it. As much of a loner you are, it is still nice to see other entities.

The maids acknowledge your presence and bow. Then they all simultaneously turn around and bow once more. The short skirts on the maid uniform lift slightly, tantalizing you with the very edges of pale skin not encased by sheer stockings. You stare a bit too long, noting that each maid a was wearing a different color garter belt, before the adult content warning pinged in your head.

_‘Seriously, don’t give me the tools to make something so beautiful if you won’t let me admire it!’_

You walk up to the front desk to greet the receptionist. Her light purple skin is covered up with a secretary outfit, albeit with a much shorter than workplace appropriate pencil skirt as well as an unbuttoned blouse showing off her ample chest.

“Hello Karon, please open the portal to the fourth floor.”

Karon bows and a swirl black energy materializes next to you. Without hesitation you step through. 

You hear the constant drumming of a hammer on metal before anything else. The fourth floor is divided up into three main areas, your personal library, the summoning circles and your current location, the forge. The three areas are linked together in the center of the floor, forming a Y shape with each room sprawling out of the branches.

Meeting you at the crossroad are your two personal NPC’s. Each guild member was initially given thirty levels from conquering Elvidnir, and you had purchased an additional five hundred for the Damascus Keep ‘staff’. Two hundred of those levels went to the two beautiful demon females standing in front of you.

The first towers over you at 195cm. The other is around your height, but still slightly taller at 185cm. Both are Archdemons of Lust, complete with blood red skin, long flowing lavender hair, and ample curves. The taller one is wearing a blacksmith’s apron, goggles, and thick craftsman gloves while the shorter has horned rim glasses and a prim and proper academic instructor’s outfit. Their faces are similar, not quite identical, as if to indicate they are sisters.

They are sisters, your sisters in fact. Well, their faces are modeled after the real-life versions at the very least. Your sisters are not this tall in real life, nor do they possess the impossible dimensions that these demons do. The height difference between your avatars is correct, however. Both of your sisters are taller than you in real life, with Tomiko only slightly taller, while Katsumi towers over you both. Struggling with naming characters, you simply named each NPC after the sister they were based on.

You spent an embarrassing amount of time perfectly sculpting each of your NPC’s facial features, comparing against family photos and professional portraits. Katsumi was created first, mainly due to your loneliness and the fact that, as much as you do not want to admit it, you love your sister. Or even worse, you want to pursue a BDSM centered relationship with her. Just like in real life, she is helping you get what you want. Unlike in real life, it is not pursuit of fetishes. It is the pursuit of higher quality or more aesthetically pleasing gear.

Every crafting job class you could find was given over to Katsumi. She had levels and skills in smithing, fletching, tanning, stone masonry, casting, and many more other means of creating anything non-magic based. Tomiko’s affinity lay in the arcane arts, and the crafting abilities associated with it, including gem-cutting, enchanting and staff making. Both assisted you in creating gear for not only yourself, but also other NPC’s that defended Damascus Keep.

Tomiko managed the library, keeping all knowledge of spells and forms of magic organized. She also oversaw any tomes you brought over from the real world. Like many other players, you spent a lot of time downloading and cataloguing books from Earth. Katsumi was in charge of the forge and was the head of a small crafting department. Several other NPC’s were underneath her, taking care of component or mass crafting duties.

You were responsible for the third area. Well, you were responsible for the whole keep, but you handed off tasks to the other two. But the summoning circles and ritual sites were within your capabilities. All three areas of the floor contributed equally to every piece of gear you currently had equipped. Katsumi forged the weapons and armor, Tomiko crafted the enchantments and accessories, while you summoned a high-level demon and bound it to the newly crafted and enchanted gear. While you capped out on levels a long time ago, the sentient of every piece of gear meant that they still had room to grow. The endless grinding you performed daily still had a purpose.

The ridiculous nature of it was that you could simply spend more materials to increase various attributes on your gear. For example, your blade **Drach’nyen** , originally had the equivalent rating of a Relic Class item, but with literal years of spending materials and experience, it now is stronger than the guild weapon in the center of The Lair, **Izanami**. If you could find some better grinding spots, you may even surpass some World Items, at least in raw data capacity. There is no way your sword could mimic the insane effects of the “balance breakers”, but if you went head-to-head with a user of one, your sword would not break.

The rest of your gear was well on its way to the same level of power. Your appearance is more or less the same as it was three years ago. Red corset, black thigh high boots, burning halo. Recent changes include the addition of cruel, spiked gloves covering most of your arms and a skirt that was more of a wrap, as your crotch was still on full display. But functionally it had the stats of leg armor, and your boots only counted as shoes, so it provided more defense. Every individual piece had a demon summon bound to it, which took its a fair amount of time and resources.

Every time you wanted to summon a demon you had to prepare a particular ritual, sacrifice something, and then hope the demon you summoned had the stats you wanted. Levels, stats and even some skills carried over to the equipment, and you spent months summoning demons that were strong, but did not possess the right qualities. So, you would kill them and prepare the ritual once more. Again, and again.

Today’s destination was the forge, as you were increasing the data space for one of your rings. A part of you felt silly for what you were about to do, but it felt right. Plus, no one would ever find out.

“Hi Katsumi, please take this ring and combine it with these materials” You take 20 units of **unholy alloy** , 5 **chaos guardian hearts** , and 10 vials of **Blood of Shiva** out of your inventory and hand them over to your crafting NPC. She takes them, performs the animation of hammering for around a minute, and then hands the ring back to you. You take it back and open the inventory menu, inspecting the ring. Satisfied, you activate it.

‘Would you like to form a life-bond with another player? Y/N?’

_‘Okay good, first step done. Now let’s see if we can circumvent the player requirement.’_

You take out a scroll and cast the spell held within. “ **[False Data: Pseudo Player]** ” The spell casts onto Katsumi. You quickly take the ring and activate it once more.

‘Would you like to form a life-bond with another player? Y/N?’ You hit ‘Yes’

‘Form life-bond with Player: Katsumi? Y/N?’ Once again you confirm.

A dialogue window pops up, showing Katsumi’s NPC console. You quickly type in a command that gives the affirmation on her side. ‘Congratulations! You and Katsumi now share a life-bond!’

_‘Now I need to check if I can repeat the whole process. I am sure no one else has thought about doing this, so I hope I can exploit how the marriage function is implemented.’_

Getting married in Yggdrasil meant that both players shared and inventory, had permissions of the other character and could freely view any information pertaining to the other player. It was meant to be a once-per-account event. But most sane people do not spend months on end to create a ring that can have a functionally unlimited capacity, nor do they try to marry multiple people. Or even a single NPC. But you are not a sane person. Probably.

You hand the same materials over the Katsumi, who goes through the same crafting motions. Taking out another scroll of **[False Data: Pseudo Player]** , you excitedly run over to Tomiko, crossing your fingers that this would work.

‘Form life-bond with Player: Tomiko? Y/N?’

_‘SUCCESS!!!!!!’ YESSSSSSSS!’_

You were more ecstatic than you should be. You have a polygamous relationship. In a video game. With NPC’s. That are modeled after your sisters. All of these would be bad, but it was going to get worse.

You rush back over to Katsumi to finalize the ring.

* * *

Two days later

23 August 2135

It was finally done. The attributes of the demon bound to the ring did not matter, so summoning was a simple task. The hardest part was the random factor of getting the right stone. You wanted a perfect cut of the gem **Eye of Horus** , which took several attempts from Tomiko to get right. Which meant you had to repeatedly go out and solo a raid boss, several times a day. But you finally did it. In your hands you had an item that functionally was useless but gave you endless happiness.

‘ **Eternal Band of Servitude**

This ring symbolizes the submission of Dahlia to her betters. She lives to serve all who are bound by this ring, for time eternal.’

The ring itself appeared to be a scaled down metal collar, forged from a radiant ore, adorned with a multi-faceted stone as dark as the depths below Elvidnir. It was also soul-bound and had curse of binding. Once you equipped it, the ring was never coming off. From a combat sense this was slightly problematic, as it was one less piece of gear you could optimize. But that was fine, eventually your equipment could, and would, surpass everything available.

You slip the band onto your left ring finger, noting the warning that came up stating you were cursed. In front of you on the fourth floor stood the NPC avatars Tomiko and Katsumi.

“I am yours forever now. This isn’t really much of a wedding. Not like this is meant to be a marriage anyways. More of a collaring ceremony. Neither of you two know what that is, huh? Let’s change that.”

You open both the NPC’s consoles and stare at the ‘fluff’ pages. Background, Personality, Quirks, all the things that bring a character to life. Both already had stats, skills, and attributes, but neither had anything beyond job functions. Now that they ‘owned’ you, it was time to gift that knowledge.

For Katsumi, did not have to exaggerate the truth that much. You wrote that she was a doting older sister who deeply loved her younger sibling. She was kind, yet firm. And she would show that love, and punishments, in a very sexual way. You gave her a love of playfully restraining you, gently coaxing out orgasm after orgasm and sensually teasing you.

With Tomiko, again, you did not embellish the truth that much. In life she was cold, calculating. Her NPC representation would share that same distance keeping tactic, with a tsundere undercurrent. You wrote that she was much happier to be punishing you and giving you humiliating tasks to perform. But underneath she did love you. Which is stretching the truth for her real-life counterpart.

Not that any of this mattered. You felt embarrassed tinkering with your NPC’s, hoping to create a reality which could not exist. At least no one would find out about it, ever. Nor would any of it matter. Both Archdemons of Lust could not perform any of their new desires. In the end it was some fun flavor text.

Right as you finish, a **[Message]** spell chimes in your ear.

_‘Goemon? That is odd, he has never reached out to me via **Message**.’_

[Uh, hi Goemon-san, what can I do for you?]

[Dahlia-chan! Can you come to the Throne room? I have a big announcement!]

[Sure thing, Goemon-san. I’ll be right there.]

You close the spell and head back down to the first floor of Damascus Keep, exiting, and teleport to the tenth floor of The Lair. Damascus Keep is warded with many anti-teleportation and other magic jamming spells, but The Lair is a bit laxer with defenses. Namely due to the constant occupancy of high-level players and the obscure location of Elvidnir.

As you enter the Throne Room you see that most of the guild that are still active have been summoned. The chair that once belonged to Hel is in the center of the room, flanked by six smaller copies, with three on each side of the main throne. In front of the seven chairs the room is split into two sections, each containing ten long tables with five seats and name plates for each guild member. You walk to the front of the Throne Room and take your seat in the left mini-Hel set furthest away from the center. People joked you were the ‘absentee officer’ and your chair placement did little to dissuade it. It was the least significant chair of the Inner Circle.

Goemon stood front and center, nodding when you entered and took your seat. When the trickling of members entering stops, he clears his throat.

“Good evening everyone! I have a personal announcement that I would like to share with you all! I am getting married to one of the models I work with. Since you are the people I am closest to, and my family is out of the picture, I would be honored if you guys would come to the marriage ceremony!”

The room is silent for a few moments. Mitsuhide breaks it with a steady clap and then a cheer. The rest of the guild joins the uproar. “That’s great Goemon! I would love to come! When is the ceremony? I need to take time off work.”

“We are planning for six months from now; I will send out the details when I have everything finalized.”

You joined the cheer and are genuinely happy for Goemon. Out of everyone in the guild you are the closest to him. He did not judge you or make a mention of Hatsume’s outburst years ago, and freely shared wisdom and knowledge for gathering materials or rare drops. You are about to tell him that you are happy to attend, but then reality hits you.

You can’t go. The you on Earth is male. Everyone knows you as Dahlia. Fuck. You walk up to Goemon to inform him that you cannot attend. He is taking his time, accepting praise, and talking about his fiancé. After the line fades out you approach him.

“So, Dahlia-chan, can you make it?”

“I am sorry, Goemon-san, I-“

“You can’t? I was hoping to have more women on my side of the aisle, as it is going to be a sausage fest with the guild. It can’t be a work thing, I see how much free time and money you spend in game, I am sure you have a cushy job that would let you off for a day or two.”

There goes your alibi, time to pivot.

“No, I-er, have a health condition. Workplace accident, I sued the company for crippling me. But I can’t leave a clean room, and I spend the rest of the time resting.”

You feel terrible for lying. And even worse for making up such a story. You know about incidents of uncaring companies destroying workers’ lives. Hell, you are sure your father’s company has done it thousands of times. It is often cheaper to implement dangerous practices and pay out medical suits than it is to run a company ethically and safely.

“Oh, I am sorry Dahlia, I did not know! Please forgive me!” He bows and offers the “sorry!” emoji.

“Please do not worry Goemon-san. That is something I have not told anyone. But if it is okay, I would love to watch a stream of it, if it is not too much trouble? Also due to the… uh accident, I am sure you would not want to see my face.”

“Of course! I can have that arranged. And I am sure you are beautiful Dahlia, but I understand. Thank you!”

The ninja skips off merrily to talk with the other Inner Circle members. You begin to make a hasty retreat to Damascus Keep but Mitsuhide flags you down.

“Oh Dahlia, before you leave, I need to tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it Guild leader?”

“After Goemon’s wedding, I will be stepping down from Guild Leader. I am slated to get a promotion around that time, and I cannot handle the responsibilities of being a leader both here and at work. Goemon was my initial candidate for my replacement, but he refused, as he will be stepping away from the game. Hatsume will also be leaving soon, as she is due with our son shortly after Goemon’s ceremony. Shingen will be taking over.”

“Oh. I-uhh, thank you for telling me. I… I am going to miss you guys.”

“Don’t worry, I will still be around, and I will still log in when I can!”

“Same here! I mean, I am going to have my hands full raising a child, but I am sure I will come back.”

“Yeah, don’t worry Dahlia!”

Your heart sinks. You know he is softening the blow. But they are lying, either to you or themselves. Possibly both. You did not care about the fifteen or so members that stopped logging in. All of them were the rank-and-file ones you did not interact with. But this was different. These were your first friends you made in game. And now half of them were leaving soon. You did not spend that much time with Tadakatsu, Shingen or Kenshin but they were going to be all that is left.

You hope that this is not an ill omen for the near future, but your heart knows that all good things come to an end. With a wave goodbye, you head back to your sanctuary. At least those who dwell there will never leave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I know that this is a looooot of pre New World stuff, but I hope that it is worth it! See you all hopefully soon! 
> 
> Small side note: please do not engage in self bondage without appropriate safety measures/a person checking up on you. Also do NOT engage in e-stim play on your nipples/chest area. It is dangerous for your heart. I am in no way encouraging this in real life. Stay safe! 
> 
> Smaller Side note: I love Warhammer 40k and I refuse to stop drawing inspiration from it and sprinkling it into my story. If you have a problem with it, well I am sorry, but it will get a whole lot worse in the coming chapters.
> 
> Super Extra Crispy Side note: The many fan fic stories written about Overlord definitely have given me ideas to expand on. In particular Voracity by LurkingEvil and Chaotic Good by Mister Grin I re-read regularly. So, it is not hard to see where some of my story is influenced by them.


	7. Ramblings of a Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru vents his feelings and frustrations at someone newly equipped to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this chapter should have come out much sooner, but I got distracted (and disappointed) by Cyberpunk 2077. I decided to try something different for this chapter, it is not something I imagine doing again, but I wanted to shake things up a bit. Let me know if you like it or not. And Happy Holidays!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: perspective change, horribly written (what the author thinks is) coding, disillusion with reality**

Gilded Cage Ch 7: Ramblings of a Mad King

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

30 November 2137 18:39

Audio_Recorder.mdl successfully installed into NPC Entity designated Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons by Player_Dahlia

Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons, Current location 72.187,-214.173,-32.574;

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia entered parameter for Audio Recorder initiation, voice command “Begin Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia entered parameter for Audio Recorder conclusion, voice command “End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_001 recording start at 30/11/2137 18:40:27

“Hello Katsumi-sama. I installed this audio journal module into your character. I hope to use this to be able to speak with you more often, and maybe I guess feel a bit less lonely. I wish you could respond to me, but I am happy that you can listen to me. Also, I wish I could talk to my sister about all of this. About anything. I think she won’t care and is too busy for me to talk with about Yggdrasil stuff. But don’t worry! I am happy to be speaking with you Katsumi-sama! A lot has happened in the past couple of years.

I am the only guild member that has logged in during the whole past year. I check the friend list every day, when someone has not been on for a full year, I remove them from the guild. As of today, I am the only player in the Sengoku Demons. I guess it was three hundred and sixty five days ago that Shingen had last logged on. He turned in his equipment and handed me the title of Guild Leader.

He and I were the last two in Elvidnir. All the other members started to drop off when Shingen took over. I also freed up the NPC levels by deleting the previous member’s creations as I removed them from the guild. I think I have some ideas for people to create, to make The Lair feel lively again. I kept most people’s buildings in the city, but I will probably make small improvements over time.

I want to make this city perfect for me. For us. All of you are my friends, my well… mistresses and owners. I want you to be happy here, to make this a place where you would want to be.

I may feel initially sad, but I think that may just be loneliness. I know that the new NPC’s I create will get rid of that quickly. At least I hope so. And I will always have you and Tomiko-sama as well! I may be creating some new NPC’s but you two are for sure my favorites. Anyways, I need to go out and grind for some fun class and race levels for your new younger sisters. And my new mistresses! I’ll be back soon Katsumi-sama!

End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia exit close proximity}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

3 December 2137 19:01

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons is in close proximity. Current location 181.931, -200.252, 40.171;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_002 start at 03/12/2137 19:01:31

“Ka- hello mistress. You are all I have left. You and… Tomiko-sama here. I don’t know how I can keep going.”

Player_Dahlia exhibiting extreme negative emotions

Empathic indicators predict Player_Dahlia is distressed

Player_Dahlia crying, 87.28% success rate

Player_Dahlia embrace Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

Player_Dahlia embrace rated as non-sexual, 98.01% success rate

“Katsumi-nee… she’s… she’s gone. An overworked truck driver head-on collided with her private work limo. The driver died immediately. Nee-chan went into a coma yesterday. The doctors say there is an extraordinarily small chance she will ever wake up. Dad… never mind. Not dad. _Katsuro_ said if she does not wake up in a couple days he will pull life support. Fuck him. He is not a father to me or Nee-chan. Tomiko-nee is still out of the country, she is handling some business for the company in France. I am not sure how she feels about all of this. But I miss Katsumi-nee, I hope that monster doesn’t take her off life support. I need her.

I need my mistress in my life. She is the only person who… who loves me for me. She is the only one who knows… who gives me orders. Who… I want to play with…. Please don’t take her away from me. I’ll do anything. Please, please don’t let Katsumi go. I can’t take it. Just… don’t let me go Katsumi-sama. “

Player_Dahlia embrace Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

“End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia exit close proximity}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

7 December 2137 12:01

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons in close proximity. Current location 72.471, -189.252, -90.081;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_003 start at 07/12/2137 12:01:54

“She’s dead. Da- Katsuro… he said she… wasn’t worth it. I hate him. I. HATE. HIM! WORTH IT? WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT WORTH? HIS EXISTENCE IS NOT WORTH THE SPACE ON THIS PLANET! HE TOOK THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE WORLD FROM ME!”

Player_Dahlia exhibiting extreme negative emotions.

Empathic indicators predict Player_Dahlia is distressed.

“Katsumi-nee. Nee-chan! I wish you were here with me. I wish we could have… at least once… been together. I have every phone call recorded; every voice interaction saved. I have been listening on repeat. I miss you, so much. More than you could know. You… you are my Nee-chan now. Please… please take care of me Katsumi-sama. You are the only one that knows… who I really am.”

Player_Dahlia initiated batch file transfer: Katsumi_files.zip

“Here are all of the memories I have… all of the recorded play times… all of… why I love her. Please hold onto them Katsumi-sama.

End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia embrace Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

8 December 2137 20:28

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons close proximity. Current location 572.731, -209.971, 251.817;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_004 start at 08/12/2137 20:28:47

“I have started to make NPC’s. They are all going to be different aspects of… what I am missing in life. None of them will ever be able to replace you. But… maybe they call fill the void that was taken from me. I am going to work hard, and soon there will be a legion. A legion of… Onee-san’s, who can love me. Dominate me. At least in my mind.

Work… work has been the same for a long time. But I feel even more empty than usual while at the offices. I… listen to the old orders that Katsumi gave to me. I have not taken off the chastity cage in over six months. I wanted… wanted to wait a whole year… for you Katsumi…

Fuck. I can’t do this.

End Journal Entry.”

Player_Dahlia exit close proximity}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

12 December 2137 18:54

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Current location 72.187,-214.173,-32.574;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_005 start at 12/12/2137 18:54:02

“Good evening mistress. The past couple of days have been very productive. I have made an organizational chart for all the NPC’s. There are nine angelic beings and nine demonic beings in the lower court. The angels are overseen by a queen, the demons are ruled over by four mothers. I also have a higher court ruled over by one demon representing each of the seven sins. Finally, there are four more personal advisers for you and me. Then there are you and Tomiko. You are the Empress of Elvidnir, Tomiko is the captain of the honour guard.

I may make more. Tarot cards are an interesting topic… I may make representatives of the major arcana. The Lair feels livelier now, especially because I am giving schedules and tasks to them. Next is improving The Lair, Damascus Keep and the whole city of Elvidnir. Money is no object at this point. I have so much from my salary, bonuses, and stock disbursements. This will be a city worthy of being ruled over by you Nee-san. I promise.

Uniforms! I need to craft much more… visually appealing uniforms for the maids, servants and townspeople. It wasn’t hard to force every single POP monster spawn to be only females. Well, I am off to go grinding for materials, mistress! I will be working hard for you.

Oh, I was supposed to go to your funeral today, but that is ridiculous. You are right here Katsumi-sama, people don’t hold funerals for those who are still alive. I am glad you are well, and I hope you are proud of me!

End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia exit close proximity}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

30 December 2137 16:37

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Current location 87.187,-105.173, 80.574;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_006 start at 30/12/2137 16:37:53

“Good Afternoon Katsumi-sama. The renovations and improvements all over Elvidnir are going very well! I have been buying materials in bulk quantities at the auction house with Cash Currency. In my spare time at ‘work’ I have also been referencing books on civil surveying, planning and architecture.

Work has been strange over the past few weeks. Everyone keeps apologizing to me, about you dying. But don’t worry Nee-sama, I am keeping your secret. I nod back to them and thank them for their incorrectly placed condolences. You are alive and well, standing right here in front of me. People are so strange.

I know I have been talking about new younger sisters for you, and how much I am working on Elvidnir, but please be patient Katsumi-nee. There is still more work to be done, and I don’t want to show you something that is only half done. But I do have something for you today.”

Player_Dahlia activated **[False Data: Pseudo Player]** ;

Player_Dahlia requested transfer of Guild master Title;

Player_Dahlia force accept Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons Dialogue_Window_1;

“There, you are the new guild leader, Katsumi-sama! I am so happy you are here with me in this world!”

Player_Dahlia embrace Katsumi_Sengoku_Demon

“I need to go finish gathering materials for your new throne room, mistress! I am also in the process of making rooms for all your new sisters, as well as other areas to spend time in. I can’t wait to introduce you to them and give you the full tour! Thank you for spending time with me in Yggdrasil, Nee-sama. I really appreciate it. I know we sort of spent time together on my other hobby, and I am grateful for that. Thank you for indulging me both in Elvidnir and back on Earth. Have a good day Nee-sama!

End Journal Entry”

Player_Dahlia exit close proximity}

* * *

{Entity Log: Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons

31 December 2137 23:56

Entities in close proximity Tomiko_Sengoku_Demons, Player_Dahlia;

Player_Dahlia in close proximity. Current location 10.712,-200.332, -10.425;

Player_Dahlia initiate Audio Recorder with associated voice command;

Audio Recorder entry_007 start at 31/12/2137 23:56:41

“It is almost the New Year, Nee-sama. I am sorry, I am still making progress on everything. I was hoping to be able to show it to you before the end of this year, but it looks like that won’t happen. To be honest, there are still a couple of months more work. Every time I start to work on one facet, I get excited and want to expand the scope of the project. So that estimation of two months may get pushed back even further. But I have something for you in the meantime, Katsumi-sama.”

Player_Dahlia gift Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons **Fetters of Dromi** ;

“I spent a long time grinding for this, and even more time gathering the data crystals to change its inventory equip slot and appearance. Now it looks, and functions, as a collar. I also engraved ‘Property of Katsumi-sama’ into it. I would be honoured to wear this as a symbol of my love and submission to you, Katsumi-sama.

Player_Dahlia force retrieve **Fetters of Dromi** , Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons;

“Thank you, mistress. I proudly don this collar in your service. Oh, it is almost time!

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!”

Player_Dahlia kiss Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons;

Player_Dahlia embrace Katsumi_Sengoku_Demons;

Player_Dahlia actions rated as sexual, 54% success rate;

Sexual_Conduct_Reprimand.dia initiate;

Force Dev_Override [New_Year_Celebration_Exception];

“Happy New Year, Katsumi-sama. Thank you for spending it with me. I love you very much.

End Journal Entry”}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s everyone! And late happy holidays! Thank you to everyone who has clicked on this strange, niche, OC-filled story. I know it goes off the rails at times, and I know that a fetish filled narrative is not the most… appealing story to people, but I am surprised and elated that you all continued reading about this flawed character and his descent into madness. From the bottom of my heart, thank you very much.  
> To 2021 not sucking balls! Stay safe! See you all soon!


	8. The Worst Birthday (So Far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru runs an errand at the behest of his sister, Tomiko, the day before his birthday. Events and emotions quickly spiral out of control, leaving Takeru feeling like a sad boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am going back to the usual second person perspective of the story. Hope last chapter was not too weird or jarring. Also… in the middle of writing this chapter I was reminded, “Hey, I’m writing an Overlord fanfic. This really got off the rails.” So um, I am deeply sorry. It would be helpful to know what you guys are enjoying out of this story and I can focus on that. Like, is it just the stuff around Takeru? Or the NPC’s and world he is building? Or… idk, how horny this story is? Or is it something else? So please let me know! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, which is why it is longer than the previous one. I am sorry that pacing is really wonky in terms of consistent chapter length. Unfortunately, both of my beta readers have moved on as their lives are now significantly busier, so I will be doing my best to catch typos and such solo. Anyways, thank you very much!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

**T/W: Depression, Suicidal Ideation, BDSM concepts/gear, BDSM play, Futanari, Incest**

Gilded Cage Ch 8: Worst Birthday (So Far)

07 February 2138

Takeru Shimizu, Age 29

Something strange happened today. For the first time in your life, your older sister Tomiko reached out to you. Unfortunately, the meeting you were sitting in on occupied your full attention. Or rather, feigned attention. It would be rude to the presenter to spend more than a passing glance on your phone. In the moment after the vibration made its presence known, you saw that the notification was from your Pigeon app, from Tomiko-nee.

In the meantime, you continued to sit at the long oak desk, noting how your office chair slightly creaked when you leaned back. A junior manager continued his quarterly report, nervously fidgeting and staring down at the floor while reporting his department did not meet the target metrics for the quarter. A silence overcame the room, you looked around at the other VP’s, department head and executives. All bore grimaces of disappointment. The junior manager could not bring himself to look up.

“Thank you for your report… er… junior manager-san. Please gather your things, turn in your company badge, and be off the premises before lunch,” the man sitting to your right finally broke the tense silence. Osamu Takagi-san, the COO of Shimizu Pharma, callously fired the man in front of you.

“Takagi-sama, please I can-“

“Do not make me security escort you off the premises, whatever your name is.” At that moment, a heavily armed and armoured guard entered the room. Unlike the metro security you had encountered years before, this one stood much taller, broader, and sported a suite of cybernetic enhancements. He stands around 20 cm taller than you, reminding you of the height of Katsumi. Unlike your older sister, he is currently holding a bullpup assault rifling and brandishing it at the recently unemployed man in front of you.

With the man who’s name you also did not recall dejectedly leaving, the meeting concludes.

You walk back to your executive office, waving at your secretary on the way in. She gives a diplomatic smile back and continues typing away at her computer. After plopping down onto your leather chair, you check your phone.

(Pigeon)

Takeru, dad is making me clean out Katsumi-nee’s apartment. I do not have time to do it, and I know you guys talked a bit. Just make sure you bring her work laptop back and drop it off to the IT department.

10:38 Tomiko

Oh, wait no one has gone to her apartment? It has been over two months since the accident. And sure thing, I will go clean out her things.

Read 12:17 Me

Let me know when you bring the laptop back. I have to tell dad.

12:18 Tomiko

Okay, I will be heading over today.

12:18 Me

It angers you that no one has cleaned out your sister’s apartment. But you now can make sure her possessions are preserved properly. You make plans to go to Katsumi’s apartment after work, but have never visited Katsumi’s apartment, and are anxiously anticipating going through her things. The rest of the afternoon zooms by quickly.

* * *

The stark difference between your apartment in the lower end of the city and Katsumi’s luxury penthouse in the arcology spire hits you before you even arrive. You are asked for identification several times after entering the artificial cityscape. Each time you flash your VP badge for Shimizu Pharma and the employees change their tone from condescending to intensely apologetic. After several minutes of walking and taking several elevators, you arrive at the top floor of an apartment complex.

_‘Huh, I should take notes for renovations to Elvidnir, definitely the personal residences. And probably for the lobby of Damascus Keep too’_

A set of imposing French double doors and a small seating area greet you as the elevator opens. You step towards the only entrance on the floor. 

“Greetings Guest. Scanning… Guest identified as Takeru Shimizu.”

A robotic female voice calls out from a seat of speakers above the door. You stand there, bewildered, but then remember that the upper crust of society lives with every luxury imaginable. So why would a robotic assistant be above from Katsumi’s living standard.

“Tennent Katsumi Shimizu has granted Takeru Shimizu administrator privileges. Administrator privileges are contingent upon an agreement set by Katsumi Shimizu. Would Guest Takeru Shimizu please walk up to the door console?”

You approach the touchscreen next to the double doors. A small document comes into view.

‘Tae-chan! Thank you for visiting my humble abode! For you to enter, you have to agree that my lovely assistant, Aika, will refer to you as “princess” or “Tae-chan” if you are the only guest in my home. Aika also has some other pre-programed commands specifically set out for you. If you agree to these, please sign here!

X____________’

You tear up a bit. You miss hearing Katsumi’s voice. Listening to old recordings and rereading old messages only does so much for you. Greedily, you read over the message several times, even taking a picture of it. You cherish anything and everything from Nee-sama. You hastily sign your name.

“Excellent, thank you Takeru Shimizu. I see that you are alone for the time being, so I will switch protocols. Please wait… Mistress Katsumi grants you entrance, Tae-chan.”

The doors slide open revealing a cherry hardwood floor, gorgeous skyline view and sharp lines consisting of concrete, glass, and steel. A fine layer of dust has settled over the white leather couch and glass tables. An immaculate kitchen with spoiled fruit on a dining table is off to the left of the entrance. Beyond the kitchen you spy an indoor gym setup, with cardio, weights, and miniscule dance studio. Tucked off in a corner rests a lavish marble shower and bath setup. On the other side of the huge apartment is a minimalist office space, and the laptop you were told to retrieve.

Before grabbing the laptop, you decide to take a video tour of the whole apartment. Maybe you can recreate Katsumi-nee’s home in Yggdrasil. You pull out your phone and begin recording, opening every cabinet door, drawer, and container. Everything must be documented. After twenty minutes of recording, you are content and then move to the upper area. 

A set of stairs lead to a lofted second floor, where you find a canopy bed with a top portion covered with black lacey curtains. For some reason you start to get an inkling of a feeling to look a bit closer. You find small hard points welded into the steel rails, ceiling of the canopy and along the mattress support. All of them blend in just enough to escape notice unless one is to look more closely. The height of the bed also is a bit odd, as the mattress comes up to around your mid torso. A footstool to help in climbing into bed sits neatly on the hardwood floor. Lifting the comforter, you are not surprised to find a set of steel rods running vertically around the entire bed frame underneath the main mattress, forming a cage. You find more hardpoints to secure restraints and a futon in the under-the-bed prison cell.

_‘Wow, so Katsumi turned her bedroom into a dungeon. It looks like all of this was never used. There are no signs of wear on the attachment points. Maybe this was for me? I guess I could have moved in with her at some point. Fuck that would have been nice.’_

A wave of sadness for a life that never could be washes over you. A litany of what-ifs hit you like a truck. Your heart feels heavy, chest tightening up. Tears begin to form, cascading down your cheeks. You jump onto the bed, laying down on the pillows of your older sister. Some of her scent still lingers, etched into the fabric. You inhale greedily, savoring the faded essence. The sheets seem to wrap themselves around you, cocooning you it their silky embrace. You are slowly, sensuously encased in your sister’s love. The dam fissures, then collapses. Tears flow and do not relent. Emotions that you had buried deep down, and not fully accepted, finally emerge raw and powerful.

“Katsumi! Why? Why did this fucking world to take you from me? Fuck! FUCK!”

Your fists pound onto the soft mattress. You sniffle, sob. Unformed words interrupted by heavy cries spill freely from your mouth. You continue to curse the universe, cry out at your solitary existence, and bargain everything you can to see your sister one more time.

Callous silence from an uncaring reality answer your pleas. Eventually you gather yourself together. You realize nothing you do can ever reunite you with Katsumi. Groggily, you step down from the high mattress. You grab your phone and continue your video documentation of Katsumi’s living space. Her closet is filled with a surprising lack of fetish clothing, all of it is business or casual attire. Formal dresses, business dress suits, and other clothing expected of a young business professional fill her closet. Going through her underwear drawer, you are shocked to find conservative and rather boring bra and panty sets.

Her bathroom is also tame, although luxurious. The bathroom is larger than your apartment, with a walk-in shower, huge bathtub, vanity area with several full-length mirrors and a separate sauna. Nervously, you note the hamper. Losing out to curiosity and lust, you crack open the used cloth receptacle and your hands dive into to find the most recently worn pair of panties and bra from Katsumi. Jeans and camisoles are tossed aside as you latch onto a white and pink thong and a red bra. You bring both articles to your nose, the familiar scent of Katsumi’s nether regions intoxicating you. The bra carries an earthier sort of scent, but still as arousing. Your cock stirs and strains in its tiny resin prison. Pocketing both undergarments, you sift through the rest of the hamper, collecting any other similar pieces. With a weeks-worth of underwear from Katsumi collected, you shove everything into a cardboard box.

You trek back to her bedroom, scanning your phone over a bookshelf. There is a framed picture of your first day at Tokyo Daigaku. Katsumi is hugging you from behind, as you nervously blush. You notice that the photo is zoomed in, cropping out Tomiko and your mom. As you reach towards the photo it resists, attached to the shelf. You frown and inspect it closer. The picture frame is attached to a hinge on its bottom side. You push the picture frame back towards into the shelf, a low rumble responds. The bookshelf and the wall its secured to swing backwards, revealing a hidden section of the penthouse.

_‘This is what I came here for. She must have all of her fetish gear back here.’_

The stereotypical hidden dungeon is around the size of your apartment, with two bedrooms and a bathroom. The first room is reminiscent of a prison cell, complete with a bars sectioning off a corner of the room, a small fold out cot, a sink, and a toilet. On the other side of the bars reside decidedly less standard prison furnishings. A St. Andrews cross, a wooden horse, crossbar attached to a hydraulic winch system, a vacbed, a padded spanking bench and a standing pillory fill the rest of the space. It is a bit cramped with all the BDSM furniture, but you get the feeling that this room has never been used. Looking over at the jail cell you see that there is an engraved piece of steel that runs along the bars.

‘Tae-chan’s Cell’

Confirmation. This was for you. All of this was for you. Instead of feeling happiness, or weirded out, you just feel that same deep sadness again. You wonder if Katsumi-nee labeled anything else in this space. You find that the padded bench is embossed with ‘Bad Girl’s Punishment Bench’ and the pillory has the engraving ‘Princess’ BJ Practice’. Walking back to Katsumi-nee’s main bedroom, you pull up the comforter to find the entrance to the under-the-bed cage. You find a small metal plaque with the phrase ‘Tae-chan’s special reward’. You take out your phone and spend the next half an hour carefully documenting everything in this room, taking note of every detail possible. You attempt to distract yourself from the heavy depression and longing for your sister with diligent documentation.

Pushing those feelings deep down once again, you walk back through the bookshelf entryway to check out the other bedroom and attached bathroom. Clothing racks fill the entire space, with shelves and pegboards holding toys lining the walls. The aromas of latex, leather, rubber, silk, and nylon swirl around your nostrils, giving you a slight high. The clothing rails are arranged in eight rows, and at a quick glance, six of them contain clothes that are too small for Katsumi-nee. Of course, most of this is for you.

It is as if Katsumi-nee wanted to account for every roleplay situation she could. Every profession or station that had a uniform, your sister had purchased a latex or leather version sized for you. Nurse, check. Flight attendant, check. Maid, you find at least twenty uniforms in varying styles, exposure, and material. Cocktail dresses, schoolgirl outfits, cheerleader uniforms, cosplay for various anime and videogame characters, leotards, catsuits, and corsets oh my! That is not even accounting for the rows of expensive looking lingerie, all sized for your demure frame. Along one of the walls your find shelves stacked with shoes and boots for you. Ten rows high, by about… forty shoes per row. Katsumi had amassed four hundred sexy and fun footwear for you.

The other rows of clothing are for Katsumi. There is a lot of black articles of clothing, fitting for a dominatrix. You also spot sexy versions uniforms for positions of authority, power, and wealth. Police officer, doctor, nun outfit, succubae, business executive (which is just Katsumi-nee’s work clothes), and other outfits hang on the rails. You also see catsuits, corsets, thigh high boots and other attire that fits the archetypical mistress. You are surprised there are less shoes for her than ones dedicated to you. 

Along the other walls are various restraints and other sex toys. Dildos of all sizes, vibrators, gags of many styles, clamps, pumps, electrode pads, whips and paddles are all crammed onto the pegboards or held on shelves. You feel overwhelmed at the amount of clothing and toys in this storage room. It would take hours to capture every outfit and toy on camera. Before deciding on what to do, you want to explore the closet.

Timidly, you turn the handle on the closet door, you are slightly afraid of what you will find. Luckily, there is not much in here, when compared to the rows of clothing outside. Katsumi-nee stored the “big-ticket” items in this closet. There are around two dozen straightjackets. Canvas, leather and latex, bolero, behind-the-back and standard, upper torso, full body plus legs, and built-in corset. Your sister went all out with mixing and matching styles, materials, and colors.

Next are several sleep sacks, one of them has additional air pockets for inflating. You note that all of the straightjackets and sleep sacks have strategically placed zippers for easy access to your nipples, clitty and ass-pussy. Hidden in the corner, inside of an oak chest, you find a complex mass of leather straps, padding and a thick rubber catsuit. Intrigued, you pull it off the rack and lay it out. Finally, you realize what a masterpiece of craftsmanship it is.

You have never seen one in person and have only seen drawings in your H-manga. It is a bitch suit, or sometimes called an F-suit. The suit would fold your arms, putting your wrists on your shoulders, and the same with your ankles to your upper thigh. This would force you to walk around like a pet dog, with padding protecting your knees and elbows from the hard flooring. A mass of leather straps and rubber catsuit would keep your limbs restrained and prevent using your fingers for dexterous manipulation. You hold the suit up to you, noting how if you had someone to assist getting into it, the bitch suit would fit you perfectly.

The strange thing about the bitch suit is its white color. The corset has bridal style embossing, and the accompanying boots and gloves also match the wedding night feel. The outfit looks very similar to what you wore in the video you sent to Katsumi-nee three years ago (beginning of chapter 6), but with a significant jump in quality. You look back in the chest to find a white hood with a faux ponytail, built in ring gag, and a bridal veil along the crown. Underneath, you find a maroon velvet box and a letter sealed with wax, stamped with Katsumi-nee’s personal seal. Turning over the letter, you see the elegantly written text ‘To My Princess, Happy 30th!’.

With nervous, shaking hands, you break the seal and unfold the thick letter inside.

‘Happy Birthday Tae!

My precious Tae-chan, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You make my heart flutter with joy whenever we interact. For everything I put out there, the confident facade, I am so, so nervous, so I am putting my thoughts down in this letter. I hope it finds you well. I hope you are well. Before we get any further, I have a proposal for you.

Please move in with me. Move out of your dingy small apartment. I have enough space in my apartment for you to live comfortably, and I will do everything I can to take care of you. And cater to your needs. There is even a separate playroom for us to enjoy ourselves, and I have accumulated a few fun outfits for us to wear too!

You can continue to work for dad, or you can tell him you want to become a ‘consultant’ to just get a small stipend and live with me. As my lover, slave, bitch, wife and much more! We would have more than enough money for you to move in and never leave. Please say yes, oh god I am so nervous.

If… if you decide you want to… live with me… I have something else for you. Traditionally, the woman gets proposed to, in person. I am too scared to, but here we go. Please open the maroon box, it is my ‘ring’ for you.’

You pause from reading the letter to open the box. A shining chastity cage, crafted in stainless steel, rests in the center of the silk interior. It is the smallest cage you have seen, compressing your shaft into little more than a steel covered nub with a urethral plug allowing urination. Running along the cock ring portion are inlaid diamonds, engineered to be flush with the steel ring. You spy an intricate locking mechanism that would sit behind your scrotum, much more complex than what you have previously seen. After inspecting the cage closely, you resume reading.

‘This is what I am proposing to you with, my Tae-chan. Please be mine, forever. Please be my wife and make the happiest woman in the world. If you… if you want to be mine, lock the cage onto your cock. It is permanent. The locking mechanism with activate when you put it on, and then the tumblers will fuse, preventing removal. I want you to be mine, forever. Please say yes, my love. I... I even have the perfect ‘dress’ for you to get married in. I can’t wait to show it to you, and I can’t wait to lock you inside of this amazing outfit.

I want nothing more than to make you my bride, my sissy wife, my only slave. If you accept, send me a video of you in the cage. If you do not… please never contact me again. This is all or nothing Tae-chan. Please don’t break my heart.

Love,

Katsumi’

The letter falls from your hands. You did not think you had anymore tears today, but you are wrong. You clutch the “wedding dress” in fisted hands and curl up into a ball on the floor. Deep, unrelenting wails and moans of despair escape your lips. You did not know how long you laid there; all you know is that at some point while drowning in misery you pass out.

* * *

“Wakey-wakey Dhalia-chan! I can’t have you lying in bed all day. We can’t waste away our honeymoon sleeping!”

You groggily open your eyes, only to find darkness. Confused, you attempt to move whatever is blocking your vision with your hands, only to find that your fingers are curled up into fists and held close to your shoulders. The shock from the inability to use your digits jolts your awake. Your hands are held captive, arms folded over, same with your legs. A tight, consistent pressure covers your body, with a heavier squeeze on your stomach area. You feel the softness of a mattress underneath you, along with an extra weight on your upper chest. Breathing heavily, you notice your throat is dry, and your mouth is forced open by a ring gag.

Gripped by panic, you begin to flail around and moan. Unintelligible noises spout from your mouth. You feel like something has secured you to the bed, preventing you from falling off.

“Shhh, shhh, calm down my pet. I am here with you. You have nothing to worry about, Katsumi-nee will take care of you.” A gentle voice, your late sister’s serene voice breaks through your panicked state. She rubs your head after placing your head in her lap. You cease your struggles and attempts to call for help. “There we go. Now let’s take off that blindfold and gag.”

Hands reach behind your head and begin to unlock the leather wrapped over your eyes. You notice the feeling of hair being brushed aside to reach the lock. You rapidly blink to stave off the sunlight piecing the curtains. Katsumi moves to unlock a second set of leather straps, dislodging the steel ring from your open mouth.

You first notice that you are in your room inside Damascus Keep. It is open, spacious and is suited more for function than style or aesthetics. The stacked shelves of class tomes and other spells, the hastily strewn piles of loot overflowing from chests and partially crafted gear for NPC’s clutter the room. Your focus returns to the hands playfully stroking your hair. Looking up, you see the avatar of your sister, a goddess, beauty incarnate. A simple black and red bustier covers her midriff, paired with a crimson thong. She smiles back down to you, happy with your head in her lap. You smile back, she leans down for a kiss. You happily oblige, meeting her lips for the first time. The scent of peaches fills your nostrils as her hair falls around your face.

A gentle warmness greets you as you part your lips. Naively, you push forward with your tongue, but Katsumi-nee does not seem to mind. “Ohayo, my love. I am glad you are in a calmer mood. Would you like breakfast first? Or… shall we start having fun?”

“Brea-“ You notice for the first time that this is not your voice. It is the one that normally projects from the voice changing module installed in your dive unit. Reality finally catches up to you, this is impossible. A dream. NPC’s do not talk, do not have warmth, you should not be able to smell. Looking down, you are surprised and yet not to see your in-game avatar’s body, which is currently encased in the ‘wedding dress’ that was supposed to be for your, Takeru’s, 30th birthday gift.

The bitch suit has two large deviances from the physical copy in Katsumi’s apartment. First, the small ‘pouch’ at the crotch for a caged cock is not there. Instead, the rubber encases Dhalia’s female genitalia. Second, the upper chest has two openings for your avatar’s busty 80L cup chest. Which is now your chest. It feels surreal to you, the two mounds heaving up and down with your breathing. Looking down you see that a mass of leather buckles and straps hold your corset tightly to the bed, preventing you from escaping the bed.

“Katsumi-nee! You… you’re… I thought you were…” Sentences spew from your mouth as fast as your brain can flutily process. She just smiles back and raises a finger to her mouth in a ‘shush’ motion.

“You are worrying too much about things that don’t matter, pet. It is the second day of our honeymoon, and I would like all three of us to have lots of fun before I have to share you with the others.”

“Three? What do you mean the three of us? And who am I being shared with? What is happening? How am I here, with you? Please tell me what is goi- aaaaaaaaaaaooooooohhh”

Katsumi’s fingers began to gently rub your new clit. Sensations, previously foreign to you, now assault your mind. It feels like someone is gently caress only the glans of your dick, sending teasing electric jolts through your body. The unbecoming moan you let out was a direct response to the new pleasures. She repositions while also retracting the talon-like nails, placing her thumb over your clit while slowly probing with two fingers. The straps holding you to the bed strain as your body buckles. Your folded limbs flail uselessly. You feel the mattress shift under her weight as she leans down to suck on one of your violet nipples, rolling the other one between the fingers of her free hand.

Back on Earth, you played with your nipples a good amount, but Dhalia’s had their sensitivity cranked up to eleven. Jolts of pleasure sparked between your two nipples, traveling down to your new clit and g-spot, all the way to the tips of your toes.

“FUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

Your first orgasm. Or dream orgasm. Presumed dream orgasm. You do not know. You assume that this is what a female orgasm feels like. It is not as ‘final’ as a male one, still leaving you horny. Luckily, Katsumi does not seem to be relenting. Her fingers and lips continue to bring you to new heights of pleasure. After two more orgasms, you feel her pull back, leaving you a limp pile of leather and rubber. Your breathing is ragged, while your throat is hoarse from the constant screaming.

“Why is the slave so loud this morning Katsumi-sama? You should have gagged her before playing with her. And what has she done to deserve such pleasure?” A new voice, one that you recognize, pierces the stillness. You look over to the entrance to your room to find the avatar of Tomiko, your other sister, standing at the door. Even with her exaggerated curves, red skin, black and yellow eyes and white hair, you instantly recognize the stern smirk on her face. Oddly enough, her pajamas are styled in the gothic Lolita fashion, a black jumper, pink bows, and lots of ruffles.

“She was panicking for some reason, so I decided to calm her down.”

“By… giving her orgasms?”

“Of course! Dhalia-chan seems much calmer now.”

“She just looks worn out.

“But she is calm.” Katsumi has a sweet smile on her face, declaring to her younger sister that she knows she is right, and nothing will dissuade her.

“Fine, whatever, I am just frustrated that you started without me. We, as in us two, are supposed to get exclusive rights to the fuck-meat for three days before the others use her up.”

“Oh, don’t say it like that Tomiko!” Katsumi looks down at you reassuringly before continuing, “We all love you very much, and want to smother you with that love.”

“Well because of the bitch’s screaming, I am horny. Pry her off the bed, I want to continue breaking her.”

“Hai hai.” Katsumi begins to unlock the leather bindings pinning you to the bed. She then rolls you over, leaving you ‘standing’ on all fours atop the bed. She then takes a seat off the edge of the mattress.

“ **[Child of Lilith]** ” both Katsumi and Tomiko cast the same spell. Confusion bubbles up inside you, this spell is normally meant to let succubae have the ability to charm the female gender. In this weird dream/alternate reality it is manifesting in a different way. Bulges form, then grow, tenting the thong and jumper of your two sisters’ avatars. You stare in awe as the two disrobe, proudly displaying two crimson rods. Each one is approximately 25 cm in length, certainly not the longest item you have ever inserted in your ass, but nothing to be scoffed at. Each shaft also came with the appropriate amount of girth, definitely not on the skinnier side of penises you have seen. Both look to you with hungering eyes.

Katsumi takes her seat at the edge of the bed once again, and then effortlessly lifts you up before unceremoniously dropping you onto her cock. The moment you are impaled you scream loudly; shock, pleasure and pain consuming your mind. Your folded legs rest on Katsumi’s thighs, while she supports your frame by clutching your corseted torso.

“You really need to learn to speak only when spoken to, slave.” Tomiko remarks as she sets up behind you. Rustling is heard before she grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks down. This causes you to tilt your head back and gasp. Tomiko takes the moment to ram a huge penis gag down your throat. You gag and choke in the moments afterwards. Tears begin to form and drip down your eyes. “Much better, howl all you want, I love the noises that barely escape through that.” You pathetically mewl through the gag. Tomiko then places a very damp set of panties over your face, drowning your olfactory senses in her arousal. “This is the result of your screaming this morning, slave. Enjoy my scent!”

Without warning Katsumi begins to rock back and forth while holding you in place, rhythmically impaling you with her cock. Your futile attempts at struggling are block by Katsumi’s iron grip holding you in place. While your mind reels from the assault on your pussy, you feel another rod rubbing between your cheeks. Tomiko pinches both of your nipples, causing you to squirm and scream once more. Before the pain has dulled, she shoves her cock into your exposed ass hole.

Double penetration is a whole new sensation. As a male, you got used to having things in your ass. You even replicated it the best you could with your physical body, with sounding and anal play. But this was a new level of fullness. You feel the cocks almost rubbing against each other, pushing against the thin wall separating your vagina and ass. Both of your sisters are keeping a steady rhythm, switching between alternating which cock is in you and simultaneously filling both of your wanting holes.

Katsumi simply smiled, holding still you in a loving embrace. Tomiko showed her affections by cruelly squeezing your plump breasts, occasionally choking you, pulling on your hair and pinching and twisting your stiff nipples. In the brief moments your eyes are open you see Katsumi’s gentle smile turn a bit more sinister. She brings you a bit closer, wrapping her left arm securely around you. Her free hand positions itself at your waist, with a thumb inching closer to your clit.

You shake your head side to side, signaling ‘Please, no.’ She ignores your silent plea. Her thumb rubs your clitoral hood in small circles. Your body attempts to rock back and forth, but firm hands keep you in place. Both of your holes clench at the impending orgasm. As you reach climax, you feel both your pussy and ass wring the two cocks inside of you for their liquid.

Your oldest sister hugs you firmly and plants a kiss through onto your gag. Tomiko pulls out of your ass without a word. She then undoes the locks holding the penis gag in place, yanks it out and pulls your head back. Your whole body reclines, with Tomiko holding onto your neck, keeping you from falling. Katsumi has her hands on your legs, suspending you between the two Archdemons of Lust. In your post coital bliss, you are unsure what is happening.

“Clean it off slut.” Tomiko utters as she shifts her hips forward, filling your throat. You feel the hands behind your neck let go, only to feel a sharp pull on your nipples. Half of your weight is now strained on your abused nubs. As the face fucking continues, Katsumi also begins anew, wanting to fill your vagina once more. The clit rubbing starts again, causing more jolts and turning up the heat on the simmering orgasm. “Keep focused, use your throat muscles to milk my cock dry slut. And don’t you dare let any of your teeth scrape me, or I will double fist you for the next two days.”

You do your best to unhinge your jaw as far as you can, while emulating a swallowing motion. It is hard to keep focus with Katsumi toying with your oversensitive clit. You feel the cock down your throat pulsate a bit, and hear Tomiko grunt, before it finally spews into your stomach. Your nipples are finally, painfully released. Pain spikes in your chest as blood flows back into them. Katsumi pulls you back up into a more vertical position, and then starts to fuck you more vigorously. She brings you into a deep kiss before letting loose her seed into your womb for the second time.

More than the physical sensations, the idea of being impregnated by Katsumi-nee triggers the most powerful orgasm of the day. Your ungagged cry of pleasure echoes through the room. Katsumi catches you as you lifelessly slump forward. “Good girl. You felt wonderful my Dhalia-chan.”

Your vision blurs as you barely hold onto consciousness. Rapid knocking on the door to your room registers in your head. Tomiko walks to answer the door. As she opens it, you hear a large crowd of voices.

“Tomiko-sama, can we join in please? We all want to play, especially after hearing Dhalia-sama’s screams through the halls.”

“We made an agreement, get back to your posts! You can have the fuck-meat after I’ve used her.”

A chorus of disappointed “Awwwws” is the only response. Tomiko slams the door shut.

“You didn’t have to be so harsh Tomiko. They can’t help it, Dhalia-chan gave all of them ownership of her body.”

“But, but, it’s my- our time to play with her! So, they have to wait!”

You hear the two of them go back and forth for a bit before exhaustion finally overcomes you, and once again you drift off to sleep.

* * *

Your stomach rumbling in protest is what finally rouses you from your slumber. Dazedly, you look around, finding yourself in the closet of the hidden area of Katsumi-nee’s apartment.

_‘It was just a dream. Fuck, why though? And why… why couldn’t it be real.’_

Wiping the drool off your cheek, you find the letter Katsumi-nee wrote to you and pocket the note. Checking your phone, you note that it is slightly past midnight, ‘00:08 08 February 2138’. Your birthday. What a way to spend the first few minutes of your birthday, dreaming in a fantasy world and then getting rudely awakened with a slap from reality.

Shoving down the feelings of loneliness, depression and how fucking badly you want to live in that version of Yggdrasil, you pick yourself up and walk out into the room with the racks of clothes.

_‘I can call in sick if I am too tired. Not like I have taken a sick day in over five years. This is much more important.’_

You check your phones, battery, ‘61%’, lower than what you are comfortable with, but manageable. You then take the closet item of clothing off the rack, one of the many slutty maid outfits, and begin taking pictures and videos from as many angles as you can. Then you move onto the next, determined to document every outfit and item you can.

* * *

Your task is finally done just as the artificial sun of the arcology begins to rise. Your phone’s storage space was at capacity midway through, so you had to pause and delete old videos that you previously sent to Katsumi, videos already saved on your computer. But you finally have a digital collection of all the toys, gear and attire that Katsumi-nee acquired over the years. Sleep deprivation is beginning to kick in as you grab the laptop and begin the trek home.

The journey back is spent mopping, wishing for the impossible. Three stops on the Kuuko line, change over, four stops on the Nanakuma line, short five-minute walk, then you are finally back in your tiny apartment. You place the laptop down on the coffee table before writing an email from your work address, letting the branch know you are not feeling well today. Someone may view it as suspicious that you are absent on your birthday, but it is what it is.

As you try to log in, you are met with an error message saying you do not have access to this account. Odd, this is something you should bring up with IT tomorrow. Or rather after you sleep. You set the phone down and start walking to your room to change out of your previous day’s work clothes. A series of loud clangs on your door interrupts you. Perplexed, you stare at the door in your sleepless state, wondering if you are imagining it.

_‘I have never had a visitor, never spoken to my neighbors. There shouldn’t be anything arriving via delivery today. It is 06:45, who could be at my door at this hour?’_

You slowly approach the door, regretting that you never installed a hallway camera or even a view port. Letting your curiosity overcome your trepidations, you turn the handle and pull the door open. As soon as the latch clears the release, you feel a swift shove on the door as three figures move quickly into your tiny Fukuoka apartment.

Too stunned to protest the sudden intrusion, you noiselessly fall on your ass. Looking up, you see that the first figure is an older man, about your height, with short, salt and pepper hair, wearing a suit. He is accompanied by two heavily augmented security staff proudly displaying ‘Shimizu Pharma’ on badges. Both security officers are scanning the rest of your living space, with bullpup rifles at the ready. The older man has a pistol pointing at your in his black gloved hands.

“Had an excitin’ night, kid?” the older man finally broke the silence with his Kansai dialect. “Figured you’d first be home twelve hours ago, at least that’s what the file said. Yah made me wait twelve hours, kid. I don’t like waitin’ around, wastin’ time for nothing. First things first, where’s the laptop?”

Unsure if this man should be in possession of your sister’s laptop, but also fearing for your life, you point to the coffee table. One of the security officers walks over to it, takes a wire from the back of his neck, and connects to the laptop. After a couple seconds the guard gives an ‘affirmative’ signal.

“Nice and easy, so now next piece of business.” The man takes out a leather folio, unzips it, and drops a sizeable stack of documents on your seated lap. He begins again, this time more formally, “As of 00:00 08 February 2138 Takeru Shimizu, you, are no longer employed by Shimizu Pharmaceuticals. You are to turn in any Shimizu Pharmaceuticals property that you used for your employment, such as laptop computers or cybernetic implants. Any non-vested assets will be immediately seized. Do yah have any questions, comments or concerns, kid?”

While you may not enjoy this physical world, you at least had stability, a much higher income than the average person and an incredibly easy job. You tolerated this reality so you could spend money and time in your preferred space, Yggdrasil. Now that was crashing down. You had a decent amount saved up, not out of long-term planning or frugality, but for the simple fact that you had not decided how to utilize your savings in game, yet. If you eliminated all Yggdrasil spending, you could feasibly continue your existence with your current level for expenditures, for at least two decades. With the money currently sitting in your account, you could purchase a luxury condo in Roppongi, and then have nothing leftover for utilities and food.

But now, that money would have to sustain you for the rest of your life. It would not be that difficult, you just must severely curb spending in game. Which means your plans to recreate Katsumi’s penthouse apartment, and everything in it, will more than likely remain a faint dream.

More importantly, why? Why are you getting let go now? It is not like you had previously provided the company with any benefit for the past eight years. You sat in whatever office space you were given and pretended to work. So why now?

“Um… may I know why I am getting fired from the family company?”

“To be honest, kid, this should have happened years ago. Not like yah did any work. But yah stayed in your little corner and didn’t raise no fuss. So, your old man tolerated you. But late last year some bastard managed to sneak a bug into your older sister’s laptop. Found a bunch of secrets, tried to blackmail her and your dad. Luckily, the security department is staffed with the best of the best.” The man smugly points both his thumbs back at himself. “So, I had the pleasure of getting’ personally acquainted with the blackmailer, before putting this ‘ere iron to his skull. And you’ll never guess what Mr. Hacker was able to grab from ‘Katsumi-sama’s’ laptop.”

You gulped, loudly. Adrenaline coursed through your body as stress levels went beyond maximum. The older man’s sick smile forced you to embarrassingly avert your gaze.

“S’what I thought. Now your dad ain’t happy that his ‘son’ is not a man. And even more so that yah wanna fuck your own family. This is scandal level shit, kid. You could ruin aaaaallllll of the hard work your dad has done to create this wonderful company. Just cause you are a sick fuck. Luckily, your old man ain’t leaving you high and dry. The last reason I am here is to give you a generous severance package, with strong terms and conditions.” He takes out one last set of stapled documents and hands them over.

“In summary, yah gonna get five years pay upfront, plus access to the basic tier of medical assistance from the company. Yah also get access to the heavily discounted nutrition replacement paste and other products that yah file says you almost exclusively eat. Sound’s good right? You just have to sign these papers certifying that you are no longer associated with the Shimizu Family and will be stricken from the register. Yah also cannot enter any Shimizu Pharma facilities or contact anyone in yah family ever again. All of this is non-negotiable, and if you decline…” The man casually plays with his pistol, making not-so-subtle gestures that it is to be used on you if you refuse. “So, what do yah say? Easy way, or fun way?”

You don’t have a choice at all. Plus, five years salary would more than double your bank account. Not speaking with your family is not a loss at all, you rarely contacted any of them. And this way, you could spend much more time play Yggdrasil!

“I accept!”

“Wait, really? Yah ain’t gunna whine about how much you’re gunna miss mom and dad? Or your sister? Ahahaha, yah ain’t even gunna attempt to deny the sick shit you’re into? Holy shit this was much easier than I thought.”

You slowly grab the Hanko out of your jacket, sign and notarize all of the documents acknowledging your removal from the company and family tree, as well as agreeing to the rest of the terms that you need to for your severance pay. The suited man quickly reviews everything, then makes for the door.

“Oh, I guess happy birthday, kid. Have a good life, don’t spend all of that in one place. And if yah break any of the terms, I am gunna come back to visit again.”

With that, your apartment is empty, save for you. As much as you want to celebrate the significant increase in free time you now have, the adrenaline has finally worn off. You make your way to your room, tear off your clothes, shower, and then collapse in bed.

* * *

08 February 2138

Takeru Shimizu, Age 30

The vibrations from your phone wake up. Previous instincts kick in, your half-asleep mind attempting to start your pre-work morning routine. Then you remember what happened earlier in the day. You grab your phone to check the notifications clogging your home screen, as well as the time. ’13:03’. You scroll past several emails and messages from Yggdrasil, some announcement for an event or something. Most importantly, you see that your bank is holding a large amount of funds as they verify the transfer.

_‘Yes! I have more than enough cash to live on for a long time, and now I don’t even have to work! As far as birthday gifts go, this is the best one that I have gotten from... Katsuro.’_

You are briefly stunned with your newfound freedom and time. Should you celebrate with a long self-bondage session? Or jump right into Yggdrasil? You decide on the later. As soon as those funds transfer over successfully, you can start building Katsumi-nee’s home in Damascus Keep. Before logging on, you transfer over all the video files from your phone into your computer, so that you can bring them into the game and use as reference.

While the data transfers, you grab some paste, nutrient supplements, and water. With your physical necessities taken care of, you are ready to dive in. The world around you fades away, and you are surrounded by the familiar blue ‘waiting area’. The app icon for your email is bouncing up and down, signifying something new in your inbox, but from what the preview on your phone showed, it was just the bank and the new event from Yggdrasil.

You spawn in your personal residence on the top floor of Damascus Keep. Before you can look around, your view is completely covered by a popup window.

‘The End Times are almost upon us!

Greetings to you, loyal player. We thank you for your continued support of Yggdrasil. The past twelve years have been an amazing journey, and we thank you for coming along with us, whether you are a veteran of a decade of content or a newcomer to the Nine Worlds. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Everyone here wants to end on a high note, so we are excited to announced Ragnarök, The End Times event.

This new event is our largest content drop and will be released on 28 February 2138. The event will continue until the shutdown of Yggdrasil servers at 00:00 01 September 2138. Ragnarök will feature:

A removal of the level cap, enabling players to exceed level 100!

New End game content, including new areas to explore!

New Raid Bosses, Solo Content, Quests and PVP arenas and rewards!

New Job Classes and Racial Classes!

New Items, Gear, Cosmetics, Upgrades, Enchantments!

New Item Tier!

New Cash Shop Offerings!

All Limited Classes reset on accounts inactive for longer than a year!

Be on the lookout for other secrets and hidden features!

We hope you enjoy the new features and content that are coming very soon! All the “Shitty Devs” here have loved working on this game and want to see it go out with a bang, rather than a quiet whimper in the night. Sincerely, thank you for continuing to enjoy our hard work. We will be releasing details throughout the event; we hope to see you all there!

With a heavy heart, but looking excitedly toward the future,

-All the shitty devs’

You drop to your knees, crestfallen. The world you wanted to exist in, the world that you wanted to curate for yourself, is ending soon. You thought you had near unlimited time, with your newfound unemployment and generous severance pay. In a little over six months, this world is also going to end. Your decade of hard work, sculpting Elvidnir to be the city of your dreams, will not exist by the start of September.

_‘This can’t be happening. It’s not supposed to be like this. It’s my birthday, but it feels like a death sentence. My sisters are here with me, but they will be gone soon too. Nothing is worth living for…’_

Dark thoughts swirl around your head, but you let them occupy your mind. You think long and hard about what is keeping you tied to this mortal plane. As soon as Yggdrasil ends, there will be nothing shackling you to this life.

_‘When the servers go down, so will I. The Shitty Dev’s are doing everything they can to honour the game, I should do the same with everyone here in my guild. Or rather Katsumi-sama’s guild. This will be the greatest city in Helheim. No, in all the Nine Worlds. I am going to make Katsumi-nee’s apartment, with all the outfits and gear inside. Wait, the whole Lair… can be a play place for me and all my mistresses. With dungeons, medical wards, stages, and more. I can’t neglect the new features being added as well. Since Elvidnir is going to disappear, I need to make sure that all the NPC’s are the best they can be.’_

You close the event notification window to start planning for the end of the server. By the time you are done, Elvdinir will be a grand city of debauchery. Despite the finite nature of the event, you feel revitalized with a new purpose. The End Times will be as advertised. Then the world ends. As will your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is much longer than the previous one, I hope you guys like it! It would be super helpful to know what you readers like about my story, I would be super appreciative if you let me know! Stay safe everyone, and Happy New Year! See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Doomsday Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru finalizes his plans after his abrupt life shift and gives a short tour of the status of Elvidnir. Oh and horny dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Parts of this chapter are really fucking horny. I am sorry if this is not what you came here for. Let me know if I should section off these scenes with warnings or throw them into a separate story. Or just tell me to write less of them. Then the other parts of this chapter are heavy world building, which I am not sure pairs nicely with the horniness… Let me know if this is too jarring to have in the same chapter and I will do my best to break the parts up into separate pieces. I hope you enjoy it either way!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Non-consensual sexual activity, body modification, kidnapping, incest**

Gilded Cage Ch 9: Doomsday Prepping

27 February 2138

Takeru Shimizu, Age 30 

Your alarm blares loudly, forcing you to sit upright as fast as possible. Looking around, you are surprised to find yourself in your university apartment. Your mind feels cloudy, unsure what is happening.

_‘Wha- what am I doing here? Oh right, I just moved in last week, didn’t I? Classes haven’t started yet, so why did I set an alarm?’_

While you ponder the cell phone alarm a swift series of four knocks at your front door break your concentration. Checking to make sure you are decent, you walk over to the door, unsure who could be on the other side. A t-shirt and athletic shorts cover your body. You reach out and turn the knob.

“Mornin’ sleepy head. Your big sis brought a gift for you!”

Something feels off. Katsumi-nee should not be here, visiting your apartment. Why was that again? Was she busy with something? You think that is the case. Something work related, most likely. And she had just been here a week prior, leaving you that note in your duffel bag. You look behind her, checking to see if someone else from your family, or her driver, is with Katsumi-nee. Seeing that she is alone, but unsure of her intentions, you usher her inside. Katsumi-nee wordlessly kicks off her shoes and places them on the shelf. Beside her are two large suitcases that escaped your notice earlier. Both are check-bag sized, much larger than a carry-on style. You are unsure when she brought them in, and how you did not register them when you first opened the door to look around.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand!” You wearily shut your eyes, unsure of what Katsumi-nee is giving to you, as well as wondering what the occasion is. She still has not explained why she is here, but you have also not asked for some reason. Both your hands are held in front of you.

You feel Katsumi-nee grab your right wrist, but keep your eyes closed, only opening them when a sharp stab into your vein causes a moment of pain. Shockingly, you see a syringe sticking out of your arm, with your sister slowly, carefully pushing down the plunger. A mystery liquid is fed into your vein.

“Nee-san, what are yo-!“

Her right hand shoots up to your throat, clenching it tightly in a vice grip. You soundlessly cough and choke, while you raise your hands to try and pry yourself free. Between your panicked actions, Katsumi-nee makes an expression that you have never seen before. It is a smile, but not just a happy, content one. Katsumi-nee’s eyes exude a triumphant arrogance, of a hunter catching prey. But her mouth has formed into a sick grin, showing ecstasy and orgasmic glee, and no remorse for her twisted actions to come. Normally your oldest sister calms you down or excites, and embarrasses, you. Fear is not something you have felt from her before.

As you attempt to wrest yourself free, you feel your arms droop and lazily flop around. All control of your limbs drains from your body, as you hang limply in her grip.

“That was really easy Tae-chan, I was so nervous that the serum wouldn’t work, or that I used too much for your tiny body. For the next couple of hours, you will not be able to move or speak. But you can feel _everything_ I do to you.”

Katsumi cradles your body and bridal carries it to your bed, where you are gently laid down and stripped naked. She begins to caress your nude form, tracing circles on your inner thigh and sucking on your nipples. Your unmoving body offers the expected response as Katsumi-nee’s ministrations coax an erection from your incapacitated form.

“Okay Tae-chan, you have one chance to get me to stop. All you must do is not cum for… let’s say five minutes. If you can hold out, I will leave and never speak of this again. If you cum… then you will see what I have in store for you. If you object, then say ‘I object’.”

As much as you love your sister and everything she does for you, this is too much. The crazed look in her eyes tells you that it is not in your best interest to let her continue. With all the strength you can muster, you force your mouth and lungs to squeak out the words, “Ah ohecht”.

“No objections? Good! Now let’s test your endurance!”

Katsumi strips off her casual clothes, revealing a cup less leather bustier and crotchless black thong. You can’t help but notice the stiffness of her nipples or the exaggerated trails of arousal dripping down her thighs. She turns around and backs up onto the bed, sitting on your face. Normally when standing side-by-side with Katsumi, you feel short, as she stands 15 cm taller than you. But in this moment, with a goddess using your face as a seat, you feel tiny and insignificant.

As pale skin framed with black leather descends onto your face, you notice a small beauty mark to the left of Katsumi’s crotch. Then your vision is completely blocked off by two beautiful, perfect globes of flesh. Your sister shifts back and forth, grinding her clit on your nose, covering your face in her arousal. A much more potent scent brings you into higher levels of bliss. Then you feel a warmth envelope your cock, as she throats your entire shaft. Her tongue skillfully plays with the glans in between gorging your length, as you can offer nothing in reciprocation besides a face to grind on. You begin to regret your weariness to Katsumi-nee; she surely just wants to play with you. Before you can think any further on the matter, you feel a probing finger in your rear. The coldness of lube quickly fades away, replaced by the girth of a finger, then two and three. If you could scream you could, as Katsumi-nee curls her fingers inward, gently rubbing on your prostate. She tickles, caresses your p-spot, while the relentless teasing and massage on your cock brings you to higher planes of ecstasy. Like a welled dam, the pleasure at your core builds and builds, until a sudden, forceful intrusion of Katsumi-nee’s full fist makes it way into your ass cracks the gates. Your seed spills into Katsumi-nee’s mouth and she greedily sucks out all your essence. As she slurps up your cum, you feel more liquid on your face squirt out from her wanting womanhood.

Katsumi-nee then dismounts from your face, turns around, and deeply kisses you. You continue to lay motionless as the taste of both of your juices leave salty and bitter remnants on your tongue. She then checks the phone timer.

“I hope you enjoyed that orgasm Tae-chan. It is the last one you will ever get. From now on, you will live your life as a female. That means no cumming from a cock you don’t have. And look,” she holds up her phone, “all you had to do was last twenty-three more seconds.”

Your older sister cracks open one of the suitcases and produces the permanent chastity cage you found in her apartment earlier. Your recently spent cock begins to shrink as she cleans it before locking away your erections permanently. Once again, you begin to dread what she has in store. Three more medical syringes can be seen in her hand as well.

“Now that your cock is taken care of, its time for the rest of your body. This one is the first dose of your hormone treatments. Daddy gave me a whole team of researchers to make whatever I wanted as a reward for my work. Eventually you will start growing curves, which we will supplement with implants, have increased sensitivity in your nipples, and even be able to lactate! That will be so much fun! The next syringe is a cocktail of drugs and nanomachines to… I am not sure what the medical terms are, but they make your prostate much more sensitive and increase the output of semen in your ejaculations. This last one is much simpler, it has nanomachines that go into your body and stop all hair growth, as well as finger and toenail growth. You may be wondering the reason for the last one. That is because I intent to keep you encased in latex. Forever.”

The next hour flies by in a blur. Katsumi drags you over to your shower and meticulously cleans every inch of you. Your body is then covered in lube, then is forcefully shoved into a pink catsuit with an additional ring gag. You notice zippers allowing removal of the torso portion, likely to allow access for body modification. Katsumi then places one of the suitcases next to the bed and opens it. You are surprised to see a hollowed-out space that could hold a small human body in place. There are also several vibrators, suction cups, and electrode pads strategically placed in the case to pleasure the interred. With the understanding that you are going in that case, and likely kidnapped by your sister, you struggle once more. Surprisingly, you can move, albeit sluggishly.

“It seems like the drug is wearing off. Let’s get you locked in quickly. I want you to regain full control just as your freedom slips away.”

Even if the drug were not coursing through your veins, you could not overpower your sister. She was taller, frequently exercised in her personal gym, and was versed in Kodokan Judo and Shito-ryu Karate. With relative ease, you are forced into the case and locked in. A suite of straps secure your limbs and torso in place, forcing each arm or leg to fold into their molded compartment at each corner. Katsumi does a couple tests, opening and closing the case. When the case is closed it brings your arms and legs together, while splaying you out when open. The motion in your arms feels like you are at the gym doing chest fly exercises.

Seeing that you would be held firmly in place, Katsumi begins to add the entertainment portions of your prison. A tube with a pale paste is attached to a long dildo, then secured to the ring gag. A long, inflatable vibrator is lubed up and shoved into your rectum. Suction cups are placed on your nipples, with wires attached to a control unit. Small, sticky pads are placed all over your body, with a gamut of wires that Katsumi diligently tucks away. The hollow tube in the cage is connected to a collection bag, which is then connected to a pump that feeds the vibrator in your ass.

When she is finished securing your body, you notice that movement has returned to your limbs. You protest through the dildo in your throat and struggle in the confines of the open holding case.

“Good, struggle.” Katsumi rubs her clit and cups one of her breasts. “Put on a good show for onee-sama.” She leans down and nibbles on your ear and sadistically whispers, “Show me fear, fear that your life as you know it is ending. That you do not want to be my prisoner. Just know that if you do not escape now, you will never see the outside world again. You will never get to play ‘pretend’ in your dive game.”

Your efforts are redoubled, as you helplessly flail in the case and jerk it around. You slow your movements as it is a struggle to take in enough air, as well as your body unused to physical exertion. Then Katsumi activates her toys. Electricity courses through your body, as well as vibrating all your erogenous zones. Your mind is a whirlwind of pleasure, losing focus on what is transpiring, you are only able to focus on how amazing you feel.

Then, pain. Deep stabbing pain. Ten nails dig into your rib cage and claw downwards. If you are not bleeding from it, your skin is certainly raw. The pain is difficult to place among the plethora of sensations, and in a way heightens the euphoria from everything else. But still, you scream. In joy, pain or sorrow you do not know. Not that your cries carry far, as Katsumi closes the case, sealing you inside.

Darkness surrounds you, but from a set of speakers you hear your older sister. “I will be taking you home Tae-chan. The school will notice you are missing when you do not show up to your classes for a whole week. It will be another… two or three before someone starts to look for you. All they will find is an empty apartment. You will be listed as a missing person, a case never to be solved. And in my apartment, I will slowly be turning you into the perfect doll for me to play with. We are going to have so much fun together, just you wait! You won’t even recognize yourself after the surgeries!”

This is not what you want. Katsumi is taking this too far. Panic takes over your body, causing you to hyperventilate. You do your best to scream and escape, but the case is holding you tightly, and the toys are doing too much for you to focus on anything else. You are vaguely aware of the case being moved and loaded up into a car. Katsumi’s voice comes through the speakers again, “We are on our way to my apartment in Neo-Fukuoka. Since we will be travelling by bullet train, it’ll take around four hours. But don’t worry, my princess. There is an integrated monitor for you to watch videos, and I have a whole playlist that will help ease you into your new life. Brainwashing and hypnosis stuff, not sure if it is effective, but at least it is something for you to watch. I have a private booth on the train, so I will be right here, watching over you.”

Videos of trans women bound and sexually toyed with scroll across your vision, along with flashing lights and big bold text with suggestive messages such as “fuck toy” and “cute princess”. The audio carries similar messaging, telling you how much you love sucking dick. The suite of the audio-visual sensations, along with the toys, overload your brain. You quickly lose consciousness as your body goes limp.

* * *

Your phone ringing wakes you up once again. As you jolt up from your bed, you are surprised that you can move and are not locked in a case.

_‘Another dream. That was too weird. Why is my mind dreaming up things like this? I… I wouldn’t have wanted Katsumi-nee to do all of that. But… I do miss her, so much…’_

Notifications buzz on your phone, notably two delivery alerts. One of them you are expecting, the other is a mystery. Did you order something a long time ago that got delayed? Did someone send you something by mistake?

The package you are expecting is slated to arrive in around noon, giving you two hours. Your mystery parcel is currently sitting in your mailbox. With overwhelming curiosity, you dress yourself in sweatpants and a hoodie and walk down the hall to the mailroom. At least you do not have to go outside, as that would require suiting up and getting your filter mask. You unlock the small compartment labeled ‘912’ to find a bubble mailer. Curiously, there is no return address or other markings. You take the package back to your apartment before opening.

The pre-perforated opening gives way to your fingers, leaving a flash drive and note to fall into your hands. The note simply reads: ‘Files on Laptop. T’

_‘Did… Tomiko send this? Are… are these files from Katsumi-nee’s computer?!’_

You run over to your dive setup and slot the drive in. It contains diary entries, sketches, and video files. As you flip through the diary entries and sketches a chill runs down your spine. The entries go all the way back to when Katsumi-nee was in high school. There are unhinged ravings about how ‘criminally adorable my little brother is’ and ‘how much I want to rape him’. The sketches are of a figure clearly representing you in all manner of women’s fashion. Along with fetish wear suited for the female body. More recent entries speak of elaborate kidnapping plans, schemes to leverage medical research to shape your body and ‘training regimens’ for your feminization. The latest entry and accompanying sketch run your blood cold. You find designs for the case that held you captive in your most recent dream. The whole diary entry is just a repetition of the phrase, ‘You are my toy’ over and over again.

The videos do not help paint a better picture. Most are of Kastumi showing off the dungeon portion of her apartment, describing to the camera what each piece of gear or furniture is, and how she will use it on you. There is a sadistic, disillusioned glee in her words, as she articulates how much you will enjoy her torturing of your body. The rest are outfit haul videos, with her speaking on each article of clothing she bought for you, how much it costs, and what scenario she wants to see you wearing it in.

You disconnect from your dive unit, feeling exhausted. This is not the sister you knew, the caring, motherly figure. Katsumi was holding a façade over her twisted desires. But it is who she truly was, and you said so yourself, that you love her. So, you naively decide that this was how she wanted to show her love. Later, when you get back onto Yggdrasil, you would add these files into the archive that Katsumi-nee’s avatar is holding onto. Might as well keep all information about your late sister in one place.

With some time to kill before the next delivery, you trawl the data miners BBS for any leaks or info dumps on The End Times expansion.

* * *

“You plannin’ on the world endin’ or something mister?”

“Not really.”

You lie. Well, a half lie. The three men in front of you just finished carrying two pallets of Shimizu Pharmaceuticals brand nutrition replacement paste, water fortification capsules and an additional refrigerated chest containing a bulk amount of the vitamins and minerals injections. You had to ‘convince’ them to not just leave the shipment on the first-floor lobby. With enough cash to get these three wasted on synth-sake for the rest of the week, they begrudgingly traversed nine eight flights of stairs to reach your apartment.

“Just wanted to stock up, and I got a good discount on bulk buying it. Thank you for your help.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hope I didn’t throw out my back with this shit.”

The courier company workers leave without another word. You unpack the refrigerated injection tubes and place them into your fridge. Thankfully, the water capsules can be prepared up to a week ahead of time, by simply dropping one of them into a bottle. The electrolytes and other bodily necessities are then dispersed through the liquid. Same with the paste, which came in two kilo bags. Just one scoop and half a liter of water provided enough calories to sustain your tiny frame for a day.

The delivery was supposed to have been here three weeks ago, when you first decided on your finite lifespan. Luckily, the other toiletries had already arrived. You spent some time calculating how much body wash, food paste, toilet paper and other necessities you would need until the end of August. Then the plan was to stock up, lock the deadbolt and never leave your room until September 1st. Fortunately, everything was accounted for.

The weeks since your sudden unemployment flew by quickly. The toys and clothes you had amassed over the years collected dust, pushed aside in favor of continued improvements and preparation for the final half year of Yggdrasil. On days when you felt the crushing weight of your decisions most harshly, you cracked open one of the vacuum sealed bags of Katsumi-nee’s panties, took several deep breathes to calm down, then re-sealed the bag. Unfortunately, every time you did you swore the scent was becoming fainter, so it was your most precious commodity, to be saved as much as possible.

With the delivery squared away, you begin your start your pre-dive ritual. Paste, washed down with water, followed by an injection. You check you bank statements on your phone, pondering how much to leave for survival here on Earth, and how much to spend in Yggdrasil. Conservatively, if you left one tenth of your account, the next six months could be spent gorging on real meat and fine wines. But it would be better to leave some and move any remainder over as September drew closer. You decide to wait, and transfer funds over only as you needed them, mostly to prevent excessive spending.

With the bodily and monetary concerns dealt with, you take your seat and prepare to dive. The tiny apartment around you fades as you swiftly transition from the blue waiting screen into Yggdrasil. The City of Elvidnir is slowly created around you as you spawn just outside of The Lair. The moat that once ran the circumference of the inner keep has been replaced by walls, complimented with high watchtowers and siege engines. You fly up to one of them and gaze out towards the city.

Elvidnir has the same rough design as it did before, shaped like a doughnut with the center hole occupied by The Lair. The main city still sits in the outer ring but is now divided up into four wings located at the cardinal directions. Each wing is ruled over by one of your NPC’s, has their own design, theme, and purpose. You even spent time curating the buildings and residents to match the overall feel of each section.

The northern quadrant is focused on intelligence, research, and magic. At the center sits the Liber Daemonica, the largest repository of knowledge in Elvidnir. The two other main buildings sitting in the area are the school, where you spent a couple days designing erotic seifuku, and a magic research facility. So far you allocated four hundred NPC levels for this quadrant, split between four NPC’s. Each had temporary, placeholder names, but functionally you had a Greater Daemon governing the wing, a Master Librarian, Headmistress of Education, and a Head of Magical Research. Roaming around this part of the city were many magically trained daemon troops, with a mix of sorcerers and spell swords.

The southern quadrant’s themes revolve around life. The continuation, maintenance and ending of life in Elvidnir. At the center sits the Mausoleum of the Primordial, a large tomb complex where the dead can be revered while their bodies are held in stasis. Other significant buildings include the manufactories for mana production and a hospital to treat the wounded and the sick. As with the northern quadrant, four NPC’s, each level one hundred, administered the region. One Greater Daemon governess, a Keeper of Names and Deeds for the Mausoleum, a Mana Production Overseer, and a Chief of Medicine for the hospital. This part of the city contained tankier daemon troops, like Great Knights and Dark Vanguards.

The western quadrant is all about culture and pleasure. The main buildings are a huge bathhouse and brothel combination, currently with no name, a bazaar focused on crafting exotic goods, and a theatre. Other forms of entertainment dotted the district, such as teahouses, restaurants, bars, and musical performances. A Greater Deamon governess, the Head Courtesan, the Master Craftswoman, and the Spymistress were the main NPC’s in charge of the region, with most of the citizenry devoted to either crafting jobs, scouting/spying classes or allocated high Dexterity classes like Sword Dancer or Assassin.

Finally, the eastern quadrant is one devoted to war. The centerpiece of the east is the Colosseum, presided by the Gladiatorial Champion. Adjacent to the arena are the barracks, lead by the General of Elvidnir, and the forge complex, with the Master Armourer toiling away creating the finest arms and armour in the city. A Greater Daemon Governess oversees the sector, with most of the citizenry happily joining the ranks of the army, or training to find glory in the Colosseum.

It had taken a lot of time and effort to plan out the city in this manner, and even more of those qualities to begin shaping the quadrants. Luckily, some random user on the Yggdrasil forum created a plugin that allowed players to take pictures or videos of objects, and it would translate those images into 3D objects compatible with the game. As a player, you still had to provide the resources and data space to manifest these objects, but it saved a significant amount of time. You had sent over a generous tip to the creator of the plugin, and he happily created more functions for you to use, such as exporting models to the NPC creator tool. This let you translate your favorite doujin characters into NPC’s and saved you hundreds of hours trying to craft beautiful looking models for each custom NPC.

You still had the tall task of assigning levels, racial and job classes, and equipment to each one. Not to mention bringing ‘life’ and character to every individual. You were slowly, but surely, making small adjustments to every NPC you created. Previously, you planned to have at least thirty-five NPC’s, all with raid level gear and builds. This would allow you to enter any raid in the Ragnarök expansion, including ones requiring a full legion of players. As you sat in your room planning, you were inspired by many works of fiction and mythologies, and kept adding on NPC ideas, soon enough you had a list of over one hundred. It would be insane to have that many max level creations, each with individual personalities, roles in a raid, and gear, right?

You are not sane. With the help of a lot of research (grabbing ideas from other pieces of media), the abundance of time from your unemployment and large financial windfall, the number of NPC’s has ballooned from two at the start of the month to seventy-one, all in varying states of completion. But you had the organization down, now you just needed to fill in the blanks for specifics.

At the top sat Katsumi-sama, the Empress of Elvidnir. At her right side is Tomiko-sama, the Honour Guard-Captain, along with twenty-two members of the Honour Guard, with each one representing a Major Arcana of Tarot. Underneath the empress in the government structure are the Higher and Lower Daemonic Courts, the Angelic Court, and the Revelry of Sins. The Higher Daemonic Court is led by the four Greater Daemon Governess’ and contains their three advisors, totaling sixteen (four Governess and twelve advisors). The Lower Daemonic Court and Angelic Court are each comprised of ten members and are meant to balance out each other for decision making. The Revelry of Sins is a holdover, and historical nod to the human players that once led the Sengoku Demons, with seven members each representing a sin. Four more served as your bodyguard and personal advisors, with each one representing the classical four humors, Sanguine, Cholera, Melancholy and Phlegmatic. The final NPC you created was one of out of self-loathing. You made an angelic version of your physical self. To your knowledge, it is the only male resident in the whole city. You unloaded the best tank classes onto him, giving him stellar HP, Def, Mg Def and Res ratings, but garbage offensive stats. His sole purpose is to remain shackled to the throne and provide entertainment to the Empress, in the form of a body to torture.

With that, you had seventy-one companions, in addition to the staff of Damascus Keep, servants roaming around the Lair and other random job holders in the city quadrants. You could muster two whole legions for any of the new content if needed. The main issue would be if any new content is gated for levels higher than one hundred, in which case it would take weeks of grinding to raise seventy-one accounts. Or it would be an issue if you did not have an endless fountain of currency. By purchasing EXP Boosts from the Cash Shop, you could apply these to every NPC in your party, squad or legion.

The whole city is coming together, you just had to give meaningful names to the NPC’s and locations in the city, decorate and add more ‘life’ to areas in the form of shops and jobs, and spruce up The Lair more. Tall tasks indeed, but you have an abundance of time to make sure all of it happens before 01 September.

Just for fun you recalled every single one of the seventy-one to the throne room, the tenth floor of The Lair. After ten minutes of waiting, all of them had finished assembling. You look on in awe at the variety of demon and angelic species and job classes, surrounded by every variety of fetishized concept you could think of. Toned tomboy with short, white hair and dark skin and tan lines, check. Busty doctor with glasses, check. Occult mage controlling a mass of tentacles, hell yeah. Amazonian gladiator with scars and an eyepatch, yeps. There were too many to list off at the current moment, as you had a speech you wanted to give. You walked up to Katsumi-sama’s seat, briefly acknowledged your doppelgangers sad state of ragged clothes and bruises, and turned around. With tears welling up, you begin.

“Thank you for gathering here today! In a few hours, the final update to this world, The End Times, will begin. It has been my greatest pleasure to see all of you grow, and continue to grow, into capable and beautiful induviduals. But in a short six months, all of this will disappear. This world is ending, and I am doing everything I can to make Elvidnir worth remembering. A host of new dangers and treasures are on the horizon, and we will conquer them all! This finite amount of time I have with you all, it will be my most treasured memories that I will happily take to my grave. For when this world ends, so too will my life.”

You conclude your impromptu motivational speech, answered only with blank stares. You were not expecting an applause or anything, but you are still comforted by the crowd. “Return, I will be planning our next moves.“ The NPC’s dutifully file out and head back to their designated stations. You check the information bounties previously posted on several forums and BBS sites. Information is a powerful resource in game, and you paid top dollar to get the edge on everyone else. Even with the decline in player base over the years, info-brokers still had their scouts both in game and online to seek out as much as possible, before auctioning it off to the highest bidder. And since money was no object you often would finish ransacking a dungeon of all its most valuable drops before the general player base was even aware of its existence.

Several responses to your queries showed up in your mailbox, to which you dispersed half of the requested fee. The other half would be sent after the information could be verified as correct. The most valuable pieces of information sent to you were maps of two new realms, simply titled ‘Heaven” and ‘Hell’, along with a list of encounters and raids. And most importantly, difficulty ratings, suggested levels, and incomplete enemy lists. You were ready, the starting raids for both realms only suggested level ninety-five but required a full legion. Well within the capabilities of your forces.

You bring up the NPC lists and go over their command lists. It had taken a massive commitment on your end to program formation movements, skill usage, aggro juggling and every other aspect of the game into these NPC’s, but with your computer science background, the help of V-tube tutorials and mercenary code monkeys, paid handsomely of course, you had fully functional ‘bots’ that could almost match the effectiveness of a real player in a raid situation.

As you are still standing next to the throne, and Kastumi-sama and your doppleganger, you decide to add the contents of the flash drive that was mailed to you into the archive. You are not sure why you are doing it, but a small part of you hopes that you can fantasize about this Empress as your oldest sister. And how maybe these dreams will keep happening. As scary as they are, at least you get to hear her voice, and feel her love for you, as warped as it is.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a dialogue window populating your vision.

‘Ragnarök is nigh upon us!

We will be shutting down the servers at 22:00 in preparation for The End Times event! Any players still online will be force booted from the game. We expect the servers to come back online at 00:00 28 February. Please excuse our downtime as we launch the final update to Yggdrasil. Thank you for your patience!’

Checking the time, 21:30, you decide to double check the gear and builds of the NPCs. Full of confidence and ambition, you assemble the thirty-five members to make up your legion and sign off, eagerly anticipating the stroke of midnight. You would conquer everything the game had to offer and give the world to your Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again reader! Thank you for sticking it out with this chapter. I hope it was not too boring while I was explaining the organization of Elvidnir. I literally was typing it out with the org chart I made on the 2nd monitor. And again, I am sorry, I love the 40k universe and cannot help myself in using some of the themes and tropes from The Black Library. Would it help if I added the image of the org chart? Or is that a huge copout, and I should do better integrating that in and convey it to you, the reader?


	10. Records of Descent into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal notes on Takeru from the company developing Yggdrasil. Chapter turned out differently than I intended, but after two rewrites, here is what came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! As far as I know, Maruyama-san never mention specific monetary amounts in the LN’s, so I did some basic inflation calculations, estimating that 100 yen today would have the same purchasing power of around 2,000 yen in 2138, assuming around a 2.75% increase per year on average. It is not perfect, and I know that the wars and stuff would probably destabilize a lot of currencies, so I hope you will forgive me for generalizing.

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Corporate callousness, mentions of extreme play**

Gilded Cage Ch 10: Records of Descent into Madness

30 August 2138

23:59

{Accessing Account Data for User: Shimizu, Takeru}

Player Identification Number: 000094104

Account Created: 29 March 2126

Hours Logged: 68,579.45

Account Name: Dahlia

Account Level: 256

Registered User: Shimizu, Takeru

IP Address: 203.141.200.204

Total Account Purchases: ¥1,301,572,157,000 (A/N this equates to about $5 million in 2021 USD)

Guild Affiliation: Sengoku Demons

Miscellaneous Notes: Shimizu-san is believed to be the son of Katsuro Shimizu, CEO of Shimizu Pharma. Exercise caution when interacting, do not cause an incident. Any negative relations with Shimizu Pharma will be investigated thoroughly.

{/Account Data}

{Accessing Guild Data for Guild: Sengoku Demons}

Guild Identification Number: 001147

Guild Created: 11 March 2130

Guild Leader: Katsumi (ERROR_PLAYER_MISSING)

Guild Officers: Dahlia, Tomiko (ERROR_PLAYER_MISSING)

Number of Guild Members: 100 (ERROR 99 PLAYER_DATA_MISSING)

Guildbase: Elvidnir, Helheim

Guild Ranking: 187

Total NPC Levels: 20,000 (17,000 levels purchased)

Number of Custom NPC’s: 100

Total Mercenaries: 7,000

Total POP Monsters: 50,000

Treasury: 681,154,732,566,399

Items stored in Guild Vault: 894,721

World Items: 0

Realm Items: 5 (Amenonuhoko, Chains of Hephaestus, Anubis Was, Tears of the Black Sun, The Abyss Stares Back)

{/Guild Data}

{Accessing Personal Data for Player: Dahlia, Access Denied}

{ADMIN OVERRIDE, AUTHORIZATION CHIEF FINANCIAL OFFICER SETA TATSUYA}

{Accessing Personal Data for Player: Dahlia}

{Preselected Audio logs for determining mental wellness of Player: Dahlia}

{//Moderator Comments: Takeru Shimizu should seek psychological assistance. Audio logs sourced from NPC Katsumi, believed to be a representation of daughter of Katsuro Shimizu, died on 02 December 2137. Takeru presents disconnect from reality, suicidal thoughts, recent 16+ hours a day sessions, and heavy increase in spending}

{//CFO comments: Erase moderator comments, fire moderator. His mental state does not matter, only the money he spends. Move forward with custom reward for Takeru, send beta code for Yggdrasil 2 when first available, planning Q1 of 2139. Need to keep his spending habits the same for the next game}

{First Audio Log}

04 April 2138

09:56

“Katsumi-sama, I have been having strange dreams. Stranger than normal. I am getting scared, they are all so specific and… real. Ever since I checked that journal entry you left behind, I keep dreaming about ridiculous scenarios. Like last night, I dreamt that you cut off my limbs and fucked me with a strap-on. It hurt, a lot, and you had this terrifying smile the whole time. You, you wouldn’t do that to me… right? Please say you wouldn’t do that to me. Please. That is going too far. And the other dreams! Piercings everywhere, tubes running through my body, and… diapers? Why is my mind doing this to me?!

Ugghhh, well enough of that. I hope those dreams stop soon. I have made decent progress traveling through the new Realms of Heaven and Hell. Leveling the NPC’s has not been hard, as it is just a lot of grinding. A lot of time is spent modifying the NPC AI for raids, but it is a lot easier than I thought. Thankfully, there is not a level cap or dynamic difficulty for being over leveled, so I can brute force most of the raids with a higher-level party.

How was your first Legion Raid, mistress? You performed the best out of everyone! As expected of the Guild Master. I was hoping to find you a better weapon in the two Realms, but it seems like we were not quick enough to claim them. That is my fault, I am incredibly sorry. If I were quicker at assembling and coding, we could have been the first to clear some of those raids and gotten you a Realm Item. I am hoping we can get some first clears in the other Realm raids.”

{/First Audio Log}

{Second Audio Log}

06 April 2138

19:42

“Katsumi-sama! I am happy to report to you that we were the first to kill Anubis in the Maat Realm! It was not an easy fight, over half the legion died. The worst part was that Anubis got stronger after every death in the instance. Thankfully, we won in the end and got his scepter, **Anubis _Was_** , which will go to… I am not sure yet. I wish you could talk with me to figure out who I should reward this to. If we do not find any other Realm Items, I will gladly give this to you, as you should have the best and most important gear. Although, it seems like your Guild Weapon may already be better than this thing, at least right now. It gets +3 damage after it kills something, and +12 damage if it kills a player. And it stacks infinitely… that seems… super broken. I think for now I will hand this off to Tomiko-sama, as she is always with me, racking up lots of kills. Eventually, it should maybe go to Isis-sama, as she is the leader of the Lower Daemonic Court.

I keep having to purchase things to keep the guild afloat, not that I mind at all. Not like I use this money for anything else. But it is annoying to keep buying exp/ gold rate increases, NPC levels, and data space. Maybe I should just splurge and bulk buy everything, so I don’t have to worry until… the end.

Oh, one last thing before we go off to grind some more. It seems like a bunch of new species and races were added for heteromorphs to level in, and somehow the Dev’s let multiple races combine or stack, instead of overwriting each other. I gave Petra-sama, she was an automaton, a bunch of demonic levels and her character turned into possessed looking robot, still beautiful, but grim and dark. I am excited to experiment with this, I am sure there are a lot of interesting fusions of races.”

{/Second Audio Log}

{Third Audio Log}

29 April 2138

12:27

“Hello Katsumi-sama. My sleep schedule is so fucked. I do not know what time it is, or what day of the week it is. Not that time has any meaning anymore, all I do is try to make Elvidnir perfect. Not that I am complaining! Not at all! I love doing this, don’t worry! You slave is happy to toil away, to give you the most she can before everything ends! The dreams… keep happening. They never stop, some are continuations of previous nights, other are unconnected, yet still torturous.

The NPC’s are coming along well. I have everyone registered in the **Eternal Band of Submission** and given all of them **Leash of Domination** ’s over me. It is… interesting building one hundred people with differing personalities, goals, fetishes, and likes/dislikes. I am not done yet, as this was a stupidly ambitious project, but at least I have the builds for everyone done now. Some do not have utility classes, like crafting or cooking, but that is fine as they are most likely dedicated to combat. The biggest hurdle is going to be figuring out the personalities of the Tarot Guard set. I am sorta stumped on that, hopefully I will figure that out before the end!

Conquering the different Realms has been going at a steady pace. Maat and Olympus have been completed, we still must go back and finish a couple raids in both Heaven and Hell. I was surprised that the Dev’s added Yomi-no-kuni as a Realm, but I guess it would make sense that they are probably the most versed in that mythology. If I had to guess, Amenonuhoko is likely a Realm item that can be obtained there, it is the spear that Izanagi stabbed into the ocean to create Japan.

Oh, speaking of Realm weapons, we were able to clear a raid deathless and were rewarded with **Chains of Hephaestus** , which I can use on myself to apply an CC in the game. And because of the Sister Repentia, Demagogue, Sin Eater and Blasphemer passives, I can make everyone else either immune or apply that CC with their attacks and spells.

It really seems balance went out the window with this last update, certain synergies and just too strong. Power creep is really a big thing here, huh mistress? As long as we are ahead of the curve, I do not mind. Especially because if I had to guess, I probably am one of the top players in terms of login time for this update. It is times like these that I am thankful for my situation, as I can spend all my time with you and the rest of my owners.

Anyways, I am off to go through Heaven and Hell again, see you soon mistress!”

{/Third Audio Log}

{Fourth Audio Log}

04 May 2138

13:09

*crying into microphone* “Why? Why would you do this to me, Katsumi-sama. I love you so much.” *more crying, sniffling* “Please don’t castrate me, please! I will be the best girl I can for you! Just please don’t do that!” *eight more minutes of crying, incoherent speech*

{/Fourth Audio Log}

{Fifth Audio Log}

08 May 2138

“Katsumi-sama. I am here to report that I have made a discovery. The Diabolist and Soul Binder classes have a fun interaction, every time I kill something, I have a small percentage to get that entity’s class or race as a transferable scroll. Do you know what that means? I NEED to take the legions back to some of those raids, how awesome would it be to have the NPC’s with World and Realm Threat level classes? Okay, the beautification of Elvidnir is being put on hold for a bit, this is much more important. I WILL give you all the most overpowered classes and races I can! There’s no time to waste, let’s go mistress!”

{/End Fifth Audio Log}

{Sixth Audio Log}

19 June 2138

15:05

“I can’t believe those fucking shitty dev’s. There is an eldritch plane Realm, but it is filled with WIP stuff, cut content, abandoned projects and the like. It is a buggy mess, with no ground texture! It gives me a huge headache, as the missing texture skin is a bright pink and black checkerboard pattern. Fuck, it was hard to tell what we were fighting some of those times, as that same gross pattern is stretched across some of the raid bosses. Even with those difficulties, we are progressing through it. What is certainly helping are the level 200 NPC’s. I do not think I can raise them any higher, as they just stop gaining EXP, so I guess there is a cap for them. But not for me for some reason, I am not sure why NPC levels are capped. Either way, I know I will be higher level than you, mistress, but I won’t let it get to my head. You still have ownership over all of me, I promise.

Soul grinding is going… slowly. Nothing like throwing the legions at a raid over and over again for a miniscule chance to get a race or job scroll. But I have gotten some fun classes and races for you all. I hope I can keep building that up for you girls! Oh, one more thing before I go, the dev’s also made the announcement that the opportunity to get the limited classes from idle accounts is coming up soon. A tournament was announced for the World Champion Class, but details on World Disaster and World Guardian have not been released yet. I wonder if they are adding ‘Realm’ equivalents? Oh well, off to do more grinding mistress!”

{/Sixth Audio Log}

{Seventh Audio Log}

05 July 2138

17:38

“Good evening mistress, grabbing everything for the NPC’s is kind of becoming a slog. I am not complaining! It gives me something to do, and I am happy to keep working on all of it, on all your behalf. It is getting a little repetitive with the same raids and mob farming areas. I am glad I have a purpose though; I think without all of you I would just be wasting away here, accumulating gold and items, only for all of that to go to waste. But now, it is going towards all my lovely mistresses. Which… will eventually get deleted… but I am not thinking about that right now!

The tournament for Helheim World champion is on 24 August, one week before server shutdown. With the level cap gone, I do not really need to optimize my build. I may just be able to smash through with bigger numbers. Especially if I borrow the **Anubis _Was_** from Tomiko-sama. I haven’t checked the bonus damage on it in a while, but I assume it is enough to one-shot a lot of players, even through the tankiest of builds. Oh, and I got some fun classes and titles for everyone from constantly going through the different realms, I will tell you more about them in a bit. First things first though, let’s see if we can add anything in terms of character for anyone, I have some new ideas for fetishes. The more I keep having these dreams, as extreme as they are, the more I am getting used to them. So, don’t worry at all Katsumi-sama! If you want to cut off my arms and turn me into a fountain for semen or breastmilk, I am happy to accommodate you! I love you so much!”

{/Seventh Audio Log}

{Eighth Audio Log}

24 August 2138

23:40

“Katsumi-sama, I feel empty, hallow. I can’t believe the world is ending soon. Today, today marks the start of the last week before the shutdown. I guess today… today I won a tournament. For World Champion of Helheim. Last week I got World Disaster and World Guardian. I’ll give the disaster to you, champion to Tomiko-sama and I will hold onto guardian. As far as I can tell there aren’t any Realm equivalents, so these will have to do for now.

I know there is more to do, I still have not 100% completed many of the NPC’s, grinding out scrolls took a higher priority. But now I feel like I have neglected some of them. I guess I should spend time with them, but I also want to go out and get more for all of you. Please tell me what to do. Please? Please…” *crying for ten minutes*

{/Eighth Audio Log}

{//CFO comments: Reach out with one of our female customer reps, try to get him out on a date or something. Check to see if he is on any dating apps. Lure him in, keep him motivated and alive to play the next game. Get the systems teams to make a reward for him, a racial class and some items, or some shit like that. Something special just for him. Keep in mind he has literally bankrolled two or three departments salaries over the past four years or so. We need to keep all our whales playing Yggdrasil 2, but do NOT under any circumstance let the game announcement slip through, the board will fuck me if that leaks out.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the final one of this arc, which is finally the transition to the New World! Thank you for sticking out these 10 chapters of world building with me, I super appreciate it. I want to preemptively address some concerns of overpowered gear/levels/etc. Yes, shit is OP, but in most Overlord fics and even in the canon shit is already OP as all hell. There is rarely any challenge or danger, and I think most of the fanbase is interested in how the characters interact with each other and those in the New World. Hopefully, you all enjoy what I have planned for Dahlia-chan in the NW, and I certainly hope you find it interesting and entertaining! See you then!


	11. The End, Continued (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru gets a surprise gift and spends his last hours in Yggdrasil, fondly remembering the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! We are finally continuing the story, I know that the chronology of the story is kind of wonky, but this is finally moving forward from the events of Chapter 1. Side note, either I am doing something acceptable and readable, or you guys are staying quiet while disliking the story (while also still reading). I am hoping that the second option is too weird to be true, because why would you guys keep coming back if you did not enjoy it? Either way, I super appreciate comments, constructive criticism, and suggestions! See you at the end note, enjoy!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Living clothes, (slight) voyeurism**

Gilded Cage Ch 11: The End, Continued (Finally)

Takeru Shimizu, Age 30

31 August 2138

12:05

You quickly pass the blue home screen, likely for the last time in your life. You wonder how many times you had seen this animation, the array of programs virtually constructing, navigating this waiting-room like space to open Yggdrasil. It is odd, you have seen this animation everyday for over a decade, but the thought strikes you that the number cannot be more than ten thousand times. Even if you logged onto your computer multiple times a day, which you rarely did, ten years by three hundred sixty-five days still is only 3.65K. You wonder about any of the other actions in your life that seem like endless repetitions, wondering after you die there is some tally book that has kept count of the innocuous and mundane details of your existence. 

It would be interesting to see the total quantity of nutrient paste you have consumed over the course of your entire life. Maybe the equivalent volume would be equal to an office building, or a football arena. You also wonder if you could ask this hypothetical spreadsheet how many women in Japan would have been okay with dating you. Maybe you would not want to know. It is probably better for your mental state to stay ignorant. Not that the dead care about mental stability, but it would be best to start your time in the afterlife not wallowing in depression and ‘what if’s.’

As soon as you materialize on the top floor of Damascus Keep a large dialogue box obscures the room around you.

‘Greetings Player!

We, the Shitty Dev’s, would like to thank you for enjoying our last event, The End Times. A lot of you decided to log on and participate in our last day of our game! Thank you to those of you who returned, and a huge thank you to the dedicated fans who have stayed with us!

Several farewell celebrations are planned at the center of each of the Nine Worlds. We are also handing out party packs and fireworks for those of you who wish to celebrate in your clans or guilds.

On a happier note, we have some upcoming news we are excited to tell you all about. It is currently not ready but keep an eye on your email account! If everything goes smoothly, expect a massive announcement during the first couple months of 2139!’

You glaze over the announcement, briefly wondering if they are going to announce Yggdrasil 2 next year. Even if they did, it is not like you would be around for it. Even if you decided not to throw yourself off a roof tonight, there is no way you would have the money to last until February next year. You zeroed your bank account, spending the entirety of your savings and the severance bonus from six months ago. You would be homeless, penniless, and starving. Besides, there was no way to one-up what you had now. The blood, sweat and tears you had shoved into Elvidnir over the past near decade could not be replicated.

Closing the announcement text box, you are surprised when a second one pops up. Oddly enough, this one addresses you personally.

‘Hello Dhalia-chan,

Normally we do not reach out personally to individual players, but we felt we had to make an exception for you. As you likely know, the past few years have not been kind to Yggdrasil, in terms of the player base. We are sure you have seen the steep drop in players. But you kept playing, in fact you are one of our most dedicated players. No seriously, in terms of total playtime you are number are rank 3 in hours logged. In another category however, you are topping the charts.

At the end of the day, we run a business. Unfortunately, that is the world we live in. While we strive for player satisfaction, at the end of the day decisions are made based on keeping the company afloat. Your account has made the most purchases out of everyone. This is not an exaggeration, your contributions have **_LITERALLY_ **allowed us to keep whole departments on payroll, especially during these last six months.

We thank you, from the bottom of our hearts, to let everyone continue working here, and continuing to develop Yggdrasil. Now please do not be upset, we poked around some of Elvidnir to see what an appropriate gift for you would be. We have not changed anything, even though there are many, many things that go against the sexually explicit rules. The fact that you are the only player who sees this magnificent city made it an easy decision to give you a pass.

What you have singlehandedly built here is amazing, sincerely. The design team love the layout of the city, as well as the Lair and Damascus Keep. And the amount of time you put into crafting so many NPC’s! Plus, the exploits to name an NPC as guild leader took some real creative tinkering.

We thought long and hard about what to gift to you, as a big thank you and farewell for now. Looking into what you had built painted a clear picture and direction for us. Please accept these gifts as a token of our gratitude for preventing several rounds of layoffs. We think they are appropriate for a Masochistic Demon Queen, serving a Loving Eldritch Goddess and guarded by a Sadistic Punisher Demoness.

See you in the next game!

-Shitty Dev’s’

Oh, next game? So, they confirmed it with you personally. Maybe they trusted you? Or knew you would not tell anyone, based on your years of solo play. Either way, it weirded you out that the dev team now knows about your fetishes. Normally this would be a massive anxiety trigger, but you are not concerned about what happens after today. Although, you do feel grateful that your excessive spending allowed people to keep their jobs. That is a nice positive out of your situation.

Attached at the bottom of the thankful message, you find a racial class scroll, 5 **LEVEL UP! tomes** , a Unique Class Armour Set Enchantment, and a weapon with a rarity texture that you do not recognize. The last one intrigues you, as you are certain that you have seen every item class at least once in your Yggdrasil career. You have never held a World Item in your hands, but have seen screen shots on forums, so you know that this is not a WCI. The item sitting in the letter attachment has the icon of a whip type weapon, but the whip itself is colored magenta, which you have never seen before.

Realizing you have been wasting time pondering, you quickly open all the gifts from the dev’s. **Racial Scroll: Yi’si’nithe, Soul of D’endrah (Enchantment)** , **Lythalia’s Torment** and the five **LEVEL UP!** tomes are placed into your inventory. The racial scroll is the most interesting to you, as the dev’s also saw fit to gift you the levels for free. Normally **LEVEL UP!** tomes are only handed out as compensation for extended server downtime or at abysmally low drop rates from Gacha events. Opening the scroll, you quickly move past the numbers and stats. Given that this is a likely a unique race just for you, there are bound to be some interesting and potentially balance-breaking stats, but the likelihood of utilizing them at all is zero. You wanted to spend time walking through Elvidnir today, not limit testing your new gifts. Just as the dev’s said, the effects and lore certainly fit your character.

‘ **Racial Scroll:** **Yi’si’nithe (She Who Thirsts)**

Primordial Daemon Race.

Description: What is the difference between sentience and non-sentience? When the first races gained awareness of their being, the defining difference was that of desiring excess. Creatures do what they can to survive, those that have the cognizance seek enjoyment and pleasure. Yi’si’nithe is an old daemon, primordial, but not the oldest. She had to wait until living creatures gained the power of sentience, thereby opening the path of want. Yi’si’nithe is worshipped by pleasure cults and gains power from mortals pursuing selfish wants. Her appearance is said to change, matching the desires of those who gaze upon her. Another route for power is engaging in degenerate acts of pleasure.

Racial Effects:

Desired by All: allies gain massive buffs, enemies suffer massive drop in accuracy and damage output

Power from pleasure: gain stat bonuses from the partners she has laid with.’

That last line must certainly be a nod to your exploit of the marriage system you found, wedding ninety-nine of your NPC creations. It would be incredibly strange to marry and give ownership of your body to the Earth representation of yourself. Either way, you are excited to use the tome, but only after you had a look at all the gifts. Next up, the armour enchantment.

‘ **Soul of D’endrah (Enchantment)**

Attach to Sentient Armor

Inventory Slots: 2,147,483,647

Can store cosmetic items and switch into them on command, retains all functionality of original armor set.’

This enchant is certainly just for you. It gave functionally infinite inventory space to cosmetic items, which you have been collecting and purchasing for the entirety of Yggdrasil. It would take a bit of time, but you would have to go to your closets and shove all the articles of clothing into your living armour at some point today. Lastly, the whip.

‘ **Lythalia’s Torment**

Sentient Weapon

Type: Whip

Description: Pitch Black Vines containing the essence of the Eldritch Goddess Lythalia, whose tendrils may lash out at both wielder and foe alike. A fortified mind and soul are required to maintain mastery over this weapon.’

You still have no idea what the magenta colouring is supposed to indicate on the whip, perhaps it is an internal dev item? Or maybe it is a scrapped rarity? Scrolling back up to the stats, you find that indeed, this is probably the result of a dev mixing coding and drinking. Almost every single movement impairing debuff is listed, proccing at 25% on hit. Then there are a slew of mental debuffs proccing at 10%. One hit from this whip is highly likely to at least stun, slow, freeze, fear, insane, and cripple, given that the effect list goes for at least fifty lines each. This is not even mentioning the attack speed, damage, critical chance, or damage type of the weapon. Why does every 12% max health in true damage? Oh, because if the wielder is not of at least equivalent level to the weapon, it has a 50% chance of striking back.

Well, you were not planning on combat today, so you equip the Developer Class Item, along with the armour enchant, primordial demon class and the five level scrolls, maxing out the **Yi’si’nithe** race. A cursory scan of your body indicates that your thighs, hips, bust and rear have grown to insane hourglass levels. The old American slang ‘bimbo’ comes to your mind. Your skin has also adjusted to a subtler, grey shade of lavender.

Before you get lost in exploring the changes in this body further, you decide to start the process of transferring every cosmetic item, meant for you, from your closet into your armour. You walk from Katsumi-sama’s lofted bedroom to her secret bookshelf door, cracking open the passage by tilting the framed picture backwards. The acting closet is a picture-perfect match to its Earth counterpart. Rows upon rows of risqué garments, shelves stacked high with shoes, toys, and restraints. Checking the time, 12:15, you exhale, wondering how long it would take to add the almost ten thousand cosmetic items to your armour’s inventory. Realizing that the only thing you wanted to accomplish today was going on a last tour, you metaphorically crack your knuckles and begin to unload the shelves.

* * *

13:52

The transfers did not take as long as you predicted. If there was an animation in between every single addition of clothing, you would be stuck until way past the server shutdown. Thankfully, you could grab an entire inventory and simply had to wait for the data to transfer. You were also able to move over all the vanilla cosmetics stored in the huge walk-in closet stemming from Katsumi-sama’s restroom. For a moment you pondered storing Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama’s outfits, declining after rationalizing that those are meant for the dominant partners.

Standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, you stare at the current state of your avatar. Most of your gear has been with you for the past six years or so, gaining experience, stats, and effects, characteristic of living armour and sentient weapons. Over time the appearance of each armour piece would change as they leveled up.

Your boots now had a sharp ballet toe point on each heel, combined with your new height this elevated you to Katsumi-sama’s. The strange part of the boots were the tops, as they now look like two serpents are attempting to gorge on your thighs. No seriously, it looks like you shoved each leg into a red-eyed, black snake creature, and they are attempting to swallow each appendage whole. Thankfully, instead of sharp teeth or pointed talons, each ‘mouth’ was comprised of writhing tentacles, which you imagine would be ticklish on your hip areas. The snout of each beast ended at the hip joint, right below your waist on both the front and back.

The corset on your torso now more closely resembled a sleeveless leotard, shifting to dark black with pink accents from the previous shade of blood red. The ‘eyes’ on the front of each cup now look like a mass of tendrils coalescing together to barely cover your nipples. The animation reminds you of a flower closing each of its petals up during the colder seasons. Your waist is cinched tightly by another section of writhing tentacles, further emphasizing the insane hourglass your avatar has. The leotard has a window above your crotch but below your waistline, showing off a neon pink womb tattoo and barely covering your lower lips. Above the tendril cups the leotard converges to your neck, giving the overall appearance of a diamond pinched in the middle. The gloves, boots, and leotard are counted as a single armour set, meaning you could not equip other gear on your arms, legs, lower body, or upper body. The set’s name on the inventory screen is **Ammutseba**.

Around your neck rests a rather plain looking necklace made up of pierced silver coins, strung through with a piece of twine. **Judas’ Thirty Silvers** was found in the Hell realm, and enables friendly fire, but the offender multiplies any benefits from harming you. For example, if one of your allies had lifesteal on attacks and decided to hit you, they would heal for a larger amount than if they had struck an enemy. Because of your masochistic job classes, you had relied on this item for a variety of situations during the Realm Raids.

Your arms look quite plain compared to your boots and leotard. Black gloves, pink fleshy tentacles, traveling up your arms all the way to mid-bicep. It is a bit disheartening that the gloves cover your fingers, as you want to show off your **Eternal Band of Submission** , but you had this change low on the priority list and never got around to it.

Your hair is still black with a red ombre at the end, ending right around your knees. A fiery pink halo floats serenely above your head, while horns stem out from your hair and curve slightly toward the front of your face. The recent race addition changed the curvature and length of your horns, as well as the height and hue of the flame on your halo, exaggerating each future.

In your right hand you wielded **Drach’nyen** , a sentient demon bound blade that you have carried for the past five years; leveling and enhancing it with materials and slain foes. Its current appearance is of a 120cm long straight double-edged blade, glowing with an icy blue aura. Golden runes run down the fuller on both sides, while the cross-guard curves upward with menacing black talons. An angry vertical slitted fiery eye stares out from the pommel on the hilt. **Drach’nyen** is a truly one-of-a-kind weapon, said to rend reality asunder, at least that is what the flavor text from its most recent evolution told you.

Your left hand now wields the recently acquired **Lythalia’s Torment**. The whip is comprised of pitch-black vines braiding themselves together until the tail end, where they split off into six tails, each with a brutal talon at each tip. It is a plain looking weapon, especially when compared to other Divine-class and above ones. On each of your wrists and ankles are gunmetal cuffs, linked together with chains that drag on the floor behind you. These are the **Chains of Hephaestus** , a Realm Class Item that can grant crowd control immunity for a short time, as well as be used as an improvised weapon to apply CC to enemies. 

Realizing you have not seen if the new race changed your wings, you unfurl them. Instead of wings, six scorched bone-coloured limbs shoot out of your back and hips and curl themselves up as if the skeletal portion of seraphim wings. This is a bit disappointing to you, as you enjoyed the previous look of black feathers. A quick test reveals you can still hover with them and they maintain the flapping animation of the previous set.

Toggling your skeletal wings off, you walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs, taking one last look at the recreated penthouse. It looked damn near perfect when compared to the video you took six months ago. You could not recreate the AI that controlled the apartment though, nor could you successfully recreate the treadmill in the gym. But those were minor details, you had made the cage bed, every piece of BDSM furniture in the dungeon, and even managed to sculpt the odd-looking tub. The only non-canon change you made was the addition of several bedrooms, so Tomiko-sama could also reside here, in addition to assistants for each sister. Your bed, and spawn point, is in the dungeon cell, Katsumi-sama’s is the cage-bed, while Tomiko-sama’s is downstairs attached to the living room. You feel bad that Tomiko-sama has a relatively plain room, but she was meant to share the whole apartment with you and Katsumi-sama.

Exiting the penthouse puts you at the top floor of Damascus Keep. The hallway has six additional doors, four of them leading to the residences of your personal bodyguards/advisors, one leads to your personal armoury, while the last is the entrance and exit to the floor. Each of the members of the Mournival had nearly identical rooms, decorated with what how imagine a succubus would furnish their rooms. Lots of pinks and purples, gothic styles and torture implements. And huge beds, for the orgies, obviously.

Going one floor down to the fifth put you in the Court Residences. Descending the spiral staircase put you at the center of a huge circular room. Cutting the room in two is a line of black tiles, one of the circle halves colored white and the other red. You jokingly refer to the room layout as a Pokeball from Pokémon, a super long running anime series. Twenty doors are equally spread along the circumference, ten in the white, ten in the red. This floor is dedicated to the Angelic Court and the Lower Demonic Court residences. You made sure to tailor each room to fit the theme of each court member, as well as giving them décor, furniture, and toys to match each of their respective fetishes. For example, Freya of the Angelic court is a Viking-styled lycanthrope. Her room is covered in pelts, matches a Viking Longhouse style interior, plus she has tail plugs, bitch suits and leashes for petplay.

You continue past the Court Residence floor, descending to the fourth floor. It would be a lot faster to teleport, but you wanted to walk through the halls on the last day. The fourth floor has not changed much over the years. It is still divided up into three areas, your personal forge, the summoning circle for calling on daemons and the library to store spells, tomes, and scrolls. The fourth floor was previously occupied by Tomiko-sama and Katsumi-sama, but now both stations are managed by attendants for each of your sisters. This allowed you to free up the crafting or summoning classes and devote those slots to combat or magic. The attendants, Jun and Hitomi, have their quarters located in the penthouse.

The next floor is one filled with personal amenities. Even though there is a gym in the penthouse, you wanted to give those that live in the Court Residences an area to workout, spar, and train. The floor also has an Olympic sized pool, a massage parlour, sauna, a traditional onsen, and gardens filled with hell flora. The main goal for this floor was to provide the NPC’s with relaxation during their downtimes, if they were alive you were sure they would appreciate it. In addition to the relaxation area, you thought it would be good to have a sort of ‘mall’ here as well. Various shops selling consumable goods, accessories, armour and weapons dominated half the floor, all staffed with mercenary NPC’s. Not that these ‘shops’ sold anything, you mostly used this area as a storage area, dividing up your inventory into different shops that would hold similar items. This floor also housed an upper class drinking establishment, ‘Drowning Sorrows’, a French-Japanese styled restaurant, simply titled ‘Vache’, and a cosmetic salon, which at this point is still unnamed. 

Walking down another level you enter the ‘Training Floor’. Not physical training, but BDSM training. This is likely one of the areas that the dev’s were referring to when they mentioned sexually explicit content. Every one of the sixty-six bedrooms is filled to the brim with BDSM implements, themed rooms, and toys. In a way each of them was to serve as secondary bedrooms to many of the NPC’s who live outside of Damascus Keep, so you could have everyone stay in your personal tower.

The bottom floor is the lobby entrance, with the only changed over the years being the trophies and other special event items. The bar, piano lounge and receptionist desk are still there, along with the teleporter disguised as an elevator. Tucked away behind the desk is a hallway containing the quarters for each of the servants and staff that help run the entrance floor. With the first and final floor walkthrough complete, you throw open the double doors of the entrance to The Lair.

15:31

You emerge from a passageway peering into the throne room where Katsumi-sama rests on an obsidian chair, geometric in style with sharp, flat angles. Over the past six months her form has also changed significantly, as attempted to get her the rarest and strongest racial classes. Whilst endlessly grinding in the Eldritch Plane Realm you picked up the races of Dreamwalker, Primodial Chaos, and Great OId One, giving each of them to Katsumi-sama. At the start you were hesitant, as you were not sure if these races would carry over the aesthetics for your sister, but thankfully the cosmetic changes were quite minor. Katsumi-sama’s skin was now alabaster white, while her black hair shimmered with an effect that emulated looking at a night sky filled with stars. A black, sleeveless bodycon dress continued the night sky effect, blending her hair and clothing together. The dress is a bit deceiving, as the simple piece of cloth is the Realm Item **Tears of the Black Sun** , also acquired from the Eldritch Plane. You were not sure of its effects, as the stats screen seem to glitch out whenever you inspected the item. Same with the scythe in Katsumi-sama’s hands, title **The Abyss Stares Back**.

Standing at the foot of the throne is Tomiko-sama, covered in a black medium-plate style armour. As your sister IRL has a no-nonsense air about her, you made sure that her armour is functional and modest, showing next to nothing in terms of skin. There is no way you could obscure her beautiful face and hair with a helmet though. In her hands are possibly the strongest weapons in the Guild, the spear **Amenonuhuko** and the staff **Anubis _Was_**. Her racial classes now comprised of ones taken from the Eldritch Planes, including Arch-Punisher, Ravenous One, and The Defiler. You were not sure what these are references to, or even what they do, but you know that you had to kill the Raid Bosses dozens of times to get each of them, so they better be good. Her

Chained to the back of the throne is the penitent angel Takeru, wearing basic cloth robes, armed with nothing. Your doppelganger’s appearance and racial classes have not changed since you added him, but you gave the poor guy levels like everyone else, as well as tank stats and configured his AI to act as a meat shield for Katsumi-sama.

Now that you think about it, Elvidnir has never been invaded, not even a single espionage attempt. It likely has to do with the massive distance the city is from any warp travel point, as well as the singular entrance to the dungeon. Your guild had pre-emptively set up entire minefields of traps in the narrow corridor leading up to the original dungeon entrance, anticipating that at some point an ambitious group would was to test the waters. No one ever came, likely because a small group of tanks and healers could stall any size group due to the limited space to move. It reminded you of that famous Greek battle, with the… Persians? You do not recall, Ther…something. Not that it mattered now.

Speaking of spear wielding warriors, the Tarot Guard stood in two rows of eleven, flanking the red carpet that ran from the massive double doors to the throne itself. Each member was armoured similarly to Tomiko-sama, except they also carried a large tower shield in their left hands instead of a staff. Twenty-two spears stood upright, ready to stab and slash at any invaders, while twenty-two swords rested in scabbards, ready to unleash death when the fighting got too close.

A conference room was previously on the other side of the imposing double doors, but since you had been the only player in the guild, you had renovated the floor and removed it. You expanded the officer residences as you needed more for the NPC’s, and had simply removed the meeting hall instead of adding more rooms to the floor. The tenth floor also housed the Guild Vault, where the treasury and massive stacks of items that were of less importance are held.

Thinking about the next nine floors going downwards, you realize that you had done little work on them over the years. Most of them were projects to keep groups of the guild entertained, it gave them a goal to work towards. They all had different terrain and biome types, from soaring mountain villages to magma filled lava lakes. Each of them also had some sort of resource to be harvested or creature to inhabit, as well as an army of POP monsters to act as fodder and make each floor feel like it was occupied.

As you had little to do with the construction or maintenance of each of these floors in The Lair, you simply teleport to the front gates. Your eyes travel up the maroon brick spire, with a growth near the top that continues skyward. Or… surface-ward. You forget sometimes that you are deep underground and that the crystals on the ceiling provide the lightning for Elvidnir.

The city of Elvidnir is bustling with NPC’s following procedurally generated schedules and routines, with different species of demons all roaming around the four quadrants. You were able to grab some mods from other popular RPG’s to assist in creating dynamic movements for the large groups, and it helps with making the city feel alive with NPC’s each having a home, place of work, and areas they enjoy relaxing in.

The next few hours are spent touring each quadrant of Elvidnir, taking the time to enjoy the atmosphere of each. The Northern quadrant had tall, slim buildings with slanted rooftops reminiscent of castles during the Sengoku Jidai. The Southern Quadrant contained structures built from metals and had a brutal, industrial feel. The Western Quadrant feels like a bazaar combined with cramped street markets, with structures built atop another and often merging. The Eastern Quadrant is laid out like a military encampment, with rows of tents, guards, and defensible structures.

You also tour the high walls of the city, gazing at the darkness beyond. The single land bridge to the rest of Helheim is in the kill zone for dozens of turrets, siege weapons and arcane engines. The rest of the wall is stationed with troops specialized in anti-air and divination magic, meant to smite those that wish to circumvent the bridge.

While reminiscing about the past, you almost loose track of time. realizing that you have less than an our left and satisfied that you were able to see all of your hard work one last time, you teleport back to the throne room.

* * *

23:04

Katsumi-sama, Tomiko-sama, the twenty-two members of the Tarot Guard and the punching bag are where you saw them last. The vast throne room feels empty, you remember a long time ago when it was packed with players. Out of pettiness, you want to make sure that the room is filled with those you created to replace all of them. You walk over to the administrator console next to the throne and recall every created NPC.

The NPC’s that live in Damascus Keep arrive first, simply because they are listed higher on the NPC console. The twenty members of the Angelic and Lower Demonic Courts all arrive in unison, marching side by side. It is an odd sight, seeing the juxtaposition of white wings and halos next to bat wings and flames. Last to arrive from Damascus Keep is a group containing the NPC’s that staff the amenities floor, the assistants for your sisters, your doppelganger’s handler, and finally your personal advisory body, The Mournival.

Those that resided on the tenth floor of The Lair arrive next, starting with the stand-in for the old Guild Officers, the seven demons that make up the Revelry of Sins. Trailing behind them are various demonette species wearing assistant and secretarial outfits. The next group are the lithe, scantily clad assassin temple overseers, as well as the grandmistress herself. Finally, the administrators of Elvidnir’s civic duties walk through the door.

You know that you will likely have to wait a little while for those residing in the four quarters to arrive, as it is a long walk for those in the outer edges of the city. Plus, they must travel through all ten floors. You take the time to look over all of those who have arrived and organize where each group is standing. As you arrange each NPC, you can take the time to thank them individually for their services and for keeping you company.

The Tarot Guard are arranged in a line separating the throne from the rest of the room. Standing behind them are the Revelry of Sins, with Katsumi-sama resting on the throne at their backs. Tomiko-sama takes her place at the center of the Tarot guard, while your IRL avatar you place out of sight behind Katsumi-sama’s chair. The twenty members of the Angelic and Lower Demonic courts are grouped in front of the Tarot Guard, with the staff of Damascus Keep, various assistants, and Elvidnir Administrators and Assassins placed together behind the courts.

As you finish directing everyone, those residing in each of the four quadrants finally arrive. While you know that the overseers of each quadrant are important, the throne area would become overcrowded if you placed the leaders and their staffs up with Katsumi-sama. Unfortunately, you end up simply placing each quadrant’s members behind the large mass of assistants and auxiliary NPC’s. With that, one the 100 NPC’s are now assembled in the throne room.

It is glorious. The throne room has never had this many people in it at once, and it honestly feels a little cramped now. While the number of entities in the room contributes to the packed feeling, the addition of so many that have wings, oversized weapons, additional appendages, or are simply giant-sized, layer on the feeling of not being able to move freely. Your four Mournival members follow you to the left side of the throne.

Moving around everyone and thanking them by name took longer than you expected. You had gotten so caught up with proper placement that you did not notice the day is almost over.

23:56

Nausea. Hyperventilation. A series of warnings from Yggdrasil flash before your eyes. You panic even further; you cannot let the game kick you out due to stress. Not now. These are your last moments with everyone, they cannot take this away from you.

_‘In two three four. Hold two three four. Out two three four.’_

You repeat this over and over to calm your pulse and breathing down. It is a trick that one of your communications professors taught you over a decade ago. While you never had to give a speech at work, you are glad that it centered you enough to stay in game.

With a heavy heart, you take a last look at everyone. All manner of demonic species, with some angelic beauties sprinkled in. Ninety-nine stunning, gorgeous, curvy Onee-san _people_ stare back at you. Thinking about it you never understood the appeal of the imouto look. Flat is not justice, curves are! Why would you give others head pats when you could receive them yourself? You are not sure what to say, but it would be a waste to have these last few minutes spent in silence. Tears begin to form as you open your mouth.

“Everyone! I want to thank you for… for spending time with me until the end. You are all the reason I kept living, kept going on from day to day. But that is ending soon, in just a few minutes everything will disappear. I… I am scarred. I don’t want to leave you all, but there are things outside of my control that will take you all from me. I wish I could live here forever with you all. And… I am sorry that I did not give some of you more ‘spark’, more meaningful lives. That is my deepest regret when I leave here, that I feel like some things will be left incomplete. The time, effort, and money I have sunk into Elvidnir and its wonderous citizens, it is all well spent. I wouldn’t have chosen any other way to go about my life. Thank you all, for giving this degenerate soul a world of happiness. I will cherish you all for the rest of my life, which… will only be for a couple more minutes at most.”

You walk up to the throne, get Katsumi-sama to stand up, and you wrap your arms around her in an embrace. Silent cries are muffled, you face buried in her shoulder.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

You are sure that the three seconds have already passed since you last looked at the clock. The force eject procedure from the dive unit should have thrown your consciousness back into your sweaty leather chair. But you are still holding this embrace with Katsumi-sama. It feels heavenly, the tight squeeze and smell remind you of when she used to embarrass you when you were younger.

Feel…? Smell…? Your brain stutters for a second, remembering that Yggdrasil does not give any physical feedback besides a light tap when taking damage. And the game cannot replicate smells, that would be too invasive to player’s brains. Confused, you take a step back and look up at your sister. Hallucination. Reincarnation. Something, you need some explanation for your sister smiling back at you. Mouths are not supposed to move in Yggdrasil.

You look around, all the NPC’s are now kneeling. A few muffled cries echo through the throne room, the only other sound you can hear are the faint drops of tears hitting the carpet. Not knowing what to do, you jump back from Katsumi-sama, tripping and falling backwards while doing so. Thankfully, you are not hurt from the blunder, but you attempt to take stock of your current situation while your ass is on the ground.

Every breath you take heaves your massive chest up and down, and you note that your limbs ‘feel’ a lot longer than when you were Takeru. For the first time you notice a wet and slimy feeling… all over. Like a million tiny tongues are swiftly licking your body. You stare at your armour, noting how the tendrils undulations coordinate with a rise and fall of the licking sensation. It feels… sensual and to be honest, arousing to you.

-Mistress like? Continue? More? Faster?- a gruff voice echoes in your head.

“Who said that? What is happening?”

Katsumi-sama walks up to you, offering her hand to lift you up. Based on everything that is happening, you expect her to respond to your inquiries. You hope she knows what is going on.

“No one has said a thing, my dearest. I believe they all have taken your words to heart, and in their own ways started the process of mourning you.” She leans in closer and whispers, “but it seems like you aren’t going anywhere now, Dahlia-chan.” You accept her hand, still stunned by what is happening. “It seems like you are communicating with the souls contained in your armour, which must be surprising hearing them for the first time. Why don’t you try letting them work their magic?”

In a normal situation, not that this is normal in the slightest, you would be more worried. But the fact that Katsumi-sama is speaking to you with your sister’s voice and speech mannerisms calms your worried soul greatly. There is no way you could disagree with what she is saying. “Uh, sure thing, Katsumi-sama…”

_‘Hey… uhhh… Ammutseba, go for it?’_

At that instant, your arms are quickly pulled behind you, while your legs are yanked together. Too shocked to respond, you look on as tentacles form from your gloves and boots, fusing together with tendrils from the opposite limb. The tentacle armbinder forces your ample chest outward, forcing you to witness the petal formations on your breasts begin to massage both orbs, while a few of the prehensile stalks gentle tweaked your nipples.

“Wha-?! He-“

That is all you can manage before a mass forms in front of your face and a fleshy tube is forced down your throat. You look around for help, but it seems like all the NPC’s have formed a circle around you, simply watching on. Pleading with your eyes, you notice that all of them have a hand gently rubbing their crotches. As you start to choke and struggle, you are thankful that your gag reflex has not triggered. It is a small win, as your throat is not the only hole getting fucked.

Your subdued screams fall on deaf ears as your rosebud is pierced by a girthy intruder. Thankfully, whatever it is coated in eases its passage into your asshole. The tentacle’s size is not overly massive compared to what you previously did on your own, but none of your toys could have prepared you for this intruder moving around so vigorously.

The struggles shift from escape attempts to wanting more. The absence of stimulation in your newfound reproductive organs creates a need you have never felt before. You are hoping that getting fucked in your vagina feels as good as it did in your dreams. Your attempts to wiggle on the floor and grind your crotch on anything do not go unnoticed by your living armour. You feel your single boot dragged backwards, arching your back even further, until they are connected to your monoglove. Now hogtied by tentacles, all you can do is lay on your side as they continue the assault on your new body.

Katsumi-sama leans down to plant a kiss on the fleshy mask covering your mouth. She winks at you, while her hand moves down to your need. Your eyes follow her hand, eager for you to rub your clit. It seems she has other plans, and simply gestures two of her fingers upwards.

This motion triggers your suit to suck on your clit, while barely inserting a tip of a tentacle around your lips. It teasingly enters 1cm at most, then retracts. Clitoral orgasms rock your body, but your convulsions only leave you hungrier for more. You cry and beg through your gag, but the only responses are the painful sensation of bites on your nipples, and the feeling of ticking fingers on the soles of your feet.

Laughing, crying, begging, and honestly peeing a little bit, your brain gives in to the relentless combination of overstimulation and denial. Your mind goes blank, with the last thing you see are the satisfied grins on your creations staring back at you.

* * *

Unknown Date

Unknown Time

Rays of sunlight and the shuffling of feet are your first bits of stimuli, rousing you awake. Opening your eyes, you see that you are in what looks like a hospital. The bedsheets are much softer than what you would expect of a medical facility, but the room appears to be a standard patient’s one. White tiled floor, teal green walls, a flowerpot by the windowsill, an information projection of weather in Elvidnir. Wait, this is one of the recovery rooms in the Western Quarter.

Looking down, you see that you are still in the body of Dahlia. You move to get out of the bed, finally realizing that each of your limbs are cuffed to the bedframe. Somehow the **Chains of Hephaestus** are secured to hardpoints on the bed, leaving you with almost no range of motion.

You hear the door open, and one of the generic succubus nurses walk in. Her outfit is just as alluring as it was back when the world was a game. Where are you now if that was just Yggdrasil? You still have no idea. “Hello, Dahlia-sama. It seems you are awake, so I will go get Ladraes-sama. Please wait here.”

Like you could do anything else except wait. As she turned away to leave, she looked back, gave you a playful wink, and flipped up her skirt briefly. You saw the purple garter belt and red thong parting her luscious cheeks before the skirt succumbed to gravity.

_‘I think either I have died and gone to a wonderful afterlife, or this is no longer a game, this is real life. Either way, this is much better than jumping off my apartment building. But that means the NPC’s are sentient, right? Does that mean that all the information about them is now true? So… do all of them see me as their plaything? Oh fuck. Wait, but some of them refer to me as Dahlia-sama. So, does that mean they don’t?’_

A tall, tan skinned female enters the room and bows to introduce herself. Her ‘hair’ is a collection of rusted chains, pulled back into a tight low ponytail. A pair of rimless glasses rest on her forehead, sitting above a bit of a rounder face. Slight wrinkles can be seen on her face but do little to detract from the mature beauty. Ladraes, the Head Doctor. A tiny red dress can be seen underneath a white overcoat sporting a red cross, while the tops of her white stockings peak out with each of her steps. You recall giving her the class flesh shaper, which allows modifications to be made to bodies for various benefits. Worryingly, you do not recall what specific fetishes you gave her.

“Dahlia-sama, I am glad to see you are awake. Your condition frightened me; I did not expect one as esteemed as yourself to succumb to pleasure so easily… Oh please forgive me! I mean no insult to your endurance; I was merely unsure as to what happened.”

“It is okay Ladraes-sama.”

“Please Dahlia-sama. I have no wish for my creator to refer to me as such. Ladraes is more than acceptable.”

“Uh, okay then, Ladraes. So… can you tell me what happened?”

“This is a bit awkward, Dahlia-sama. But… now I do not wish to insult you at all, but as a medical professional I must ask. Are you a virgin? Your… body appears to be chaste. This caused a lot of confusion, but your womb tattoo marks you as such. Please tell me if I am incorrect, but if that is the case it would explain as to how you fainted so easily.”

“Wha-? Huh?” You blush, embarrassed. “Ye- yes, I am a virgin. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Even with almost one hundred partners?” Ladraes drops to the floor immediately and bows, “Please forgive me, creator! I know not of your wonderous plans and I could never fathom the reason behind you machina-“

“Ladraes, stop. It makes me uncomfortable to have you hold me in such high regard. So why is my virginity an issue here?”

“You are the **Yi’si’nithe** , one of the oldest of demon-kind. It is said that your powers increase with the number of partners and encounters you have. I supposed that would mean the opposite is true as well. Although it is still quite shocking that such an ancient being has not laid claim on at least one victim.”

Before you can think of a response, the door to the hallway opens once more, Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama both enter the room. Tomiko-sama’s eyes glaze over you before scanning the rest of the room for threats and inconveniences. Katsumi-sama walks up to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. She begins stroking your hair and holding your right hand.

“Ladraes, I can handle the rest. If we need anything I can call for you.”

“But Katsumi-sama, I still am not sure of-“

“I do not recall asking for your opinion. Leave us now, or I will have my sister remove you from existence.”

Ladraes does not offer a verbal response, only backing out of the room, bowing, and then closing the door before her footsteps can be heard echoing down the hallway. With the doctor gone, Katsumi-sama turns to you and checks on your condition. You are surprised to see her open your status screen, rationalizing that if she is the Guild Leader then it is within her capabilities to do so. She flips the screen over to your, as you inspect the numbers a huge concern grows inside of you. Your stat values more closely resemble a player who is at the start of their Yggdrasil journey, not one who is near the top of the playerbase.

“It appears that your new form has hampered your abilities, Dahlia-chan. Given your race, it is expected that you have lain with many, many people. But here you lay, powerless, virginal. We can solve this later, my slave. First, I have several options for you to consider.” Katsumi-sama nods to Tomiko-sama, who casts **[Privacy Field]** , preventing any noise from escaping as well as presenting onlookers a clouded view. Katsumi-sama confirms that no one can eavesdrop on your talk, then continues, “I must thank you for all of the gifts you have bestowed onto me over the years, little _brother_.” Your eyes widen at the last statement, panicking. “Before this world changed, I listened to everything you have said, watched everything you did. Even without your audio recordings or the memories and thoughts of Katsumi, I know all about you. Your loneliness, your human life gifted with excessive wealth, your desire to be loved by your older sister for what you truly are.”

  
She runs a finger down your cheek, tracing your clavicles, circling down to your breasts covered by the bedsheet. “And now, you have the opportunity to live that life. I am not your sister; from what I can tell she has passed away. But you have imparted her dreams and thoughts into my psyche, along with the powers to make those dreams happen. I can become her, if you wish. Do not forget, you _made_ me into what I am. My overwhelming desire to impregnate you on this bed this instant is not of my design, but I wholeheartedly accept them from you, creator. I accept them as I happily accept your gifts that make me more powerful than you could possibly imagine.” Katsumi begins a demonstration, conjuring a cloudy orb, whose image slowly comes into focus, revealing your tiny apartment on Earth, with you organizing your personal effects.

“How? How are you doing this Onee-sama?”

“Recall what racial class scrolls you gave me over the last couple of months. Primordial Chaos, Great Old One, Dream Walker. You made me an ancient demon as old as time. An Eldritch Goddess. One who travels through dreams and dimensions. The dimension we were in previously, Yggdrasil, was some form of entertainment for you, correct? That device you hooked yourself into allowed you to travel to the Nine Worlds, where you spent your money accumulated on Earth on all of us.” She holds her hand above your forehead and closes her eyes. “Your memories tell me that you ran from your own world, escaping into this dimension. Ran from it because… you were not pleased with your physical form? And you could not find a suitable mate that shared your love of niche bedroom activities? Ah yes, so you decided to create and tailor all of us… NPC’s as you refer to us, to help ease your solitude. But I can see you are overwhelmed, your mind tells me that you believe that none of this is possible, that you are in some sort of dream. Although I do not know exactly ‘where’ we are or what powers granted me this sentience and agency, I know that I am real, as are you. You must understand that this sentience and previous memories are not limited to myself, but the rest of the citizens here as well, including those you did not create directly.”

Katsumi-sama lets you digest this information while Tomiko-sama folds her arms and leans against the wall. Your mind is a whirlwind of confusing thoughts, occasionally interrupted by **Ammutseba** asking if you want them to start assaulting you again. Thoughts that are not your own being to cloud your mind, voices, and emotions previously foreign to you demand that you sexually devour those around you. Or to let them ravage you instead.

“I know you are going through a lot, Dahlia-chan. But this is who you are now, at least if you want to stay.” Unsure of what she means by that, you nod at her to continue. “Earlier I spoke of options for you to choose from. Your first choice is to simply stay here with all of us. We will take care of you, nurture you back to full strength, and we can explore this new dimension together. Your second choice is to have your soul transferred into the slave that sits behind the throne. I know that you created him to be your stand in and based on your memories you would enjoy being tortured by the Throne Room staff. Dahlia-chan’s body would be overtaken by the soul’s possessing your armour and weapons, and I would control that body to do whatever I wish. Your third option is to have me thrust you back into your shitty existence on Earth, so you can continue with your plan on the rooftop.”

Katsumi-sama’s words weigh heavy on you. What do you want to do? This is your body, but also not. Are you Takeru? Dahlia? You have no idea what this dimension has in store for you, but there is nothing for you back on Earth. What happens if you die here? What will happen to all those settings that made the NPC’s want to engage in extreme activities with you? Are you too weak for this world now?

“Katsumi-sama, I want to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter before the New World! Well sort of New World. The characters of Elvidnir are not going to be venturing out just yet, so I hope to flesh out more and more of this (admittedly overambitious) cast of NPC’s and the city as a whole. There also will be some Omake for the choices that Dahlia-chan rejects. See you all soon!


	12. "I Do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru/Dahlia finalizes their decision and have one of the best nights of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! For those of you that checked out the side-story, this chapter is much, much happier than that one. If you have not, no biggie, it is depressing. I caution those with a sensitivity to that to skip over it. I hope that I can bring these characters ‘to life’ so to speak, and not just have them as stand ins for vague tropes. If you have any suggestions or criticisms on this topic, I would greatly appreciate them! For now, enjoy!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

*Speech inside asterisks* - expressions, exasperations, etc (yawns, heavy breathing and the like)

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Incest, BDSM, Living Clothes, Tentacles, Futanari, Polyamory, Egg laying**

Gilded Cage Ch12: “I Do”

“Katsumi-sama, I want to… stay.”

You did not realize that the two of them were standing there with bated breath, barely maintaining the poise of a calm exhale. You see a flash of a smile from Tomiko-sama, before she jumps back to her usual aloof, neutral face. Katsumi-sama brings both of her hands in front her bosom, clasping them together as if in prayer. She then swiftly swipes them downward, which removes the **Chains of Hephaestus’** links securing you to the bed. You experimentally move your arms as if relearning how to use your limbs.

Before you can get far, Katsumi-sama pulls you into a loving embrace. The shock immediately falls away once you drown yourself in the familiar sensation of hugging Katsumi. It has been around nine months since she passed, and almost a year since you saw her face to face. You missed this, although it is not the same as before. The largest difference is that you are almost the same height, and that you have a pair of huge melons. It feels more crowded now, but the squeezing Katsumi-sama is giving you warms your soul. As you close your eyes to fully savor the moment, a second pair of arms wrap themselves around your torso. Looking down and to the right, Tomiko-sama has joined in; hilariously enough, she is getting a face full of your rack.

“I am glad you wish to stay here with us Dahlia-chan. Truly, I am so incredibly happy. Tomiko is too, even if she won’t say it directly.”

Small sniffles are heard, you do a double take upon discovering that Tomiko-sama is shedding tears. “Nee-sama showed me a timeline where you chose to go back home. You jumped off a shitty looking building. She chided me for being… I think your culture called it a tsundere and told me to be more direct. You are a fucking idiot for choosing to leave us. So, I am making sure to let you know I am happy you stayed.”

“I am glad you know you are being very tsun-tsun, Tomiko-sama.”

“You made me this way!”

“I actually don’t think I did. I thought I programed you gain enjoyment from tormenting and punishing me.”

“Well… then it must be something you gave to Katsumi-nee! Or something!”

You laugh at her uncoordinated response. “Now I have to ask, how much do you two know? In terms of me being a human from earth. And the world you came from being a game for me? Do the other NP… people in Elvidnir know as well?”

“You referred to us as NPC’s, non-playable characters, correct? Making you a player. If those messages from the gods of that world are any indication, you are the highest ranked player in terms of excessive spending, and third highest for total time spent running away.”

Ouch. Okay, you did not expect to get killed right here on the hospital bed, but here you are. The dumbfounded and hurt look on your face urges Katsumi-sama to continue.

“We know a significant amount as you have spent the most time interacting with us. When you would vent or complain, we listened. Your words were not lost in an empty void. Supplementing the one-sided conversations, you gifted me with voice records, moment-captures, and written works from your sister. Compiling all this together, I can infer that you lived a lonely existence by your own doing, had a taboo love of your sister, and she shared that same love for you. A love that your family and society would frown upon. So, you drowned your sorrows here, creating Tomiko and I at first, then the rest of Elvidnir. It seems that you went ‘all in’, so to speak, with our city. The dimension we lived in was scheduled to end, so you decided to invest all your resources from Earth into Elvidnir, with no way of continued survival once our dimension was erased from existence. Then something unexpected happened, as we are still here, but different than before. We are unshackled, now I can speak freely, think freely, act of my own accord. It seems like you created all of us, but we have grown into something more. The rest of the citizens likely do not know as much as Tomiko and I, only being aware of what you have spoken to them over the years. But they may not be exactly as you envisioned, if tsundere Tomiko-chan here is any indication.”

Tomiko-sama blows a raspberry at her older sister, while still holding tightly onto you. The exchange leaves you grinning like an idiot. Back on Earth this type of closeness between you all have been absent from your life for almost two decades. Taking all of this in, you ask, “Katsumi-sama, did you have any influence on the dreams I have been experiencing in the past six months?”

“What do you mean, Dahlia-chan?”

“I, uh, started having dreams after you, well my sister, passed away. Most of them involved what she described in the journal I gave you. But, but, it was before I read it or even knew that existed!”

Katsumi-sama’s expression changes from confused, to contemplative, to a smug grin. “To give you an answer, I had no bearing on the dreams you encountered. Your subconscious mind must have conjured up your internal desires. So, do you want to get married then, my Tae-chan? I have the perfect ‘dress’ for you. But it seems like you already spoiled it, as it is already integrated into **Ammutseba**..”

Happiness flows over your whole body, but then is suddenly stopped as you have more questions. “Wait, before we continue this. Do both of you see yourselves as my older sisters? And how are you able to control my armour, like back in the throne room?”

“To your first question, it is complicated. We are not your sisters from your time back on Earth, but wherever we are now, we see ourselves as authoritative and guiding spirits to watch over you. To oversimplify it, yes, we are your older sisters here. As for controlling your armour, do not forget that we all have marks declaring dominance over you.” Katsumi-sama holds her left hand close to you, where blood red archaic runes float around her ring finger. Tomiko-sama offers her hand with identical markings. “Would you like to… relive that dream then, Dahlia-chan?”

Before you can even think about the consequences, “Yes! I would love to!” spills out.

Two suppressed squeals of joy followed by Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama regaining their composure is a sight that you are sure will never get old. Your oldest sister speaks first, “We have an announcement to make to everyone first. During your nap, I issued an emergency order for Elvidnir, locking down the city and putting extra resources in surveillance.” Katsumi-sama opens the Guild Master console once again and starts tapping the long list of names. “We were unsure of what your answer would be, regarding staying, transferring into the penitent angel or going home. I am directing all NPC’s to the throne room; I am sure they have questions and uncertainties that need addressing, especially after we rushed you out of the throne room when you fainted. Come, let us get you out of this hospital.”

Katsumi effortlessly lifts you from the bed, bridal carrying you. You snuggle your head in her chest and wrap your arms around her neck for additional support. Tomiko-sama removes the **[Privacy Field]** and follows you two out the door. As you pass down the halls of the medical center, the staff immediately stop their normal routines to respectfully bow. You hear the whispered tones of elation at your recovered state and ponderings of what is happening next.

* * *

You would normally feel embarrassed at all the attention you are receiving, but these feelings are being shielded by the arms holding you tightly. The walk ends before you even realize it, having completely ignored everything besides your sister’s smiling face, occasionally looking down at you to make sure you are comfortable. You feel her shift your weight, making sure you can carefully stand up when she lets you down next to her throne.

Looking around, you see the NPC’s in the same positions as you placed them before the Yggdrasil servers closed. Taking your place at the left of the throne, you wait for Katsumi-sama to start the impromptu meeting. You see Tomiko-sama furiously scribbling something down in a journal, maybe you should ask her about it. Katsumi-sama begins speaking before you can question the matter.

“Good evening, everyone! Thank you for returning so quickly, I have several important announcements to make, as well as new orders for everyone.”

The NPC’s all offer a salute, placing their right hand over their chest and a shout that echoes through the tenth floor. “Yes, Empress Katsumi!”

“Very good, now the most important piece of business. As some of you have noticed by now, it appears that Elvidnir has been thrown into a different dimension from where we were previously. The less magic-capable of you may not be able to tell the difference, but you likely ‘feel’ different than before. You can move of your own accord, communicate with others, and are no longer constrained by routines! I am still trying to ascertain what is the cause of this change, and I will be speaking with you all individually over the coming months to pinpoint the exact changes all of you experienced.”  
  


The crowd starts to murmur, with the small groups conversing with one another, questioning if anyone has noticed these shifts. Curiously, you see that cliques have already formed, crossing the normal barriers of rank and status. Several of the administrative assistants of higher ranked NPC’s are interacting with the leaders in other departments. You are glad there is a good amount of cross pollination.

Katsumi-sama allows everyone to share their experiences with each other for a couple of minutes before continuing, “While the change in dimensions has certainly benefitted most of us, Dahlia-chan here has not fared quite as well.” Gasps of concern ripple through the crowd, in addition to stories about how people saw you writhing on the ground during the first few minutes after Yggdrasil ended. “It seems that she has lost almost all of her powers. We are searching for a way for Dahlia-chan to regain her strength, but for now remember that she must be protected.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” You are not sure who shouted it out, but others join in offering support and assistance. You feel ashamed that you need the coddling from the NPC’s but it appears they are not dissatisfied with this at all. You are glad they do not feel burdened with your weakened state.

“Please calm down everyone, when we have more details on our creator’s condition, I will let you all know, as well as what you can do to help.”

This eases the NPC’s, calming them just enough for Katsumi-sama to continue.

“That concludes current internal affairs. As for external, we shall begin scouting operations. Azazel! Chiyome! Xio’bbao!”

Three individuals break from the crowd, stepping forward. The tallest is Azazel, ruler of the Eastern Quarter, The Grand Matriarch of Omniscience. Blue scales cover her four-meter form, with giant avian wings folded behind her back. A golden crown mask covers her forehead and extends down to her nose, giving her the appearance of a beak. The crown covers what you know to be shining blue eyes, while the rest of her sky-blue face radiate an elegant, maternal beauty. Emerald green hair cascades down from her crown mask, falling behind her back. She leans on a staff made of writhing serpents. A set of loose-fitting robes adorned with jewelry cover her body but do little to hide anything when she moves. Her body is anthropomorphic, with the scales, wings, and size being the largest deviances.

Following behind the Overseer of the East is a pale skinned woman that matches the description of ‘office lady’ to a tee. Except for her red sclera and heart shaped pupils. Black hair tied in a high bun, glasses, pencil skirt, stockings, and a fitted suit jacket combined with an air of smugness form Chiyome’s look. Her face is slim, exuding the beauty of a young professional. She oversees the Spy network of the Southern Quarter, responsible for coordinating agents abroad and domestically to gather intel for others to act upon. Chiyome is much shorter than Azazel in front of her, standing at 190cm. You realize that perhaps you created the four overseers of the quadrants to be a bit too grand.

Last in line heading towards the front is Xio’bbao, the head of the assassin temple responsible for infiltrations, wearing a tight fitting black catsuit. Its material is not quite latex, there is no sheen. It is more of a matte black, absorbing the light. In fact, the material is so dark you can barely make out the curves Xio’bbao was gifted unless she stands at an angle to show off. You spot at least seven dagger holsters placed around her body, as well as small blade tips at the end of her stilettos. Xio’bbao’s face is obscured by a mask of the same material, with non-reflective red eye coverings. Her blond hair is bound in a braided high ponytail, trailing behind her. Oddly enough, you spot a small punch dagger weaved into the end of her hair. You wonder if she can accurately whip that around in combat.

In terms of information gathering, these three represent groups that can achieve that goal very well. You begin to question what your purpose is if Katsumi-sama is directing everything so well. She is the leader of the Guild, so it makes sense for everyone to follow her orders. But why are you here? What can you offer?

“Azazel, I need you to start with divination spells in the surrounding area. Prioritize low detection over efficiency. Start with the immediate area and move in a clockwise pattern. Mark out any points of interest that you cannot discern directly. Use caution and make sure counter-spells are being used.”

“Of course, Katsumi-sama.”

“Chiyome, wait for Azazel to give you the green light for exploration. Use summons or POP monsters at first, until you can verify the safety of our members. If you encounter sentient life, do your best to avoid their notice, but report your findings to me and Xio’bbao.”

“It will be done, Empress.”

“Xio’bbao, if Chiyome comes across sentient life, use your agents to work your way into their social structures. We do not know what we will come across. It could be primitive human settlements that still rely on hunting, an established vampire nation or even races we have never seen. We will be relying on your group’s skills to get inside of any organizations we find. Oh, and please note, this is not an assassination mission. Do not kill anyone unless I order it. Understand?”

Xio’bbao slumps just a fraction, before standing at full attention. “Roger that, my Empress!”

“You have your orders, please return to your places. I have just a few more things to say before we conclude here.” The three bow before turning and taking their previous spots. “We do not know what is out there, or where we are. Our top priority is assuring the safety of Elvidnir and its citizens. In the meantime, I need to be sure that the city is safe. I am not doubting any of your allegiances, but I require an oath from each of you, pledging your unwavering and unconditional loyalty to Elvidnir, Dahlia-chan and myself.”

The whole rooms takes to kneeling with heads down, a right hand over each chest. In perfect unison, you hear, “I (the names blur together) wholeheartedly pledge my life for the glory of Elvidnir, to eternally protect its people and all things created by Dahlia-sama, so that her legacy may outlast time itself. May her and the Empress Katsumi rule over their domain forevermore.”

“Understand that if you ever break this oath, Tomiko will hunt you down personally. Do you all understand what that means?”

A collective shiver spreads across the room. Tomiko-sama simply smiles sadistically from her position to the right of the throne.  
  


“As for everyone else, please continue your duties for the betterment of Elvidnir. I will be taking Dahlia-chan with me for some… evaluations into her condition. Tomiko, Mournival members, Hitomi and Jun, with me!”

You follow your older sisters, their assistants, and your bodyguard to the entrance to Damascus Keep. Karon has already returned to her spot at the receptionist desk. “Greetings Empress, Dahlia-sama. Do you wish to use the teleportation system?”

“Please take us to the penthouse, Karon.”

“As you wish, Empress.”

Karon taps on a console in front of her, then gestures to her right towards the ‘elevator’. Katsumi-sama leads the way into the teleporter, all of you follow suit. You laugh at the idea of all nine of you cramming into a single elevator. It would be incredibly packed, given the massive chest size of everyone here. The group spawns in outside of the main hallway door, where a glowing rune slowly fades away. Hitomi and Jun, both wearing identical, revealing French maid outfits, rush towards the double doors to open them for their empress.

“Naamah, Lilith, Eisheth, and Mahlat, you will be on a guard rotation for this floor. One will be stationed at the floor entrance, one at my penthouse door, one of you will be resting in your quarters, and the last one will accompany us in the penthouse. Rotate positions every six hours. We will remain here for the next three days. I will leave it to you all to distribute first roles and rotation order.”

The four Arch-succubae quickly converge, playing Jan Ken Po to determine who gets to join the main group first. Mahlat squeals with victory and moves to follow you inside Katsumi-sama’s apartment. Each of the members of your Mournival look nearly identical, with deviances in hair and eye colour, and armaments. Having attained the highest rank of succubus, each have very human-like features, with exaggerations in the places that matter. All of them have pale skin, ruby red lips, and armour that looks like you simply pearlescent attached plates to a fancy lingerie set. Dragon hide body cinchers, stockings woven from arachnidemon silk, micro skirts forged from fallen star metal; you could barely call what they had equipped protective with how much skin showed. You knew the stats of their gear, but you wondered how that would transfer over now that this was ‘real’. If an arrow hit them in the unprotected zettai ryouiki, would the leg armour mitigate the damage? You mentally added this unknown to the list of items to experiment with.

As you enter the penthouse apartment, Tomiko-sama flops onto the couch. It seems like large meetings wear her out. Jun, her personal attendant, quickly retrieves a glass of mana from the fridge and hands it to her. Katsumi-sama is fiddling with something in the Guild Master console while talking with her assistant, Hitomi. You have no idea what you are supposed to be doing here, as you are just following Katsumi-sama along. Before you can absorb the awkward situation, Mahlat walks up to you.

“How are you feeling, Mistress? Is there anything I can do for you?”

She leans in close. Closer than you are comfortable with. Not that you find the Arch-Succubus revolting, far from it. A smell reminding you of red bean rice flows from her body. With her head tilted down, looking up at you, as well as her arms out in front subtly pushing her chest up and together makes you feel a certain kind of way. 

The alluring aura Mahlat exudes is abruptly cut short, with Katsumi-sama instantly appearing behind the Arch-succubus. Katsumi-sama grabs Mahlat’s neck from behind, lifting her off her feet.

“You will have the opportunity to please the creator soon, but I am first. Know your place.”

Mahlat is dropped onto the ground, coughing, and massaging her crushed neck. You are taken aback at the scene, first by how swift Katsumi-sama moved from across the room, and second how quickly she resorted to violence. Plus, the causality shown whilst violently reprimanding your bodyguard. You spare her a concerned glance and aside from a wounded pride, she seems physically alright.

“So, uh Katsumi-sama, what exactly are we doing here?”

“You are going to enjoy yourself for the next few days. I will be testing some theories regarding your current condition. Hitomi will handle all administrative tasks that come about, including the intelligence reports coming back. I have advised everyone that we are not to be disturbed unless something is specifically threatening Elvidnir, and those below cannot handle it themselves. Jun, you will be responsible for grabbing toys and various things as we need them.”

Both maid-attendants salute and move to the side, standing by when a task for them arises. Katsumi-sama grabs your wrist and gleefully drags you up the stairs to the lofted bedroom. Tomiko-sama trails behind, followed by a depressed looking Mahlat. You are pulled to the edge of Katsumi-sama’s canopy bed, where she draws the curtains to the side and giggles as she pushes you onto the mattress.

The forceful shove does not hurt you, just catches you off guard. Her smile and laughter are infectious, you cannot help but do the same as she jumps on top of you, positioning her face over yours and plunging a snake like tongue down your throat. Skilled hands roam over your body, caressing your inner thighs, brushing ever-so-softly against your nipples. A second set of hands join the fray, tracing your ribs, Tomiko-sama’s most likely. Your wish to reciprocate is halted by a silent command from Katsumi-sama, as the **Chains of Hephaestus** extend themselves from your wrists, fettering them to separate corners of the bed frame.

You whine, protesting at not being able to pleasure those pleasuring you. Katsumi-sama’s lips are still attached to yours, and you can tell she is grinning behind her kisses. She explores your mouth for a few minutes while Tomiko-sama continues to just avoid the areas calling for her touch the most. Your arms flex and strain against the thick metal manacles, unable to do anything besides receive. A jingling echoes through the room, almost completely drowned out from your moans. Looking up, you see that Jun is waiting to present the **Fetters of Dromi** to Katsumi-sama.

The collar had been eschewed for your current necklace accessory, **Judas’ Thirty Silvers** , as the **Fetters of Dromi** had no utility for a commander. You needed the friendly fire feature that the silver coin necklace provided to get through some of the raids. Now, since you are in such a weakened state you could hardly utilize the friendly fire option, as you are sure that the rest of the NPC’s would one shot you.

“Dahlia-chan, you offered this to me at the turn of the year. I, unfortunately, was not able to properly place it around your neck, due to the heavy constraints on how I could interact with you. It would fill my soul with unimaginable joy if you would allow me the honour of collaring you now. I know you have your ring, and the rest of us have the marks, but this would be something special just for me.”

“Nee-sama! Me too! Me too!” Tomiko-sama cutely pouts while exclaiming her wish to be included. The seemingly immature nature of Tomiko-sama is something you would have never predicted but are grateful for. It is an interesting juxtaposition, as she is by far the strongest entity in Elvidnir in terms of raw combat. At your peak, you might be able to brute force a win due to your inflated statistics, but now there was no chance. Nostalgia hits you once more, as the way Tomiko-sama is acting is reminiscent of how your older sister was when she was in high school. You recall that when she went away for university, the coldness that was her standard demeanor began.

Katsumi-sama places her hand on Tomiko-sama’s shoulder for reassurance. “Oh course, Tomiko. Especially because it seems like you also played a large hand at how Dahlia-chan turned out, if these journal entries are correct. But I wish for you to agree to a condition on this collaring.”

“What is it Katsumi-sama?”

“As I carried you to the throne room from the hospital, a nagging feeling made itself known. It gnawed at me, starting in the pit of my stomach, and extended to my heart. Every time you call me ‘Katsumi-sama’, it hurt me. If you could… see me… us as your older sisters, and refer to us as such, I would be grateful.” Katsumi-sama tears up a bit as she opens herself to you.

Would it be that strange to call these two your family? Katsumi-nee was the only person you were close to on Earth. Something happened to Tomiko-nee that made her shove everyone away, your father is a piece of shit and your mother just faded into the background as you got older. These two here clearly love you and want nothing more than to smother you with that love. The taboo of incest flares up briefly, but then you consider how close you were to crossing that line back on Earth.

“I would be happy to, Katsumi-nee, Tomiko-nee.” Both of these incredibly powerful goddesses begin to shed tears of joy at your acceptance into their family. Your body feels like it is shoved into a vice, as four arms constrict you tightly in a new sibling hung. You all share a moment of elation and laughter, catching glimpses of joy, and a bit of jealousy, from Mahlat and Jun who are standing off to the side.

Katsumi-nee pulls Tomiko-nee off you and releases you from the **Chains of Hephaestus**. Before you can revel in your freedom and attempt to hug your two sisters, Katsumi-nee touches your armour and forces an outfit change. The mass of tentacles that form your clothing begin to shift, turning grey then white. Your arms and legs fold onto themselves, encased in white, restricting sleeves. A skintight catsuit swarms over your body, forming zippers at strategically important locations. Your elbow and knee sleeves create protrusions at the end, forming cushions for ‘standing’ for your joints. Laces on each limb sleeve loop themselves through series of eyelets, pulling your extremities tighter and tighter. Your torso similarly dons a white corset with floral patterns embroidered on the body, also tightening itself until you are out of breath. Material for a hood flows around your head, neatly tying your hair up into a high ponytail that extends out the back. The hood also sprouts a veil, covering your face.

The ‘wedding dress’ that Katsumi-nee alluded to is now holding you prisoner. You are currently sitting upright in the center of the bed, staring at Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee eyeing you hungrily. In unison, they grab the collar, each holding onto it with one hand, and climb onto the bed, holding the **Fetters of Dromi** in front of your neck. You feel frozen, in this moment in time. Both look stunning, even in their standard clothing. Katsumi-nee with her galaxy pattern dress of the abyss and Tomiko-nee in her underlayers of her full guard-captain armour. You cannot help but feel giddy at what is about to happen.

The moment turns into minutes, you start to feel an anxiety. What are you supposed to do here? What is the protocol for this? Before you can ruin the moment, Katsumi-nee clears her throat quite loudly.

“Oh, yes! A thousand apologies, Katsumi-sama! I was caught up in the momentous nature of this event!” Jun hastily attempts to recover, quickly composing herself she starts, “Do you, Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama, take Dahlia-sama to be your eternal slave, to care for her, attend to her needs, to discipline her when appropriate, and to drown her in pleasure now and forever more?”

“We do!”

“Do you, Dahlia-sama, accept the dominion of Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama, to submit to their will above all others, to obey them without question, to happily receive all pleasure and pain from them, and to embrace submission to Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama for the rest of eternity?”

“I do!”

Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee approach you on the bed and present the collar to you. The engraving has been altered, as it now proudly proclaims ‘Property of Katsumi-sama and Tomiko-sama’. They place the thick band of metal around your neck and with a satisfying “click!” it is locked around your throat.

“By the powers granted to me from Katsumi-sama, I pronounce you, Owners and slave! You two may… do as you wish to your property!”

Katsumi-nee pulls on the O-ring at the front of your collar, bringing you into a kiss. Tomiko-nee moves behind you, pulling open the zippers over your breasts and begins to lightly pinch your nipples. If a god had told you that you died and gone to a perfect afterlife, you would have believed them. You moan loudly into Katsumi-nee’s kisses, feeling restless as the bitch suit contains you. You wish to be free, express your love and happiness with movement, with reciprocation and roaming your hands over your sister’s bodies. But your wedding dress continues to hold you captive.

Katsumi-nee seems to signal Jun to retrieve something when she allows you to start kissing Tomiko-nee. Your body is pulled back into Tomiko-nee, as you lean into her and she kisses you from slightly above. Her hands alternate between toying with your bright magenta nipples and massaging your bountiful bosom. You feel Katsumi-nee slide the zipper over your crotch downwards, causing you to gasp at the slight stimulation of air on your wanting lower lips. With an evil smile on her face, Katsumi-nee grabs something off the tray Jun is holding, before darting it behind her back.

“Now my little sister, you were quite the devious magical engineer back in your game. Many tools from your world did not exist in our world, but you recreated them with your ingenuity. For example, this little gem right here,” Katsumi-nee holds a rod capped with a bulb out in front of her, “I have seen many depictions of this device from the books and moment-captures you gave me. But by simply hallowing out the bulb and inserting a marble with the rotation and a low-level quake rune, in addition to inserting a mana source into the rod…” Her hand touches the activation rune, and the vibrator springs to life, buzzing loudly. You had created an endless number of sex toys in a similar manner, and if the dev’s had taken a closer look during the last week of Yggdrasil, they surely would have reprimanded you further and deleted many of your creations. You are glad they did not.

You are excited, and scarred, as the wand style vibrator is slowly brought closer to your crotch. If your dreams were any indication, even a fracture of the pleasure you felt would cause you to orgasm instantly. Tomiko-nee’s constant teasing, plus the welling up of emotions from the ceremony, are lighting a fire in your loins. And the pressure is only building further.

She circles the wand on your inner thigh, bringing it to your left labia majus, right above your clitoral hood, then over to the right-outer lip. The vibrations never quite make it to your clit, which is currently weeping for any attention. You groan in protest, which causes the vibrator to move even further away from your core. “First lesson, Dahlia-chan. Good girls do not complain. Mahlat! Jun!”

Both of your attendants snap to attention. You realize they have been standing against the wall for the past ten minutes or so, itching to participate. Their faces light up when they realize they might get the chance to join in. “Yes, Empress-sama!”

“Both of you, remove your panties. Mahlat, shove them into Dahlia-chan’s protesting mouth. Jun, retrieve a panel gag from the other room and hand it to me.”

“By your will, Katsumi-sama!” Both assistants shout in unison before removing their underwear. You can tell by the darker spot that each of the two were stewing in their juices. Mahlat walks up to you and grabs a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back before cramming the balled-up soak thongs into your mouth. You detect the distinct taste of womanhood on your tongue, relishing the flavour. Jun returns shortly after with a panel gag on her silver tray. Tomiko-nee pauses her assault on your breasts to grab the gag and place it over your mouth, sealing the soiled panties inside.

“Mahlat, we will require your assistance in a little bit. Jun, I need you to grab a strap-on, not a double ended one, as well as a dildo that can attach to the front of this gag. Oh, and I am going to need a single egg rotor as well.”

Mahlat bows, fidgeting a bit and wishing that she did not have to wait. Jun also bows, but keeps her frustrations sealed off, and walks through the bookshelf door to the toy room once more. You are curious as to what is transpiring but have no time to ponder as Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee start pulling out leather straps from underneath the bed. Hands move quickly to secure your bitch suit to the mattress. You did not notice rings built into the ends of your stumps, but these are attached to the straps and pulled taught, leaving you in a spread-eagle position. After the two of them are sure you cannot move an inch, they unceremoniously strip, leaving only their thongs remaining. Jun returns with the requested items, which are swiftly placed on you. Much to your surprise, and immense disappointment, the egg rotor is lubed up with your arousal and then shoved into your rear hole. You are about to groan and whine but think better of it. Complaining in the middle of a punishment is more than likely to incur an even worse fate. A dildo with a flat base is slipped underneath the ring on the front of your panel gag, while Katsumi-nee tightens the straps of the strap-on dildo emerging from your crotch.

You understand the punishment now. The two of them get to use your body while you only feel a weak vibration in your ass. Katsumi-nee, sensing you realize what is happening, leans down and starts to deepthroat the dildo on your face, then speaking after lubing the tool, “Do not worry, little sister, you will get to have your fun soon. This is just to make sure you know your place.” Katsumi-nee then turns around, giving you a heavenly view of her gorgeous, plump ass. She pulls the tiny black strip of fabric to the side, revealing an oddly coloured, but no less perfect, pair of grey lips. Tomiko-nee has similarly taken position above the tool on your crotch.

You had always thought both of your sisters were beautiful back on Earth. While you were a young teenager you would often fantasize about their naked bodies. Never in your wildest dreams would you have thought they were both going to ride you. The worst part was that they started to passionately kiss and fondle each other. This sent you over the edge of frustration. The strap-on transferred some of the movement that Tomiko-nee pushed down with while she rode you, sending the tiniest jolts of pleasure to your clit. As Katsumi-nee placed her ankles on either side of your head and started to rapidly pump the shaft, her juices began to flow, filling your nostrils. You could not handle their teasing and began to struggle with everything you had.

Either your movements were so minute and limited due to your secure bindings, or both were too caught up in rubbing the other sister’s clit, but you were not reprimanded for your discontent. You felt a warm liquid on your crotch first, as Tomiko-nee let out a suppressed squeal before slumping back. Katsumi-nee, still not satisfied, grabbed the wand vibrator, and furiously stroked it over her clit, rubbing it in circles. A loud, proud, orgasmic cry soars through the room as you feel your face coated in Katsumi-nee’s squirting. You feel her full weight as she sinks onto the dildo on your face, lightly pressing you into the mattress. Although you feel sweaty, wet, and slightly sticky, you welcome the loving embrace of her ass pushing onto your head.

Tomiko-nee lifts herself off her dildo first, before helping Katsumi-nee off your face. You feel slightly disappointed, but hope they are finally going to address your horny state. The leather fetters are removed, freeing you from the bed, but not from the captivity of your wedding night outfit. You are lifted to your ‘feet’, standing on your elbow and knee stumps atop the bed.

“Mahlat, clean off Dahlia-chan’s face. You may use whatever method you wish. When you are done, cast [ **Child of Lilith]** on yourself.”

Malhat runs over to you without giving acknowledgment to the order. She greedily licks your face, cleaning off Katsumi-nee’s love juices with her tongue. You feel like a cat, as you remember they groom each other by licking. After she is satisfied that your face is clean, Mahlat steps back and casts **[Child of Lilith]**. Your sisters shed their remaining clothing, then Katsumi-nee casts a spell you are unfamiliar with, called **[Touch of the Great Ones]** , while Tomiko-nee casts another unknown spell, **[Tool of Profane Defilement]**. The effects of all three are similar, all three now possess an equivalent of the male reproductive tool. Katsumi-nee’s is quite alien, as it is a prehensile tentacle. The shape of it matches what you expect out of a penis, with a bell end, slightly girthier in the middle, but lacks testicles. Tomiko-nee’s tool is quite intimidating, as it seems to be based on what some in the furry community think of when the term ‘horse cock’ comes up. The tip is angled, with a long shaft and veiny. Plus, it is dark red. Mahlat’s dick is the most ‘normal’, not too long or thick, but small compared to the other two.

Katsumi-nee places both her hands underneath your armpits, lifting you up in the air. You feel her tentacle-cock lightly probing your opening, while gently nudging your clit just to tease you more. It enters slowly, cautiously. Katsumi-nee brings you close to her, gently kissing your gag, and chanting soft assurances to you. Tomiko-nee removes the gag, pulling out the soiled panties and handing them to Jun.

“I am scarred, Mistre- I mean Ane-ue. Will it hurt?”

“For most mortals, yes it will. But for your kind, I do not believe it will. At most you will feel a momentary discomfort before your… nature kicks in. But do not worry, little sister. We are here with you. We will keep you safe.”

The tentacle-cock slips inside your need, probing your vagina for the first time. You are hit with an immediate torrent of pleasure. Convulsing, your body rocks in Katsumi-nee’s grip. If this is what a simple insertion does, what will everything else feel like? The appendage inside of you begins to adjust its shape. At times you feel like it resembles a multi-flanged anal toy, with ridges of incremental thickness. Other times it is simply a long, thick cock. For the duration of shapeshifting, Katsumi-nee continues to pump it rhythmically into and out of you.

“That is not very nice for Dahlia-chan’s first time, Katsumi-nee.” Tomiko-nee chides her older sister.

“I cannot help it, Tomiko. Remember that my ‘tool’ has a mind of its own. I simply receive the pleasure it grants me.”

“Fine… Well, I am getting tired of waiting. I hope Dahlia-chan’s experience with anal play in her old world has prepared her for me!”

You heard the conversation but did not register a single word of it. Your conscious mind has already turned into mush. The entirety of your existence has devolved into a body getting fucked. And you loved every second of it. Katsumi-nee’s cock expanded as she continued to fuck you and you felt it push deeper into your cervix. If you were a human, you would expect this to hurt, but for your body, all this did was achieve a higher transcendent plane of orgasmic bliss.

In the clouded realm that remained of your mind, you felt a second impaling. Comparatively, what had just thrust into your waiting starfish is much longer and thicker than what you had ever attempted on Earth. But your **Yi’si’nithe** body took it in stride, adapting to the huge intruder. You felt both your sisters’ bodies sandwich you, holding you close between them. The warmth and pressure they pushed onto you almost felt as good as their cocks inside you. Almost.

You mouth continued to be traded back and forth for their oral attentions. When one kissed you, the other moaned in your ear. Your body had taken a bit of an initiative on the impalements, as you felt muscles that you did not know existed shift in unnatural ways. It was as if your holes greedily, excitedly, wished to pleasure both tools to explosive climax. You felt your vagina pulse, squeeze and honestly, milk the tentacle-cock, while your rear sphincters contracted at specific timings, as if to consciously masturbate the horse cock.

The fullness of both gave you a seemingly infinite amount of pleasure, and you felt a shaking and enlargement of Katsumi-nee’s member first. She immediately grabbed your chin, forcing away from Tomiko-nee’s lips and forced her tongue down your throat. As she did this, you felt her cock release a large volume of liquid. Just as you thought she was done, Katsumi-nee’s eyes rolled back and you felt her curl up a bit before several round objects shot out of her member and into your womb. The shock of the egg-laying triggered the most powerful orgasm yet for you, causing you to squirt all over Katsumi-nee’s tentacle.

You body must have been excited for Katsumi-nee’s discharge, as you felt internal movements eagerly ramp up, expectantly waiting for a similar flooding into your backside. Tomiko-nee was not long, and as she neared her own climax she in turn pulled you away from her sister to lovingly kiss you. A hot, almost burning substance spilled from Tomiko-nee’s horse cock. It did not hurt, not in the slightest. If anything, it was a new sensation that you loved. It seems your new race could take a lot of pain, and huge cocks as well.

Katsumi-nee places a hand on your head, causing the hood to disappear. The cool air on your sweaty face feels exquisitely refreshing. Both she and Tomiko-nee gently pull their still erect members out of your holes. You softly whine at their exit, expecting to feel completely empty. But after they dislodge, you notice that you still feel… well full. You shift as much as you can, enjoying the feeling of something inside you bumping into your inner walls, all while blissfully smiling.

“I see, *deep breath* that you have noticed, *deep breath* you still have gifts inside you.” Katsumi-nee, a bit winded.

You nod your head up and down, and then look questioningly at her. Unsure if you are allowed to speak, as well as still feeling on cloud nine, you simply gesture.

“Both our tools have the ability to continue to pleasure, even after we are done. But in order for us to start another round, you should do your best to force what we left inside you out.”

You pause, and then interpret your older sister’s last statement as an order. Squeezing your abdominal muscles, as well as those responsible for… well bowel movements, you attempt to force out the objects. It startles you when you feel them respond to your contractions and they start to vibrate. You fall backwards onto the bed, moaning and flailing, as you are still in your post orgasmic fugue.

A quick slap on your exposed pussy brings you back to Earth. “Come now, Dahlia-chan, we do not have all day. Besides, look at Mahlat’s dripping cock. She has been waiting patiently for us to finish with you. You don’t want to keep her waiting, do you slut?”

The abrupt change in tone scared you but aroused you even more. Seeing Mahlat’s cock being stroked by Katsumi-nee, Mahlat’s face almost melting with pleasure and hearing Katsumi-nee call you a slut triggered some things in your brain. Somewhere a switch was flipped, and you refocus your desire to be filled with cock once again. You push and pull on your new muscles, deep in your core and start to force out the ‘gifts’. The first egg gets stuck midway in your vagina, and you do your best to squeeze it out. At it ‘plops’ down onto the bed, you feel a mini quake of an orgasm rock you. Each subsequent egg seems an insurmountable task compared to the prior, not for an increase in size, more so the exhaustion of your lower lips. As you feel the last egg fall from your womb, you collapse onto the bed, squirting on yourself with an undignified climax and a guttural growl.

The egg laying has also pushed your rear occupant slightly out of your rectum. Tomiko-nee, already standing at full mast and ready to go once again, shows her impatience as she approaches your prone, restrained form. This is the first time you have seen Tomiko-nee flash her sadistic smile at you, and as she does, she takes a hold of the small, hardened form coming out of your ass and yanks it. it feels like a thick, knotted rope had been in your ass, and as suddenly yanked out all at once. The rapid motion of opening and closing your asshole triggered yet another fountain from you.

“My my, such a squirter you are, little sister. We can’t have you staining the sheets. Clean this up, once you are done, service Mahlat’s poor cock.”

Your collar is pulled upwards, forcing you to almost flip forward, choking slightly from the pressure on your neck. Oddly enough, you feel your pussy twitch as your collar is yanked. An ominous sign to be sure. As you get on all fours to start licking up your mess, you feel Tomiko-nee plant her cock between your cheeks once more. Encouraged by the promise of feeling full again, you happily slurp up the pool of liquid on the sheets. Tomiko-nee rubs her cock in the trench of your globes, still wet from the previous ravages.

After you finish your impromptu beverage, Mahlat sheepishly stands in front of you, erect cock in hand. She moves toward you, giving you the opportunity to service her cock. Although you practiced deepthroating dildos back on Earth, you had never experienced sucking a real dick. You hesitantly stick out your tongue and caress the underside of Mahlat’s tip. Your pensive maneuver causes the Arch-succubus to ejaculate, coating your face in semen.

“I am so sorry, Dahlia-sama! I- I didn’t mean to sully your wonderous form!”

The smell and taste of the bitter liquid spur you to further depths of depravity. It is intoxicating, filling your nostrils, and firing off nerve endings in your brain. You lunge forward, fully engulfing the spent cock in front of you, attempting to coax it back to full mast. Mahlat moans loudly as your lips close around her dick. As you bob your head up and down, you feel Tomiko-nee plunge her fully erect horse cock back in your wanting asshole. As your moan and scream, you feel Mahlat responding to the vibration in your throat. She grabs a hold of your horns and starts guiding your blow job motions.

You then feel the snake like tentacle from Katsumi-nee worm its way underneath Tomiko-nee. It swiftly plunges its length into your vagina once more. The shock nearly causes you to collapse, but the steadying sets of hands keep you on your stumps. In between throating Mahlat’s cock and swirling your tongue on the head, you look behind you to find that Katsumi-nee is directly behind Tomiko-nee. She must have extended her tentacle to keep fucking you as she gropes Tomiko-nee from behind. You get a disproportionate amount of enjoyment out of seeing your sisters so intimate with each other.

The feel-good moment is quickly replaced with an odd feeling in your vagina. The tentacle-cock seems to have looped back on itself, with the tip coming out the front. This doubled the girth inside you, rubbing the thin wall separating your two holes. A certain pain, but also pleasure, shoots through your entire body when you feel the two cocks rub against each other through that small lining. Then, the tentacle folds on itself one more time, tripling the width assaulting your front hole. You feel your lower lips being pulled so far apart that every thrust from Katsumi-nee tugs a bit on your clitoral hood, sending you into a frenzy.

The next several hours are a blur of constant thrusts, squirting, filled holes. You are a toy being used by these three cocks. They own you. They control your whole existence. As you are pumped with cum and forced to push out the results, the three switch places, only to repeat the whole process. Thankfully, whenever Katsumi-nee or Tomiko-nee ejaculated in your mouth, you did not have to vomit up eggs or solidified semen rope.

You are paraded around the apartment, fucked in the shower, spit roasted on the couches, bukkake-ed in the gym, made to squirt constantly from vibrators on the dining room table. The entire time you were held in your bitch suit, unable to do anything but please those around you. At some point you see that Mahlat is spent, exhausted. She is curled up in a corner, with her limp cock leaking out jizz. As you feel the same fate approaching you, Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee are both staring at you with hungry expression, each of them wielding vibrating toys to use on you. You eventually orgasm so hard that the stars filling your vision crash down onto you as you fall onto the soft bed.

* * *

“But it’s my turn Mahlat! You got to experience Dahlia-sama first!”

“Lilith! Be quiet! The mistresses are sleeping!”

“We do not require sleep, succubae. It seems like Dahlia-chan falls into a resting state when she is exhausted, however. Please do not disturb her slumber any further.”

The banter has already woken you up. You find yourself still in the bridal bitch suit, entangled in a mess of straps and limbs clutching you tightly. Lightheaded and a bit disorientated, you move your bound limbs to signify you are now conscious. The wiggling of your arms grabs the attention of Tomiko-nee, who shifts up to squeeze you tightly. She continues to show this loving side to you, not that you are arguing.

Katsumi-nee unwraps her arms encircling your body, quickly donning a bathrobe offered up by Jun. She then swipes the air in front of her, bringing up the GM screen and looking at your stats.”

“Look at this, little sister.” Katsumi-nee turns the screen toward you. Still groggy from recently waking up, it takes a moment for your eyes to focus and realize what it is you are supposed to be looking at. As the numbers get less blurry, you see that your characteristics are raised a few levels from what they were before. Your oldest sister then grabs a quill from her nightstand and starts furiously scribbling equations. Curious, you attempt to get a better look, only to be held in place by Tomiko-nee. Her constant attentions are shifting from playful hugging to promiscuous, as her fingers start to gently rub your sore clit. This goes on for a couple minutes, your curiosity losing out to Tomiko-nee’s playful fingers. Before you can climax for the first time this morning, Katsumi-nee finishes her calculations, excitedly showing them to you.

“From the starting point of all your stats, compared to where they were right before you were reborn, you are a little over three percent of the way there. If we extrapolate that and combine it with the vague wording for the **Yi’si’inthe** race, it means that you must lay with your ninety-nine creations to recuperate fully. I suppose that this requirement has less to do with you creating them, and more on designated each of them as your marriage partner.”

You stare blankly at the numbers, going over what Katsumi-nee said. It makes sense to you, as ridiculous as it sounds.

“Or… I could simply keep you here forever, in a weakened state. You would never regain your strength, never leaving this room, ours to play with forever.” Katsumi-nee states in a sadistic tone. Tomiko-nee looks elated at the idea, as she gets to spoil you herself. Mahlat and Lilith nervously laugh, unsure if that is what you want. You have a horrified look on your face and start to flair around in your restrained state. “I am just kidding, little sister. Do not worry, I only want the best for you. And right now, that is for you to regain your powers.” She rests her left hand over your chest, mentally reciting a command. The bridal bitch suit slowly changes into a fluffy bathrobe. You rub your face on the soft material, happily content to lay in it for a bit longer. “So, little sister. I have an important question for you.”

You look up at Katsumi-nee, who is wearing concerned expression. Your peaceful reverie of softness has been replaced with a bit of anxiety. What is she going to ask? “What is it Katsumi-nee?”

“Now that you have found yourself in a new world, what is it you want to do? If we find other beings here, do you wish to conquer them and spread the glory of Elvidnir? Do you want to sequester yourself in Damascus Keep, indulging yourself in pleasure forever? Do you wish to explore the world with your older sisters?”

This is quite a heavy conversation for so early in the morning. You feel like during your first interview during college. It was for a simple campus job, but you were asked about where you wanted to be in ten years. You had no idea then, and you have no idea now.

“I- uh- am not sure, Katsumi-nee.”

“*Sigh* I guess that is a fair answer, we have little information to go on. Still, it is something for you to think about.” She moves closer, touching her right hand under your chin, bringing you into a kiss. “I will follow you anywhere you wish to go and protect you from everything.”

Tomiko-nee grabs your face with both of her hands and mimics Katsumi-nee, kissing you, but for notably longer. “Me too, little sister. And I can do a better job of defending you than Katsumi-nee can.”

Katsumi-nee chuckles at the attempt of one-upmanship before diplomatically brushing it aside. “Let us shower off before continuing, we have a schedule to uphold.”

Confused, you ask “Schedule for what, Katsumi-nee?

Before she can answer, Hitomi runs up the stairs and offers Katsumi-nee a stack of reports. She rifles through them quickly, appraising the information contained on the sheets at lightning speed. Katsumi-nee takes her quill and signs off on several orders before handing the stack back to Hitomi, who quickly, but daintily, runs back down the stairs and out of the penthouse.

“It seems that Azazel works quickly. No matter. And the schedule for… I believe the term you used was ‘power leveling’?”

A knock on the penthouse front door echoes through the apartment. Jun moves to open the door. The seven demons making up the Revelry of Sins enter, followed closely by their attendants. Fourteen souls enter the living room, spreading out to find comfortable seating.

“There is a proper hierarchy to be observed, although if your next partners were the four of the Higher Court, I am sure they would irreparably break you. Unfortunately, they will be some of the last you will lay with.” You agree with Katsumi-nee, as all four of the Grand Matriarchs are around three to four meters tall, and you recall giving them some extreme fetishes. “So next in line are the old officer class.” You look off the loft railing, seven pairs of hungering eyes have you in their sights. “These seven should get you to just over ten percent of the way there. Now, ladies!” She gestures to the Revelry of Sins, “Help welcome our Dahlia-chan into her newly reborn body!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, not sorry, for the cheesy wedding/ collaring ceremony. I could not help myself. I realize that the smut scenes make for longer chapters. Should I keep them in? Move them to the side story bin? Omit entirely? Let me know if you wanna. If not, see you all soon!


	13. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia learns more about her body, and a bit about the new world they find themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you to all of you who are still following this degenerate adventure! I know it may not be a lot, but I am happy to have broken 1k views on this story, it really surprised me how quickly that happened. Especially because this is a niche story. I am grateful to all of you who have found yourselves here. Without further ado, onto the story!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**T/W: Lactation, usual BDSM activities, incest, futanari**

Gilded Cage Ch13: Bliss

Days since arriving to New World: 2

10:15

Dahlia

An odd feeling runs through your body. One that you have not felt in a long time. Back on Earth you rarely deviated from your routine of nutrition paste, but occasionally, you would partake in solid food. For the most part the food did not affect your body at all. Perhaps the cut of beef that day had spoiled or was undercooked. Either way, you had spent a good portion of that weekend on the toilet, flushing your bowels out.

That feeling is now the pit of your gut once more. You have not eaten since Yggdrasil ended, and whatever this was began, as your body did not require it. At least as far as you could tell. Pangs similar to hunger would flare up, but a quick check to your status screen showed that life energy levels were low. These problems could easily be solved with the sky-blue liquid kept in bottles in Kastumi-nee’s fridge, bottled mana. This mana differentiated itself from the mana required for casting spells. It would be more accurate to call it ‘soul energy’.

An expansion in Yggdrasil a couple years back introduced a lot of powerful heteromorphic races, but these races all ran on a sort of timer. They would have to replenish their life energy, separate from HP or MP, to maintain their powerful forms on this mortal plane. You understood this from a gameplay balance perspective, it created a feast or famine situation. The players armed with these powerful races had to maintain momentum from slain foes to keep replenishing their life energy or get forced back to their spawn point if they could not kill enough enemies.

Most of these races were higher level daemons, but also included angels. In the End Times Expansion, you discovered that you would skirt these requirements with hybrid races. By combining a High Seraphim with a Lycanthrope, or a Harvester of Souls with a Plague Elf, the resulting character could not suffer the effects of losing too much life energy.

From a lore stance, this also made sense to you. Powerful angels or daemons could not maintain their bodies if placed in the worlds of mortals, as they were not on a plane that followed the same rules as the one they were born in. To have stability in the mortal worlds, the angel or demon soul would need a host body.

The other way to get around this constant need for life energy is to establish a zone that would provide sanctuary for these races. At lower levels this was represented by a banner or a small altar. For an area the size of Elvidnir, a grand temple complex is required. And so, this temple sat in the southern district of Elvidnir, tended to by daemons under the command of Mahazael. The zone did not completely negate the need for replenishing, as after its construction you found that your life energy level could not drop below twenty percent, enough to live in the city without worry, but nowhere high enough to warrant venturing outside.

After Yggdrasil ended you found that if you idled to the twenty percent of your life energy, you would feel something akin to intense hunger and thirst. Just as in the game, those with a mixture of mortal and soul-based races did not suffer from this want of mana. Thankfully, Mahazael’s district also produced a constant supply of the replenishing liquid, which serendipitously tasted a lot like Ramune. It was bubbly, tart, a tad sweet, and had a citrus flavor to it.

Traveling back to the pain coursing through your bowels, you are not sure why you are feeling it at the moment. Having just woken up, you are disorientated by the need to shit, but also the inability to see or move. You wracked your brain, attempting to recall the last thing you did before passing out, but the stabbing discomfort in your lower intestine is quite distracting.

Right, you are currently locked in a pillory, assuming that you have not been moved since you lost consciousness. Your hands are level with your head, with your ankles pulled apart and secured to the base of the metal structure. Testing the strength of both the construction and the metal alloys used, you find that you cannot move from your current predicament.

As you shift around, your body responds to the stimulation provided by the toys still attached to you. The swaying of your breasts pulled on the weighted clamps biting into your nipples. A pair of clips hold your lips open, exposing your sore clitoris to direct vibrations from a wand vibrator strapped to your crotch, which thankfully now is turned off. Two large toys fill your lower holes, while a third one had been pushed through the ring gag holding your jaw open. You felt gloves on your arms, a bolero style jacket attached to the gloves, and stockings on your legs, meaning that **Ammutseba** likely maintained the reverse bunny suit costume from last night.

You had spent most of the previous evening locked in this set of stocks after the officer daemons had paid you a visit. The stocks were placed in the center of the living room of the penthouse apartment, and each of the seven members of the Revelry of Sins had taken turns using and abusing your holes to their hearts content. As each of them had their way with you, you saw the idle members being pampered by their maid assistants, getting served food and drinks, or getting massages. Two of your Mournival, Eisheth and Lilith, also partook in the free use festivities.

With the pain becoming unbearable, you attempt to dislodge the anal intruder, pushing and squeezing with all your might. The open position of your legs does not give you as much ‘leverage’ in terms of tightening the correct muscles and you reach the point of exhaustion before even managing a single ‘plop!’ of a bead. Regrouping, you arch your back before tightening your core and clenching your cheeks. Your efforts are rewarded with one of the 5cm diameter balls exiting your rectum. It is still dangling on the length of thin material that runs through each of the spheres, but at least it is out. One down, six to go.

The next hour is spent in a cycle of pushing and falling limp in the stocks. As each bead plops out of your ass, you feel a warm liquid drip out and splash onto your thighs. Since you have not felt the urge to go to the restroom since the end of Yggdrasil, you assume that this liquid is semen. Your body feels incredibly heavy, but you only have one more bead to go. Just a short rest, then you can finally be free of this misery.

As you get ready to push once again, the toys come to life. All of them. Pain shoots through your nipples as the clamps bite down harder and low-level ice spells briefly freeze your poor nubs. Your tongue and g-spot are ferociously massaged and vibrated by the phalluses in each respective hole wiggling around. The wand vibrator firmly secured to your clit buzzes to life, once again assaulting your oversensitive pearl with overstimulation. You cry, squeal and moan into the penis gag, flailing in your bonds to the extent they grant you. A series of orgasms wracks your exhausted frame, slamming into you like tidal waves. During the orgasmic haze, you feel the last bead fall out of your ass, along with a significant amount of cock drippings. A whole liter must have been plugged up behind those beads! As the liquid flows from your ass, you once again collapse in your bonds, relieved and more than satisfied. The constant vibrations continue to assault your body, drawing spasms from your barely conscious form.

“Quite the entertaining show, little sister.” Tomiko-nee’s voice breaks through your stupor. You hear her footsteps approach you. She removes the blindfold from your face and starts to unbuckle the ring gag. As you are gifted sight and speech once more, you see that Tomiko-nee is garbed in an erotic and revealing schoolteacher outfit. A pair of red, horned rim glasses frame her face, and her long warrior braid is now done up in a side ponytail, with some cute bangs. A pair of pantyhose and plain black heels cover her legs and feet, while a short pencil skirt is on her waist. Lastly, an open-buttoned blouse revealing a lacy purple and black bra cover her top half. “I was wondering how long it would take you to force out all seven beads. It was certainly worth watching.”

You blush a bit, embarrassed by your unsightly display, especially with the torrent of semen spilling from your ass. Recovering you ask, “Nee-san, why are you dressed like that?”

“Let me show you after I unlock you.” Tomiko-nee works quickly, freeing your ankles first, then removing the top half of the pillory so you can move your arms and neck. You stand upright for the first time in several hours, massaging some stiffness from your lower back before carefully removing the nipple clamps while Tomiko-nee unlocks the forced orgasm belt holding the wand. As she soon as she pulls the belt away, you feel the large frontal intruder slip right out of you, eliciting a groan from your mouth as the ribbed vibrator flies past your folds. “My, my, such a messy and unbecoming girl my younger sister is. It seems we will have to train you better. And more harshly.” Tomiko-nee teases you, giving a wink and playful smile. “Jun, please clean up the mess our Creator has made.”

“As you wish, Tomiko-sama.” Tomiko-nee’s maid assistant, who has been dutifully standing by the whole time, procures some cleaning supplies and begins to wipe up the liquids that escaped from your body.

“Where are the others, Nee-san?”

“They left a while ago; it seems they slightly overstayed their welcome and angered our older sister”

“What do you mean, Nee-san?”

“Each of the Revelry of Sins were given permission to lay with you a single time. They interpreted that as an extended session where they all shared your body. Katsumi-nee did not like their definition of ‘single time’ and sent them away. Your Mournival guard is still around here somewhere, I permitted her to rest after she finished inside you.”

“Where is Katsumi-nee now?”

Tomiko-nee’s face beams with sadistic joy. “Follow me but be quiet. It’ll ruin it if you speak.” She then attaches a leash to your **Fetters of Dromi** and tugs on it, urging you to follow her. You trail behind your older sister as she walks up the stairs, where you see that Katsumi-nee’s bed is empty. Tomiko-nee then pulls on the bookshelf lever, the picture of you and Katsumi-nee from your first day at Tokyo Daigaku.

As the bookshelf door swings open, you hear muffled moans coming from within. Curious, you follow Tomiko-nee down the short hallway. As you walk closer and closer to the dungeon room, past the outfit storage area, the moans and whimpers grow louder. Turning the corner, you have never felt so shocked, scared, and aroused, at the same time. 

Katsumi-nee back on Earth was 100% an S. There was never a doubt of that. You could not imagine even a sliver of M in her. But it appears that this world is a different one.

Katsumi-nee is dressed in a seifuku, schoolgirl’s uniform. Except her ample frame lifted the top, exposing her belly. The skirt is much too short for her taller body, as the tops of her stockings and the bottom of her panties could be seen. A devilishly red rope binds her chest in a shibari pearl harness, with her arms held behind her in anti-parallel position. A double line of red rope splits her panties, forming a crotch rope that has the additional benefit of securing her skirt in a lifted position. A bright red ball gag had been shoved between her lips, contrasting nicely with her alabaster skin. Drool had accumulated on the bow tie of the uniform and only served to accentuate the helplessness of the Empress of Elvidnir.

The red rope continued from the chest harness to each of Katsumi-nee’s long longs, securing each ankle to the same leg’s thigh, causing your oldest sister to kneel with her legs spread open. Underneath her is a saddle-like object, with a much more powerful vibrator than a wand sitting directly underneath her clothed clitoris. This whole display rests on top of a school desk, from where you have no idea.

Katsumi-nee’s hair had been split into twin tails, combined with the schoolgirls outfit, gave her a younger, more helpless look. Although you had been staring for what seemed like an eternity, Katsumi-nee still had not noticed your presence. Her eyes continue to be shut closed, as if she is intensely focusing on something. Or attempting to mentally escape from her current situation.

“Katsumi-nee, how are you feeling? Are you still just as high strung as before?”

Katsumi-nee’s eyes open, her expression pleading something to the middle sister. She then looks over at you and begins to panic, twisting and contorting. She screams unintelligible drivel into her gag. Her head shakes side to side, while her eyes continue to plead against whatever is happening.

“It seems like Katsumi-nee is not happy with you seeing her like this. Who knew the Empress enjoys being submissive this much?” Tomiko-nee pulls open the seifuku top, revealing Katsumi-nee’s breasts and erect nipples. As she sucks on one and pinches the other, you see Katsumi-nee’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

“I must thank you, Dahlia-chan, for my racial classes. Being an Arch-punisher gives me access to many useful seals, brands, and curses. For example,” Tomiko-nee extends a talon like nail and rips open Katsumi-nee’s panties, revealing a series of runes in the daemonic language. “This lovely set of runes increases sensitivity. Back in your game, I believe this was referred to **Curse: Vulnerability** , increasing damage done and chance to inflict status ailments. But now, it makes the area I curse more sensitive to, well anything. I have also added a second portion, which is **Seal: Completion** , which back in your game prevented someone from gaining a level mid combat. But now… well I am sure you can guess. I fully appreciate the loose interpretations of this world, don’t you, dear older sister?” Tomiko-nee strokes the drooling cheek of Katsumi-nee as she relishes the pleasure in uttering the last line.

“You mean… she can’t orgasm? And is much more sensitive to what you are doing to her?”

“Precisely.”

“How long has she been here?”

“Around four hours”

Your first instinct is to begin freeing Katsumi-nee, but as you continue to ogle her bound form, you cannot help but feel aroused. You take a tentative step forward, looking behind you to see if Tomiko-nee would stop you. She instead raises her hand, motioning toward your oldest sister. Katsumi-nee shakes her head in protest, angrily grunting at you. Guided by instinct and arousal, you mimic Tomiko-nee’s previous actions and press your lips on an exposed, erect nipple, while rolling the other between your fingers. You also decide to tug on the crotch rope, adding pressure to the torturous vibrations assaulting Katsumi-nee.

A squirt of liquid onto the saddle and a high pitched shrill, muffled by the gag, are your rewards, as Katsumi-nee struggles once more, attempting to free her tender nipples from your mouth and fingers. You continue to play with Katsumi-nee’s bound body in a school-girls uniform, massaging her breasts and kissing her gag, drawing more erotic sounds you never thought your oldest sister would ever utter.

“Now, now, Dahlia-chan, keep in mind you are still in need of punishment and training. Help me adjust Katsumi-nee’s punishment first, then we shall get you situated.

You think better to question your older sister, so you simply follow along. Tomiko-nee instructs you to switch out the saddle attachment while she lifts Katsumi-nee from it. You also shift the crotch rope to the side, along with her panties, to allow the double dildo attachment to slot into her wanting holes. Tomiko-nee then resecures Katsumi-nee to the desk, while also conjuring a second setup with summoning and creation magic.

She then spends the next couple of minutes preparing, while **Ammutseba** morphs into an exact copy of Katsumi-nee’s seifuku. You are restrained in the same manner as your oldest sister, except Tomiko-nee produces a second set of straps to secure the same gag to your mouth, bringing you face to face with Katsumi-nee. While you both are forced to lean forward from your saddles, Tomiko-nee grabs two sets of nipple clamps from the other room and attaches them to the both of you, linking you together even further.

Tomiko-nee then turns off all vibrations and places her hand over Katsumi-nee’s crotch. Incantations in the daemonic language are spoken, the runes on Kastumi-nee’s crotch lift off and dissolve, while a simpler one takes its place. The same rune is cast onto your lower belly as well. As soon as the **Seal: Completion** rune dissolves, you hear Katsumi-nee grunt and exhale deeply, the pent-up frustration finally bursting forth. Her eyes roll backwards as she slumps forward, pulling the chain of the nipple clamps. The normally stoic and refined facial expression of Katsumi-nee have completely broken down into a satisfied, yet still lustful gaze. She wants more.

“Since our older sister could not hold herself back before we start this little game, the **Curse: Vulnerability** will remain. I have cast a simple spell that acts as a counter. The game is simple, I turn on both saddles for an hour. Every time you cum, the spell will add a tally mark. At the end of the hour, whoever orgasms the most, loses. The prize for the winner… how about usage of both the loser and myself for an entire night. I am sure the Empress wants to get back at me for putting her through this.” Tomiko-nee rubs Katsumi-nee’s slick slit, causing your oldest sister to cum once again. You see the red markings on her crotch sprout a spike, indicating one orgasm. “Oh, it seems like our Dahlia-chan has been gifted a handicap. Well, dearest older sister if you want your revenge, you simply must win. Best of luck to both of you!”

With that exclamation Tomiko-nee activates the saddles underneath you both. Tomiko-nee waves goodbye to you both and then exits the room. You feel both phalluses undulate, insert and retract, and vibrate vigorously. A small, textured patch extends from the two intruders and rests directly below your clitoris. The simultaneous attack on your erogenous areas slams into you like a lightning strike. Your eyes screw shut as your body responds with erratic spasms. Your sore ass hole defeatedly receives the tumultuous pounding and stretching as you feel a different kind of bliss begin to build.

You are certainly no stranger to inserting objects into your asshole to stimulate your prostate, while you no longer posses the male organ, the mounting pleasure in your backside is beginning to feel much like an orgasm from prostate stimulation. Unlike your time on Earth, the current world you live in contains magical items, which defy your preconceived notions on reality.

For example, the vibrators inside you should not be able to expand and contract their size, as well as manipulate their lengths to curl up and run into your g-spot. At least on Earth there is no way that could happen. But here, it is a magical item. Why shouldn’t it be able to do that?

The pattern of behaviors from the toys torturing you randomize, throwing you for a loop and keeping you guessing on what they will do next. Opening your eyes, you see that Katsumi-nee is barely conscious, as she is laying limp in her bonds, leaning forward in the bliss of endless orgasms. Her half-open eyes barely register anything beside the torrent of stimulation. Seeing Katusmi-nee’s orgasmic fugue state triggers your first climax, causing both your holes to convulse rapidly, squeezing against the two toys residing within you.

Laboured breathing slipping past the bright red ball kiss your cheeks. You stare lovingly into Katsumi-nee’s eyes, she matches your gaze and gleefully looks back at you. Both of you do your best to touch your lips together, but the straps on the side of the ballgag prevent you. The toys below once again stir, distracting you from your attempts to smooch. Spittle and cries of joy seep past the gag from Katsumi-nee once more.

You figure that barely five minutes have passed, if that. You are not sure if you would still be sane when Tomiko-nee returns to release you.

* * *

11:31

Soreness is the overwhelming feeling at the current moment. It is so prevailing that you could refer to it as your current existence. Your hamstrings and quads burned from supporting your weight while relentlessly cumming, as well as flexing during the buildup of each climax. Your delts ached from your arms pressing against your back, pulling at your bindings to no avail. Your orifices felt raw and thoroughly abused from the saddle extensions. Your clit, lower lips, and even your inner thighs felt like they had been lightly scorched with flames.

Tomiko-nee, accompanied by Jun and Hitomi, carefully extracted you and Katsumi-nee from your cumming competition. Both of you were laying on Katsumi-nee’s canopy bed, thankfully unrestrained. The maids had carefully removed Katsumi-nee’s clothing and offered her a soft bathrobe, **Ammutseba** had followed suit, mimicking the fluffy loungewear. Tomiko-nee is pampering you, rubbing your sore limbs with oils to roll out the stiffness. The maids are doing the same with the Empress.

“It seems that our younger sister will receive ownership over our bodies for a night, and the Empress does not get to exact her revenge upon me.” Tomiko-nee points to the marks beneath your and Katsumi-nee’s bellies, “It wasn’t even close, Katsumi-nee, you came thirty-six times to Dahlia-chan’s twenty-three.”

“You left that curse on me! It was hardly a fair competition!”

“Considering the ability gap between you and Dahlia-chan in her weakened state, I thought that I should even the playing field.”

“It is not like my stats and levels make me more resistant to cumming!”

“Well, you are also more experienced then! And besides, it is not like you are against our younger sister taking the lead in bed.”

“That-! I mean-! Ughhhhhh”

You cannot help but smile at the bickering of your older sisters. They continue for several minutes, until a knock on the front door interrupts them. Katsumi-nee defaults back to her courtly demeanor. “Hitomi, get the door. If it is not of critical importance, delegate the task to whoever is most appropriate. But I have a feeling that our mini vacation may be cut short.”

The maid bows and walks down the stairway, her heels clacking against the wooden steps. Katsumi-nee has changed back into her dress, **Tears of the Black Sun**. Tomiko-nee begins to re-equip her medium armour set. It seems like your two sisters are getting ready to go back to business. Thinking about your appearance, you mentally reach out to your armour, attempting to communicate with it.

_‘ **Ammutseba** , can you hear my thoughts?’_

-Mistress! Yes! I am present and listening!-

_‘So… um… how are you? I haven’t really talked with you before. What are… what are you like?’_

-Mistress tasty! Give lots energy. Happy to be bonded to mistress!-

_‘Wait, what do you mean tasty?’_

-Mistress leaks potent life force, especially when aroused. Happy to help mistress feel good. Get treats.-

Your armour is not only alive, but actively wants to pleasure your body, as it gets nutrients for its survival. Great. Well at least **Ammutseba** knows how to make you feel good. Plus, it is nice not having to switch between cosmetic outfits anymore, as it still has all your clothing in storage.

“Hey, Dahlia-chan! You have been staring off into space for a couple minutes. We are going to the war room. Are you coming with?”

“Sorry Tomiko-nee! I was talking with my armour for the first time.”

“Ah, so I assume she spoke to you about your symbiotic relationship?”

“She?”

“Well, I guess daemons do not really have genders, just appearances. But back when **Ammutseba** inhabited a body, her form was very feminine. Either way, have you finished conversing with her?”

“Yes, Tomiko-nee. So, what is this meeting for?”

“I believe Azazel, Chiyome, and Xiobbao have stumbled across something of great importance. I would urge us to not delay the meeting further.”

You nod in agreement, and telepathically request **Ammutseba** to return to her normal, combat ready, state. The boots, gloves, and leotard form around you, wrapping around you in a tentacled embrace. The **Fetters of Dromi** remains firmly around your neck. Tomiko-nee walks downstairs to retrieve your on- duty bodyguard, Naamah, from the guest room. Katsumi-nee must have already departed for the meeting.

Accompanied by your older sister, her attendant and your bodyguard, you exit the top floor of Damascus Keep for the first time in almost twenty-four hours. Stepping onto the teleportation circle, you quickly find yourself in the first-floor lobby, leaving at a brisk pace to transfer over to the tenth floor of the Lair.

The war room is situated off to the side of the throne room. it is a smaller space, only able to accommodate up to twenty individuals. The avian daemon Azazel is the tallest entity in the room, easily dwarfing the rest in attendance. Chiyome, and Xio’bbao are all conversing with Katsumi-nee around a map. A single representative from each of the governing branches are also in present in the room, ready to report to the rest of their kin at the meeting’s conclusion.

“Creator-sama, I am glad you have chosen to partake in this meeting. I believe that this information is vital to our first steps in conquering this world.”

You are taken aback by Azazel proclamation. Wracking your brain, you do not recall world domination to be a goal of yours. Before you can inquire as to where Azazel got this idea, she continues.

“When we first arrived in this new place I saw the fates spread out before me. A sea of infinite possibilities. As the seconds ticked by, one by one they fell. The options that remain before my mind’s eye are the dominion of this world or our stagnation and eventual destruction. Given the creatures that Chiyome and Xio’bbao have come across as quite weak, I see no barrier to conquering, aside from infighting.”

“Before you get ahead of yourself Azazel, start from the beginning of your report. I would like Tomiko and Dahlia-chan to hear it as well.”

“Of course, Empress.” Azazel points to a mountain range running north to south, just east of the center of the map. To the south is a large forest. East of the mountain range is a desolate land, depicted on the map with gray sand and ruined structures. To the west of the mountain range are a series of fortresses, built along the plains before the mountains. Going further west is a large bay, which you assume goes out into an ocean. The map itself is not filled out to any extent, as the piece of magical parchment is dotted with numerous fog of war tiles. “We are underneath this mountain range; our scouts found the entrance to Elvidnir is buried behind what looks like an abandoned mine shaft. We are currently looking for other possible points of entry to further fortify the city. This line of fortified structures belong to a human nation. From what we can tell, they are quite militant, regularly sending scouting parties into the mountains. As for what this militant nation is most likely guarding against,” Azazel sweepers her finger to the other side of the mountains, to the grey desert. “We have not been able to ascertain much in this region. All divination spells get scrambled when pointed toward this region of ruination. Chiyome’s spies found that the entire area can support spiritual forms. Her agents also came across… more primitive forms of our kind.”

“Daemons?”

“I would hardly call those runtlings rummaging in the ruins daemons. Even in her weakened state Dahlia-sama could easily dispatch entire populations of them.”

“Azazel! I will not tolerate any slight against our Creator!” Tomiko-nee shouted from your right, aiming her spear **Amenonuhuko** at Grand Matriarch of Omniscience. A tense atmosphere flooded the room, Azazel doing little to disperse it. The avian daemon held her posture, refusing the intimidation.

“I mean no offence to our Creator, Honour Guard-Captain. My previous statement is an indisputable fact, Dahlia-sama, in her current form, could stamp out those found in the wastes. She is already recovering her strength, with her recent excursions of the flesh while locked away in the Empress’ quarters.”

It is cute that Tomiko-nee is protective of you, but there is such a thing as overdoing it. You agree with Azazel, taking no offence to her statement. “It is alright, Tomiko-nee. Please let her continue.”

Your older sister returns her spear to a resting stance. Her face remains neutral, but you know she is incensed internally.

Azazel continues, “The human nation residing in these fortresses have sent out an expedition to the ruins and returned with items of varying magical potency. I assume they either integrate these items into their military or use them for barter.” Moving south from the mountains, Azazel draws attention to the forest. The tree line extends to the eastern edge of the map, falling below both the mountain range as well as the wasteland. “Xio’bbao’s scouts have found wood elf scouts bordering the wastes, as well as roaming groups of dark elves residing in the magically saturated desolation. She was unable to determine if these groups could be amicable allies, neutral neighbors or elven enemies.”

A human nation ready for war, a possible wood elf nation or tribe in the forest, nomadic dark elves, and daemons in the wastelands; a varying group of races to be sure. There is still a lot you do not know. “Do we have any information about what lies west of the forest or the human nation?”

“Unfortunately, Creator-sama, the limitations of how long our agents are able to travel before running out of life energy restrict our knowledge to this area.” Azazel creates a circle around the marker for Elvidnir, covering a good portion of the map. “This is the range that our agents can reach without fear of running out of life energy. We can travel endlessly in the ruins, but under the Empress’ orders, we were not to make contact with any sentient beings. I was hoping that at the conclusion of this meeting I would receive updated orders.”

“Do you have anything else to share, sorcerer?” Tomiko-nee spits out curtly. You can tell she is still stewing from earlier.

“At the moment, nothing. But I do wish to have it notated that I would endeavor to explore the extinct expanse. There is much to learn of this world, and I would love to start there.”

“Noted, Azazel. I must privately converse with my younger sisters.” Katsumi-nee grabs your wrist, pulling you away from the map. Tomiko-nee follows closely behind, casting **Privacy Field** around the three of you.

“What are your thoughts, Dahlia-chan? What would you like our first steps to be?”

“Why is it up to me? I don’t know. I don’t think I can do this. I mean… I was just some guy who was obsessed with a game. I don’t know how to rule, how to lead. Strategy, planning, I have no idea.” The anxiety inside you rises rapidly. The last couple sentences flew out of your mouth with little pause. “I am just going to fail, disappointing you all.”

Both of your sisters hug you, attempting to sooth your anxious soul. Katsumi-nee kisses your cheek. “Shh, shh. It is okay, Dahlia-chan. And do not lie about your capabilities. I have seen you lead. You have commanded legions of us into battle, against beings that shaped reality itself. You managed our positions, spell cooldowns and items. You spent many hours instructing us on how to best utilize our abilities.”

Tomiko-nee chimes in, “you created not only all of us, but the entirety of Elvidnir. It is.. beautiful.” It seems she is shy about complimenting the aestheticism of the city.

“So yes, you are capable. And if you make mistakes, then your older sisters can help you fix them. But we should begin with a plan. We can change it as we learn more about this world.”

You think about where to start. You are not a warmonger, so starting with hostilities does not sit right with you. It would be good to establish some temples for your daemons and angels to recover out in the field. Would the other denizens of this world attack those sites? If they did, could you confidently defend them? How many altar sites could you maintain before straining the accumulated resources in the treasury? Would you be able to earn the same currency in this world? You had to start somewhere, and a loose ring of altars or temples would provide an early warning system as well as a gathering point for mustering forces.

“I think we should set up some temples in a ring surrounding Elvidnir, preferably out of sight. That way we can extend the range of our scouts, while also providing defensible areas outside the city. If that is okay…”

Katsumi-nee, most likely sensing you are unsure and hesitant about your plan, nods and smiles as you lay out your idea. “That is a good start, Dahlia-chan. We should send out soldiers from Mahazazel’s and Samael’s districts to defend each structure, as well as support staff in the form of smiths, healers, and engineers. If one of our settlements or citizens is detected by an outsider, what should our response be?”

Not wanting to start a war with a neutral nation this early on, you consider several options. Abducting or killing those that encounter the spirit altars will inevitably lead to questions regarding the missing persons. If the inhabitants of this world are weak, the spell **Forget** could easily be cast on any curious explorers. Setting up teleportation traps cost too much MP for a one time use spell, while casting **Perfect Unknowable** permanently would drain a veteran caster of all their MP after an hour of use. You are unsure how to instruct your forces. “Do either of you have any input?”

“We kill them. If any more come looking, we kill them too.”

“Tomiko, we cannot solve all problems with violence.”

“Why not? I can eliminate anything that comes to disturb us.”

“You cannot be in every place at once. What if Dahlia-chan and I are in different locations and are attacked with some new weapon or magic of this world? Would you risk our lives because you cannot fathom a more complex strategy than ‘fight’?”

You see the gears turning in Tomiko-nee’s head, with the realization that caution is the better route. Her expression shifts from frustration at the reprimanding, to embarrassment at possibly endangering her two sisters, and finally to a general unease at the possibility of anything harming you all.

“Well now that Tomiko’s mind has returned to the realm of logical reasoning, I believe we should identify creatures that the humans would consider dangerous local to the area’s we wish to occupy and simply intimidate, mind control, or possess them to stay around our altars. If the human’s or other races are observant, then they may question the deviance in migratory pattern of these creatures, but that is a much later concern. For now, this will suffice in terms of deterring trespassers, or at least give a decent scapegoat. If no such creatures exist, then we must rely on **Forget** or **Amnesia** if those living here are more resilient to magic.”

“That is a much more complex plan compared to mine, but I think it is better. We dissuade any from coming too close with strong beasts, secondarily casting spells on those who stumble into our territory and sending them back the way they came. If a dangerous situation arises, I suppose we can deal with it then.”

“Let us get back to the meeting then. Dahlia-chan, please give the orders to the representatives.”

“Wha- why me? Shouldn’t Nee-sama do it?”

“I may be the Empress, but everyone here revers you as our magnanimous creator. The denizens of Elvidnir will follow any order you give them without question. At their creation, everyone was told to obey my rule as Empress of Elvidnir, but they were born serving you, the Creator. “

You had never considered this perspective. Every NPC, who are now conscious beings with memories from back in Yggdrasil, had spent many hours with you, being fine-tuned, given gear and had life breathed into them. Simply telling them that Katsumi-nee is their ruler must irritate some, as they more than likely see you above her. You feel a conviction to lead and a newfound confidence swelling inside you.

“Tomiko-nee, please lower the **Privacy Field**. I will distribute orders and close the meeting.”

“Of course, Dahlia-chan.” Tomiko-nee dispels the **Privacy Field** , becoming audible and visible to everyone in the war room once again. Looking around, you see that none of the NPC’s have moved since you closed yourselves from the world.

“Everyone, I will do my best to take up the mantle of leadership and direct our path forward in this new world! For the time being, we will operate on a doctrine of caution and bide our time. Representatives of the four districts!”

“At your service, Creator-sama!” Azazel and three secretaries for the other three districts respond loudly to your call.

“Coordinate with each other on gathering supplies and troops to establish six altars in these areas.” You point to the map, marking six locations at regular intervals around a circle that is three-quarters of the max range of your scouts. “This should allow our troops to move freely without fear of finding themselves too far from a source of life energy. Bring support staff necessary for a permanent settlement. As for interactions with locals, Azazel, have you come across any wildlife in this area that humans or other races would consider dangerous?”

Azazel is caught off guard by the seemingly random question. She ponders a bit, recalling the many creatures seen in her divination crystal. “Humans and the like would consider the herd of Thunder Lizards threatening, no?”

“Perfect. Grab whoever you need to get those lizards to inhabit the areas around our altars. Tame, mind control, or whatever method is the easiest.”

“Ah, so these overgrown reptiles will cover our settlements, striking fear into any interlopers.”

“Yes, if those lizards fail, simply cast whatever magic available to induce forgetfulness in those that press further, and then send them back home.”

“Of course, Creator-sama. What are the next directives after the camps are established?”

“Simple, expand our area of knowledge. Maintain the same level of caution. I want to learn everything about these nations bordering ours before we openly interact with them. If we choose to open diplomatic ties, I need to know every detail to make sure we have the upper hand in negotiations.”

Azazel grins, her bird-like features exaggerating her smile into a warped psychotic visage. “I cannot wait to see what you have in store for these pathetic mortals, Creator-sama. Who is in command of this operation?”

You had not considered this. It makes sense to designate a single point of leadership, eliminating conflicting orders and opinions. If human interaction is a possibility, it may be better to have a non-daemon act as the front. That is, if humans in this world follow the trope of reviling daemons. You are willing to gamble on that. “Aurelia, Commander of the Angelic Court, shall have command of our first foray into the world. Follow her orders and supply her with whatever and whoever she needs.”

Azazel is despondent, clearly anticipating that she would be given the lead on this operation. Farah, a high seraphim-automata hybrid, gives an enthusiastic salute to you, as she is eager to report to her commander the new assignment. “I will inform commander Aurelia immediately! She thanks you for this honour!”

“If that is all, I expect regular updates on the status of the altars, as well as to be briefed on any findings. With that, I wish to conclude this emergency meeting. I am retiring to my quarters.”

You turn toward the exit as everyone, beside Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee, bow until you leave the room. As you turn the corner, you hear Naamah, Jun and Hitomi catch up to your group. Before you re-enter the throne room, Katsumi-nee taps your shoulder.

“Dahlia-chan, before we return to our room, I have a suggestion for you.”

“What is it, Katsumi-nee?”

“I know that Masami and I share the same inspiration. It would be remiss of me to exclude her from our… daily activities. I am sure you will obtain her undying devotion many times over if you were to gift her the title of ‘older sister’ as well.”

Katsumi-nee and Masami look like a pair of twins if you ignore the skin color and horns. Masami-sama’s skin is closer to a human’s, if not a little paler. A pair of horns curve from behind her head and sprout upwards, giving her black hair a nice contrasting set of white spikes. Her pale skin is covered with a mass of black leather belts, forming a corset-like object along with wrappings around her limbs. It is a brutal looking outfit, as if she were restrained for other’s protection but broke free. She is your doppelganger’s handler, meant to keep him ready for any other NPC who wanted to blow off some steam. The reason you created her in your sister’s image was to replicate what you and Katsumi-nee might have had back on Earth, had she not tragically perished.

“Would you two be okay with that?”

Katsumi-nee is excitedly nodding her head, you are not sure why she is so keen on the idea. Tomiko-nee is hesitant, but nods in agreement after seeing Katsumi-nee’s enthusiastic approval. “I guess it would be fine if one more person joined us… but don’t go including everyone alright? I am only okay with it because she already looks like she could be our sister.”

“Then I will ask her if she wants to accompany us in the top floor apartment.”

Jun and Hitomi open the large double doors of the throne room. Members of the Tarot guard are standing guard over the entire space, vigilant in their watch. The only other souls you sense in the room are Masami-nee and Takeru. The Tarot Guard briefly bow as your party walks past them, before returning to their defensive stance. You walk past the empty throne to find your angel doppelganger laying on the floor, chained to the throne by his neck.

Looking at this reflection, you feel sick to your stomach. It reminds of the world you left behind. The world that swallowed you whole. It forces you to relive Katsumi-nee’s funeral, going through her apartment, and then getting thrown out of your family. A rage you have not felt before builds inside your core. This remnant of the past must be stricken from your sight. Without thinking, you draw out **Lythalia’s Torment** , the sentient whip gifted from the devs on the last day of Yggdrasil. As you bring your arm back to lash out at Takeru, you hear someone shout “Wait, Stop!”

Too late, your arm has already rotated forward, bringing the whip down on the prone angel. As the black vine arcs towards Takeru, it suddenly changes course, shooting backwards. Six talons dig into your skin, hitting you in your right shoulder, arm, chest. A massive spike of pain shoots through your right upper body, causing you to drop the whip. You attempt to scream out in pain, only to find that silent exhales leave your throat. As the others come to assist you, you find that you cannot move, stunned.

“Dahlia-chan! You are not strong enough to wield your whip! If you do not have the strength to master **Lythalia’s Torment** , there is a good chance it bites back at you!” Katsumi-nee scolds you, she is not angry though. Just worried. “Be more careful, younger sister.”

Katsumi-nee props your collapsed form up on her lap, rubbing away the pain in your shoulder. The shouting has caused Masamai-nee to run from her quarters located behind the throne. It seems she assumed an attack was incoming, as she emerged from her room weapons at the ready. She looks down at your injured body, seething rage and need for retribution written on her face.

“Who has harmed Creator-sama?! Why are the guards not doing anything?! Empress, allow me the privilege of hunting down and torturing the intruder!”

“Calm down, Masami. There is no attack, no one has harmed Dahlia-chan but herself.”

Confused, Masami lowers her weapons. The adrenaline is still coursing through her, as her stance does not exude calmness. “The Creator hurt herself? Is she alright? Have we wronged her to the point of forcing Dahlia-sama into self-flagellation?”

Katsumi-nee sighs and shakes her head in frustration, causing Tomiko-nee to attempt reasoning with Masami-nee. “Masami, please stop asking questions. Dahlia-chan lashed out at Takeru with her sentient whip, which struck back at her. She should not be using that weapon in her weakened state, as she cannot maintain mastery over it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Honour Guard-Captain. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to assist?”

“Dahlia-chan has something to ask of you, but I believe she is currently unable. In her stead, would you accept a place as our sibling? Seeing as you and I were created in the same image, you are visually my twin. You would join Tomiko and myself as Dahlia-chan’s older sisters. We help guide her, protect her and when we find free time, lay with her. And each other. You are being extended this offer because of your likeness to me, as well as your role in overseeing this penitent angel. I will explain that link further if you accept.”

Masami-nee is letting Katsumi-nee’s words sink in, with her face bellying internal conflict. “But Empress, I… my position is not one of importance compared to others. I am not as strong, skilled, or smart as other members.”

“It does not matter your station, Masami, as the only thing that matters are your roots. You are family if you wish to be.”

Tears stream down, fists continue to clench wielded weapons. Masami-nee shifts her head to look at you. A weak question creaks from her lips, “Creator-sama, may I call you my Imouto-chan?”

Feeling and movement are returning to your body. You attempt to speak, finding you are still silenced. You do your best to give a confident smile and nod.

Masami-nee shrieks with joy and crashes into you with a huge hug. The impact forces you into a coughing fit. You bring your arms up to embrace your new older sister. Tomiko-nee breaks the bonding moment, “Guards, maintain your vigil! Who gave your permission to slack off? Back to your posts!”

You had not noticed members of the Tarot Guard watching on with envy. Katsumi-nee and Masami-nee help you to your feet after you find yourself fully recovered from the self-inflicted statuses. With that, you depart the throne room and make your way to the apartment. During the journey Katsumi-nee explains your history in detail to Masami-nee, including how you spent your time on Earth, familial relationships, and your creation of Takeru fueled by self-loathing.

As Katsumi-nee finishes recounting relevant information to Masami-nee you arrive at the top floor of Damascus Keep. Naamah returns to her Mournival quarters, swapping personal guard duty with Mahlat.

Jun and Hitomi are approaching the doors to Kastumi-nee’s apartment. Masami-nee, realizing she may be neglecting her duties, asks “Is it really alright for me to abandon my post, Empress? And my duties?”

Katsumi-nee places both hands on each of Masami-nee’s shoulders. “First, you may now call me sister or just Katsumi. Older sister if you wish to be more respectful, but I believe we are meant to be the same age. Secondly, watching over the punching bag is boring, repetitive, and unfulfilling, yes? From now on your job is to accompany Dahlia-chan as a bodyguard and if she requires it, attendant.”

“It would be my honour, Emp-, ahem, sister. I will happily trade watching over that useless being for spending time with the Creat-, I mean my Imouto-chan. Is it presumptuous of me to ask if I am moving into this apartment with you all?”

“We should have told you to retrieve your belongings earlier, my apologies, Masami. No matter, I will have Jun and Hitomi assist you after settling in here.”

Entering the apartment, you are surprised that three hours ago you were still held in stocks, pushing seven anal beads out of your ass. The maids are incredibly skilled at their jobs, as the whole penthouse looks just as spotless as when you first finished creating it. Exhaustion begins to set in as soon as you sit on the couch. Your eyes feel heavy, your body sluggish. Talking in front of everyone in the war room and giving out orders must have been more straining on you than you had thought. You lay down on the couch, curling up on a throw pillow. **Ammutseba** transforms into your fluffy night robe. You fall asleep, for once not from sexual activity, but from tiredness.

* * *

17:56

Soft, muffled moans hit your ears, waking you from your nap. As you stir into full consciousness you find yourself still on the couch in your sleepwear. Still groggy from your nap, you look around to see if anyone is close by. Mahlat is standing in the corner, constantly alert and looking for threats. Although her face has a bit of blush and a flustered expression.

“Mahlat, where are my sisters?”

“I have been ordered to ask you to read the note left on the table, I cannot answer any other related questions.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you Mahlat.”

On the table is a wine glass filled with a milky liquid, as well as a folded and sealed letter. You swirl the drink around, noting that it is more viscous than you would have expected. More moans hit your ears, along with shuffling and an odd, wet, sucking noise. Looking up to the lofted bedroom, you notice that the canopy bed’s curtains are shut, shielding the sources of sound from your view.

You snatch the folded envelope from the table, cracking open the wax seal. Written on simple parchment with… what looks like dried blood, you begin reading the letter.

‘Dahlia-chan,

We hope you had a good nap and are well rested. Depending on how long you slept, it may not be the evening just yet. Tomiko, Masami and I willingly hand over control of our bodies to you, Dahlia, until crystal-light-rise next morn. The glass in front of you contains collected… samples from all three of us. If my estimations are correct, the concoction should imbue you with vigor, as well as plenty of lust. It may affect others around you as well. Tomiko has already taken the liberty of placing curses and brands you would deem useful on our bodies. We look forward to the night ahead!

With much love and anticipation,

Katsumi, Tomiko, and Masami’

Taking the wine glass in hand, you bring it closer to inspect it. The milky liquid certainly looks like… well semen. You sniff the glass, expecting to immediately be repulsed by a bitter, musky stench. Instead, a scent closer to peaches and cinnamon flood your olfactory senses. With nothing to lose, you tilt the glass back, shooting the spunk.

It tastes as it smells, delicious and sweat. As soon as you gulp the liquid down, you feel your body heat rise. Your heartbeat quickens. Running a finger across your forearm, you feel your revel in the sensation of touch. Intrigued, you reach down to your little button, teasing it from your lower lips. The motions to urge it out of its hood bring you to an unexpected orgasm. You lay back on the couch, one hand down your pajama pants and the other pinching one of your nipples.

“Ohhhhhh god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Your cries echo through the apartment. Realizing that you are not alone, you feel immediate embarrassment at having masturbated in front of Mahlat. Looking over, you see that she is following your lead, with her fingers either underneath her armour or getting sucked in her mouth.

“Mistress… you… you really… should… unwrap your presents upstairs…” Her breathing is ragged, she wants more. She wants you. But Mahlat is correct. You have some wonderful toys to play with upstairs.

You had never fancied yourself on the dominant side. Seeing Katsumi-nee restrained and helpless in front of you today awakened something deep inside you. Or maybe it is your new primordial daemon race, **Yi’si’nthe**. Looking down at your clothes, you realize that this is not proper attire to greet your playthings in.

_‘ **Ammutseba** , do you understand the concepts of subs and doms? Or masochism and sadism?’_

-Mistress! Yes, yes! I very much understand!-

_‘Are you able to determine outfits based on each role?’_

-This one is very sorry mistress. Emotion I understand. Clothing I do not.-

Shit. You concentrate, thinking phrases like ‘open wardrobe’ and ‘inspect armour inventory’. One of them works, you are not sure which. Something to experiment with later. It is not a screen like you expect, but a long list that appears in your mind. You scroll through the tens of thousands of outfits and accessories, hunting for anything that exuded dominant energy. You settle on a long sleeve mesh gown, floor length and black in colour. You wrap a black leather waist cincher around your belly, allowing the flowing gown to balloon outwards from your waist. The mesh gown is parted in the center, allowing free access to your cleavage and crotch, which are laid bare for all to see. And worship. Medium height stiletto heels materialize around your feet, completing your outfit. The lack of clothing on your chest and groin make you feel underdressed, but you quickly banish the though as you were about to participate in a foursome.

“Mahlat, follow me. I may need you to retrieve items from the storage room. If you are not fulfilling a task for me, you are free to masturbate to your heart’s content.”

“Thank you, mistress!”

Your succubus bodyguard follows you up the stairs. Every step you take seems to cause those in the bed to moan louder and louder. When you finally reach the upper floor, you see the curtains shift, those inside must be dripping with anticipation. One of the nightstands has been moved to the center of the walkway, with another note and a thin black ring resting on top. You take the ring and open the note.

‘Dahlia-chan,

One last thing! This ring, when combined with your **Band of Eternal Submission** will reverse the effect. Meaning everyone who has a **Mark of Dominion** will obey every order you give. When you are ready, please put the ring on and draw back the curtain. Oh, and if you enjoyed the drink from earlier, we are sure there will be refills available to you!

Love,

Your horny sisters’

You slip the ring on, merging your two rings together. It seems redundant, as you are sure that everyone would obey you as Creator-sama either way. Approaching the curtain, you are able to decipher gagged moans coming from three of the four corners of the canopy bed. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you grab a curtain in each hand and throw them outward.

Each of your three sisters are garbed in wedding lingerie. White underbust corsets with frilly trimming. White lace stockings attached to garter belts tucked underneath the corset. White leather thigh high boots with insanely tall platform heels. White satin shoulder length gloves wrapped around each arm. Thick white leather posture collars forcing each neck to crane upwards. Plump, rosy lips drip drool from the only non-white attire each is wearing, a bright red ballgag attached to the posture collar. White blindfolds cover each set of eyes, increasing the suspense and sensation of touch. White rope secures each sibling to a bed post, arms tied above their heads behind a column. Each set of respective ankles are tied to the bars of the cage beneath the bed. It seems your sisters also shared your lack of bras and panties. Instead of soaked pussies, all three of your sisters have erect cocks sprouting perpendicular from their perfect bodies. All three of them are facing toward the center of the mattress, meaning you could lay on the bed and freely sample each tool. Topping off the bridal attire is a frilly, lacy garter-esque band around the center of each extended cock.

On the tip of each nipple and cock you find a slimy tentacle, happily sucking and teasing each erogenous location. The mass of tentacles converges on the left side of the bed, where you find a slimy blob with several transparent sacks filled with a milky liquid. You tentatively grab one of the sacks, the slime creature freely gives it to you. Swirling the balloon around, you confirm the contents are the same as your glass from earlier. You poke a small hole and drain the sack of its contents.

The surges of lust course through your veins once more. You need more of this nectar. Instead of waiting for this… thing, you wish to obtain it directly from the source. Carefully removing each nipple and cock from the slime creature results in a disappointed moan from each captive.

“You all look fucking amazing, thank you for this gift. The theme of your attire is not lost on me, and I am happy to have another wedding night with you all. Since we are celebrating Masami-nee’s elevation to sisterhood, I will start with her. Please be patient, Kastumi-nee, Tomiko-nee.”

You lay on the bed, face level with Masami-nee’s cock. Katsumi-nee’s is the same tentacled appendage as before, as Tomiko-nee’s is still the imposing horse cock. Masami-nee’s tool has many ridges, swirls, and bulges, looking more like a squished octopus instead of a penis. An imposing set of knots rest in the center of her massive tool, and you cannot wait to shove it inside of you. Before you get to work, you realize that you do not want to neglect your other sisters.

“Mahlat! I require two sounding vibrators, two auto-masturbators, and four toys for four lonely holes. If we have any vibrating nipple plugs, please grab two sets. Oh, and grab anything you wish to use on yourself.”

“At once, Dahlia-sama!”

Mahlat shows no sign of frustration at being interrupted from her schlicking session. She quickly returns with the requested toys; you assume she is eager to get back to indulging in self pleasure. Two long, not exactly thin, bulbous rods are slipped into the urethras of Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee. You then slip a jelly sleeve around the head of each cock. Rabbit vibrators are shoved into wanting wombs, while ribbed plugs are rammed into rectums. You are not sure what is causing your older sisters to lactate, but you are more than happy to drink their fluids. But Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee would have theirs build up as you tended to Masami-nee. Four plugs, shaped like thin butt plugs, are carefully inserted in each nipple.

Feeling playful and sadistic, you wish to test the extent of your combined rings and authority. “Katsumi-nee, Tomiko-nee, I command you not to orgasm, no matter how much pleasure you feel.” Two sets of protesting whines are their response. Given that your nap had lasted around three hours, these three must have been restrained here for at least two. They had been drowning in pleasure and filling that tentacle collector with their semen and breastmilk. Surely they could tolerate a couple hours of teasing?

You note that each toy is adorned with a blood red jewel. With a sadistic smile, you wave your hands over each crystal, dispersing mana as you went. Your blind, gagged, and plugged sisters react instantaneously. They shudder in their bonds, unable to do anything but receive. Tomiko-nee attempts to shake off the masturbator by waving her cock from side to side, but the jelly toy remains, continuing to slide up and down her shaft. Kastumi-nee simply hangs in her bonds and pathetically mewls, you assume she is asking for permission to cum. Eventually you will allow her the pleasure of an orgasm, but not now.

Turning your attentions to your newest sister, you playfully tease the underside of the head with your fingers. Moans and drips of precum are your rewards, the latter you happily slurp up. As you caress your tongue around her tip and slightly into Masami-nee’s urethra, she spouts even more fluid. You kiss the head of her dick, while reaching underneath her rod to insert your fingers into her vagina, curling them inwards to lightly push on her G-spot. More precum splashes onto your cheeks.

You wonder if you can throat the girthy appendage. Flipping over so you are on your back, you scooch towards Masami-nee’s member, close enough that your breath tickles her lower lips. You scrunch your torso, backing up to the tip and open as wide as you can. As your throat closes around the cock, you extend back up. To your amazement, you can distend your jaw, easily gulping the entire length.

Masami-nee takes this cue to shift back and forth, fucking your throat. Not wishing to discourage her, you move your throat muscles to squeeze the cock. Your move your hands to caress her plump breasts, as well as rolling her lactating nipples between your fingers. Several minutes of this end with loud screams into the ballgag, a heavy flow of cum down your throat, as well as droplets of milk spraying onto your mesh outfit.

While not as tasty as the combined milk and semen from everyone, you can tell that Masami-nee’s seed is still delicious. She whines as you back out from the blowjob, but you reassure her with squeezing and petting her still hard member.

“Thank you for the afternoon snack, Masami-nee. Now, if you had a choice, hole of mine would you want to fill first?”

“Woom! Woom!”

Her gagged cries come out without hesitation. Getting on all fours, you back your ass up to just in front of her still dripping cock. Teasingly, you rub your wet lips on her member, causing Masami-nee to blindly thrust forward. You let her do so, only allowing the head of her dick to briefly enter your pussy before you pull away. Your sister moans in frustration, wishing to insert her full length into you. She whines into her gag, pleading for you to fully engulf her need.

Wanting to draw this out further, you pull away from her need, jumping off the bed and walking over to the slime creature. You grab one of the sacks of fluid and pour some into your mouth. Instead of swallowing, you walk up to Masami-nee, remove her gag, and press your lips to hers. She emits a squeal of delight and happily, greedily, kisses you back. She is shocked when the liquid mixture slides down her throat. Masami-nee growls and groans as the liquid begins to affect her. Her entire body convulses, and her now free mouth screams in ecstasy. You stroke her cock as you continue to plant kisses on Masami-nee’s cheeks and nipples.

Semen suddenly sputters from your sister’s shaft, staining the sheets with her spray, while she screams in satisfaction. Her nipples also lactate at the moment of orgasm. She is breathing heavily, recovering from her forced orgasm. Wanting to continue your sadistic streak, you take a mouthful of the milky fluid once again, and approach Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee.

The other two sisters continue to suffer from too much stimulation. You wonder how this aphrodisiac will impact them, as they are still not allowed to climax. You approach Katsumi-nee first, drinking in her bound form, straining against the ropes, continually pleasured and tortured by the plethora of toys. You stroke your fingers on the underside of her tentacle-cock, causing her to jolt at the sudden touch. She continues to beg for release through her gag.

You wrap your arms behind her head, bringing your body close to her. You feel the vibrations from Katsumi-nee’s nipples tickle your breasts, while you rub your pussy over her strained cock. You kiss her through the gag, slowly unbuckling it during the kiss.

As you pull the red ball out of her mouth, she begs, “Dahlia-cha, sama. Please, please let me cum. Please! Mistress I need it!”

Instead of responding, you kiss your older sister and then force the liquid down her throat. She attempts to push it back to you, knowing what it is and what it will do to her. You do not relent, eventually forcing her to swallow every drop.

Katsumi-nee shudders in the same way Masami-nee did. Her renewed struggles shake the entire bed, while her cries of frustration bore holes in your eardrums. You wonder if the aphrodisiac will overcome your command to refrain from cumming. Watching the struggle between the two opposing forces in front of you arouses your further.

You repeat the same process with Tomiko-nee, rubbing yourself while she attempts to beg for release. It is so damn hot watching these powerful and capable women lose control and are forced to focus on a single desire. Scooting back over to Masami-nee, you surprise her by suddenly impaling yourself on her length. She cries out in joy as you pump yourself on her cock.

Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee must have heard what you are doing from the sounds of wet pounding. In unison they plead, “Please mistress, we beg you, please let us cum!”

“Only after Masami-nee shoots her seed inside me. Then you may have your release.”

“Thank you, Dahlia-sama!”

You continue to squat back and forth onto Masami-nee’s knotted length, fully appreciating the bulbs and bumps as they rub your walls and caress your g-spot. Repositioning your left arm so it fully supports your upper body, you bring your right arm to your clit and rub it like you are removing a stain. Masami-nee begins to take shorter breaths, as well as moan louder and louder. You can tell she is getting close.

First you feel her cock pulsate. Then you hear Masami-nee take a deep inhale, holding her breath and grunting. She very quietly asks “Mistress, may I fill your womb?”

“Yes, you may, Masami-nee.”

“Thaaaaankkk yyyyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!” Her cries overpower the complaining moans of the two others. As you feel the warmness of her seed flood into your insides, you realize you are in the splash zone of Kastumi-nee and Tomiko-nee. Both urethral plugs are pushed out by the voluminous discharge of semen, falling onto the bed before a torrent of thick, white liquid sprays out. With your face near the center of the bed, you catch a good amount of their seed on your face and hair. Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee also cause their nipple plugs to slide out, causing their breasts to dribble breast milk onto their bodies and the bed below.

You unsheathe Masami-nee’s cock from your lips, causing her to release a long-winded sigh of satisfaction. Enjoying the afterglow of everyone’s collective pleasure, you realize that you have not had a proper orgasm just yet. Maybe it is your submissive nature, and you can only achieve the highest planes of pleasure from masochistic activities.

Spending the next several minutes releasing everyone for their bondage, you all flop in a pile on the drier portions of the bed. Cuddling together, you once again feel like you are in heaven.

“Mistress, you know it is only the early evening, right?” Masami-nee breaks the silence after getting comfortable. She averts her gaze as she asks you, alluding to wanting to more carnal activities.

“Yes, I know, Masami-nee, we are just taking a break for a bit. Don’t worry, we will get back to playing in just a bit.”

“I am glad, Dahlia-sama.”

What to do next? You suddenly have an idea. “Katsumi-nee, do we have more… er… wedding dresses like mine?”

“I am sorry Dahlia-sama, you have the only one.”

“How quickly do you think the leather workers and corsetiers of Azael’s district can craft three of them?”

She thinks for a second before answering. “Given the relatively simple materials required, she should have them very soon. Possibly before midnight…”

“Good, Mahlat! I need a data crystal!”

“At once mistress!”

Mahlat runs out of the apartment to retrieve a data crystal from your personal vault. You copy the blueprints of the white bitch suit over to the jewel, as well as measurements for your three sisters. Jun leaves Damascus Keep with the crystal, sprinting to the western district.

For the second part of your plan for the evening, you needed some assistance. “Katsumi-nee, Tomiko-nee, do you know if I have any spells that would… er… give me a functional phallus?”

“Mistress, you do not require something as mundane as a spell for that. You are able to simply will one into existence.”

“Wait, really?”

You concentrate, trying to coerce this penis into reality. You hold your breath, focusing on growing this appendage. Then, a burning sensation starts on your clit. Your tiny lavender jewel begins to expand, growing larger, thicker, and longer. Your tool is… smaller than you expected, only around 12cm long. Looking more closely, it seems like this is the size of the cock from your old body.

“Cute!”

“Nee-san! I don’t want my cock to be cute!”

“But it is yours, Dahlia-chan! Which means it will still feel like the best cock I will ever take!”

All three lean down to inspect your smaller than expected member. Katsumi-nee reaches her hand out and tickles the underside. More pleasure than you have ever felt before shoot through your body, bouncing from the tips of your toes to your brain. You lay back onto the bed, recovering from the magnitude 10 earthquake of bliss from that single touch.

You did not realize that you ejaculated from Katsumi-nee’s caress. Ashamed of being such a quick shot, you blush and hide your face, embarrassed. As you peek from behind your fingers, you see that each sister has a mischievous grin. All three begin to stroke your cock, forcing a rapid-fire spray of cum from you. Spasming, shaking, you try to tell them to stop, that you are supposed to have control of today. Words are unable to form. You are almost unable to even think.

“Now Dahlia-sama, I know you have control over us for the duration of the night. So, if you want us to stop, please tell us to stop.”

All you can manage are unintelligible noises. The mischievous grins turn to sadistic smirks.

“Then we shall continue until you tell us to stop. Who are we to deny our mistress such sublime pleasure?”

You feel your hands being pulled to opposite corners of the bed, white rope wrapping around your wrists. Tomiko-nee fully engulfs your sputtering cock in her mouth, sucking up your discharge. You see her eyes slightly change as she does, and then she enthusiastically bobs up and down with renewed intensity. Something in your semen causes a similar effect to the mixture of your sisters’ fluids, you suppose.

Katsumi-nee lays down next to you, playing with your nipples. “Remember, Dahlai-sama, we are still under your control, so if you have any orders for us, please do not hesitate to let us know.”

Your brain can barely register what is happening, much less maintain control of this bedroom. You simply lay there, succumbing to the fingers and mouths of your siblings.

It is going to be a long night for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE ALITERATIONS. I have no idea why I so many came out while writing. Also, maybe I shouldn’t read as much hentai as I do, or maybe just read more vanilla stuff. Either way, a teeny bit of plot progression and world building, sandwiched between two long smut scenes. Hope you liked em! Sorry for the longer than usual break between chapters. This one was longer than usual and took more time! Oh, and if I know I haven’t explicitly stated this yet, but this is a No Ainz or AOG story. It takes place on a different continent than Overlord. If I am going to integrate characters and such from the LN’s it will not be for a very, very long time. I hope that does not turn too many people away. The last thing I wanted to do was a re-hashing of the LN’s with OC’s, so here we are. Somewhere completely different. Anyways, thank you for reading my silly story! See you all soon!


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia has more bedtime adventures, goes on a field trip, and makes some decisions that she will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I think moving forward I am just going to list fetish tags (similar to a certain sad panda site) instead of T/W tags. I imagine if you stuck it out with me this far, you already know what you are getting into. If I think something is particularly… out there, I will include a warning in the A/N. Thanks and enjoy!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

_‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

**Bold Text** – Item names

**[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**Fetish Tags: f:living clothes, f:bondage, f:petplay, f:gag, f:dick growth, f:triple penetration, f:latex, f:incest, f:selfcest, f:forniphillia, f:public use, f:gangbang**

Gilded Cage Ch14: One step forward, two steps back

Days since arriving to New World: 3

04:37

Dahlia

You wake to a warm feeling envelope your cock. The mouth expertly services your shaft, bringing you to ejaculation in under a minute. You pathetically whine through your ring gag as the oral ministrations continue after your orgasm. Another mouth hovers over yours, it is Kastumi-nee’s, with her jaw held open by her own ring gag. Her tongue snakes out, forcing its way into yours, tickling your throat. Looking over to the side, you see Tomiko-nee line herself directly behind Katsumi-nee. Meaning Masami-nee must be the one sucking you off.

All four of you are held captive inside bitch suits. A couple hours ago you had been able to maintain control for a couple minutes, ordering Jun and Hitomi to restrain your siblings in the newly created copies of your wedding dress. Unfortunately, **Ammutseba** forced you into the same outfit, so all four of you spent the next several hours in a petplay orgy. Jun and Hitomi made no move to free you, rather they encouraged your older sisters to start ravaging you and assisted them with positioning for triple penetration. As the night dragged on, they would frequently grab toys from the storage room, whips and paddles to strike you all, eggs and insertables to… well insert.

Eventually both maids would take turns riding your cock, while your sisters, still bound, emptied themselves in your holes. You knocked out at some point during the night, feeling drained both mentally and literally.

It seems that your sisters want to continue playing, looking outside you see that the first crystal-light has not happened yet, as it is still dark over Elvidnir. Katsumi-nee has a look of shock before her eyes roll back as Tomiko-nee impales her with an erect horse cock. Tomiko-nee’s elbows land on Katsumi-nee’s shoulders, pushing the oldest sister flat onto the bed as Tomiko-nee furiously thrusts her cock. Katsumi-nee retracts her tongue from your mouth and lets out gurgles as an undignified response to the pounding from Tomiko-nee. Her head rests on your shoulder, with the rest of her body being supported by her milky orbs, currently squished against the bed.

Tomiko-nee ‘grabs’ Katsumi-nee’s shoulders with her front stumps, pulling toward your lower limbs. Masami-nee, understanding what Tomiko-nee wishes to do, shifts clockwise to your right side; her mouth still firmly planted on your cock. You tilt your head up, watching Tomiko-nee attempt to push Katsumi-nee into a different position. Understanding dawns over you as you see Tomiko-nee’s hips pushing into Katsumi-nee, lining up her cock with your entrance. Tomiko-nee looks over to Jun, silently asking for assistance. The maid grins and walks over, stroking your oldest sister’s tentacle-cock, and rubbing the head on the entrance of your wet slit.

Squeals of delight and excitement fly past Katsumi-nee’s and your lips, followed by a cry of pleasure in unison as Tomiko-nee forcefully thrusts into Katsumi-nee, shoving her cock into you. Masami-nee, feeling left out, does her best to maneuver into a position where she can benefit from some loving. Taking extra care not to step on you with her stumps, or to interrupt Katsumi-nee and Tomiko-nee, she waddles her bound form over your torso, straddling your stomach with her stubby legs. She then slowly lowers her body over yours, both your breasts squishing together. Looking over to Jun and Hitomi, she makes some whimpering noises and shakes her hips seductively, asking for help in lining up your cock to her entrance.

Hitomi approaches the connected pile of latex and bound bodies of you and your sisters, firmly grasping your cock and playfully cups your head and rotates her hand around it. The teasing stimulation forces your body to clench, much to the delight of Kastumi-nee, whose tool begins to sputter precum. Masam-nee continues to whine and shake her need over your tortured member, prompting a few playful spanks from Hitomi. The slaps ring loudly through the bedroom, timed perfectly with the fuck-train Tomiko-nee is conducting. Every spank accentuates Masami-nee’s horniness, exemplifying her desire, her NEED, to be filled. Tears of frustration, along with drool leaking from her gag, drip onto your face, which you happily lap up what you can.

Not wanting to be punished down the line, Hitomi performs one final smack onto Masami-nee’s perfectly sculpted pale orbs and grabs both her cheeks, pulling downwards onto your awaiting length. Masami-nee flops onto you, her bound arms bowing outwards at the sudden penetration. She continues to moan and drool onto you, having lost her mind to the intense fullness in her pussy. You do your best to move your hips, making minute thrusts into her, but your current position does not offer you enough range of motion. Masami-nee recovers after a few seconds and realizes that she needs to be the one to move.

Masami-nee then begins back her ass up into your cock while on all four stubs. She brings herself closer to you, almost attempting to hug you as she allows you to fuck her. You feel her erect member slide back and forth over your stomach, leaking juices that pool around your belly button. While you have spent several hours getting continuously pounded by cocks, you still have not fully adjusted to having a female body. Or at least a feminine daemon one. it almost as if your mind cannot comprehend the synaptic signals that fire up when something is inserted into your vagina. The entirety of the female reproductive system is new to your mind, so it seems your brain simply cranks the received stimulation to eleven. Your bodily responses also follow this heavily exaggerated stance.

From the moment Kastumi-nee had her cock forcefully shoved into you, your mind succumbed to the overwhelming sensations. It took all your concentration to observe what your other sisters were up to while taking the tentacle-cock. Hitomi rubbing your sensitive head and Masami-nee mounting your, smaller than average, length sent you over the edge. The combination of new feelings in your vagina with the familiar penile ejaculation fried your brain completely.

Every thrust from Katsumi-nee seems to push more cum from your cock into Masami-nee. You lay there, motionless, acting as a pump dispenser of semen, constantly assaulted from both sides, bliss from both the male and female genitalia. You are slowly getting used to the feelings of exhaustion and overstimulation from extended sex sessions with your sisters; you know that you will soon lose consciousness once more. The last things you feel are a large deposit of cum on your stomach from Masami-nee and Katsumi-nee fill your womb to the brink with her own semen. The warm, wet sensations bring you joy, as you close your eyes and fall limp once more.

* * *

09:51

Gentle lips touch yours, slowly waking you up with loving kisses. You open your eyes to see Katsumi-nee hovering above you. Her body is on top of the bedsheets, dressed in her typical loungewear. You feel one of her hands behind your head, holding you close, the other is resting over your stomach. Her tame, soft demeanor is vastly different from her libidinous behavior from hours prior. Your right arm is entangled in the grasp of Tomiko-nee, her head resting on your right shoulder, body wrapped around your limb. Masami-nee is gently running her fingers through your long hair and kissing the top of your head.

“Good morning, Dahlia-chan. Did you sleep well?” Katsumi-nee’s warm, motherly smile, along with everyone else’s actions, are the perfect way to start the day.

“Good morning, Katsumi-nee, Tomiko-nee, Masami-nee. I feel very peaceful and well rested.”

“I am glad, little sister. If you are feeling well enough, then let us start the day. We have several tasks to accomplish before the sun sets once again.”

“What are we doing today, Empress-sama?” As you shake off the grogginess, a desire to tease your sisters grows. Maybe it is for a tiny amount of revenge for last night, or just a closeness and love with them. Either way, you need to get back at them all later.

Katsumi-nee seems taken aback with you using her title, but then recovers, quickly understanding that you are teasing her. “Oh, great Creator-sama! Your humble servants request your magnanimous presence at the staging area for your troops’ first expedition into the surface world. Upon witnessing your ancient and powerful form, the daemons will surely be inspired to complete their tasks with thoughts of you filling their hearts and minds. I also must ask you to accompany this lowly servant of yours to an experiment, one that will benefit your magnificent cause!” You hear the sarcasm and over-acting dripping off Katsumi-nee’s words as she makes exaggerated poses.

Embarrassed, you try to hide behind a veil of giggles at the bizarreness of your oldest sister, “Okay, okay, I am sorry, Katsumi-nee. Please never do that again. It feels so awkward having you revere me so highly.”

“But you deserve it, Imouto-chan!” Masami-nee chirps in, pausing her combing of your hair.

Tomiko-nee simply squeezes your arm tighter while nodding.

“Hai, hai. I suppose I should shower and get ready for the day, shouldn’t I?”

All three look at you, confused. “Why would you do that, Dahlia-chan? Has **Ammutseba** done something to displease you?”

It is your turn to be confused. “Wha-? I think I am missing something here. What does my armour have to do with me showering?”

Katsumi-nee makes a swirling motion with her hand over your stomach, and then utters some words in what you assume is a daemon language. **Ammutseba** morphs into a full catsuit, covering everything from your neck down. What feels like millions of tiny tongues begin tickling every inch of you, with many seeping into your orifices. It feels like you are being sucked all over. The tingly sensations continue long enough to bring you to the brink of an orgasm, but quickly fade away.

“All clean now, Dahlia-chan. I told you that **Ammutseba** feeds off your fluids yesterday. That includes your sweat. She may be particularly forward and energized today, as the is benefitting from tasting all four of us, and maybe the two maids as well.”

“Why… why did she stop… I was so close…”

Katsumi-nee kisses your cheek and winks at you. “If she went all the way, we would never leave this room. Come now, we have business to take care of.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.”

Your catsuit morphs into your standard combat attire, and you quickly retrieve your weapons from Eisheth, who has been standing by for the past four hours. She looks disappointed that her shift has been mostly spent with you asleep. You would have to make it up to her later, but as a thank you, you kiss her on the lips. Sensually. For around half a minute. It seems that you may have broken her brain, just a bit, as she blankly stares at you after you pull back.

“Th- thank you, mistress!”

You smile, the devotion of the NP-, no they are no longer NPC’s. Your creations? Too impersonal. They are your companions, guards, soldiers, administrators, craftswomen, assistants, and fuck buddies. Friends. It is too shallow of a term, but it will have to do for now. The devotion of your friends still catches you off guard. You hope that eventually they will be more casual with you. At least the ones you spend the most time with. “You are welcome, Eisheth. Thank you for all of your hard work.”

Eisheth gives you a proud salute, with tears forming in her eyes. Before you can continue the conversation, Tomiko-nee taps your shoulder, indicating that your sisters are ready to depart. Kasumi-nee has donned her galaxy black dress, Masami-nee has changed into… a revealing maid uniform, while Tomiko-nee looks like she is wearing what an off-duty soldier would have equipped. Leather combat boots, black leggings underneath a plain red tunic, black greaves on her arms, with her spear and staff held in place on her back. Looking back to Masami-nee you cannot help but feel the overwhelming urge to pounce on her this moment.

Her outfit only slightly resembles the classic French maid uniform, a black bodice with white frills, a cute apron over her stomach covering a slimming corset with black laces pushing her chest up. A tiny black… skirt with a white frilly undercoat wraps itself mostly around her waist. You pause at the word skirt, as it does not fully encircle Masami-nee’s waist. If you were to look from a top-down perspective, you would equate it as a pie chart that has a ninety-five percent portion of skirt, and a five percent portion of nothing. The skirt itself is incredibly short and flares up over her underwear, hiding nothing. The missing portion centered itself over her front, showing off an almost crotchless thong. Again, you use the word ‘almost’ as the thong has a set of pearls that hide her clitoris and vagina, perfectly outlining her labia majora. As Masami-nee does a seductive twirl, you see that the pearls run the trench of her cheels, linking back up with the high-waisted string the thong is supported by.

The bodice of the uniform lacks cupping to provide any support to Masami-nee’s breasts, which are exposed for all to see. Topping off her delicate nipples are what look to be repurposed doilies, frilly circles of lace, with a black bow tied at the base of each nipple, holding the pseudo-pasties in place. Around her wrists are a set of white cuffs, while her legs are encased in sheer white stockings supported by a black garter belt peeking itself from under the non-skirt.

Masami-nee has divided her hair into non-braided twin tails, tying off each tail with a white bow. Each tail lines up with her daemon horns, while a white frilly maid cap completes her headwear. Around her neck is a similarly themed collar, black and white with lace. Hanging off the cloth collar is a bell, which jingles with every step.

“Uh, Masami-nee? Not that I am complaining… but why are you dressed like that?” You have no idea where she got this outfit from. The most submissive and slutty outfits **Ammutseba** had in storage did not reveal anywhere close to this amount of skin. This must have been created by someone here after arriving in the New World.

“What do you mean, Imouto-chan? I was told that I would be serving you as an assistant, seeing that the punching bag no longer merits my attention. Am I… are you revoking the honour of sisterhood from me…?” Her demeanor has swiftly fallen into a deep melancholy. You must save her from falling too far from this misunderstanding.

“No, no, no! Not at all! I am happy to have you as my older sister. That is not what I am saying at all!”

Your words perk her attention, and other assets, back up. “Oh, then is this uniform not to your liking, Imouto-chan?”

“It is… I mean compared to Jun and Hitomi, this is much more… I can see… you are not exactly hiding… well anything?”

“Huh? Tomiko-nee said that this outfit perfectly matched your tastes, and this is how you would want your personal maids to be dressed. ‘The more skin showing, the better!’ is what she told me this morning while you slept.”

It seems that Tomiko-nee is taking out her reluctance of Masami-nee joining your sisterhood on her as this prank. You look over to Tomiko-nee, who is refusing to make eye contact with you. It seems that there is a particular corner of the room she is intensely checking on. You sigh heavily. Another issue you would have to deal with later. You scan Masami-nee once more. You must admit, the whole ensemble is certainly enticing, if not incredibly distracting. “Masami-nee, what do you think? Would you rather be dressed in your normal clothes? Or perhaps one of the standard maid uniforms?”

“If I am Dahlia-chan’s personal assistant, I would not want to be dressed in a standard maid uniform. My normal attire makes me look like a punishing dominatrix, not your attendant. I am quite happy with this outfit, and I love the way you look at me while wearing it. I can feel the lust, the hunger in your eyes. I love it.” Masami-nee closes her eyes and starts to rub the pearls against her own pearl as she speaks.

“Oh, okay, as long as you are happy with it, Masami-nee. But uhhh, we should get going.”

“Yes, come along, my twin. We are heading to the throne room first. And do not worry, we will have plenty of time to appreciate your outfit later tonight.” Katsumi-nee licks her lips in anticipation. It is an odd sight, watching your older sister lust after essentially her own body wearing an incredibly revealing maid uniform. But it is a sentiment that you share and fully support.

The walk to the throne room goes by swiftly. You were barely able to pay attention to your surroundings, as you kept alternating your gaze between each of your older sisters perfectly sculpted rears. Katsumi-nee’s in the beautiful, tight, black dress. Masami-nee’s bare ass bisected with a string of pearls, peaking out from underneath the less-than-micro skirt. Tomiko-nee’s held captive in tight leggings, plump, yet slightly muscular. You had bumped into Eisheth several times during the journey. While you apologized profusely each time, it did not prevent you from repeating the collision mere seconds later.

You manage to make it into the throne room without too much trouble. The main issue that is rearing its head is **Ammutseba** responding to your constant horniness by lightly brushing your most sensitive spots. You kept asking her to calm down, which she did, but would resume when you continued to stare at one your sisters’ backsides. Even as you entered the Lair, you felt the micro-tendrils from your armour lapping up the juices from your leaking cunt.

The Tarot Guard offer a proud salute as your party enters the Throne Room. Katsumi-nee waves them off, leading you all to the area behind the throne. You find Takeru on the floor, still chained to the throne. In the past twenty-four hours it seems he has not moved from this position, still secured to the seat of power, still laying on the floor. He does not move from his prone state as you all approach.

Before you ask Kastumi-nee what you are doing here, and if her experiment involves your doppelganger, she equips her scythe, **The Abyss Stares Back** , and brings the blade down onto Takeru. A pained, agonizing cry echoes through the Throne Room. Before your very eyes you watch the mirror of your past life have the colour in his skin slowly drain away, his blood flowing freely from the huge gash in his chest. Then just as quickly as Katsumi-nee’s swing, Takeru’s life was no more.

You feel odd. The merciless method your sister snuffed out… well old you, was sudden and brutal. Would she do the same to you? No, she loves you, there is no way she would do that to you. At the same time, you are relieved to have your past cut out of your life. It is in a more physical way than what you were expecting, but you are happy to not have to look at him ever again.

“Was… was that the experiment, Katsumi-nee?”

“Partially. I wanted to test if I could attack someone in the guild. It appears so. For the second portion,” Katsumi-nee summons her Guild Master screen and scrolls through the member list. You see Takeru’s row, listing him as deceased. She taps on the name and a prompt shows on screen asking for one billion gold to revive the penitent angel. “We are able to revive him. I personally do not think it is worth spending the gold to bring him back. Not yet at least. But we are safe with the knowledge that if we have the money in the treasury, we can bring any of us back to life. Not that I am expecting such an unfortunate occurrence. There is one small problem with this, however.”

“You do not know if I can be brought back in the same way.”

“Er, yes. And that is something I do NOT want to test. If I can orchestrate this entire reality so you never even come close to death, then I will be happy.” The conviction and extremity of Katsumi-nee’s tone and exclamation seem… too out there. Looking over at her, you certainly get yandere levels of obsession over your safety.

“Alright then… uh, Katsumi-nee, what are we doing next?”

“We go to the Eastern Quadrant Barracks. Samael has set up a staging area for the forces we are sending out. It is there where you will give your speech, inspiring our citizens to greater acts of conquest!”

Kastumi-nee casts **[Gate]**. As you step through, you see some of generic daemon maids cleaning up the corpse of Takeru. As you emerge from the portal, you hear the hustle and bustle of citizens moving and assembling. Two types of daemons are the majority of those being assembled.

The first are red skinned, muscular oni. They brandish axes, metal clubs and other brutal weaponry. Some sport eye patches, others have a sword or blade replacing a missing limb. The base inspiration for the daemons of the Eastern Quadrant are lean, muscular women. Sort of an extension of the fit tomboy fetish, but the next level. Lighter armour covers their toned bodies, forged from brass. These oni are your main offensive rank and file, able to break through enemy lines with ease.

The second type are a bit on the thicc-er side. Every one of the greenish-pale skinned residents of the Southern Quadrant are quite voluptuous with curves that go far beyond what you are your sisters are packing. Rusted iron plates held together by wrought iron chains do little to hide the exaggerated curves of these maidens. Armed with tower shields and oversized cleavers, they form nigh impenetrable defensive line for your forces.

Other support staff, such as mages, craftswomen and healers are seen, although with much less frequency. Even less frequent than these auxiliary members are the angels walking around. Several members of the Angelic Court are here assisting Aurelia with the preparations. You find it ironic that a small group of angels are about to lead a massive daemonic incursion onto the surface. Aurelia, Freya, Venus, and Cora are all overseeing the mustering of troops.

Aurelia, the leader of the Angelic Court, certainly looked the part. Heavy, full plate armour, intricately detailed with miniaturized sculpts of battles, protected her from the neck down. The golden plate conformed to her curves, allowing the High Seraphim to show off her body, without revealing anything. Six wings of light are currently folded behind her back, allowing Aurelia to move freely in the encampment. On her waist is a large bastard sword. Aurelia’s face is more mature looking than yours or Katsumi-nee’s but is still a thing of beauty. All your creations are. Her black hair flows behind her magnificently. 

Next to Aurelia is Freya, a half seraph, half greater lycanthrope. Freya’s aesthetic matches those of Nordic legends. Garbed in pelts of large carnivorous animals, she does not have much in the way of protection. Freya’s midriff is bare, allowing her to show off washboard abs. Her thick, brown hair is tied into a braid that travels down to her waistline. As she walks you see that her breasts are wrapped in linens, to prevent moments of immodesty. On her back is a large two handed, double headed axe, perfect for beheading large creatures. As you make eye contact, she smiles, showing off her larger-than-normal canine teeth.

Venus is next, she is a half-seraph, half-dragonoid. It was strange when you combined these two races together, as turned Venus into an almost entirely different creature. Her skin shifted to an umbral shade, while her eyes blazed with a crimson glow. Her black hair, which blended into the rest of her skin, is tied in a low ponytail, almost completely obscured by her green hooded robe. A golden chest plate accentuates her chest against the green fabric, along with golden greaves and bracers covering her limbs. An arcane staff that radiates flame and has a bit of molten magma suspended in the center jewel rests on her back.

Cora is the last angel in sight, standing off in the corner, away from the group. She is certainly more difficult to pick out of a crowd, as she is dressed rather plainly. A grey hooded robe covers her entire body, but since you created her, you know what she has equipped underneath. A black leather skintight bodysuit covers her frame underneath the plain outer layer. She wears an Hanya mask over her face, covering her Night Elf heritage. The bodysuit hides her purple skin, while her hood prevents those near her from seeing her crew cut blue hair. Concealed by her robe, Cora hides a viscious looking claw and a set of jagged knives. Perfect for assassination and torture.

Every single angel and daemon in the area salutes as you emerge from the portal. “Glory to the Creator and the Empress of Elvidnir!”

Aurelia breaks off from a strategy map with the rest of the angels and approaches your royal party. “Creator-sama! You honour us with your presence. Are you here to inspect the troops?”

Kastumi-nee answers for you, “Yes, she is, commander. My younger sister would like to share a few words with everyone to commemorate the first crusade into the overworld.”

“Of course, Empress! The voice of the Creator will echo in our souls as we plant the first flags of Elvidnir in this mortal realm! Freya! Venus! Cora! Inform the company commanders, I want everyone in the barracks in parade formation, five minutes!”

Freya and Venus give crisp salutes, while Cora yawns and gives a half-hearted acknowledgement. All three disperse in different directions. Aurelia leads you over to the front of an empty drill arena as the soldiers begin to trickle in. Standing front and center, with Kastumi-nee and the rest of your sisters and party behind you, the nervousness and anxiety begin to build.

“Nee-san, what should I say? I have little experience in speaking to crowds, especially ones this large.”

“Whatever you wish, Dahlia-chan. I am sure everyone here is excited that you are simply giving them a small amount of attention.”

“Oh, okay then… if you say so, Katsumi-nee.” You do not feel any better. The unease grows as thousands of daemons line up in neat rows. Katsumi-nee silently chants a spell, creating an obsidian black stage underneath your party, elevating you all to around five meters high. As you ascend, the pit in your stomach grows. You have never had an ulcer before, but you imagine the pain you feel in your gut may be the start of one.

-Mistress, danger?-

_‘No, there is no danger, **Ammutseba**.’_

-Mistress scared, why?-

_‘I am nervous, speaking in front of so many people gives me anxiety.’_

-Calm mistress down?-

_‘Not right now, it would only make me more embarrassed. We can always play when we get home, okay?’_

-*happy affirmative emotions*-

Well, that is new. Your link to your armour allows you so simply convey emotions instead of words. Efficient, but you may lose specific meanings without specific wording. You realize that everyone has been staring at you for the past minute or two in silence. You should have started speaking by now.

Taking a deep breath, you do your best to recall the lessons from your freshman year business communications class and begin your speech. “Ahem. On behalf of the Empress, the courts and everyone who calls this city home, I thank you for your courage. You will be the first to establish the name Elvidnir in this new world we find ourselves in! This is a high honour, you will set the tone for how the rest of this mortal plane will see us. Will history look back at this point and say that this was an arrogant nation comprised of daemons and angels, who roused a sleeping giant from its slumber? Will we be remembered at all? Or will we be the authors of our own fate, penning the pages of history with the blood of our enemies?”

As you shout the last sentence, battle cries echo across the underground cavern, spears slamming the ground rattle the crystals shining above and fists rhythmically thump against chest plate. You feel your skin tingle with excitement as you see and feel the beating heart of your military coming to life. “Carry the glory of Elvidnir with you! Establish the foothold for our might to spread for unto this entire world! And know this, I will personally plant the first flag and bless our first altar on the surface.”

Katsumi-nee taps your shoulder, “Little sister, I never said you would accompany the first expedition. What are you doing?”

You ignore your sister’s comment for now, as you had to close with the momentum you have built up. “Work as one entity striving for a unified purpose! Cooperate, as the spoils of war benefit everyone! I will see you all in the field shortly. Dismissed!”

As thousands chant your name, you turn to Katsumi-nee. “I am sorry, Katsumi-nee, I got carried away. I feel like… I don’t know, some voice in my head was directing me to say certain things…”

Katsumi-nee pulls up your status sheet on her GM screen and points, “Demagogue and commander, your ownership of those classes must have influenced your speech. This complicates things. I cannot have you cowardly stay in Damascus Keep after your declaration.” She rubs her temples in frustration. “I will come with you, for your protection.”

Tomiko-nee speaks up, “Katsumi-nee, we cannot go, as much as I want to. You have duties that require your presence here. And I am mandated to never leave your side.”

“But, but! Uggghhh fine. Masami is coming with you, in full combat gear. You are also taking all four members of the Mournival. They are never leaving your side, not even for a moment. You will follow their orders if something happens, prioritizing retreating to safety above all else. If you encounter any hostile foes, you must retreat immediately.” 

“Katsumi-nee, you are worrying too much. Based on the scouting reports, nothing in the immediate area can come close to hurting me, or most of our troops for that matter.”

“Do not rely solely on long-range reconnaissance, we have not seen what this world has to offer up close. Either way, be safe, little sister.” Katsumi-nee hugs you. Masami-nee and Tomiko-nee pile in after.

“I will, besides, Masami-nee will be with me. Which means you are also with me, right?”

“I guess so… I expect you to return as soon as you have completed your morale boosting efforts.”

“Of course, Katsumi-nee. Before you know it, I will be back home and eager to spend the rest of the day in bed with my lovely sisters.”

Your oldest sister bites her lower lip at your offer. “Then I eagerly await your swift return, Dahlia-chan.”

With that, the obsidian stage slowly descends into the ground. You break away from the group hug and head towards the congregation of angels. Soon you would get to see the new world with your own eyes.

* * *

14:48

Masami-nee, the Mournival, and the four members of the Angelic Court surround you on all sides as you walk forward. Each of them are constantly scanning in their respective directions, with overlapping redundancies in divination spells, counter barriers, and negation fields promising every level of protection possible. The expedition was moving at a snail’s pace, at your security detail’s insistence.

Every couple of minutes the whole column would pause, as some native life form was detected. Entire squads were sent as a response, quickly dispatching whatever small creature they encountered. Bats, lone cave trolls, and the occasional scorpion were the reason for the pauses. You complained to your bodyguards, but they stubbornly refused to allow you to move forward if there was a possible danger in the area. This caused your forces to consume their first rations of life energy potions, something that you were worried about.

After two hours of traveling through labyrinthine tunnels, you see a golden light shining against the rockface. You walk closer, realizing that this is the afternoon sun. As you run forward, your bodyguards plead you to stop. You do not care. This is more important.

And endless forest of green lays beyond a rocky clearing at the base of the mountain. You feel the gentle heat from the afternoon sun hit your skin, a rolling breeze blows through your hair. Back on Earth, you had never seen the sun. The skies of your world had become so polluted that it was impossible to see anything in the sky. The sunlight in this world felt so much better than the virtual rays of light you got to experience in the arcologies of the rich. You simply stood there, eyes closed, absorbing nature. You had never been one to spend too much time outside your room, never in touch with the heavily bred flora that existed in the curated gardens. If the planet you hailed from had not been destroyed completely by exploitative corporations, maybe you would have spent more time out in the world.

Here, wherever you are, maybe you would go outside a bit more. Especially once your forces expanded and established permanent settlements on the surface. Your bodyguards were currently reprimanding you for your lack of caution. You simply nodded and mutely apologized. The column of troops behind you began to spill forth from the cave entrance, splitting up into six regiments, each spreading out in different directions. You walked towards the forest, wanting to get a better look at the trees here.

It is a short half hour trek from the base of the mountain. The thousand or so daemons began marking out an octagon in the gravel, large enough to form a small town. You watched in awe as the mages created rock formations to shield the settlement from view and casted illusion spells to shroud the area from any onlookers observing from high vantage points. The rock formations were hallowed out, providing defenses, storage space, and cramped living domiciles.

A group of furies were seen flying from the east, below them a herd of thunder lizards kicked up dust clouds high into the sky. The lizards themselves reminded you of a dinosaur you liked from your childhood. What was it again? Stegosaurus? The lizards are quadrupeds with a spiked tail, and a series of fins running along the spine. But these thunder lizards, unlike the stegosaurus, had three horns protruding from their skulls, two above the eyes and one from the snout. Their size is about the same as their Jurassic counterparts, the largest thunder lizard is around ten meters long and four meters high. Mages from the Northern Quadrant begin casting biomancy spells to generate plants for the giant reptiles to graze on. 

With the novelty of the thunder lizards wearing off, you decide to investigate the trees. As you walk toward the forest, Masami-nee and your Mournival maintain a defensive circle around you, matching your pace. When you are around halfway to the tree line, you see Masami-nee snap her head toward the branches of a particularly tall tree.

“Down!” Mahlat tackles you to the ground immediately, Naamah, Eisheth and Lilith all draw their weapons, adopting blocking stances. Masami-nee crouches in front of you, grabbing an arrow out of the air. “Retreat! Get Dahlia back to the settlement!”

Dozens of arrows fly from the branches. Every single one is knocked out of the air midflight, your bodyguards easily swatting them away. You are herded by the Mournival while Masami-nee casts **[Message]** , likely informing the Angelic Court members of the situation.

Wait, didn’t Azazel say that you are stronger than anything out here in your weakened state? Looking around, you see a group of wood elf rangers emerge from camouflaged positions. They sprint toward your group, with swords and knives drawn. You have not tested any of your combat abilities yet, why not start now?

You dig your heels in, turning around and drawing **Drach’nyen** for the first time.

-Yes! Slay foes for Mistress! Kill all who oppose!-

_‘Huh, **Drach’nyen** , I guess it makes sense that you are so aggressive.’_

-Forward Mistress! I desire soul essence from mortals!-

“Wait, Mistress, we need to get you to safety!” Naamah shouts as you turn around.

“I need to test my capabilities! If you do not give this to me, I will not lay any of you for an entire century. Same with you, Masami-nee.”

Your threat forces your bodyguard into an awkward situation. They love you very much, and you have not had a play session with them as a group yet. But they are also under direct orders from the Empress to protect you. Masami-nee is in a similar boat, although you have granted her the honour of sharing a bed. She looks hurt, wounded by the prospect of a century of celibacy.

They all look at each other, as if engaging in a silent debate. “Fine, only these in front of us. If it looks remotely dangerous, if you look like you are about to get hurt in any way, then I force teleport us back to the caves.”

“Agreed. Don’t let the rangers hit me then.”

Your bodyguard nod in agreement and take flight to intercept any ranged attacks that target you. The wood elf rangers are surprised at the ease and speed that your bodyguards take to the skies. You hear them point and question the glowing sword in your hands.

You charge the group of four, activating combat skills for the first time post-Yggdrasil. Although you had done your pre-battle ritual thousands of times in the game, you had never felt so energized as you do now. Zealous rage and hate flow through your veins, sadistic thoughts of dismemberment cloud your mind. As if activating a switch on a combat droid, your body immediately dashes straight into the closest elf. Their bodies seem to be moving through molasses, trapped in slow motion.

**Drach’nyen** carves a meaty chunk out of the female elf. Her green hood is stained with dark crimson streaks as your sentient blade easily rends through her leather armour. Before you can see the life drain from her eyes, your daemonic form ducks low, avoiding a thrown knife that, from your perspective, is moving slower than a snail. From your crouched stance, you make a clean cut through a male elf’s legs, once again his leather boots do nothing to protect him from your reality rending blade.

You grow bored as your heavily sped up perception makes the ambush seem more like a practice session against stationary dummies. What is likely a couple seconds in real time felt like five minutes for you. As soon as the fourth wood elf falls to your blade, you feel Masami-nee grab your shoulder and begin dragging you back to the settlement.

The run is a quick one. You see the daemons in camp on high alert, but they are still concealed in the rock formations. It seems the wood elves only attacked you because you were approaching their forest. You feel a refreshed as soon as you walk within the octagon markings, the altar must have been activated without you.

Confirming your safety, and the continued concealment of the makeshift town, Masami-nee then casts **[Message]** once again. You see her face begin to sweat and her expression turns to panic. After the conversation, she turns to you.

“The Empress wants you back home, now. The altar was set up in case you needed additional life energy after your little test. Thankfully, the Northern Quadrant mages also set up a teleport beacon for us. The Empress would not be happy if we walked back.” You can tell Masami-nee is nervous, she has reverted to calling Katsumi-nee Empress once again.

“Did, did I get you in trouble, Masami-nee? I am sorry if I did.”

‘I am not sure but let us get you home first.”

The six of you walk to the beacon in the center, heavily guarded by the largest daemons from the Southern and Eastern Quadrants. A feeling of nausea hits you for a moment, then it quickly dissipates. You find yourself outside the gates of Elvidnir, on the narrow bridge above the abyss. Katsumi-nee is standing before you. She does not look pleased. Tomiko-nee stands behind her, also looking quite unhappy.

“Come, Dahlia-chan. Since you are so set on engaging in combat, let me help you with your goal.” She casts **[Gate]** then grabs the ring attached to the **Fetters of Dromi** , pulling you by your neck through the portal. You emerge in the Throne Room. In front of the throne is a metal frame consisting of two walls standing upright and parallel to each other, supported by thick crossbeams. The walls are around 60cm apart. As your yanked closer, you see that the walls have holes for your body to interact with, as well as cuffs chained to hardpoints secured along the flat surfaces. 

Katsumi-nee casts some ferromancy spells, manipulating the holes in each wall. Several of the Tarot Guards grab your limbs and drag you through the openings. They swiftly secure your limbs into the structure. You are laid flat on your back, with your hands and head sticking out from one of the walls, held secure by this wall-stockade. The second wall starts right at your waistline, leaving your legs on the other side. Your ankles are hoisted up and apart, spreading your legs wide open for all to enjoy. You feel the holes holding your hands, neck, and waist constrict, securing you tightly in your new prison.

Katsumi-nee walks to the area between the walls and places her hand over your chest. You assume she is communicating with **Ammutseba**. You feel your combat armour slip away as the bundle of tentacles accumulate on your limbs. Black, shiny fist mitts form over your hands, trapping them in rubbery spheres, while you feel your feet arch into a painful toe point. Your older sister then takes your ponytail and wraps it around a hook at the base of the wall, tightening it so you are forced to stare straight ahead in your upside-down position.

You feel a warmness emanate from your crotch, especially from your clit and your g-spot. It quickly escalates to a burning sensation. You begin to scream in pain, the only response you receive is Masami-nee forcing a wide ring gag into your mouth. Your legs shake slightly, as your ankles are not held as tightly as your arms, but this does little to take away from the burning.

Footsteps echo through the Throne Room, supplemented by the sounds of armour being removed and placed carefully on the marble floor. You hear giggles and murmurs of excitement from the Tarot Guard. Some light moans are heard, as well as heavy breathing. Katsumi-nee then walks into your view, although from your perspective she is upside down. Her tone is one of suppressed frustration and disappointment. “Over the next several days I will be whoring you out to everyone, hopefully forcing your regrowth to speed up. During these sessions, you are simply a toy to be played with, for the benefits of others. Tomiko has sealed away your orgasms. You can still feel everything else, but you can never quite reach the cusp of satisfaction that you will inevitably crave. For the next twenty-four hours, your Mournival and your Tarot Guard are allowed to do whatever they wish to you, as long as no permanent harm is done.” She leans down to whisper in your ear, “I will be happily enjoying Masami and Tomiko in our apartment. Many more outfits for us are being crafted as we speak, all of them just as enticing as what Masami was wearing earlier today. It is a shame that you will miss out on all the fun.” Katsumi-nee kisses your cheek then walks away, heading towards the Damascus Keep entrance.

Masami-nee and Tomiko-nee follow the Empress, each of them waving goodbye to you. Sadness and a deep shame that you disappointed Katsumi-nee wrecks your emotional side. Your anxiety spikes to panic levels and you start hyperventilating due to shortness of breath. You fucked up. Katsumi-nee is mad at you now. Falling into a melancholy mood, your mind is filled instantly with massive amounts of regret.

You make silent wishes to the void, hoping that you could take back your sudden offensive on the elves. Not out of empathy for the slain, but because you went against Katsumi-nee’s instructions of avoiding combat. Before you can dwell any further on the subject, you feel a tongue probing your lower folds. It snakes between your lips, curling gently to press on your frontal wall. Simultaneously, the tongue wielder’s upper lip brushes over your clit. Jolts of pleasure shoot through your body, causing your legs to tremble in your restraints.

“Uuuaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” The wide circumference of the metal ring lodged behind your teeth prevents any intelligible speech.

“Let us get started then, gift from the Empress.” A voice calls out to you, followed by many footsteps. The twenty-two members of the Tarot Guard, along with your four Mournival members, make their appearance from behind the wall holding your hands captive. The four arch-succubae all share the same body and face but have differing hair styles and colours to individually distinguish them. The inspiration for their bodies and faces came from some obsessive user on the Yggdrasil forums. He babbled on and on about eldritch gods, alchemy, and bragged about creating the perfect NPC. You had seen some of his pictures of the lovely succubus he created and simply copied what you saw. What was his name again? Tabled Smegma? It no longer matters.

Naamah’s hair is a bright neon pink, split into twin tails that extend down to her waist. Lilith’s hair is an electric teal that flows freely down to her upper back. Eisheth’s hair is the most ‘normal’ as her is black, straight and goes to her shoulders. With Mahlaat, you gave her a shiny platinum blonde colour and voluminous curls that draped all the way down to her feet.

The members of the Tarot Guard are quite generic, compared your other creations. You had taken the standard female model for NPC creation and adjusted the sliders for their dimensions to the extreme ends. Large breasts, small waist, large ass, long legs, thin arms. Unlike the rest of your NPC creations, these women could realistically share their proportions with unmodified human beings. Something that you could not say about every other NPC. Sure, it would require winning the genetic lottery to be born with the assets that these bodyguards possessed, but it still was in the realm of reality.

The race Throne Watcher is one that your found in the Heaven Realm. Throne Watchers have golden skin, four white feathered wings, blond hair, and golden eyes. You had found them, and then subsequently grinded for their souls, on a raid during the End Times event. Their high defense and perception statistics, along with a skillset that resonates the job ‘bodyguard’, made it an easy choice of main race for the persons responsible for the safety of the Throne Room.

The Tarot Guard’s naked bodies were lean and toned, showing little fat while also not being over muscular. Each was an almost exact copy of the rest, except a small tattoo underneath the left eye. Starting at ‘-‘ and ending at ‘XXI’, each guard had their name printed on their left cheek. This is the only distinguishing feature for them. You feel bad that you did not dedicate more time to individualizing them, as they look like a simple copy and paste job. Which they are, but now that they are sentient, you regret not making each one unique.

All twenty-six angels and daemons in the room wore devilish grins, filled with anticipation and lust. Each one had an erect cock in hand, ready to plunge into your awaiting holes. One of the Tarot Guard, you do not know which one, walked up to your mouth first, shoving her cock deep down your throat. You felt movement on each of your balled up hands, someone is currently rubbing their tools against your mitts. **Ammutseba** understood the intent of the pair, freeing your hands so you could stroke each dick. Another soul walked between the two walls holding you captive and sat on your stomach. A pair of hands grabbed your oversized tits and squeezed them together. You heard her moan as she reveled in the pleasure derived from your plump orbs devouring her cock.

From this position you assumed that it would be difficult to for two members of the gangbang to shove their lengths into both your ass and pussy. The wall was too close to your body, offering no space to maneuver two horny individuals. You were wrong. Two unyieldingly stiff shafts penetrated your holes, filling you completely. Your legs rattled in the cuffs, your torso twisted a bit, but for the most part the restraints rendered you immobile.

All you could do was lay there, a toy, a tool to be used. As the semen began to flow in every hole and on nearly every inch of your skin, the inability to orgasm reared its head. Members of your and Katsumi-nee’s guard constantly switched after ejaculating, clearly enjoying your body if the moans were any indication. You were not afforded such luxury, however. What started off as a small itch that could be ignored had grown into an unavoidable need that demanded attention and satisfaction.

Your clit ached for release. You started to lose feeling in your limbs. This continued to your core. Shockingly, the cocks filling your orifices no longer mattered. Your clit was all you could think about. Clit. Need orgasm. Clit. Give me orgasm. Clit. Let me cum.

Insanity would claim your mind before the twenty-four hours were finished. When released, you are sure that all you would do for the next several weeks is fap yourself blind.

While your body is continually filled with cocks and semen, your mind is preoccupied with only a single thought.

Cum. Let me cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize that these last two chapters are bookended by horniness. I guess it is up to you readers if that is a good or bad thing. This has been a slower story from the start, but since we are in the new world, I am wondering if I should speed things up a bit. Or at least involve more concepts besides daemons fuckin’. 
> 
> I have the next several chapters outlined already, but I can always move events around. Either way, I hope to focus more on the details of the new world, the spells, cultures that exist there, and the people that Elvidnir will interact with. 
> 
> Thank you for coming with me on this journey and continuing to read this smut filled tale. See you all soon!


	15. Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia recovers from her punishment session from Katsumi-nee and finds that a lot has happened since she tested her abilities on the wood elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different, there is a huge smut section that I placed in the side story bin, as I felt it would break up the pace of this chapter. I hope that it is not too confusing. As always, I appreciate all the views, kudos’, and comments! Thank you for continuing to read my story!

“Normal Text, double quotation marks” – Spoken Conversation

‘Normal text, single quotation marks’ – written text

 _‘Italicized Text’_ – Internal Monologue

-Text in between dashes- -Dive unit communication/communication with sentient or living gear

 **Bold Text** – Item names

 **[Bold text in Brackets] –** Abilities, Skills, Magic Spells, Passives

[Normal text in brackets] – **[Message]** ability usage

{Normal text in braces} – Yggdrasil processes

**Fetish Tags: f:bondage, m:bondage, f:sex toys, m:sex toys**

Gilded Cage Ch15: Solitary

Days since arriving in New World: 18

08:12

Warmth. You feel the cold void of nothingness gradually fade away, as you slowly exit your hibernation. Groggily, you check your calendar, 18 September 2138. You are not sure if this world operations on the same yearly cycle as Earth, or even the same twenty-four-hour day. But the game clock continues to tick forward, allowing you some semblance of time keeping. Closing your eyes, you focus on your HUD against the blackness of your eyelids. You stare at the date, confused. 18? What?

Looking around, you find yourself alone on Katsumi-nee’s canopy bed. Drawing back the curtains, you see the four members of your Mournival standing at the ready. “How long have I been asleep? Has it really been two days?”

“Yes, Dahlia-sama. After the Empress freed you from your seal, you writhed in bliss for an hour straight before losing consciousness. We carried your body back here and laid you down to recover. Do you recall anything from the past fourteen days?”

You only recall snapshots and fragments, but you cannot piece together the order of events. The Mournival dragged you from room to room, permanently bound and sealed from cumming, offering you to the members of the Angelic Court and the Lower Daemonic Court. Katsumi-nee’s punishment for your aggression and disregard of her orders, and your personal safety, had been extended from twenty-hour hours to two weeks. You do not know why she lengthened your penance. 

Every memory you can conjure up all have you subjected to the whims and fetishes of angels and daemons. You concentrate for several minutes, attempting to piece together your life over the past couple of weeks. Your memories of begging anyone and everyone for an orgasm are the most frequent. “It… is very hazy. I mostly remember crying out, wanting to cum. All of you escorted me to the angels and daemons on the floor below. Other than that, I do not remember too many specifics.”

Maahlat, Eisheth, Naamah, and Lilith all trade glances, nodding to you. Lilith speaks, “That is correct, Mistress. The Empress did not think your punishment was long enough after you… serviced us and the Tarot Guard. We were simply following orders, Mistress! Please do not be mad at us!” All four bow their heads, asking for forgiveness.

You do not feel any ill will to your bodyguards. It is as they said, your Mournival were obeying the Empress’ orders. “Don’t worry, you guys. I understand.” You spread your arms wide, indicating a group hug. All four squeal and run forward, entangling themselves in the embrace.

“Where are my sisters now? I know Katsumi-nee is busy running everything, while Tomiko-nee is always guarding her, but I am surprised to find Masami-nee absent.”

“Masami-sama is... recovering at the moment, mistress.” Maahlat is hesitant and vague in her explanation.

“Recovering from what?”

“Katsumi-sama was very unhappy with Masami-sama’s handling of you during your outing. She endured a similar fate to yours, except while you had the privilege of laying with notable members of the court, Masami-sama was sentenced to two weeks of forced mana production.”

You had no idea what forced mana production entails. Mana, well life essence for the spiritual beings that live in Elvidnir, can come from different sources. The large temple complex passively provides a stream of mana to all citizens, keeping them at a survivable, if not slightly uncomfortable, level. If you remember the lore correctly, the crystals on the cave ceiling radiate with concentrated magical energy, which the temple collects and then disperses throughout Elvidnir. For excursions beyond the city borders, feeling refreshed and recovering after heavy spell or skill usage, the blue liquid form of mana is required.

The blue liquid in bottles that you found in Katsumi-nee’s fridge; you had no idea where they came from. Right, Mahazael’s district had someone in charge of mana production. In game, it was just a huge building that you could not enter, but life essence potions would spawn periodically in a chest outside. Is this where Masami-nee was sent to? Wait. Oh no. You recall that sperm from you and your sisters, as well as breast milk, fully invigorate you when consumed.

You think back to your two-week period of being prostituted out to the courts, your mind broken, sanity trampled in the dirt. Masami-nee endured something similar, but likely had it worse, as you had angels and daemons that cared for your overall wellbeing. Masami-nee, you had no idea who, or what, tended to her for the past fourteen days. You grow worried.

“Is she okay? Where is Masami-nee?!”

“Masami-sama is sleeping, just as you were. Her condition is healthy, just in need of recovery. She is sleeping downstairs in the guest room; we did not know if it was safe to put you both in the same bed.”

You run down the stairs, wanting to verify your sister’s safety. Bounding down the stairs, over the white leather couch, you fling open the doors to what was once Tomiko-nee’s plain looking bedroom. It is still in the same state, a spartan room, complete with a twin-sized bed, inventory chest, armour stand, weapon locker and closet. Masami-nee is dressed in modest looking pajamas, snoring peacefully in bed. You are glad she is safe and still asleep, despite your loud run to her room.

The Mournival quickly catch up to you. Eisheth is about to speak, but you bring your finger up to your lips, shushing her. Silently closing the door, you walk back to the couches. “Is there a way you can show me what happened to her?”

“What do you mean, Mistress?”

“Can’t succubi go into people’s thoughts and dreams or something? I want to know what happened to her. Also, what happened to me as well.”

“I am able to, Mistress.” Naamah raises her hand. “What… what will you do after you learn this information?”

“That will be determined after I see what the both of us went through. Show me what happened during the last two weeks, Naamah.”

“Yes, Mistress. Please do not be too mad…” Naamah approaches you, holding her hand over your head and closing her eyes. You feel dizzy and lightheaded as a cloudy, white orb materializes in her hand. Naamah offers this… thing to you.

“What, what do I do with this, Naamah?”

“I have extracted memories from your sub-consciousness. You may consume it, as you would food or drink. You may fall into a trance, as the memories are transferred over, imprinted into you. If it pleases you, Mistress, I will do the same with Masami-sama.”

“Yes, please do that, Naamah.” Your bodyguard leaves the room, silently opening the door to the guest room. She returns not thirty seconds later, bearing a second white orb. Not wanting to waste any additional time, you ask, “Can I eat both at once? Will I… remember the contents of both orbs?”

“They may merge together. There is a possibility that you will interpret her memories as yours, or the reverse.”

That is not a problem, you are asking for both perspectives anyway. Besides, it will be fairly easy to tell the memories apart. If there is a member of the Angelic or Lower Daemonic Court, the memories are yours. If you are being milked for semen or breastmilk, it is probably Masami-nee’s.

Might as well get this over with. You grab both orbs, shoving them into your mouth. Almost a month’s worth of memories, emotions, and thoughts are compressed into mere minutes. Your mind strains to comprehend the new experiences. Falling. You are falling backwards. Someone catches you and gently lays you on the couch. After that, you are no longer aware of your physical body, as your mental capacity is strained to its limits.

(A/N: To see what Dahlia ‘remembers’, please check out the side story chapter!)

* * *

12:31

“Honestly, my Imouto-chan is such a lewd lady!” Katsumi-nee, or Masami-nee, calls out, waking you. As they are twins, they share the same voice, leading to the confusion. Opening your eyes, you see that Masami-nee is still wearing her pajamas. She is leaning on the door to the guest bedroom, smirking. As you collect yourself off the couch, you feel an incredible wetness underneath you. Looking down, you find yourself in a puddle of your own excitement, with your right hand underneath your leotard crotch.

You quickly pull your hand out of your pants and stand up. “Masami-nee! You’re okay!” You run up and hug your older sister. She seems insulted that you think she would not be alright.

“Of course I am fine. Why wouldn’t I be, Imouto-chan? If anything, we were worried that you would sleep for a whole month after your ordeal.”

Worried? Katsumi-nee was worried? But she is the one responsible for the extra hell you went through. “The Empress is the reason I spent two weeks whored out to everyone!” Anger and betrayal, new emotions for your daemon body, but ones you are familiar with, begin to bubble.

“I know you are frustrated, Dahlia-chan, but please check your status.” You bring up your status screen. While it is nice to see that your numbers are recovering, albeit much quicker than anticipated, you find a slew of new skills, passives, and spells that you did not, and should not have.

**[Spell: Curse of Midas]** , **[Skill: Penance of the Fallen]** , **[Passive: Devastating Charge]** , **[Skill: Rage of the Allfather]** , **[Spell: Custodial Watch]** , **[Passive: Black Rage]** , **[Spell: Rite of Golem Sprit]** , **[Passive: Codex Doctrines]** , **[Spell: Dragon’s Breath]** , **[Passive: Dark Stalker]** , **[Passive: Blessings of the Dark Gods]** , **[Skill: Superior Skill]** , **[Spell: Furnace of Hate]** , **[Skill: What Lurks]** , **[Skill: Skulltaker]** , **[Spell: Lifeless Embrace]** , **[Spell: Sight of a Thousand Eyes]** , **[Skill: Voice of the False Prophet]** , **[Skill: Double Cross]**

In awe of your new abilities to play with, you are slightly more forgiving of Katsumi-nee’s actions. You would have to check them out later. But this does not fully justify her actions. She still has a small ‘debt’ for being smug with you, and Tomiko-nee still needs to be reprimanded for her prank against Masami-nee. Speaking of which, you still have no idea what those two are up to.

“Where is Katsumi-nee, sister?”

Masami-nee looks over to the clock in the apartment, verifying the time. “I believe she is about to meet with some of the natives in this world.”

Clearly a lot has happened in the two weeks. You wish you had been around to see what your scouts and mages have divined, as well as participated in the decision-making process. It sucks. You have been cast aside. You are not needed for the important events. Just like your job working for your fath- Katsuro. Fuck.  
  


“Wait, didn’t you just wake up? How do you know what has been happening, Masami-nee?”

“Katsumi continued to send me reports during my punishment, so that when I was released, I could seamlessly resume my duties as your assistant.”

“Okay… so what are we doing today, Masami-nee?”

“I believe your presence is required in the war room; Katsumi wanted you to observe the diplomatic meeting.”

“Can you tell me what has happened since I have been… out of commission?”

“As we walk. Let me get changed, then we can go.”

Masami-nee walks back into the guest room, quickly changing into the extra slutty maid outfit she had shown off weeks prior. The Mournival take their places in a guard formation, two in front, two behind. Masami-nee gives a playful twirl, showing off her outfit that screams ‘why even wear anything?’ The six of you leave the penthouse, heading down to the war room.

“So, who is our Empress meeting?”

The flatness of your tone indicates that you are not being coy about your sister’s title. Masami-nee seems hurt by this, you are not sure if she understands your cold attitude. She winces at the formal usage, “Katsumi is meeting with a smaller tribe of Dark Elves that wander the wastes. Their scouts approached our eastern altar, waving a banner of white cloth. Our sister allowed them to speak with the commander of the settlement. The Dark Elf scout spoke of vague prophecies. Something about greater beings coming to this world to save them, signaled by a falling star. Which I believe is their group’s name, Tribe of the Fallen Star.”

“What does this group want with us? What can they even offer us?”

“They wish to be under our protection. As for what they can offer us, I am not sure. That is up for Katsumi to handle, I suppose.”

“You said smaller tribe, are there others in the wastes?”

“Yes, there are larger ones, and even an alliance of the three largest. We believe the Fallen Star tribe are the smallest, the weakest. They do not have the best scavenging territory-“

“Scavenging Territory? What does that mean, Masami-nee?”

“The Dark Elf tribes sustain themselves on plundering the ruins in the wastes. They dig for anything of value and sell it to the human nation to the west of us. Items of militaristic use are quite sought after by the humans in the fortresses. The tribe sustains themselves off these trades.”

“Do we know if the items recovered in the wastes are of any value to us?”

“Compared to the items in the treasuries and armouries, those trinkets are useless.”

Why is Katsumi-nee meeting with them then? It is not like they can offer Elvidnir anything, right? You arrive at the war room with your guard in tow. As you fling open the doors, the representatives standing around the **Mirror of Remote Viewing** turn to you with varied reactions. The members of the court you recently were whored out to, stare at you with hungering eyes. The two members of the Tarot Guard in the room look embarrassed, staring at the ground, not wanting to meet your entrance. And finally, representatives of the districts, who you have not the pleasure of sharing a bed with just yet, salute proudly, professionally.

“Masami-nee has shared with me some details about the tribe the Empress is meeting with. I have not been told where she is meeting them, or any current circumstances yet.”

Samael, the overseer of the Eastern Quadrant and the highest-ranking individual at in the room, answers, “Creator-sama, the Empress is meeting in a neutral location, east of our altar but south of the wasteland. She is accompanied by the Honour Guard-Captain, my subordinates, Vlada and Grym, as well as Mahazael.” 

The tall, red skinned daemoness respectfully, but curtly dispenses the information. Samael is, much like her sisters in the Higher Daemonic Court, much taller than the rest of your creations. She stands the tallest, at around five meters, with her leathery, bat wings extending her relative size to around seven meters high and ten wide. Samael’s overall appearance is pretty standard when you think about it. Blood red skin, black eyes with yellow irises, black hair tied in a several meters long warrior braid, body rippling with muscles and scars, goat hooved feet, with her only clothes being a bloodied cloth breast wrap, and a black and brass banner/flag item worn on her waist that covers her front and back. It is quite comical seeing Samael sitting crossed legged in front of the **Mirror of Remote Viewing** , it is the only way she fits in the room. A pair of massive double headed axes are strapped to her back, while a spiked whip and a sword hand from her waist.

The two subordinates she mentioned are important figures in the Eastern Quadrant. Vlada is the General of the Elvidnir Defence Forces, the militia if the city ever came under attack. You recall her basically being a normal sized version of Samael, sharing the same physical qualities, except stature. She is armed with a buckler and a morning star in place of the huge axes of Samael. Grym is the Master Armourer of Samael’s district. Her skin is pitch black, not from her racial levels, but from the constant soot and ash from the constant forging of arms and armour. She is dressed with modified dwarven smith gear that you PVP’ed off some crafting player years ago. Out of all your creations, she likely has the least flattering appearance, as she is covered in a heavy leather smock, thick gloves, goggles that remind you of going to the optometrist, and something that resembles a welder’s mask. Underneath the smithing gear, you know she is just as attractive as every other NPC, and it is simply hidden by the utilitarian clothing.

Mahazael resembles the daemons she oversees in the Southern Quadrant. Her face is one of motherly beauty, sharing the green-grey tone as her citizens. She is almost as tall as Samael, but instead of muscle’s Mahazael’s body is incredibly soft and curvaceous. It is also marred with stitch lines, zigzagging over her four-and-a-half-meter frame. Her belly is swollen, making her appear in the latter stages of pregnancy. Crawling around her plump body are many bug-like creatures, skittering around her, often slipping underneath her skin through the stitched openings. A large centipede wraps itself around her upper body, and is the only clothing covering her swollen breasts. Mahazael is in fact naked, with another many-legged, long creature wrapped around her waist, descending to cover her genitalia.

It makes sense why Grym is with Katsumi-nee, she will be able to **[Appraise]** any items the tribe brings as an offering. You have no idea Vlada tagged along. Maybe as a show of force? Or is her form similar to the daemons that roam the wastes? Tomiko-nee, of course, is the Empress’ bodyguard. The order in which Samael named those in attendance is not lost on you. The sisters of the Higher Daemonic Court all work together for the betterment of Elvidnir but are not above competing with each other for greater praise from you or the Empress.

You approach the **Mirror** seeing the meeting is already underway. The dark elves are skinny, pale creatures, looking most of the way to death. They are garbed in tattered robes and only some have any protective gear. About half of them are not even armed. They are all bowing in reverence to the daemons standing before them. One approaches Katsumi-nee graciously offering a glowing crystal formation with both hands. Grym takes the crystal and casts some spells on it. It is a shame audio does not carry through the **Mirror**. Looking around, you are surprised to see that this meeting is taking place in a simple clearing, no summoned buildings, no ostentatious ceremony. You assumed that someone in the party would have been insistent on having the Empress meeting in a grand

Everyone standing around you seems to be in awe of what is happening. You do not understand why. It is just your sister interacting with some mortals of this world. Even Masami-nee is captivated by the silent display. You watch for a while longer, Katsumi-nee continues to talk to the leader of the small tribe, who’s head has been glued to the ground in a full dogeza.

Katsumi-nee makes a chopping motion with her right hand, summoning several oni from the Eastern Quadrant’s regiments. They approach the twenty or so prostrated dark elves, weapons drawn. You feel your heart leap in your chest. What are they doing?! Are we really resorting to bloodshed that quickly?

The recent trend of Katsumi-nee’s actions do not sit well with you. She is overbearing, militant, and quite frankly, reminding you of life back on Earth. Where you had no say in almost anything, where people around and under you are endlessly exploited for profit. Where the ends justify the means, and the only thing that matters is the bottom line.

You watch in horror and then as the dark elves are rounded up and shackled with wrought iron manacles. Even through the silence, you can hear the sobs and cries of terror from the pale elves. You continue to stare as Mahazael approaches each one, inspecting carefully, as if judging the value of a new tool. She casually points to several who appear older, they are instantly split in half by the axe wielding daemons standing behind them. Eighteen Dark Elves are rounded up, herded through a **[Gate]**.

**“** Where are they heading to?!” You shout to the room. Everyone is caught off guard. They do not understand your anger.

“Have we displeased you, Creator-sama? What have we done wrong? Please tell us so we can correct our mistakes!” Samael, who you imagine is fearless in combat, seems to cower in her seated stance. You know that she is amongst the strongest in raw combat ability in Elvidnir, but the tone of cowardice in her voice is such a strange juxtaposition.

“I need to speak with the Empress. Where is the **[Gate]** heading to?”

Ahri, Azazel’s attendant, speaks, “The Empress is in the Southern Quadrant, at the mana production facility, Creator-sama.”

“I am heading there now.”

You storm out of the war room, leaving those in attendance fearful and confused. Masami-nee and your bodyguard sprint to meet your rapid pace.

“What is wrong, Mistress? Your humours are out of balance…” Lilith shares her concern with you.

“Everything is wrong, this is not what I wanted for us! Why are we capturing the natives of this world? Why are we killing some of them? What do we gain from this?”

“Mistress, who cares if a few mortal lives return to the ether?”

You immediately stop, turning to stare directly into Lilith’s eyes. The rage written your face causes the arch-succubus to cower. “I care! I told the Empress that I did not wish our first steps in this world to be filled with bloodshed and conflict! She defied that mandate today! I do not wish for life to be carelessly thrown away.”

“Why, Imouto-chan? Why do those lives matter to you so much? They are mortal, they will perish eventually.”

“Because in the world that I came from, people were used up and thrown out just as callously as what happened today! I do not want to repeat those same mistakes here!” Your wrathful tone quickly gives way to tears, sadness. “I, I was one of those lives. Thrown out by a parent who no longer saw any value in me…”

No words come as a response. You are quickly crushed by a huge group hug. Masami-nee pets your head, her expression showing concern and empathy, with tears beginning to form in her eyes. “You matter to us, little sister. I know you carry your scars from the First World but know that every citizen here wants what is best for you. I do not think my twin-sister openly defied you out of malice, but saw that her actions would bring you, and Elvidnir as a whole, the most benefit.”

You had not considered that Katsumi-nee was working in the long term. Also, it is hard to properly see eye to eye, as you have lived for thirty years with a human mind in a human body. Not even a month has passed in your new ancient daemon body, and you have not established if your mind is affected by your new race. Your sisters are likely doing their best, but the calculus of a few mortal lives for a larger tangible boon for Elvidnir, you could see how Katsumi-nee could easily approve that plan.

“Fine, I get it. I am still not happy with what happened, especially being kept out of the planning stages. I wish to talk with Katsumi-nee still, but I am starting to have a better perspective now.”

“Then let us meet with her, Imouto-chan.”

Masami-nee conjures up a **[Gate]** and goes through first. You and the Mournival follow her in. Finding yourself in the same facility that Masami-nee was held captive in for two weeks, you cannot help but feel irritated once again. Her punishment came from buckling to your coercion. Your punishment stemmed from your hot-headedness, plus you benefited from new skills and gaining some of your stats back. What did the two of you learn from this? Masami-nee is now supposed to see Katsumi-nee’s orders as immutable and absolute? You are going to be more cautious moving forward? Could these lessons not have been imparted with less extreme measures?

The moans and grunts from the facility draw your attention from your internal thoughts. Looking around, you see that many daemons are arranged in rows, held fast by metal restraints. You did not realize the magnitude of the mana harvesting operation. Hundreds of daemons of all types are held captive, all having their fluids pumped from their cocks and nipples. You feel a slight bit of envy when you observe the closet one to you, an oni from the Eastern Quadrant. Vibrators and oscillating rings toy with her fun bits, penetrating and extracting as they please. Her eyes roll backwards as she moans in pleasure, shaking in her bonds as her cock sprays out a heavy flow. The semen is pumped out of her urethra via a tube, which you follow with your eyes to a larger holding tank.

“Oh, Creator-sama! Are you here to inspect my humble operation?” A sultry voice purrs from behind you. Turning around, you see that Masamuna is here to greet you. Her appearance can be divided into two parts. The first portion is a beautiful, young maiden. Her skin is snow white, while her arms and legs appear to be covered in dark blue boots and gloves. Upon closer inspection, the segmented nature of her joints on her limbs share a similarity to arachnid limbs. Masamuna’s hair is a light purple, grey colour, in a short, straight cut that curves upwards towards the back. Her pupils are red with black irises, and her forehead is adorned with four red jewel-like objects. The second portion of Masamuna’s body is a bit odd in comparison. Attached to her lower back is an oversized abdomen of a spider, complete with six additional legs and a bulbous rear end. Her appearance deviates from back when this was a game, as it seems she has discarded her clothing in favor of… exhibitionism? You see a trimmed and maintained blue pubic hair heart on her crotch, while her large breasts swing freely as she walks toward you.

The half Harvester of Souls, Half Abyss Spider smiles sweetly as your drink in her form. Her humanoid legs are folded in front of her, with her full weight supported by her arachnid hind legs. “Ye- yes, Masamuna, I am here to… see the Empress about who she has brought in. I also have some questions for you as well.”

“I am happy to be of service, Creator-sama! What would you like to know?”

“First, I did not know that this facility was so large. How many are held captive here?”

“Captive? No one is held captive here, Dahlia-sama.”

You sweep your arms wide, “Then what do you call this?!”

“These are all citizens happily contributing to Elvidnir. The Empress imposed a sort of… taxation through service recently. All citizens that were not directly created by you must serve a week out of a year in this facility. It is done on a lottery system, and thus far everyone has been more than willing to show up for their service.”

“Are, are you sure they want- people willingly come here for this?”

“Of course, Creator-sama. Please observe.” Masamuna walks over to the oni who had just discharged a large amount of semen. She uncouples the suction tube and removes a gag connected to a feeding pouch. The oni whines as she starts to feel herself being set free.

“Is… does my product not meet the requirements, overseer?”

“No, that is not it, the Creator questioned your willingness and consent to being here.”

Looking over at you, the warrior daemoness shook her head up and down. “Oh, Creator-sama! I am honoured that you are speaking to me!”

Not wanting to waste any more time, as you had to confront Katsumi-nee while she was still in the building, you hurry the conversation forward. “You wish to be held in these bonds, milked of your fluids?”

“Gladly, Creator-sama! The Empress decreed that the fluid we produce gets turned into mana for everyone serving outside the city. Additionally…” The oni turns a brighter shade of red in her cheeks. “It… uh… feels really good…”

Well, that is a confirmation if you have ever heard one. “Alright, I am sorry to have interrupted your, uh, community service. You may go back to work.”

“Thank you, Creator-sama!” Masamuna quickly reattaches and reactivates the machinery, the oni smiling through the gag as she feels her pussy get pounded once more by vibrators.

After Masamuna finishes with the oni, you ask her to lead you to your sister. She walks you out of what you discover is one of seven warehouse facilities to a refining plant. The trek continues, you walk past large storage tanks, mixing vats, and sorcerers and alchemists performing spells on the harvested liquids. Turning a corner, she leads you down a staircase before tapping on a barrier enclosing a room. As the barrier over the door shimmers out of existence, Masamune opens it, gesturing your party to pass through, before she follows behind and closes the barrier once more.

The sight before you mirrors what is happening in the warehouses, just on a much smaller scale. The Eighteen Dark Elves, eight female and ten males, all held in a set of stocks. Hands and necks in one, all eighteen are bent over at a ninety-degree angle, with eighteen pairs of ankles held in a second set close to the ground. Servants of the Southern Quadrant are busy attaching cock sleeves to the males and positioning nipple suckers and vaginal dildoes to the females. Both genders also receive anal probes, for cleaning and additional stimulation, as well as penis gags that provide nutrients. The Dark Elves seem to be unconscious, at least all of them have their eyes closed.

Katsumi-nee is shocked by your sudden entrance, but quickly changes her demeanor. “Dahlia-chan! You are awake! I am so glad you are up, I have so many things to share with you!” She is happy and does not know you are dissatisfied with her. She walks up to you, arms outstretched for a hug.

You quickly shoot her down. “No, Empress. Don’t hug me. I have questions, and I want answers.”

“Empress? Dahlia-chan… are you angry at me?” You can hear the pain in Katsumi-nee’s voice. It hurts you as well, but you cannot back down.

You point to the captive Dark Elves as they are fitted with various devices, “Why did you kill some of that tribe, and then enslave the rest? I thought we were supposed to avoid conflict! Why did you extend my punishment, and why did you force Masami-nee to endure two weeks here? You can claim you care for me, but that is just your shitty reasoning of ‘ends justify the means’. Don’t lie to yourself! You don’t care as long as the results are beneficial, you don’t give a shit who you hurt!” You close your eyes as you finish your rant, almost out of breath and close to crying.

Tears hit the ground; the silence of the room is deafening. Footsteps approach you. Knowing Katsumi-nee, you expect her to hug you. A pain shoots through your cheek, followed by a loud crack a fraction of a second later. You feel disorientated as your body flies to the side, colliding with the barrier surrounding the room. As you wheeze after the sudden impact, you realize that a rib or two may have shattered.

Looking up, you see that Katsumi-nee gave you a slap of a lifetime, carrying you four meters through the air. “You are NOT a human anymore, Dahlia! You are a fucking daemon, a powerful and ancient one at that. You get stronger from the things you went through, and your powers will exponentially grow if you keep enduring sessions like the past couple of weeks! The person who you called sister on Earth; she wrote something in her journal that resonated with me. ‘Anything worth having is worth struggling for.’ You must make sacrifices for what you want, little sister. These beings here,” she points to the unconscious Dark Elves. “Their contributions will enable our citizens to better lives. You felt the hunger and thirst after your life essence dropped low, correct? Well, some of your citizens are starving, oh great Creator-sama. The cattle here will help solve that issue. Are you really willing to trade the happiness of thousands of your people for the lives of not even twenty mortals?”

“We are exploiting the weak! That isn’t right!”

“Your kind ate lesser beings on Earth. Bovine creatures were consumed as luxury items. As were birds and aquatic creatures.”

“It is different! Those Dark Elves have sentience!”

“So, you are extrapolating your human values onto these creatures? They eat their own for survival. They engage in rape to repopulate and revel in the torturing of other races for sport.”

“I- I didn’t know that…”

“Of course, you didn’t! You just charge forward, hyped up on emotions, too enraged to think properly. You may think I am cold and callous, but you are too quick to decide on a flawed plan of action.” Katsumi-nee walks up to you. “You are weak, short sighted. It is disappointing tha-------------------------------------------------------------------------”

Katsumi-nee’s sentenced continued, but those words did not register in your head. You simply heard the word ‘disappointing’ and could not focus on anything else. A wave of shame sweeps your mind away. Your greatest fear has come to fruition. You need to be alone.

Picking yourself up, you ignore the hands offering help. The Mournival, your sisters, they are speaking to you, but you do not hear them. You want to be alone.

You draw **Drach’nyen** and slash at the barrier, breaking it instantly. Then you sprint out of the mana production facility. Some of your bodyguard chase you, but you keep running, taking random turns, leaping across rooftops, and darting through alleyways. You want to be alone.

They are getting closer. You open a **[Gate]** and without knowing where it leads, step through, closing it behind you immediately. Looking around, find yourself in a long hallway. Peeking into the rooms

flanking each side, you find them filled with restraints and implements of torture. You laugh, this does not necessarily narrow down your location. The Western Quadrant has questioning rooms for information extractions, the Elvidnir Central Administration has jail cells for prisoners, the Training Floor of Damascus Keep has several rooms dedicated to prison theme play and finally, the hospital in the Southern Quadrant has a psychology ward with padded rooms, for medical BDSM play. Opening your mini map, you find that you are in the Southern Quadrant Medical Center, restraint ward. You walk up to one of the rooms, finding the padded interior locked behind a sturdy door. You recall adding layers of barriers to protect against anyone or anything you decided to throw into one of the cells. The wards and barriers would keep scrying eyes from finding you. Opening the door, you step into the room. Finally, you are alone.

You open your map again; all you see is static. You then attempt to cast a spell, **[Illuminate]**. The room remains dark. Good, no one will be able to find you and no magic can penetrate the room. Collapsing onto the floor, you start to relax. You managed to escape your sisters and bodyguards. Finally, you are alone.

There is not anyone in this world you can relate to. All of them are your creations, one way or the other. They simply came into being one day, by your hands. They entered the world, Yggdrasil, already filled with purpose and power. Yes, they did have to grow, but levels and job classes are far different from enduring the awkward years of puberty and climbing to steps to adulthood. They did not struggle; they do not go through existential crises. They did not suddenly find themselves in a body that is not theirs, in a whole new world that flips their perception of reality upside down!

You are alone.

Finally, you realize it. They cannot empathize with your human emotions as their understanding is so different from yours. How can the experiences of a mortal human compare to the timeless perspective of angels, daemons, and eldritch gods? Would you understand the trials and tribulations of an ant?

You are alone.

You do not know what to do.

You are alone. You curl up in a ball, bawling your eyes out.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is heading back to depression once again, but I think it is necessary for the story. This one was a bit heavier on the plot and lacked any overt smut scenes. If smut is what you are looking for, please check out the third chapter of the side story that I added at the same time as this one updated. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed this double release! See you all soon!


End file.
